REENCARNACION
by himekoch
Summary: ¿Cree usted en la reencarnación?, cree usted en que cada persona esta destinada a conocer y reconocer a su otra mitad en cada una de las vidas que tenemos... EdXOC, leve ROYXRIZA más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

A mis 16 años comenzaba mi primer año universitario, primer año de medicina en la Universidad pública de mi país, Honduras, ta

A mis 16 años comenzaba mi primer año universitario, primer año de medicina en la Universidad pública de mi país, Honduras, tal vez muchos no han siguiera escuchado antes de el, pero yo crecí y viví en el la mayor parte de mi vida hasta ese viaje. Por mi talento en la química y gracias a una maestra a la cual sorprendió mi habilidad me fue dado un intercambio corto a Alemania donde asistiría por un mes a clases especiales, mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo mas allá de mi imaginación, aunque en realidad no sabia la dimensión de ello. Una de las tareas asignadas se trataba de hacer un informe de la alquimia antigua, su búsqueda, sus principales objetivos, esa tarea me apasiono tanto q incluso después de presentar el trabajo continué investigando, comprando libros relacionados con ello, fue así q adquirí un libro en una de esas ferias del libro q suelen organizarse en todas partes del mundo, de cubierta antigua color café escrito por un Autor del cual nunca mas se supo Edward Elric, con símbolos extraños, completamente escrita a mano, círculos y diagramas q me resultaron más q fascinantes aún, y el cual nunca fue terminado, no era igual a los otros libros que tenía, su concepción era casi mágica, estuve semanas tratando de entender cada uno de ellos, según los relatado en el libro esos dibujos eran llamados círculos de transmutación y servían para manipular la materia siempre y cuando algo de igual valor fuera otorgado a ello le conocían como la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, la ultima noche de mi estadía en Alemania decidí saber que sucedería si utilizará alguno de los dibujos ahí explicados, hice la prueba con cada uno de ellos pero mas no funcionaban, bueno uno funcionó el que cambio todo, el q se encontraba justo donde el autor había abandonado su escritura, sin explicación alguna de su uso o característica, solo el símbolo, yo lo use.

Ahí, ante mi una enorme puerta casi diabólica se abrió, de ella miles de brazos negros, fríos, cuyas garras perforaron mi piel, halaron de mi, trate de asirme con todas mis fuerzas del suelo pero fui llevada al interior de esta, vi miles de imagines acontecimientos pasados, presentes y futuros de mi mundo, así como los de otro mundo q no conocía, un mundo parecido al nuestro, en ellas pude ver a un hermoso chico cabello rubio y ojos dorados, fue por un instante un momento fugaz en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero lo suficiente, me enamore.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en las ruinas de una casa la cual se había quemado aparentemente ya hace mucho tiempo, me pare con lo q me restaban de fuerzas, era de noche, mis brazos y piernas me dolían, no parecía herida. Comencé a andar hacia un camino de tierra, debía buscar un lugar conocido o por lo menos a alguien quién me dijese donde me había llevado aquella extraña puerta, no anduve por mucho tiempo, pero mis fuerzas eran pocas, vi una casa de color amarillo de dos plantas la cual tenia un rotulo q no puede leer, me dirigí a ella con prisa, comencé a correr con todas las fuerzas q aún me quedaban, toque la puerta con desesperación, más de la q era debido ya q quien atendiera podría pensar se trataba de alguna emergencia, pero para mi así lo era, tenía miedo d encontrarme muy lejos de mi hogar, muy lejos de lo q conocía; escuche la vos de una mujer mayor la cual gritaba q me calmará, cuando esta abrió la puerta todas las fuerzas q tuve me abandonaron y caí irremediablemente en el suelo a sus pies, no se si fue capaz de atraparme o si impacte directamente en el suelo, solo se q después desperté en una cómoda cama desconocida para mí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí en el suelo de la entrada principal de la casa de los Rockbells a los pies de Pinako una desconocida yacía inconsciente, la anciana llamo a Winry para q acudiera a ayudarla, esta llego rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de su abuela, al ver a la chica q esta sostenía en sus brazos quiso preguntarle de quien se trataba pero su abuela le ordeno q le ayudase a llevarla hasta la sala. Con mucho esfuerzo ambas mujeres llevaron a la joven de 47kg hasta el mueble que se encontraba en el centro de la sala principal, ahí la acomodaron lo más delicadamente posible como pudieron, ambas la contemplaron por largo tiempo en silencio, pero Winry tuvo q romperlo para así intentar contestar todas las preguntas q en su cabeza se formaban.

¿quién es ella abuela?- dijo casi en un susurro.

No lo se, nunca antes la había visto- contesto la abuela consternada.- ven tenemos q preparar alguna de las habitaciones de arriba para llevarla a q duerma más cómoda.

Pero como la llevaremos nosotras dos, es muy pesada.

Yo no crié ninguna debilucha y si fue así es mejor q empieces a levantar pesas, ninguna ingeniera en automeils puede ser una debilucha- dijo en un tono molesto.

¡abuela!

Anda niña q se hará tarde para dormir.

Y ambas subieron las escaleras para preparar la habitación de invitados mientras se preguntaban de donde venia aquella chica.

A la mañana siguiente Winry bajo las escaleras dando quejidos, todos sus músculos se quejaban por los movimientos bruscos realizados, la noche anterior le había tocado cargar ella sola con el peso de la desconocida ya q la abuela había alegado q ya era muy vieja para realizar dicho esfuerzo, así con el ingenio y la fuerza q años de golpear a Ed con su llave de tuercas había logrado subir con el peso extra encima suyo hasta el segundo piso y luego hasta el cuarto de invitados hasta depositar el cuerpo de la chica en la cama sin que esta allá siguiera dado un quejido el cual mostrase q supiera lo q ocurría, como si su alma hubiese viajo a otro sitio dejando a su cuerpo inconsciente en este. Al llegar a la planta baja dio gracias al sentir el aroma tan grato del desayuno, su abuela la había recompensado siendo ella quien lo preparará, entro en la cocina emocionada, su abuela ya tenia servido todo en su lugar, pudo ver el lugar extra puesto para la invitada inesperada, se sentó y espero a q su abuela hiciera lo mismo, comieron despacio dando tiempo a q la susodicha apareciera en algún momento pero no fue así, ninguna comento nada al respecto, luego de recoger los platos ya usados fue Pinako quien rompió el silencio pidiéndole a Winry llevase el desayuno a la desconocida, Winry quiso por un segundo renegar pero conocía muy bien el carácter de su abuela así que obedeció, coloco todas las cosas en una bandeja y subió lentamente las gradas, ya su cuerpo no dolía tanto como antes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo que estaba levantada, ahí parada frente a la puerta con temor a abrirla y encontrarme en un sitio muy diferente al que conocía, maldije en todo ese tiempo mi curiosidad por la vida, mi deseo de conocer otros sitios, mi necedad de realizar cosas impensadas por otros, mi mano temblaba tratando de tomar el pomo de la puerta, ahí parada me sentía tan cobarde, tan vulnerable, sentí lastima por mi misma. Parece que no fui la única que sintió eso por mí ya que una chica rubia toco suavemente la puerta antes de entrar y verme ahí, en sus manos parecía traer una bandeja con mi desayuno. Ambas teníamos la misma miraba de curiosidad, ya el miedo me había dejado, por alguna razón aquella mujer me causo una buena impresión, tenía una dulce miraba color azul profundo me pareció q era del mismo color q el cielo, su tez era blanca, tuve la esperanza de encontrarme en Alemania ya que ella tenía todo el porte de una germana como tantas había conocido antes, comencé a hablarle en alemán pero pareció no entender, mi corazón latió más aprisa, abruptamente mi mente grito, di tres pasos hacia atrás antes de que ella me hablará pero mi mente ya no se encontraba en su lugar, un remolino de interrogantes acallaban todo el ruido q venia del exterior busque a tiendas el borde de la cama, puede ver como dejaba lo que traía en la bandeja en una mesa q estaba al lado y me decía q respira profundo, fue en ese momento q caí en cuenta q habla mi mismo idioma, mi mente se despejo como si un huracán se hubiese llevado todos mis pensamientos.

¿Dónde estoy?- mi vos sonaba temblorosa.

Tranquila estas en Rizembol- me dijo con una vos cariñosa, como quién habla a un niño temeroso.

¿Rizembol?... ¿eso queda en Alemania o en algún país de Europa?- quería escuchar que así era, quería q todo aquello fuera un sueño tonto como los que ya antes había tenido, pero el rostro de intriga de aquella chica me robo todas las esperanzas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry no sabia que contestar a la pregunta que le realizará aquella desconocida, nunca había escuchado antes los nombres de aquellos lugares, luego tuvo una regresión a meses atrás cuando Edward y Alphose viajaron a ese otro mundo del que el primero de ellos hablara, si Ed menciono en esa ocasión un lugar llamado Alemania y otro con el nombre de Inglaterra, la mirada de aquella chica le suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta pero no podía evitar pensar que esa chica venia del mundo al cual sus dos mejores amigos se habían marchado, eso significaba que había otra forma en la cual Ed y Al podrían regresar a Rizembol, a su mundo, a su lado, tenia que preguntarle, la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la forzó a tomar asiento.

no estas en Alemania, estas en un mundo paralelo al tuyo, dime como llegaste aquí… ¿como pudiste cruzar a este mundo desde el tuyo?- pregunto con ansia.

No lo se, yo solo hice lo que ese libro decía, pero no sabía… -contesto antes de romper en llanto.

Cálmate, vamos cálmate- Winry quería hacer más preguntas pero sabía que no podía presionar más a la desconocida, debía estar sufriendo un impacto muy grande en vista de su comportamiento- shhhhhhhh, calma… mi nombre es Winry, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Mi nombre es Haydeé- dijo entre sollozos.

Mucho gusto Haydeé, es un muy lindo nombre, eres de ese lugar llamado Alemania-

No, soy de otro país más pequeño, se llama Honduras-

Ven come debes estar hambrienta, esto debe ser muy duro para ti, pero estas en un lugar seguro, mi abuela parece una anciana malvada pero es un pan de Dios… ven come.-

No gracias, no tengo hambre la verdad, te lo agradezco.-

Esta bien te dejare la comida ahí-

Gracias- dijo tímidamente.

Winry decidió dejarla sola por un momento pero regresaría para tratar de sacar toda la información posible de cómo había viajado entre mundos, así ella podría llevársela al General Mustang y el traería de regreso a sus amigos junto a ellos, como debía de ser y al mismo tiempo la ayudaría a regresar al mundo al cual Haydeé pertenecía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me quede en esa habitación sola no se por cuantas horas, no toque la comida hasta que oscureció, no deseaba hacer nada, mi mente seguía negando la realidad, no podía estar pasándome eso, apenas había comenzado con mi carrera, apenas estaba cumpliendo mis sueños, y ahora me encontraba en un mundo paralelo al mío como me lo había dicho Winry, nada de eso cabía en mi mente, todo parecía tan irreal, una mentira. Mi estomago rogó por alimento así q comí, ya todo sabía diferente, estaba muy acostumbrada a la comida fría pero no sentí sabor alguno en ninguno de los bocados así que deje la mayoría en el plato, decidí volver a dormir, tal vez si dejaba que aquella tormentosa noche terminará, tal vez despertaría nuevamente en mi cama. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, solitaria, mientras el sueño me llevaba nuevamente hacia aquel chico de ojos dorados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinako no pudo entender toda la historia de Winry acerca de la desconocida, trato por todos los medios de hacerla hablar más despacio pero su inquieta nieta no hacia más que ir de un lugar a otro hablando de otro mundo y de una manera de traer de vuelta a Edward y Alphonse. Cuando al fin Winry pareció decidir respirar la abuela le pidió q le contará nuevamente aquella historia disparatada que antes no hubiese creído pero que después de todas las cosas ocurridas con los hermanos Elric no se lo era y más. Winry le contó todo lo que la chica le dijo.

si ella pudo viajar del mundo donde se encuentra Ed y Al hasta aquí, nosotros podríamos regresarlos a ellos de la misma forma, ¡¿no crees abuela?!- decía Winry con suma alegría.

No lo sé…- la abuela sabía q no todo era como Winry lo pintaba, por un momento dudo en decirle lo que pensaba a su querida nieta, ya que eso haría perder la ilusión que ahora tenía de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía permitir q esta se hiciese falsas esperanzas, respiro profundo y la miro a los ojos antes de decirle.- no crees q si esa chica supiera como ir y venir de este mundo al otro ya lo abría hecho para volver a su hogar, vistes su reacción al igual que yo, esta muy asustada, para ella todo esto es nuevo… se que quieres regresar a nuestros chicos a casa pero dudo q ella tenga la forma…-

Como frió de invierno las palabras de su abuela la devolvieron a la realidad, tenia razón, cuan sabios son los ancianos que ven más allá de la esperanza, algo dentro de si pareció romperse, tal vez se había precipitado, pero aún así ella se decía que esa chica de pelo negro y extraños ojos grises sería la clave para regresar a sus dos amigos a su mundo, volvería a intentar hablar con ella mañana, si era necesario traería a la maestra de Ed y Al para juntas interrogar a la chica, no podía perder la esperanza ya que era lo único que le quedaba desde ese día en que sus amigos se habían marchado en ese extraño aparato volador. Los traería de vuelta a toda costa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una noche corta para mi, la más corta que había tenido, ni siquiera la noche anterior al examen de admisión a la carrera de medicina se me había hecho tan corta, me levante maldiciendo el hecho de tener que despertar, sabia que a pesar de todos mis ruegos durante los sueños me encontraría en aquel mundo que no era el mío, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar el hecho de salir de aquella habitación para enfrentar el futuro, el que será de mí, así que tire mi cabeza para atrás para terminar de sacar de mi todo el estrés acumulado esa noche, tuve la sensación de sonreír por un momento al recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido con el chico de ojos dorados y su hermano menor de cabello avellana y ojos color gris, en mi sueño tenía la misma edad del menor, mientras que el otro era un año mayor, suspire mientras abría los ojos y abandonaba la cama para dirigirme a la puerta.

El cuarto no tenía baño dentro de el así que tenía q salir a buscarlo con suma urgencia, no había recordado q el cuerpo necesita desechar todas las impurezas de él a través de la orina, y yo en 24hrs aparentemente había acumulado demasiadas en el mío, una vez leí que la vejiga con cierto volumen de líquido perdía el control del esfínter encargado de q no nos orinemos encima nuestro, yo estaba a punto de sobrepasar ese volumen, salí a toda prisa al pasillo, abrí cada una de las puertas que encontré sin tener éxito en mi cometido, estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperación, podía sentir como pequeñas gotas salían de mi interior, pero aún me resistía hasta que ese maldito perro apareció, no puedo negar que se trataba del perro más cariñoso que allá conocido pero gracias a el tuve la vergüenza más grande de mi vida, mientras luchaba por sacarlo de encima de mi cuerpo este se relajo y pude sentir como el liquido salía libremente de él, y no pude hacer más que llorar otra vez.

_____________________________________________

Winry escucho todo el barbullo de arriba y se alegro de que la invitada por fin saliese de la habitación, la abuela Pinako se encontraba en el pueblo ya que según le había informado ha su nieta necesitaba algunas cosas para un automail, decidió subir para saber que es lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba, subió las escaleras pero nunca espero encontrarse con aquel espectáculo, en el piso llorando se encontraba Haydeé aparentemente secando algo del piso con toallas del cuarto de baño mientras su perro corría a su lado, tal parecía que este tenía que ver en algo con aquel desastre del pasillo.

¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó intrigada.

El perro se orino en mí- dijo Haydeé rápidamente y señalando al perro q se encontraba meneando la cola alegremente ignorante de la acusación q se levantaba en contra suya, se encontraba toda sonrojada, sabía que aquello era una mentira pero eso era menos vergonzoso a confesar que se había orinado en si misma.

¡no te lo puedo creer! Pero si es un buen perro, lo siento mucho es q suele emocionarse mucho con las personas nuevas.-Dijo Winry apenada.

No te preocupes, es culpa mía la verdad.

No, no lo es déjame ayudarte-

No, no te molestes ya termine de limpiar todo-

No estas en el mejor de los momentos, siento mucho que te aya hecho esto, perro malo!... iré por el trapeador abajo… vuelvo enseguida.-

¡Lo siento!-

Haydeé no quería lucir tan patética, se seco el rastro de lágrimas q tenía aún en su rostro y respiro profundo, se paro y decidió dejar de llorar por algo inevitable, dejaría de llorar y buscaría como volver a su hogar, Winry regreso con la mopa y juntas dejaron de nuevo el lugar limpio, Winry llevo a Haydeé a su habitación y le presto algo de ropa, no tenían la misma complexión física, Haydeé era más pequeña y delgada pero necesitaba cambiarse aún olía extraño, después de tomar un baño bajaron juntas a comer algo.

Winry preparó algo rápido mientras Haydeé mantenía esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, no dejaba de pensar en los extraños acontecimientos q ahora vivía, no dejaba de pensar en si volvería a ver a todos sus amigos, no tenía muchos pero los extrañaría, no se dio cuenta cuando la amable rubia deposito frente a ella el plato q contenía los alimentos q le había preparado, pero al sentir el aroma q provenía de el su estomago pareció reaccionar de forma autónoma y comenzó a gruñir exigiendo la comida q esperaba en la mesa, no pudo evitar el sonrojo q se poso en sus mejillas, cuantas vergüenzas mas pasaría ese día. Winry rió por lo bajo, era de imaginarse q la chica sentada a su lado tuviera mucha hambre, desde ayer no había probado bocado alguno y seguramente no había comido todo lo q le llevará el día anterior.

será mejor q comas antes de q se enfríe, no sabrá igual, no soy tan buena cocinera así q no esperas q se muy buena- dijo Winry sonriendo.

Si, muchas gracias- contesto la morena tomando el cubierto y comenzando a consumir el alimento, a su parecer la rubia había exagerado todo le sabia delicioso o tal vez sería el hambre q tenía en esos instantes.

Ambas continuaron en silencio hasta terminar sus alimentos, la primera fue Haydeé así q se levanto para recoger los platos q había utilizado, pero la alegre chica le dijo q no era necesario así q tomo los platos q la morena tenia en sus manos y los llevo junto a los suyos hacia el lava platos. Haydeé permaneció en silencio, se sentía tan mal por ser una carga tan grande para esa gente q no conocía pero q a pesar de todo se comportaban de una forma tan amable hacia con ella, en ese momento decidió q no ganaba nada con comportarse así, ella había logrado entrar en la carrera q siempre había soñado, era una de las mejores alumnas de su año, no debía dejarse derrotar, total no era el único evento desafortunado en su vida y aun así había logrado progresar a lo largo de ella, no perdería en esos momentos la fuerza, no se dejaría caer, nunca lo había hecho.

Winry la miraba sin decir palabra alguna, no sabia como comenzar de nuevo la conversación q habían tenido el día anterior pero sentía la urgencia de saber todo, como había llegado ahí desde aquel otro mundo, tomo de nuevo asiento frente a ella. Tenia q arriesgarse su abuela le había advertido q tratara de no perturbar a la chica pero ella era su única posible ayuda para recuperar a sus amigos, tenía q hacer el intento, hablaría de forma calmada sin presionarla mucho, por su mente no aparecía otro pensamiento q aquel.

disculpa, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- dijo Winry en casi un susurro.- necesito saber como llegaste a este lugar, se q estas en un momento difícil pero eres mi esperanza de ayudar a dos amigos q ahora están en tu misma situación, ellos ahora están atrapados en tu mundo… tal vez podemos encontrar la forma de q ellos vuelvan y al mismo tiempo de mandarte a tu hogar…-

todo fue por un libro antiguo q compre- dijo Haydeé levantando la mirada dirigiéndola hacía a la azul de Winry- más q un libro era un diario, un manuscrito de estudios en los cual el autor insistía en la idea de q la alquimia podría ser usada en mi mundo no entendía muy bien el porque de sus palabras hasta ahora… pero más q eso su propósito parecía ser otro… los trazos de los círculos variaban como buscando aquel q logrará su objetivo, nunca lo detallo muy bien y muchas de las ideas q en el se encontraban escritas no las entendí muy bien pero aún así… aún así seguí con mi obsesión de cumplir con su teoría, usar la alquimia, debía funcionar no por nada en la antigüedad de mi mundo también había sido usada aunque sin ningún resultado registrado nunca, pero eso no me importo…

Aquel comentario le resultada verdaderamente conocido a Winry, se pregunto si estaba bien q ella moviera las espinas en el interior de aquella chica q lucía en cierta forma triste al contar como ella misma se había causado su propia desgracia como debía de pensar, después de todo los dos Elric estaban juntos, era lo q ellos querían ¿no?, poder estar juntos solo los dos, aquel pensamiento hizo q su corazón le doliera profundamente, sintió en cierta forma q estaba siendo egoísta no sabía si realmente ellos quisieran regresar, pero debía ser así, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, los que se habían convertido en su nueva familia, no ellos no los olvidarían y seguramente ellos estaban intentando regresar en ese preciso momento, si tan solo Edward pudiera obtener ese libro del q le hablaba la chica, fue entonces q volvió a prestar atención en el relato de la chica frente a ella, en ningún momento Winry callo en cuenta de las palabras de Haydeé en las cuales se asoma la verdad del autor del libro.

-… luego una extraña puerta se abrió frente a mi y de ella salieron decenas de brazos deformes q me halaban hacia el interior, por más q me resistí no pude evitar q me introdujeran en ella, luego desperté en una casa destruida aparentemente por un incendio no muy lejos de aquí…-.

- ¡la casa de Ed y Al!- exclamo Winry sorprendida-

- si debes conocer la casa-

- no, no lo entiendes esa es la casa de mis amigos, eso debe significar algo-

Las esperanzas crecían aún más en el alma de Winry, tenia q buscar a alguien para contarle todo eso, pensó en buscar a su abuela en el pueblo o tal vez llamar a la maestra de Ed, luego como una iluminación casi divina recordó al Coronel Mustang, él le tenía mucha estima a Edward y a Alphonse, si como no se le había ocurrido antes, el entendería más el relato de aquella chica, es más él podría ayudarle a recordar como fue q había usado aquel dibujo que seguramente era un circulo de transmutación, se levanto bruscamente de la silla en la q se encontraba

- lo siento, tengo q buscar a alguien, tengo q ir al pueblo a hacer una llamada-

Casi corriendo se dirigió a la salida de la casa, luego recordó a la chica con la cual había hablado todo ese tiempo, no la podía dejar sola en la casa, no sería cortés, se llevo una mano a su nuca la cual rasco en signo de vergüenza.

- ¿no deseas acompañarme? –

- si claro- dijo Haydeé algo asombrada por el extraño comportamiento de la chica parada frente a la puerta ya abierta, si definitivamente ella no era la única persona extraña en el mundo, por lo menos en ese mundo, había conocido a una q podría luchar con ella en ese aspecto.

--------------------------------------------------------

El camino hacia el pueblo fue algo entretenido, el aire y el sol le habían hecho falta a mi cuerpo, si necesitaba despejar mi mente y aquella era una muy buena forma de hacerlo, no hablamos de nada en todo el camino, Winry parecía pensar en mil y una cosa por las diferentes expresiones q tenía su rostro, me alegraba estar al lado de ella, me hacía olvidar la incertidumbre en la cual me encontraba. El sol estaba resplandeciente. Levante mi rostro para q sus rayos cayeran directamente sobre él, aquello me recordaba al pueblo del cual era mi familia y el cual visitaba en mi niñez casi todas mis vacaciones, iba a extrañar el queso q solíamos preparar entre todos, como nos reuníamos para extraer el suero de el presionando con todas nuestras fuerzas aquellas bolas entres las manos, como reíamos de los chistes contados por el gracioso de la familia, las cabalgatas en las tardes de ocio siempre y cuando los mozos o nuestros tíos tuvieran libres los caballos, la melancolía volvía a inundar mi ser, volvía a sentir tan lejano todo aquello q alguna vez fue mi vida, si la oscuridad volvía apoderarse de mi ser.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Winry pensó q era una suerte q no se encontraran con la abuela Pinako ya q seguramente ella la reprendería por molestar la vida ocupada del Coronel llamándolo a horas de oficina.

Después del suceso en el subterráneo de la Capital de Amestris, el Coronel había vuelto a ocupar su antiguo rango en la milicia así como su antigua oficina, tal parecía q había logrado perdonarse por todos aquellas muertes q había provocado así como las q no había provocado, haber ayudado a reunir nuevamente a los hermanos Elric le había ayudado mucho, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye todavía permanecía a su lado como su secretaría, todos habían regresado a estar juntos como antes de la desaparición del Alquimista de Acero, muchos todavía lo recordaban con el cariño q los dos chicos se habían ganado. Ese día transcurría tranquilo en las oficinas, después de todo gozaban de la paz q el gobierno les regalaba, todavía la milicia tenia cierta importancia en el país, pero no había vuelto a ser la principal regidora de las políticas del mismo, fue una sorpresa para la teniente recibir aquella llamada de la chica Rockbell, no había tenido noticias de ella más q las recibidas por Scheka así q paso rápidamente la llamada al Coronel quién al igual q ella se sorprendió al saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Hola Srita. Rockbell me alegra saber de ud. después de tanto tiempo- dijo de forma diplomática como siempre se había caracterizado.

Coronel se q es algo repentina mi llamada pero es algo realmente importante lo q tengo q decirle, es algo q puede traer de nuevo a Ed y a Al con nosotros….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mi madre me había enseñado q no era cortés escuchar las conversaciones ajenas así q decidí pasear un poco por aquella tienda donde Winry alquiló el teléfono por un par de minutos, comencé a ver todo lo q me rodeaba, todo parecía en cierta forma tan parecido a mi mundo, las personas, los animales, solamente se difería en lo avanzado de la tecnología pero debía ser así después de todo se trataba de un pueblo, y seguramente aquel era un pequeño pueblo como el de mi familia, bueno tal vez un poco más grande. Me paseé por entre los estantes observando las cosas q en ellos se encontraban, parecía una niña descubriendo un nuevo mundo q se abría ante mi, todo era nuevo pero al mismo tiempo tan conocido, fui a donde se encontraban los dulces, tenía hambre nuevamente después de todo todavía era una chica en crecimiento, recordé q no tenía dinero, bueno por lo menos no algo q sirviera en aquel lugar así q suspiré y decidí seguir con la inspección, no era la primera vez q pasaba hambre, ya estaba acostumbrada. Luego volví a ver hacia donde se encontraba Winry, vi como se acercaba a pagar el total de la cuenta por la llamaba y luego me buscaba con la mirada, regrese a su lado y me sonrió, realmente parecía tan alegre, alguna buena noticia debió recibir por q durante el camino de regreso no paro de tararear.

estas muy alegre- exclame más para hacer conversación q en verdadero interés por saber el porque de la alegría de la rubia.

Así es- dijo aún más alegre, si es q aquello se podía- alguien q sabe mucho de alquimia vendrá aquí para ayudarnos a regresar a Edward y Alphonse aquí.

Pare mi caminar por un momento, había dicho Edward, ese era el nombre del autor de aquel extraño libro de alquimia, pensé q aquello debía ser una coincidencia, no podían tratarse de la misma persona, si se hubiera tratado de él, esa persona se encontraría en este mundo y el mismo me ayudaría a regresar al mío, además Edward era un nombre muy común en mi mundo, era como Eduardo con muchas modificaciones en distintos idiomas, así q seguí caminando.

¿q paso? ¿por q te quedaste atrás?-

no, no fue nada- dije de manera neutral, no quería sonreír, después de todo no tenía razón por la cual hacerlo.

Vamos sonríe- Winry pareció leer mi mente- estoy segura q el Coronel Mustang hallará la manera de regresarte a ti también a tu mundo, estoy segura de eso, es una persona muy talentosa-

Si, eso espero- sonreí más por complacer a la rubia a mi lado a siquiera sintiera el deseo de hacerlo.

La abuela de Winry se molesto mucho con ella cuando esta le contó el por que habíamos ido hasta el pueblo, estuvo hablando con ella por largo rato con el seño fruncido, aparentemente le molestaba q su nieta hubiese llamado a ese tal Coronel, no por el Coronel en sí, si no por el hecho de haberlo molestado y hacerlo venir hasta su pueblo por lo que para la abuela se trataba de un caso casi perdido, las palabras de la abuela viajaban por mi mente, de verdad aquello se trataba de un caso perdido, seria posible q las esperanzas de ambas fueran solamente eso, tontos sueños difíciles de hacerlos realidad. No quería escuchar más aquella conversación así q opte por retirarme hacia mi habitación, ambas aceptaron mis excusas y me marche, iba despacio, ya no tenia hambre, el ser empujada tan violentamente a la realidad a veces le provoca a las personas la falta de apetito. Abrí la puerta e ingrese a aquella habitación oscura, las cortinas todavía impedían la entrada a los rayos del sol q debía estar a aquella hora comenzando a ocultarse, no tenía deseos de hacer nada así q me acosté nuevamente en la mullida cama y lentamente fui traslada a el país de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, el Coronel Mustang estaba a punto de arribar a la pequeña estación de Rizembol, en ella d

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, el Coronel Mustang estaba a punto de arribar a la pequeña estación de Rizembol, en ella dos chicas totalmente distintas una de la otra parecían esperar la llegada de aquel tren, una lucía realmente ansiosa, la otra estaba totalmente indiferente. El tren llego sin ninguna demora, de el comenzaron a bajar las pocas personas q tenían por destino aquel pequeño pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad central, fue así q el gallardo hombre moreno bajo acompañado por una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos de coloración vino, también un hombre rubio el cual fumaba un cigarrillo con apariencia despreocupada y un hombre musculoso, todos ellos vestidos con uniformes aparentemente militares, era una extraña comitiva la cual provocaba a todo aquel q se encontrase cerca volteara su mirada hacia ellos. Se acercaron a donde se encontraban las dos chicas esperándolos, Winry corrió a su encuentro como esperando con ello así apresurar los saludos, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a todas aquellas personas a las cuales ya podía llamarlas amigos. Haydeé miraba toda aquella escena como algo irreal y sin importancia, parte de sus ilusiones habían muerto en su interior y había decidido seguir el consejo q la abuela Pinako le diera a su testaruda nieta dejar todo aquello por la paz y comenzar una nueva vida aunque así tuviera q dejar atrás su verdad.

me alegra verla Srita. Rockbell, mucho tiempo desde la última vez- dijo el Coronel con la más sincera de sus sonrisas, aún no podía creer q aquella chica lo hubiese perdonado después de incidente ocurrido con sus padres tantos años atrás.

Hola Winry- dijo la rubia acompañante del Coronel.

¡Hola a todos me alegra q estén aquí!, no esperaba q vinieran tantos- dijo realmente intrigada al ver cuantos eran.

El Coronel no podía venir solo no hubiese sido seguro- contesto la Teniente Riza.

La verdad yo le asegure a Riza que nada me pasaría, ahora los tiempos han cambiado bastante, además ya no soy tan importante en la milicia como para q alguien quiera hacer algo contra mí- dijo con aquella naturalidad y despreocupación q tanto le caracterizaban.

No diga eso Coronel sigue siendo peligroso ver a un oficial de su rango hacer un viaje de este tipo solo- objeto Havoc.

Estoy de acuerdo con el teniente Havoc, además no esta de más mi ayuda si se trata de devolver aquí a esos pequeños- dijo el mayor Armstrong.

Me alegra que todos estén aquí, en verdad se que serán de gran ayuda- dijo Winry con su habitual carita feliz.

Fue entonces que el Coronel se fijo en la chica que permanecía a algunos pasos de distancia en el anden quien parecía observar toda la escena con una mirada analítica, fue entonces que enfatizo en su facciones extrañas, realmente se notaba que no era de este mundo, el color de su piel casi canela pero algunas tonalidades más clara en comparación a la que ya conocía de los Ishbalanos, los rasgos de su rostro parecía la mezcla de varias razas, nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

Haydeé pudo darse cuenta que el hombre frente a ella la estaba analizando al igual que ella lo hacia con ellos, no se sintió intimidada a pesar de que seguramente aquellos ojos de un azul muy profundo podrían hacer caer a cualquiera en ellos, en cierta manera al estudiar medicina aprendes a que dejarte intimidar puede ser la ruina de tu carrera, tanto los profesores como los mismos pacientes pueden probarte de aquella forma para ver la calidad de persona que se encuentra ante ellos, y si en algún caso te muestras débil ante ellos te desecharan y buscaran a alguien mejor. Ambas miradas permanecían fijas la una a la otra sin dar un momento de tregua, al fin el Coronel Mustang se situó frente a Haydeé y con su acostumbrada voz profunda comenzó a hablar con ella.

es un gusto conocerla soy el Coronel Roy Mustang- dijo tendiéndole la mano- ud. debe ser la persona q viene del mundo detrás de la puerta-

el gusto es mío, y la respuesta es si yo soy, mi nombre es Haydeé Bendeck- contesto estrechando la mano frente a ella, en la mente de Haydeé surgió el pensamiento de que el tipo frente a ella realmente era un galán. Ambos permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas por largo tiempo. Roy no podía creer que aquella niña fuera la que podría traer de regreso al alquimista de acero, como alguien que nunca antes tuviera conocimiento de la alquimia había logrado activar un circulo de transmutación en el mundo al otro lado de la puerta.- creo que lo mejor será irnos ya que este será un lugar incomodo para hablar, y me imagino que tienen un largo interrogatorio para mí.- la chica fue la primera en dar la señal para separar sus manos al hablar.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso- contesto el Coronel.

El camino de regreso a la casa de los Rockbells fue animado para la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo, todos tenían algo nuevo que contar, sus vidas habían continuado a pesar de todas las situaciones vividas en el pasado, a pesar de los amigos que hoy no se encontraban a su lado, pero aún así todos estaban reunidos con un solo fin, intentar regresar a dos de ellos a su mundo. Haydée escuchaba sin poner mucha atención en las historias que contaban pero más de alguna vez no pudo evitar sonreír ante las anécdotas graciosas de Havoc, todavía no podía concebir como alguien podía sufrir tantas desilusiones amorosas y seguir con su autoestima intacta, pero ahí estaba aquel rubio contando las mil y un historias de cómo cada de una de las mujeres con las que había intentado iniciar una relación le eran robadas y nada más que por su oficial superior, quién se encontraba con ellos.

Al llegar a la casa Rockbell, Haydeé busco las escaleras sabía que todas aquellas personas querían iniciar de inmediato su interrogatorio pero ella solo deseaba descansar por unos minutos, después hablaría con ellos todo lo que deseasen, al final seguramente toda aquella emoción, toda aquella ilusión por lograr regresar aquellas personas que tanto mencionaban se verían disueltas al ver que no lo lograrían, ella no recordaba cual de los círculos fue el culpable de su llegada a ese sitio, eran tantas las posibilidades de equivocarse y tan pocas las de dar el resultado correcto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación que se me había asignado y que por la llegada de aquellos visitantes tendría que compartir con Winry, ese hecho no me molestaba en lo absoluto, todos aquellos días la chica rubia se había esforzado lo más posible en hacerme sentir lo más cómoda que se pudiese ser posible, y estaba realmente agradecida por ello, pero deseaba estar sola el mayor tiempo posible, no pueden culparme es difícil despertar en un sitio diferente del cual estas acostumbrado y descubrir que no regresarás a tu hogar. Entre en la habitación, la cual se encontraba pobremente iluminada, las cortinan impedían la entrada de los rayos del sol, camine hasta la cama y me introduje en ella sin quitarme las ropas que llevaba, decidí dormir así como me encontraba ya que tarde ese día tendría que encarar aquellas personas que esperaban tanto de mi, estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero en esta ocasión sentía que no podría darles aquello que tanto esperaban, esta vez no sentía que estuviera en mis manos.

Dormí esperando que en aquel sueño pudiera encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Todas las personas en aquella sala permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, se habían percatado de la incomodidad que aquella situación causaba en la chica del otro mundo, el coronel podía imaginarse la presión a la que era sometida, el tener que recodar todas las circunstancias que habían rodeado a su llegada a este sitio, pero necesitaban de ella para traer a Edward y Alphonse así que haría todo lo necesario para conseguirlo, aunque tuviera que volverse nuevamente en aquel hombre manipulador que fuese tiempo atrás.

Winry se acerco a las personas que se encontraban en su sala con refrescos según se lo indicará su vieja abuela, todos agradecieron la atención.

todos deberían de cambiar la cara, Haydeé esta bien solo algo cansada, verán que después de descansar unos minutos bajará y nos ayudará a regresar a Ed y Al con nosotros- dijo Winry animada, el positivismo no parecía abandonarla.

No lo sé, no creo que sea solo cansancio lo que tenga esa chica, tal parece que no quisiera hablar con nadie o no deseé que la molestemos- asevero Havoc.

Estoy seguro que con las palabras apropiadas estará más que dispuesta ayudarnos- dijo el mayor Armstrong

Si y aquí tenemos a la persona más capacitada para eso, o no es así coronel- volvió a hablar Havoc. La teniente no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asesina al cabo, no podía ser tan poco delicado como para decir algo como aquello frente a ella. Pero aparentemente el o ninguno de los presentes siquiera se había percatado del caso.

No es el momento para decir cosas como esas- dijo el coronel, el si se había percatado de la mirada de la teniente.- es mejor dejar que ella misma decida cuando esta preparada para contarnos todo, no ganaremos nada con presionarla solo que su mente se bloqueé y no pueda recordar que fue lo que sucedió-

Ella me dijo que uso un dibujo, podría ser un círculo de transmutación- dijo Winry.

Lo mas probable es que sea así, pero eso no explica como alguien del otro lado pueda usar o diseñar un círculo de transmutación…- en ese momento Mustang realizo un pausa que fue eterna para todos los presentes- según recuerdo de la última vez que pudimos ver a Fullmetal nadie del otro lado conocía siquiera la alquimia, solo existen 3 personas que se hallaban ahí, que pudieran ser capaces de una hazaña como aquella, ellos son Hohenheim de la luz el padre de los hermanos elric y los mismísimos hermanos… eso cabe a la posibilidad que hallan sido ellos quienes crearan ese circulo-

Eso suena lógico ellos deben estar tratando de regresar aquí también- reafirmo la idea la teniente.

Pero por que si lograron hacer un circulo que los trajera aquí ¿Por qué no lo utilizaron? Esa chica debe tener algo especial para que ella si fuera capaz de utilizar ese círculo- todo lo que decía el coronel sonaba realmente lógico.

Pero como podremos descubrir si lo que dice es cierto- pregunto Havoc.

Tendremos que esperar que ella decida ayudarnos- dijo la teniente robándole la palabra al coronel.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En mi interior agradecí que respetaran mi decisión de descansar unos momentos, estaba segura que Winry estaría desesperada por que yo bajara a responder las mil y un preguntas que me tenían, me levante perezosamente, abrí las cortinas para darme cuenta que el sol había abandonado el cielo dándole paso a las hermosas estrellas y una luna llena que llamaba a la imaginación, había dormido más de lo que realmente planee, pero como no hacerlo con el sueño que había tenido instantes antes.

Otra vez había soñado con el atractivo rubio y su hermano menor, pero esta vez mi sueño había sido completamente distinto, en el, los dos hermanos vivían en mi mundo, en los años 40 cuando ocurriera la 2da guerra mundial, estaban frente a una gran muralla, otro hombre se acerco a donde se encontraban, cruzaron unas palabras, luego de unos momento el hombre se fue por el mismo camino por el cual habia llegado, permanecieron unos tiempo más hablando, luego ambos se vieron con confianza y corrieron nuevamente hacia los edificios q se encontraban en la cercanía de la muralla, se dirigieron a un apartamento donde se encontraban sus pertenencias las tomaron y salieron del lugar, fue entonces que me di cuenta de un libro que se encontraba en la mesa de estudio, era el mismo libro que me había traído hasta aquí, y aquel chico rubio lo tomo en sus brazos y salieron del apartamento a todo prisa, no escuche nunca las palabras que intercambiaban pero supuse que se trataba de irse de ese país, seguramente habían recibido información importante por parte de ese sujeto… pero todo aquello no importaba realmente lo que me había hecho levantarme más intrigada y si no lo puedo negar con más esperanza fue verlo a él sosteniendo el libro que me trajo mi condena, el chico que me gustaba, aunque solo en mis sueños existiese me traía esperanzas, no sabía la razón precisa pero así era, y no pude evitar sonreír mientras bajaba las gradas hacia el salón .

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Haydeé se paro al final de la escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso del hogar de los Rockbells, el coronel decidió levantarse he ir hacia la chica, ambos se miraron por largos segundos, al parecer compartirían muchos silencios en adelante, algo parecía unirlos pero aún ninguno de los dos sabía que era exactamente, Haydeé se dirigió hacía donde se encontraban los demás seguida por Mustang.

lamento hacerlos esperar por mí tanto tiempo- dijo Haydeé.

No se preocupe, una dama siempre debe hacerse esperar- excuso el coronel a la chica frente a él.

Todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ud. y comprendemos que allá decidido descansar un poco- consoló la teniente Riza.- pero es momento de que responda algunas de las preguntas que tenemos para ud.

Si lo comprendo… bueno es mejor que comencemos al mal paso darle prisa… Winry debió haberles contado una parte de la historia, yo les contare las brechas que pudieron haber quedado- dijo Haydeé antes de sentarse al lado de la rubia antes mencionada, le sonrió antes de tomar asiento, Winry se extraño nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa sincera a esa chica, no en todo ese tiempo- bueno, no se por donde empezar, uds. Me dirán lo que quieran saber- su sonrisa permanecía.

Bueno yo comenzare- dijo el coronel- la srita. Rockbell nos comento que el circulo de transmutación que utilizo para llegar a este mundo lo encontró en un libro, ¿Dónde obtuvo ese libro? ¿de que trataba con exactitud ese libro?

Son muchas preguntas… pero puedo responderlas todas… bueno, la primera respuesta no se si la lleguen a comprender, en mi mundo suelen organizarse ferias del libro, a ellas suelen ir toda clase de editoriales, toda clase de vendedores, si necesita dinero y tiene una buena colección de libros es la mejor forma de obtenerlo… ese día decidí comprar todos los que mi presupuesto me permitiera, compre toda clase de libros, pero ese por alguna razón me llamo tanto la atención, tal vez fue por estar escrito a mano en su totalidad o el hecho de su cubierta de cuero, o tal vez los diagramas y dibujos, no lo sé, pero decidí comprarlo y no me salio para nada barato… bueno eso ya no importa, no sabría explicarles con exactitud de que trataba el libro, y se que esto sonara tonto pero solo puedo decirles que de alquimia, no sabría como explicarles la temática- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía una cara de comprender que se trataba de una respuesta de lo mas lógica.

Entiendo- dijo Roy- es comprensible que no lo sepa, en su mundo la alquimia no se desarrollo como en el nuestro, por lo que es en si es extraño que exista un libro como ese, eso confirma en cierta forma ni sospecha debió escribirlo Hohenheim de la luz es la única explicación- en ese momento volteando a ver a sus acompañantes, ellos desconocían el hecho de la muerte del padre de Fullmetal como sacrificio para permitir el regreso de este a su mundo.

¿El padre de Edward y Alphonse?- pregunto Riza.

Edward…- susurro Haydeé de forma casi inaudible.

Si es la única persona que sabemos se encuentra del otro lado al igual que Acero y Al, por lo tanto seguramente ese libro lo escribió él para dejarlo a sus dos hijos-

No suena muy lógico, ¿cómo sabrá el padre de los chiquillos que ellos regresaron al otro lado de la puerta?- dijo Havoc.

No, ese no era el nombre del autor del libro…- interrumpió la chica morena, todos los presentes volvieron a verla en espera del nombre del autor, su rostro se notaba sumamente serio- verán …este es como un diario, un libro de apuntes, no creo que exista otro igual, bueno por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo el polaco que me le vendió… aparentemente su familia lo adquirió durante una de las guerras más grandes que a habido en mi mundo… no se más de la historia ya que tenía algo deprisa-

¿cuál era el nombre del autor?- sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Winry quién lucia ansiosa por la información.

Su nombre era Edward Elric- dijo para terminar con la espera de todos los presentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Era Polonia de los años 40´s, en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya la exterminación de los Judíos y gitanos había comenza

Era Polonia de los años 40´s, en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya la exterminación de los Judíos y gitanos había comenzado por los Nazis, el Gueto ya estaba separado de la ciudad de Varsovia por la gran muralla que construirían los Alemanas para mantener fuera la escoria de la ciudad, ya los campos de concentración habían comenzado con la matanza sin sentido de los que eran considerados demasiado débiles para ser útiles para las labores, miles y miles de personas dejaban su existencia en las cámaras de gases y experimentos que realizaran en los cuerpos de los judíos, miles de descubrimientos se lograron en esa época para la medicina pero a costa del sufrimiento de una raza entera. En cada país que era conquistado por los Alemanes se imponía una forma de gobierno liderada por la GESTHAPO, se adueñaban de los mejores edificios y robaban las pertenencias de aquellos que no eran de la raza Aria.

Parados al lado de la muralla dos chicos esperaban ansiosos por la llegada del informante, uno rubio de ojos dorados con la mirada igual a la de un león, dura y a la espera de cualquier peligro, y otro de mirada color gris, cabello color avellanado, ambos blancos y hermosos hasta donde los ojos lograban ver, unos más alto que el otro a pesar de ser el hermano menor, pero eso siempre había sido así, también el hecho de que sus ojos no hubiesen perdido el brillo de inocencia a pesar de las cosas que en todo ese tiempo habían vivido, el mayor ya contaba con 20 años de edad y el menor 17, la diferencias de edades no era mucha, y su relación de hermanos cada día se volvía más unida aunque uno pudiera llegar a dudar que algo como eso ocurriera ya que desde siempre ellos habían sido su todo, el uno para el otro. Un hombre se acerco a ellos, miraba de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no lo hubiesen seguido en todo el tramo.

me alegra verlos Edward, Alphonse, traigo lo que me pidieron- dijo el sujeto.

Kart, te tardaste más de lo usual, nos preocupaste- reprendió Alphonse.

Lo sé, tenía que asegurarme que ningún militar me siguiera, la información que hemos recopilado es muy importante para la rebelión, ya en Francia los rebeldes se han vuelto muy fuertes y bueno esperamos lograr hacer lo mismo aquí en Polonia- se excuso Kart, en sus manos llevaba papeles en una carpeta, la cual escondía en su chaqueta.

Nosotros hemos decidido viajar, es lo mejor- dijo Ed dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muralla.

Pero Ed puedes quedarte aquí, eres muy fuerte y los rebeldes necesitamos gente como tu- dijo Kart con esperanza en que su amigo cambiase de idea.

No lo creo, lo mejor para nosotros es irnos de aquí, tu sabes que no somos de este país- dijo Ed con una sonrisa fingida, el irse le dejaba un mal sabor de boca- además nuestro objetivo es otro, lo siento.

¿qué puede ser más importante que luchar contra esos malditos nazis que matan gente inocente con una excusa tan tonta como el color de la piel y el cabello?…no te entiendo Edward como puedes ignorar lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor, algunos de los que están del otro lado son mis amigos, no soporto la idea de que estén en esas condiciones tan poco humanas… que los maten solo por que estén cansados u enfermos- su voz perdía fuerza con cada palabra- no te entiendo.

Mi lucha es en otro sitio, mis amigos están en otro lugar muy lejos, aquí no tengo amigos, solo a Al- dijo Edward con tristeza.

Es una pena que digas eso… siempre pensé que éramos amigos, bueno esta bien… estos son los papeles que me pediste, sus pasaportes, el permiso de viaje y otros documentos que te pedirán en la frontera, sobre el sujeto que me pediste que investigará, parece que no ahí mucha información al respecto, pero supongo que en Francia podrían tener más, recuerda que Polonia es un país pequeño, y en cierta forma ya esta asegurado por ellos, toda información es borrada para que no tengamos esperanzas, Francia en cambio los alemanes la tienen difícil… ya que decidieron irse podrían ir a allá, yo podría conseguirte el sitio donde se reúnen la fuerza de contra…- dijo Kart con emoción.

No, esta no es mi lucha, prefiero mantenerme al margen por el bien de Al-

Pero Ed- trato de hablar Al.

Lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que comencemos a llamar la atención- dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano, Ed sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano le diría, pero no quería discutir en ese lugar- debemos prepararnos para el viaje… bueno Kart suerte… espero que esto termine pronto.

Todos esperamos lo mismo Ed… bueno suerte para ti también, espero que encuentres eso que buscas en tu viaje…Alphonse cuida de este terco de tu hermano- dijo despidiéndose mientras tomaba el camino hacia la calle principal que se encontraba más transitada.

Trataré, Adiós Kart- se despidió Alphonse con la mano extendida.

Ambos hermanos imitaron a Kart pero en dirección contraria. La gente iba y venia por las calles, todos dirigiéndose a sus lugares de trabajo, a los centros de distribución de alimentos, la gente a pesar de la guerra parecía no detenerse, a eso los exhortaban los anuncios en las radios, apoyo completo a las ideas de los nazis, todo para llevar a los polacos, alemanes, austriacos a la pureza de las razas. Edward y Alphose trabajaban en un taller de mecánica como ayudantes, por las actitudes de ambos se habían ganado la buena voluntad del dueño del taller desde el momento que llegaron, ahora habían ahorrado el dinero suficiente para viajar hacia Alemania y luego Francia o España, siempre en busca de la información que les ayudara a regresar a su mundo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde que llegaron nuevamente a ese mundo, los hermanos Elric no se redirían, Edward recordaba que los nazis habían sido los que enviaron la nave que ataco Ametris, tenía la idea que tal vez ellos tendrían las respuestas que necesitaban para completar el circulo que estaba diseñando, y no solo eso, también lo necesario para activarlo. La información que le había entregado Kart eran unos reportes de experimentos que se estaban llevando acabo en Munich. Por ello Edward había decidido marcharse hacia otro país, ya habían recorrido casi toda Europa en busca de información o algún tipo de ayuda, necesitaban encontrar lo que había quedado de Envy, ya que solo con su ayuda Hohenheim logro activar el circulo de transmutación, aún Ed recordaba como su padre se había sacrificado para que ambos hermanos estuvieran nuevamente juntos, ya no lo odiaba, hace mucho tiempo que ya lo había dejado de hacer, desde que habían estado juntos en aquel mundo paralelo al suyo, la relación con su padre se había arreglado.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos hermanos entraron al edificio, subieron las escaleras en silencio a pesar en que en el corazón de ambos los sentimientos luchaban por salir, ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con la decisión que tomará el mayor de ellos, así que Alphonse no pudo callar más al entrar a la habitación que ocupaban en aquel edificio.

¡¡hermano!! No podemos simplemente irnos y abandonar a todas estas personas, no es correcto- dijo levantando la voz.

¡No lo entiendes Al! si nos quedamos aquí tarde o temprano nos veremos involucrados en la guerra que la esta afectando… si hacemos eso nunca regresaremos al lado de Winry, la abuela Pinako, la maestra… ¡Dios hasta el bastardo de Roy!, ¿que acaso no los extrañas?- dijo Ed alzando la voz también al volumen que le hablará su hermano.

Pero es cobardía irnos en un momento como este hermano…- dijo en casi un susurro esperando que sus palabras pudiesen cambiar la decisión de su hermano mayor- Kart, Freder, Anneth… todas las personas que hemos conocido, que se han convertido en nuestros amigos, podrían morir si nos vamos…-

Tienes que comprender una cosa Al, si su destino es morir aunque nos quedemos así sucederá- las palabras de Edward sonaron tan frías para Al, pero como una lluvia fría lo hizo comprender cuanta razón tenían- debemos terminar de empacar, vamos apresúrate, el tren saldrá a más tardar dentro de 1 hora.

Esta bien hermano- con una mirada triste se dirigió a recoger su maleta y comenzar a acomodar sus pertenencias en ella.

Se que esto puede sonar frío Al, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, tenemos que sobrevivir a toda costa, los dos… nuestros amigos nos están esperando del otro lado de la puerta… tienes que entenderlo- dijo Edward en un susurro, más para auto convencerse que para convencer a Alphonse.

Ambos hermanos terminaron de empacar todas sus pertenencias, antes de su salida Edward recordó el libro que tenía escondido en el escritorio de la habitación que ocupaban, regreso sobre sus pasos y busco entre las gavetas, en la multitud de papeles que en ella se encontraban pudo encontrar el libro que tanto buscaba, un libro de tamaño mediano con cubierta de cuero marrón muy parecido al que siempre llevará en sus bolsillos en el tiempo en que vivía en su mundo. Lo guardo entre sus brazos.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacía Alemania esa misma noche, muchas eran las personas que huían de ese país, todos ellos Polacos cuya situación económica les permitían pagar los boletos en ese entonces, esa fue la principal razón por la cual Edward le solicito su ayuda a Kart.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kart en esa época era parte de la inteligencia de la resistencia Polaca, solía encargarse de recolectar información del frente de batalla y distribuirla a los residentes de la capital en el gueto. El realizar ese trabajo le permitió adquirir de forma ilícita los boletos y papeles que utilizaban los hermanos Elric, a cambio estos le ayudaron en múltiples tareas.

Se habían conocido un día en que quisieron enlistar a Alphonse y vio como Edward había dejado inconsciente a los militares que apresaban a su hermano, los ayudo escondiéndolos un tiempo hasta que se olvidaron el incidente, las tropas estaban siendo movilizadas para trasladar a todos los judíos a la parte de la ciudad donde serían encarcelados.

Kart los había ayudado sin interés alguno, era una persona amable, vivía en un apartamento solitario ya que por ser parte de la resistencia no quería involucrar a su familia. Su novia con su familia había sido trasladada al gueto ya que eran judíos por ellos es que Kart se unió a la contra para así de alguna forma ayudar a la mujer que amaba. Durante el tiempo que permanecieron ocultos Edward y Alphonse le enseñaron como defenderse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en agradecimiento. En ese tiempo llegaron a conocerse muy bien y hacerse amigos. Kart siempre había deseado que ambos se le unieran y formaran parte de su grupo, pero Edward siempre se rehusó, Alphonse si parecía estar más interesado, pero nunca desobedecía a su hermano mayor. Kart siempre envidio la relación que tenían ambos hermanos tan unidos siempre protegiéndose. Fue por ello que los ayudo nuevamente cuando su rubio amigo le pidiera el favor de conseguir los papeles para marcharse, sabía que no era cobardía lo que impulsaba a Edward sino aquello que siempre le ocultaron, la verdad de donde venían aquellos dos sujetos tan particulares.

Dos años más tarde Kart sería asesinado en plena noche después de una redada en la cual un soplón polaco delatará el sitio donde se reunirían, una noche de marzo, catorce personas serían ejecutadas por un pelotón de militares integrantes del escuadrón SS nazis, sin una corte marcial previa, sin un juicio, todo termino tras la orden de fuego.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tras su llegada a Munich, los dos hermanos Elric buscaron inmediatamente un sitio en el cual alojarse, las tranquilas calles de la capital de Alemania no reflejaban la verdad que vivía toda Europa, pero en ese momento en esa dulce tarde de verano el ambiente reflejaba paz.

Un pequeño hotel situado en el centro de la ciudad fue el elegido, en la resección se encontraba un hombre de la tercera edad, con un bigote rubio que tapaba sus frondosos labios rosados, de escaso cabellos, de complexión robusta, les dio la bienvenida de forma alegre, eran los primeros clientes en toda la semana, producto de la guerra eran pocos los turistas que llegaban a aquella ciudad. Les fue asignada su habitación, la cual a la vista de Ed resulto ser demasiado cara, pero en vista de la necesidad y el cansancio decidieron quedarse en ese sitio, llevaban horas visitando distintos hostales sin resulta, aparentemente por la escasez los precios en todos los productos y servicios habían aumentado enormemente en los últimos meses. Dejaron sus maletas en la cama y Alphonse decidió tomar un baño antes de ir junto a su hermano mayor a la búsqueda de la información necesaria para encontrar aquello que tanto buscaban.

Aquel baño le supo a gloría. Fueron días de un viaje agotador en el cual muchas ocasiones sintieron sus corazones salirse de sus pechos, nunca se esperaron que el viaje tendría tantas inspecciones, a lo largo de todo el viaje los militares tenían retenes, no solamente en las fronteras sino en varios sitios desolados, todo por la búsqueda de judíos que intentarán huir hacia Suiza.

Los papeles que les entregará Kart eran de una calidad innegable, los militares de la inteligencia Alemana nunca dudaron de la calidad de los mismos, pero era comprensible ante la apariencia de ambos hermanos, quién podría pensar que aquellos dos no pertenecían siquiera a este mundo.

En ese viaje ambos vieron como una familia completa de judíos que fuera encontrada en los vagones de carga era separada y llevada en distintas direcciones. A nadie más en el tren pareció importarles, nadie hizo nada. Ambos quisieron pararse he ir a detener a los militares pero un anciano les detuvo y con una negación de la cabeza ambos entendieron que no lograrían ayudar a aquella familia y más bien ellos mismos serían llevados y golpeados también. Con dolor trataron de ignorar los gritos solicitando ayuda y como la madre pedía con desesperación que no la separaran de sus hijos. Alphonse no pudo evitar que las lagrimas de impotencia abandonaran sus ojos, Ed puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano para tratar de consolarlo, sabía exactamente cuales eran los sentimientos de Al ya que el sentía lo mismo. Toda aquella guerra le daba asco.

Al salir de la ducha se llevo una sorpresa, su hermano se encontraba dormido en la cama aún con ropa, seguramente la espera fue muy larga para él, Al pensó que lo mejor sería comenzar desde mañana la búsqueda. Ambos debían descansar, se lo merecían, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, ambos merecían un descanso, solo por una noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Era una hermosa mañana, ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Munich, ambos hermanos se mudaron a un pequeño apartamen

Era una hermosa mañana, ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Munich, ambos hermanos se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento lejos del centro de la ciudad, Al era ayudante de mecánico en un taller, no le iba tan mal ya que el taller gozaba de muy buena clientela a pesar de la situación que imperaba en toda Europa, mientras Edward había conseguido un empleo en la gran biblioteca central de la ciudad, conseguir ese puesto había sido un golpe de suerte del destino ya que el anterior encargado había sido enlistado en el ejercito, era el empleo perfecto para Ed ya que tenía la oportunidad de revisar los libros en busca de información que pudiese ayudarlos en la elaboración del circulo que los llevará de regreso a su mundo, además de eso las encargadas de la biblioteca le habían tomado un "cariño" casi instantáneo y le llevaban comida casi todos los días, aquel empleo era una bendición para él.

No era mucha la gente que llegaba a la biblioteca, mayormente colegiales para realizar alguna tarea o ancianos que no tenían nada más que hacer, así que tenía mucho tiempo para leer, más de una vez se escondió detrás de los anaqueles para echarle un ojo a algún libro que le pareciera interesante, nunca lo regañaron.

Un día que en el cual parecía que nada sucedería a los oídos de Alphonse llego la información de un laboratorio en el cual se decía realizaban experimentos extraños, aparentemente en los que trataban de modificar la materia desde sus moléculas, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad en un antiguo castillo en que se decía habitaba un antiguo dragón y dirigido por los militares, el científico en jefe había muerto en un extraño suceso, solo se había encontrado unos extraños dibujos en las paredes, techos y piso pero el cuerpo aparentemente había explotado desde su interior, ahora tomaba su lugar un extranjero traído desde Italia junto a su familia. Aquella historia le parecía conocida a Alphonse, un hormigueo en su interior le dijo que tal vez en ese sitio encontrarían la forma de regresar a su mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie dijo palabra alguna después de la revelación hecha por Haydeé, aunque el coronel Mustang tuvo la sospecha de que el circulo utilizado para traer a la chica frente a él fuera diseñado por Edward, el hecho de que su sospecha fuera confirmaba le dejo un vació mucho más grande, porque si habían logrado encontrar la forma de regresar no eran ellos los que estuvieran frente a él. La misma pregunta se formulaba en la mente de las demás personas que lo acompañaban, Winry era la más afectada al respecto, nunca imagino que justamente su amigo de la infancia había logrado encontrar la forma de regresar y no la había utilizado, ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

Haydeé no comprendía el por que el interrogatorio había cesado tan repentinamente al saber el nombre del autor, fue entonces que todas las piezas encajaron en su mente, uno de los amigos que tanto mencionaba Winry era el sujeto que escribiera aquel manuscrito, ahora comprendía el porque de las caras que portaban las personas sentadas a su alrededor.

Espero pacientemente que el silencio se rompiera por cualquiera de los presentes pero ninguno parecía querer hablar. Todos mantenían la mirada desviada del resto evitando así ser quién gesticulará la primera palabra, hasta que por fin el mayor Amstrong decidió ser quién.

vamos todo debe tener una explicación, seguramente Edward y Alphonse no han podido utilizar ese circulo desde donde se encuentran… ellos deben estar esperando algo para hacerlo- dijo tratando de devolver la esperanza a sus amigos.

Y entonces ¿Por qué esta señorita pudo utilizarlo considerando que no tiene ninguna experiencia en la alquimia?- dijo Havoc, no quería ser el pesimista pero debía aclarar su mente antes de continuar.

Tal vez tan solo fue suerte de principiante- contesto de forma inesperada Haydeé, nadie creía que precisamente ella diera un comentario como aquel, era mordaz considerando la situación en la que se encontraba, las miradas de asombro no parecían afectarla y simplemente ella continuaba sonriendo, una sonrisa vacía y sin significado alguno- mis hermanos siempre dijeron que tenía una habilidad asombrosa para llamar el desastre, tal vez eso me allá ayudado también… bueno, no lo sabremos verdad…

- Ahí una forma de saberlo- contesto el coronel quién al parecer no había sido afectado por ninguna de las palabras de los demás- debemos repetir lo que sucedió ese día, todo desde reconstruir la habitación en la que se encontraba, las circunstancias que llevaron a que el circulo de transmutación funcionase con ud. y así explicar a la vez por que tal vez no funciono con los hermanos Elric…-

Eso será difícil- dijo Haydeé- no se si sea capaz de repetir de nuevo todo el proceso… siquiera recuerdo el dibujo que hice en el piso de la habitación…-

Yo se que puede hacerlo- dijo Roy viéndola a los ojos- nadie más en esta sala podría ya que es la única que vio el circulo… debe realizar un esfuerzo ya que es la esperanza de muchas personas aquí presentes.-

Lo intentare…- dijo viendo la cara de Winry, lo haría por ella no era su amiga pero la conciencia la obligaba hacerlo, era la forma de agradecerle el hecho de que la ayudarán tanto hasta esos momentos.- no prometo nada, pero lo intentare-

Tendremos que regresar a central para que juntos reconstruyamos el circulo y todo lo demás, será más fácil allá considerando que tendremos mas facilidades- hablo para todos el Coronel.

Estoy de acuerdo- opino el Mayor.

Bueno entonces lo mejor es que todos vayamos a descansar, srita. Rockbell imagino nos acompañara.

Si, hablaré con la abuela cuando despierte… muchas gracias coronel-

No tiene que agradecer nada, yo también deseo traer de regreso a esos dos niños.- contesto bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Todos dejaron en silencio la sala para ir a las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas, solamente el coronel y la teniente Hawkeye permanecieron en la sala, cuando el coronel decidió por fin dirigirse a su habitación, fue detenido por el suave agarre que le hacia la teniente en su brazo, el volteo para que sus miradas se encontraran.

no cree que le esta exigiendo demasiado a esa chica-

lo se… pero en cierta forma se que ella es capaz de lograrlo, no se exactamente el por que pero algo en mi interior me lo dice-

¿creyendo en las corazonadas?-

funcionaron con Fullmetal ¿no?... se que con ella será igual-

pero ella no es Edward-

lo sé, creo que eso esta más que claro teniente- dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la teniente no pudo evitar sentir como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, mientras que un vena palpitaba en la misma.-

no se preocupe teniente ud. sabe que mis corazonadas generalmente funcionan- dijo mientras subía las gradas hacia el segundo piso.

Eso espero Coronel, eso espero.-

--------------------------------------------------------------

No pude volver a dormir esa noche, las horas pasaban lentamente, traba de mantener los ojos fuera del alcance de la vista de Winry para que esta no supiese que estaba despierta, en esos momentos no quería escuchar de su boca cuan importante era mi ayuda o cuanto esperaba que los pudiera ayudar para devolverle a sus amigos, así que me mantuve en silencio todo el tiempo hasta el amanecer, estaba casi segura que ella tampoco pudo dormir, tal vez por la esperanza, tal vez por la impaciencia, tal vez por la incertidumbre.

No se en que preciso momento pudo el cansancio con mi voluntad, pero mis sueños nuevamente habían sido invadidos por el sujeto rubio que noche tras noche me acompañaba, estaba vez pude verlo en un una biblioteca aparentemente trabajaba en ese lugar colocando los libros en su lugar, siempre llevaba un abrigo y guantes que cubrían sus manos, la biblioteca me parecía tan conocida, como si yo misma alguna vez hubiese ido, era poca la gente que se encontraba ahí, llevaban ropas extrañas para mi, antigua como si estuviesen en los años 30 o 40, en ese momento pude verme sentada en una de las mesas, leía un libro de medicina natural, era yo, llevaba un vestido de color amarillo pálido de delicada tela, con guantes en mis manos y un collar de perlas. De vez en cuando levantaba mi mirada en busca del chico rubio quién de vez en vez me pescaba observándolo, yo bajaba la mirada rápidamente huyendo de la suya mientras me sonrojaba como una colegiala, mi piel lucía un poco más pálida que ahora lo que provocaba que el sonrojo se volviese más notorio, pude darme cuenta que el sonreía al darse cuenta de mi estado, al verlo no pude evitarme sentirme algo molesta, se estaba riendo de mi, no lo podía aceptar, tome el libro que leía y me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme a la salida, él pareció darse cuenta del cambio en mi actitud, su cara tenía una expresión de incomprensión, me dirigí a la mesa donde autorizaban a sacar el libro de la biblioteca, la encargada sello el mismo, agradecí y salí del lugar con prisa, ni siquiera volteé a ver nuevamente hacia atrás, no quise hacerlo, seguramente me encontraría con que se reía de mi de forma descarada, no podía cree como me había fijado en un tipo así.

El sonrojo volvió a mi rostro cuando en la gradas que llevaban a la calle fui detenida repentinamente por el sujeto rubio quién me tomo del brazo, fue un agarré suave y lleno de delicadeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente, su mirada dorada como el sol y la mía negra como la noche, me sonrió pero esta vez si pude notar la pureza y sinceridad en su sonrisa, ya no soportaba el calor en mi rostro, seguramente mi cara estaba totalmente roja, con su otro brazo tomo mi otra mano y en ella deposito un bolso pequeño de color blanco de croché, lo reconocí inmediatamente era mi bolso, seguramente lo había dejado en la mesa por mi salida tan abrupta, eleve mi ojos nuevamente a los suyos, no podía ya más con tanta vergüenza.

srita. Siento molestarla, se que debe tener mucha prisa, pero olvido su bolso en la mesa y bueno… se lo vine a devolver.- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Gra… gra… gracias.- tartamudee nerviosa, me sentía tan vulnerable, no podía creer que alguien me pudiese poner de aquella forma tan nerviosa.

No tiene que agradecer, es la primera vez que la veo en esta biblioteca- dijo de forma familiar.

Acabo de mudarme para este país- conteste todavía insegura, el continuaba tomándome del brazo, parecía no darse cuenta de ello y yo inconcientemente lo estaba disfrutando.

Ya veo, mi nombre es Edward Elric es un gusto conocerla, espero verla muy seguido.-

Abrí los ojos casi por reflejo, me levante agitada, mi corazón latía a un millón por minuto, aquel sueño parecía tan real, como si se tratase de recuerdos, y en él, aquel sujeto que se llamaba igual que el autor del libro que me trajo hasta aquí, el amigo que tanto luchaban por regresar a este mundo, ¿serían la misma persona?, no podían ser la misma persona, aquel sujeto era muy joven para ser quien lo escribiese, seguramente se trataba de alguna coincidencia.

Mire a mi par, aparentemente Winry ya se había levantado, a un lado de la puerta pude observar una pequeña maleta, recordé que ese día viajaríamos junto con los militares que habían llegado el día anterior, me dispuse a levantarme e ir al baño, me vi en el espejo que estaba en una pared y pude darme cuenta del sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas, mi mano tenia una sensación como si alguien me tomase de ella, sutiles cosquillas que subían por mi brazo, todo aquello que sentí en el sueño revivía en ese momento, agite con frenesí mi cabeza para que todas aquellas sensaciones y pensamientos la abandonaran, tenía que olvidar ese tonto sueño, por que eso eran solo sueños, hermosos sueños de un sujeto perfecto, de mi ideal.


	5. Chapter 5

Al verla levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la salida Ed no pudo evitar preguntarse porque ella había reaccionado de aquella

Al verla levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la salida Ed no pudo evitar preguntarse porque ella había reaccionado de aquella forma tan extraña, desde el momento que vio a la chica entrar en la biblioteca le había llamado la atención.

Ella vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido y sobre el un sombrero pequeño del mismo color del vestido, llevaba sus manos cubiertas por guantes de encaje blanco y un bolso del mismo color de fino croché, por su apariencia Ed supuso que se trataba de alguna aristócrata, no pasaba de los 17 años segúnlos cálculos que pudo hacer, la vio dirigirse a una de las encargadas a preguntarle algo mientras se quitaba el sombrero, ambas señalaron hacia donde el se encontraba acomodando algunos libros luego de haber sido devueltos, acaso era a él a quién buscaba la chica, pudo ver como se acercaba con paso grácil a donde él se encontraba, Edward trato de relajarse, continuo realizando su trabajo, pudo ver como la chica se acercaba al estante donde el ordenaba los libros.

Ella se detuvo frente a la sección de medicina y comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros, aparentemente ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, Edward dejo de observarla, después de todo se había equivocado, aquella chica como todos solamente buscaba información, no a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras buscaba el libro de medicina natural para leer acerca de algún tratamiento para el padecimiento de su padre, Danielle sintió la necesidad de ver a su lado, entonces reparo en el hombre parado ahí, el cual cargaba una gran cantidad de libro y los colocaba de regreso a su lugar, de cabello rubio y piel blanca, seguramente un empleado de la biblioteca, volvió a ver hacia la repisa y encontró el libro que le había recomendado la encargada a la cual le había pedido su consejo, lo tomo y se dirigió a una mesa para revisar su contenido, pero antes de llegar volteo nuevamente a ver al hombre que se encontraba todavía acomodando los libros en aquella estantería.

Retiro su mirada dirigiéndola nuevamente al asiento que tomó, dejo su bolso en la mesa y luego abrió el libro, comenzó a buscar si había algo con respecto a las cefaleas. Su padre no quería tomar medicamentos a pesar de tratarse de uno de los científicos más renombrado en su rama en toda Europa, el insistía que las enfermedades se trataban de un mal en la mente humana por lo cual aseguraba que al ignorarlas estas debían sanarse, así que ella misma se encargaría de que al menos ayudarlo con infusiones, por eso había ido a la biblioteca pública ya que en ella había más libros que en la biblioteca privada de su casa.

Recientemente ambos se mudaron a ese país, su padre había sido requerido por el gobierno alemán para continuar las investigaciones del Dr. Rouscheyer quién había muerto hace 4 días, ya que Italia se había aliado a Alemania, los tramites para su estadía en ese país no habían tardado nada, su padre le insistió en que se quedase en Italia pero ella misma decidió ir con él, no lo dejaría solo aunque el viejo loco así lo quisiera, ella sabía perfectamente porque no quería que lo acompañara, seguramente se pondría a molestar a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, aun no comprendía como su madre una hermosa actriz sueca había terminado casada con un viejo rabo verde como su padre más llevándole 20 años encima.

Danielle como un impulso levanto su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el hombre rubio, todavía permanecía ahí, era realmente un hombre atractivo, rubio, aunque no muy alto, vestía de pantalón y chaleco de color café, camisa blanca y zapatos también de café pero dos tonos más oscuros, llevaba su cabello largo recogido en una coleta, al fin el misterioso sujeto volteo a verla, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color dorado, nunca antes había visto a nadie con ese color tan peculiar, fue entonces que cayo en cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo viéndolo y seguramente él ya se había percatado de ello pues ella no estaba disimulando mucho, sus ojos se encontraron solo por unas fracciones de segundos, ella inmediatamente dirigió nuevamente su mirada al libro que sostenía en sus manos, pudo sentir como la temperatura de su rostro se elevaba señal clara de que estaba sonrojada, trato de concentrarse en la lectura, era la primera vez que un hombre causaba ese efecto en ella, bueno cuando era colegiala en Toscana se había enamorado de uno de sus profesores pero nunca se comporto de esa forma tan inmadura a su parecer, la necesidad de volver a dirigir su mirada al hombre frente a ella ganó a su voluntad y pudo ver como este la observaba con detenimiento, su rostro tenía una sonrisa, en ella nació la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, estaba nerviosa no sabía que hacer en un momento como ese, todo era culpa de su padre por haberla puesto en un internado de mujeres cuando tenia 7 años después de la muerte de su madre, si el hubiese tenido los pantalones de criar a su hija, ella seguramente hubiera tenido más contacto con el sexo opuesto y así no se miraría tan patética en ese momento, quién podía culparla hacía solo tres meses atrás había salido de esa prisión en Toscana.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente, y si esa sonrisa era de burla, se estaría riendo de la muchachita riquilla que babeaba por él, no pudo evitarlo, cerro con fuerza su libro ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que tenía el hombre rubio, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, se paro frente a la mesa que supuso sería donde se checaba la salida de los libro, lo entrego a la encargada quien lo sello y le dijo que lo tendría que entregar en una semana, cuando llego a la salida busco con la mirada al chofer, debía estar en alguna de las esquinas esperando a que ella saliera, se iría de ahí y olvidaría todo aquel incidente.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward había jurado que la chica estaba interesada también en él, realmente no se consideraba un genio en la materia como tal vez lo fuera el Coronel Mustang pero en esos últimos años había empezado a comprender ciertas señales que las mujeres mandaban cuando se interesaban en algo de él, pero verla marcharse de aquella manera lo había dejado descolocado, ¿Qué había sucedido ahí?, no lo supo, su mirada volvió al asiento que minutos antes ocupaba la hermosa morena y fue entonces que se percato que esta había dejado su bolso en la mesa, sin pensarlo lo tomo y se dirigió el también a la salida de la biblioteca, tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que preguntarle su nombre aunque tal vez era una causa perdida, él era amante de las causas perdidas.

--------------------------------------------------

La pudo ver parada frente al edificio, parecía buscar algo que no tardo en encontrar pues continuo bajando las gradas del mismo, reanudo la marcha para alcanzarla, al hacerlo tomo su brazo con suavidad no quería asustarla, ella como reflejo dirigió su mirada a la mano de Edward y luego la levanto para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados, así le permitió apreciar toda la belleza de los propios, eran de un profundo color negro, en ellos podía observar el espacio con el brillo de sus estrellas, esa profundidad lo atrapo, al recordar el porque estaba ahí tomo el brazo libre de la chica con su otra mano he hizo que esta extendiera su palma, en ella deposito el bolso que esta había dejado minutos antes en la mesa, cuando volvió a verla a la cara, pudo notar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, el color de su piel tenia un hermoso bronceado, no era pálida como la de la mayoría de la gente por ahí. Ambos se observaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ed termino con la mágica.

srita. Siento molestarla, se que debe tener mucha prisa, pero olvido su bolso en la mesa y bueno… se lo vine a devolver.- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Gra… gra… gracias.- tartamudeo nerviosa.

No tiene que agradecer, es la primera vez que la veo en esta biblioteca- dijo de forma familiar.

Acabo de mudarme para este país- contesto insegura, el continuaba tomándola del brazo, parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

Ya veo, mi nombre es Edward Elric es un gusto conocerla, espero verla muy seguido en la biblioteca.- dijo para despedirse.

El chofer al ver a el hombre que tomaba del brazo a la srita. Danielle inmediatamente fue a separarlos, sin mucha delicadeza empujo a Edward hacia atrás mientras interponía su cuerpo entre los dos, Ed se molesto por la forma tan brusca de actuar de ese hombre, iba a regresar aquella agresión cuando la chica se puso delante del sujeto vestido de uniforme militar.

Cabo Fedrerick deténgase por favor, el señor aquí presente solo intentaba regresarme mi bolso, el cual deje en la mesa.- dijo la chica para tranquilizar a ambas partes.

Lo siento srita. di Estefano pensé que podría tratarse de algún maleante que intentaba hacerle algo.- se excuso el Cabo.

Esta bien, no soy tan importante como para que alguien intente algo en mi contra no se preocupe.- le dijo con una sonrisa, luego se volteo para dirigirle una nueva mirada a Edward manteniendo la sonrisa fresca que le dirigiese al militar.- le agradezco la amabilidad de su parte, yo también espero verlo seguido en la biblioteca Sr. Elric, yo soy Danielle di Estefano es un gusto.-

Levanto su mano para ofrecerla a Ed quien la estrecho entre la suya en un toque sutil, ambos guantes blancos hicieron contacto, Danielle pudo sentir a través del mismo algo extraño, la mano que le fue ofrecida no era de carne y hueso como la suya, más bien de un material más sólido y frío, no supo cual con exactitud pero ya antes lo había sentido.

Ella se marcho siendo seguida por el Cabo Frederick quién le indico donde se encontraba el automóvil estacionado, Edward permaneció ahí parado hasta que la silueta de Danielle desapareció entre las personas hay deambulando, aquella mirada, su voz, su piel suave y delicada, todo aquello era inolvidable para él, y el echo de que ella le afirmará que volvería le llenaba aún más su corazón con la ilusión, quería ver a Alphonse inmediatamente para contarle de esa maravilla que había conocido en aquel empleo tan aburrido, el cual repentinamente ahora le gustaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos hermanos tenían mucho que contarse, como siempre Edward fue a recoger a Alphonse a la salida del taller, era más el viaje que realizaba ya que la biblioteca queda más cercana al apartamento que del taller pero igual Edward seguía cuidando a su hermano menor como si todavía fuese un niño. Alphonse llevaba 30 minutos esperando que su hermano llegará, era la primera vez que Ed llegaba tarde, pensó que tal vez algo hubiese pasado, ideas locas pasaron por su cabeza, no podía evitar ser paranoico cuando se trataba de Ed, tal vez se había peleado con algún militar por el simple hecho de que le dijese enano, o lo molestará por tener el pelo demasiado largo para ser un hombre, siempre solían decirle cosas como esas y Ed reaccionaba como siempre lo hacia, una nube negro cubrió el rostro de Al, si Ed no aparecía en 15 minutos más el mismo iría a buscarlo.

Al final no fue necesario ya que el mayor de los Elric llego evidentemente alegre a donde lo esperaba su hermano.

lo siento Al, se me hizo tarde en la librería, tenía que terminar de catalogar unos libros que llegaron el día de hoy- dijo eufóricamente Edward.

Hermano pensé que algo terrible te había pasado, te tardaste demasiado- dijo Al reprendiendo a Ed.

Ya te dije que lo sentía hermano, ven te voy a recompensar- dijo rodeando a AL por los hombros- hoy me paso algo en la biblioteca que deseo contarte, hoy cono…-

Espera hermano lo había olvidado, debo contarte algo muy importante, hoy escuche a unos militares aparentemente eran de alto rango por las insignias, el caso hermano es que estaban hablando de un laboratorio en el cual experimentaban con algo que modificaba la materia desde las moléculas- dijo Alphonse al escucharlo Ed dejo de caminar aquello podía significar que se encontraban buscando la Alquimia, era una idea descabellada pero después de tener los informes que Kart le entregase hacer de los experimentos que se realizaban en esa ciudad y en Francia, los alemanes serían capaces de tratar utilizar la alquimia en este mundo.

¿Qué más escuchaste Al?-

bueno dijeron que el científico que estaba coordinando los experimentos había muerto de un forma extraña-

¿a qué te refieres?-

verás según escuche exploto desde adentro, no parece extraño que el científico en jefe allá muerto de esa forma, ¿Cómo si hubieran introducido una bomba en su interior?, eso solo lo puede hacer la alquimia-

tendremos que investigar eso, ¿exactamente donde se encontraba ubicado ese laboratorio?-

pues dijeron que en un antiguo castillo, donde habitaba un dragón-

¿¡un dragón!?… ¡eso significa que Envy todavía esta vivo!- Dijo Ed con asombro.

¿Qué quieres decir hermano?-

verás Al, recuerdas que te conté que nuestro padre había muerto para llevarme de regreso a nuestro mundo, pues Envy también fue sacrificado para poder abrir la puerta -

¿y qué tiene que ver el con el dragón?-

cuando Envy llego aquí a este mundo el mismo se transformo en un dragón para poder atravesar la puerta he ir en busca de nuestro padre… en esa forma lo encontré la segunda vez que estuve en este mundo y cuando nuestro padre murió, los Nazis lo tenían atrapado, el era parte del circulo-

pero tu vistes que paso con su cuerpo, hermano-

yo cruce la puerta con ayuda de Alp antes de saber que sucedió con nuestro padre y Envy-

entonces cabe la posibilidad de que nuestro padre y Envy estén vivos-

estoy seguro que nuestro padre murió ese día, nadie podría sobrevivir a algo como eso… pero Envy…- Edward entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo, la posibilidad que Envy estuviese todavía con vida les daba la oportunidad de utilizar la alquimia, pero también les permitía a esos locos hacerlo.

Hermano…- todo aquello era tan confuso para Alphonse, su hermano nunca le había querido contar como exactamente el había regresado, solo le había revelado la muerte de su padre y de la persona que se parecía a él en aquel mundo, pero nunca los hechos que los acompañaron, ahora saber todo aquello lo perturbaba aún más.

Ambos caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, Edward tratando de pensar cuales serían sus siguientes acciones al saber todo aquello, si unían todos los datos podían suponer que si se trataba de alquimia pero como saberlo en realidad, tendría que entrar al interior del laboratorio para revisar los archivos solo así lo sabría con ciencia cierta, pero tendría que ir solo, no podía arriesgar a Al de esa manera, debía protegerlo, aunque su hermano seguramente se opondría, debía hacerlo así no volvería a arriesgar la vida de su hermano, se había prometido protegerlo. Súbitamente Alphonse lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

hermano no te deje terminar lo que me querías contar- dijo Alphonse al recordar la emoción con la que Ed había comenzado a contarle lo que le había sucedido ese día.

Edward había olvidado completamente el asunto de Danielle al saber las noticias que su hermano le dio, el sueño de conocer a la chica perfecta se había esfumado al recordar nuevamente su verdadero fin, regresar juntos a su mundo, todo lo demás solo se trataba de distracciones, y así lo decidió dejaría atrás el suceso del día de hoy y se concentraría nada más en lo que importaba.

no Al no fue nada de importancia no te preocupes.- dijo en voz baja para que su corazón no lo escuchará.

¿Estas seguro hermano?- pregunto extrañado.

Si lo estoy Al-


	6. Chapter 6

Todos estaban preparados para la partida, las maletas de Winry estaban apiladas al final de las escaleras, ella nunca acostumbraba viajar con más de una pero en esta ocasión también llevaba la ropa para Haydeé, ella esperaba al lado de la puerta que todos terminarán de despedirse de la anciana, la despedida fue rápida y poco efusiva por parte de la anciana Pinako quien todavía sentía una mala espina de todo aquello, pero rogaba que todas sus suposiciones fueran infundadas.

En el tren todos ocupaban un vagón, las mujeres iban juntas en una cabina mientras los hombres ocupaban otra, así el viaje sería menos incomodo según la opinión de la teniente Hawkeye, Havoc por supuesto había objetado esa propuesta pero nuevamente había sido ignorado olímpicamente por todos, el viaje fue tranquilo algo largo para el gusto de Haydeé, se preguntaba si esa era la mejor forma de transportarse en ese mundo, aparentemente la respuesta era sí, todavía sentía sueño por la larga noche que había pasado, así que lentamente fue cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo.

Winry y Riza se dieron cuenta que la chica que las acompañaba se había quedado profundamente dormida, ambas la observaron por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

no durmió casi nada en la noche, trato de ocultarme que estaba despierta pero me pude dar cuenta- dijo Winry con la mirada pendiente de cada movimiento de la chica.

Todo esto es más difícil para ella, es la que tiene más presión, no solo fue arrebatada de su hogar y llevaba a un mundo que no conoce, sino que también ahora nosotros le estamos exigiendo que nos ayude a regresar a Edward y Alphonse- dijo Riza también viendo a la casi mujer dormida frente a ella.

Lo sé, pero ellos también están en un mundo que no es el suyo… además los extraño tanto, ¿es egoísta de mi parte pedirle que nos ayude cuando al mismo tiempo la estaríamos ayudando a ella?-

Se como te sientes, pero debes tenerle paciencia, no debemos presionarla más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho-

Lo intentare- Winry al decirlo no estaba segura si lo podría cumplir, ya que su mayor deseo era volver a ver a sus dos amigos de la infancia.

Ambas quedaron nuevamente en silencio, no tenían más que decir, el sol lucía majestuoso en lo más alto del cielo como observando el andar de sus hijos en la tierra, nada ocurrió en aquel tren ese día ni en la noche. La paz de la chica duro un día más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando me despertaron ya estábamos en la estación, se parecían mucho a las estaciones que salían en las fotos de la antigüedad, es más todos los trenes eran de vapor, aquello termino de afirmar mi teoría que me encontraba en un mundo atrasado en los adelantos tecnológicos del mío, me di cuenta que una de mis mayores pesadillas se volvía realidad, estaba en un mundo sin televisión ni Internet, una lágrima lentamente bajo por mi mejilla mientras una sombra cubría mis ojos, solo algo como eso podía estarme sucediendo, y no es como si ambas cosas fueran una necesidad pero seamos sinceros cuando ya has probado ambas se vuelven una adicción en ti. Fui halada literalmente a la realidad por Winry, quien me tomo por el brazo para llevarme junto a ellos, hacía un auto que nos esperaban a la salida de la estación, agradecí internamente que al menos tuvieran eso, como era posible que si tenían tan avanzada la alquimia nadie se le ocurriese inventar un televisor, ese era un mundo realmente extraño.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa del fallecido General de Brigada Maes Hudghe ahí se quedaron el coronel Mustang, la teniente Riza, Winry y Haydeé, mientras los otros dos se dirigían al cuartel para no levantar sospechas por la llegada de tantas personas a esa casa. Fueron recibidos por la hermosa niña de siete años que era ahora Elysia, quién al ver a su tío Roy como ella lo conocía hizo a un lado la puerta para darle un fuerte abrazo, el pelinegro la recibió en sus brazos con mucha alegría, del interior de la casa una voz que se acercaba le preguntaba a la niña quien había llegado, al ver frente a su puerta toda la comitiva no pudo más que sonreír e invitarlos a pasar, todos entraron con excepción de Haydeé a quien todo aquello la empezaba a incomodar, Roy se volteo a verla al sentir que no se movía de la entrada, mientras dejaba a la niña que continuaba en sus brazos en el piso, le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a la chica para luego extenderle su mano para que esta la tomase, con duda Haydeé acato la orden silenciosa que le daba el coronel y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida, otra vez sintió aquella sensación extraña, el toque suave del coronel parecía hacerle recordar algo del pasado a su cuerpo pero no sabía exactamente el que.

por favor acompáñenos adentro, si se queda aquí puede resfriarse, todavía no es invierno pero los vientos helados comienzan a sentirse en el otoño- le dijo galantemente.

Veo que nada te hace cambiar con las mujeres verdad, Roy- dijo Gracia desde atrás. El comentario fue como una punzada en la espalda del coronel ya que sabía como reaccionaría Riza, pero para su sorpresa la teniente pareció ignorar el comentario y tomo asiento en la sala.

¡¡No digas eso Gracia!!- dijo casi riendo mientras entraban los dos juntos tomados de las manos aún sin percatarse de ello.

Veo que se esta familiarizando mucho con la srita. Bendeck, coronel- dijo repentinamente la teniente con un tono en el cual se denotaba su molestia. Ambos por reflejo miraron sus manos y luego las separaron, en la cara de Haydeé se podía observar un leve sonrojo.

Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Gracia riendo suavemente- bueno ya que nadie nos a presentado seré yo quién lo haga, soy Gracia Hughes mucho gusto-

Haydeé Bendeck, el gusto es mió-

Bueno todos tomen asiento están en su casa…- todos obedecieron a la petición de la anfitriona- o Winry es un gusto volver a verte, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer-

Gracias sra. Hughes, ¡Elysia también a crecido mucho, la última vez que la vi era una pequeña de 5 años!- contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

Si crece muy rápido, su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella es una muy buena niña- dijo con una sombra de tristeza en sus palabras- puedo ofrecerles algo-

Cualquier cosa estaría bien, gracias- dijo Roy.

Gracia salió de la sala por unos momentos, Elysia estaba sentada al lado de Winry jugando a algún juego de manos que aprendiera en la escuela, mientras que el coronel se había sentado al lado de estas, en el sillón a su lado estaba Riza mientras en otro Haydeé observaba la escena expectante, ahora se sentía más incomoda que antes, estaba completamente aburrida así que comenzó a echar un vistazo desde el sitio en el que se encontraba, la casa era acogedora pero parecía que algo le hacia falta, como si parte de su alegría se la hubiese llevado algo, volteo de nuevo hacía el frente y pudo ver que el coronel la observaba sin perder detalle, volvió a sonrojarse, aquel hombre le provocaba una extraña sensación de complicidad y conocimiento, retiro la mirada al regresar la anfitriona del hogar con los refrescos, los puso en la mesita que estaba frente a los asientos y cada uno tomo el que le correspondía.

bueno ahora debo preguntar ¿Por qué tengo el gusto de su visita?- dijo con la voz feliz, el tener a todas aquellas personas le hacia olvidar un poco la soledad que vivía por la falta de su esposo.

Debo ser yo quién te lo explique-contesto Roy en un tono de voz más formal, noto Gracia, el cual solo utilizaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de la milicia o…- queremos traer de regreso a Fullmetal y Alphonse, necesitamos de tu ayuda en eso- la información que le diera dejo a la pelicastaña asombrada tanto que tenía su boca ligeramente abierta.- se que es algo difícil de comprender, déjame explicarte, Haydeé es del mundo a donde fueron Ed y Al así que con su ayuda esperamos poder traerlos de regreso-

¡¡Eso seria maravilloso!!- dijo alegre- como puedo ayudarlos.

Por ahora solo necesitamos que les de alojamiento a Winry y Haydeé por lo menos hasta que logremos que ella recuerde parte del incidente lo demás nosotros lo prepararemos- dijo la teniente.

Para mi será un gusto, tener visitas le dará un poco de vida a la casa, además a Elysia le encanta que venga Winry, ¿no es así Elysia?-

¡Si mama!- contesto alegre la niña.

Se lo agradezco mucho sra. Hughes- dijo Winry con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que ellos dos son importantes para mi también-

Haydeé quedo sorprendida eran tan importantes aquellos dos hermanos para que tantas personas estuvieran haciendo todo aquello para traerlos de regreso, acaso habría alguien de su mundo que estuviera preocupado por ella, y estuviera como aquellas personas tratando mediante todos los medios de llevarla de regreso. Ella solo tenía a sus hermanos ya que su madre había desaparecido dos años antes sin dejar rastro, después de tratar de cruzar hacia los Estados Unidos por la necesidad de alejarse de su país y de su corazón roto, su padre que ahora tenía otra familia, a veces le parecía que solo ellos le importaban y a veces le hacía creer que de verdad ella era importante en su vida, sus hermanos que eran las únicas personas que probablemente se preocuparían por ella pero al final continuarían con su vida, era inevitable por que siempre a pesar de todas las calamidades que una persona puede tener los minutos seguirán corriendo sin detenerse, su corazón latirá sin detenerse hasta el día de su muerte, por lo tanto también sería olvidada por ellos. Volvió a ver a todas las personas ahí, sonriendo, hablando de todas las posibilidades de lograr su cometido, y recordó las reuniones que tenía con sus amigos y compañeros, tanto las de trabajo como las de diversión, hasta ese momento comenzó a extrañarlos más, en Alemania el estar constantemente ocupada por los estudios y los paseos que tenía ya sea sola o acompañada le habían hecho no recordarlos, después cuando llegará a ese mundo no lo había hecho por la preocupación y la desesperación, pero en ese momento de calma relativa los recordó, una sombra cubrió su mirada y bajo lentamente su frente para que nadie logrará ver las insinuantes lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos a pesar de su férrea voluntad de no permitirlo.

ven deseo mostrarte algo- le dijo el coronel Mustang, este se encontraba parado frente a ella con una mirada de compresión. Ella solo asintió como contestación. Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el comedor sitio donde Gracia mantenía las fotografías de su esposo y familia.

Este era mi mejor amigo y el esposo de Gracia, su nombre era Maes… solía volverme loco hablándome de su familia, lo hacía con todos en el cuartel… era un gran hombre siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos…- le dijo con tono melancólico-

¿cómo murió?- pregunto interesada, el estar ahí platicando con el coronel la tranquilizaba.

murió asesinado por descubrir la verdad dentro de una gran mentira… el siempre quiso mucho a esos dos pequeños, decía que eran como sus hijos- continuo relatando- en realidad se ganaron el corazón de cada una de las personas que los conocieron.

De eso me he podido dar cuenta… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos.

Adelante- permitió Roy.

Si no logro recordar como era el circulo, si no podemos repetir de nuevo el proceso que me trajo hasta aquí, ¿me odiaran?- la pregunta asombro a Roy nunca espero que ella chica fuera a hacerla.

No, no sería tu culpa, además estoy seguro que la más interesada en recordar eres tú- dijo con un media sonrisa.

En realidad ya no lo sé- dijo en vos baja para que no la escuchará.

A pesar del volumen Roy pudo escuchar las palabras de la chica, sabía que necesitaba consuelo pero no se sentía el más apropiado para dárselo, opto por guardar silencio unos minutos.

La vida a vez nos parece más difícil de lo que en realidad es, tan solo debemos callarnos un momento para escuchar aquello que nos quiere decir…- dijo al fin Roy en su intento de consuelo.

Siento interrumpirlos, pero me imagino que Haydeé debe estar agotada después del viaje tan largo, ya la habitación esta preparada para que descanse- dijo Gracia acercándose.

Muchas gracias, todos son muy amables- dijo Haydeé de forma sincera.

No tienes por que, vamos si deseas puedes tomar un baño también- dijo guiándola por el pasillo- Elysia por favor acompáñala a la habitación-

Si ven- dijo la niña tomándola mano de la Haydeé quien no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sincera por la calidez e inocencia de la niña. Al irse las dos Gracia volteo nuevamente a ver a Roy quien todavía estaba frente a las fotografías de Maes.

¿Todavía te sientes culpable por lo que paso?

No puedo evitarlo…- dijo en un tono triste, Gracia hizo el ademán de querer hablar pero Roy no se lo permitió.- aunque se que el nunca me culparía, yo no pude evitar que lo separarán de lo que más quería… y se que tal vez no hubiera podido hacer nada pero al menos me hubiera gustado estar ahí para él-

Lo estuviste Roy, siempre le demostraste que eras su amigo, aún hoy se lo demuestras… ¿es por eso que quieres traer de regreso a Edward y Alphonse?-

Si y no… una vez le prometí a Fullmetal que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese y seguiré cumpliendo mi palabra, me siento el responsable de ese chico, aunque el siempre hizo las cosas como quiso, yo muchas veces lo influenciaba de alguna forma, por eso creo que es mi responsabilidad regresarlo aquí-

¿Y si ellos no quieren regresar?- inevitablemente al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la boca de Gracia, por la mente de Roy vagaron nuevamente las que escuchase de la boca de Haydeé "En realidad ya no lo sé".

no lo sé, pero espero que hacia sea y que podamos traerlos-

a Maes le hubiese gustado vernos a todos juntos una vez más, sonriendo con sinceridad como el siempre lo hizo-

si seria una buena foto-


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle estaba extrañada por la actitud de Edward, por alguna razón este no se acercaba a donde se encontraba ni le dirigía p

Danielle estaba extrañada por la actitud de Edward, por alguna razón este no se acercaba a donde se encontraba ni le dirigía palabra alguna a pesar de que según ella habían quedado en acuerdo de volverse a encontrar, bueno así lo quiso dar a entender cuando le había dicho que volvería a la biblioteca, tal vez el asunto del soldado protegiéndola lo hubiera asustado, era lógico considerarlo así después de todas las desapariciones de las que era responsable la SS de los Nazis. Decidió ser ella quien diera el primer paso para entablar una conversación con aquel chico.

Nuevamente Edward organizaba los libros en los estantes pero esta vez se movía de un estante a otro, pudo ver cuando Danielle entrará en la biblioteca, ese día llevaba un vestido de color blanco el cual resaltaba aún más el color de su piel y sus cabellos, lucía tan pura, pero trato de ignorarla aunque le costaba más de lo que pudiera admitir, de vez en vez buscaba con una mirada rápida donde se encontraba sentada la chica con varios libros, todos ellos de medicina, le llamo la atención ese hecho que acaso aquella chica era algún tipo de enfermera y por ello leía tanto de esa ciencia. Siguió acomodando los libros según temática en las repisas, llevaba ya algunos minutos haciendo ese trabajo, se alejaba intencionalmente del sitio donde se encontraban los lectores para así tal vez olvidar el hecho de que Danielle estuviera en el mismo edificio que él, sin querer antes de salir del campo de visión de las mesas volteo nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero esta ya no se estaba sentada en ese lugar. Seguramente se había hartado de ser ignorada por él, después de todo se trataba de una chica de buena posición social seguramente tendría mil y un pretendientes, no necesitaba a un bibliotecario como su admirador, con este pensamiento Edward se fue adentrando más en las repisas. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Ed se diera cuenta que frente a él unos profundos ojos negros le lanzaban una mirada de molestia a través del espacio que dejaban los libros hacia el pasillo del otro lado de la repisa, se asombro al percatarse de quién era la dueña de esa mirada.

no es cortés hacer una cita con una señorita y después ignorarla como si no existiese- dijo molesta en un susurro para que solamente lo escuchase Ed, aquel comentario lo había dejado asombrado.

Y no es correcto que una señorita haga citas con personas que no conoce- dijo Ed al recuperar la calma.

En realidad nosotros nos conocemos- le contesto segura de su respuesta.

¿así?- pregunto Ed interesado.

Si ambos nos presentamos en la entrada de la biblioteca, y hay un testigo de ello- dijo ya sonriendo. Edward pudo ver la sonrisa coqueta a través de los libros y no pudo evitar el también sonreír.

Puedo recordarlo en esa ocasión un soldado llego a protegerla, ¿que acaso hoy no vendrá?-

No, lo deje amarrado en la entrada, en la biblioteca no permiten meter animales- dijo para dar a entender que a ella también le había molestado que el soldado lo hubiese empujado de aquella manera.

No debería hablar así del soldado, seguramente el daría la vida por ud.-

No es así, el solo lo hace por que no les conviene que mi padre se distraiga, y si algo me pasará seguramente eso lo haría- dijo la chica antes de desaparecer entre los libros. Edward busco en el pasillo donde antes se encontraba la chica sin verla ahí, ¿Por qué había desaparecido repentinamente?

Veo que me estas buscando- dijo con tono alegre apareciendo desde atrás.

Pensé que te habías marchado-

No es solo que encontré este libro- dijo mostrándole el libro que traía en la mano- tenía días de estarlo buscando en la biblioteca de mi casa y bueno ya que lo encontré aquí mejor lo llevaré prestado-

Una persona como tu debe tener dinero suficiente como para comprarse el libro que quiera, ¿por qué vienes a una biblioteca pública a leer?-

Porque me gusta imaginarme a las personas que lo leyeron antes que yo, y con un libro nuevo no puedes hacer eso- aquella respuesta le hizo sonreír a Ed, "no es una chica como las otras" pensó.- aún no me respondes ¿Por qué me estabas ignorando?-

Aún no me lo preguntaba-

Te lo estoy preguntando ahora-

No creo que sea correcto que una señorita como tu inicie una amistad con una persona como yo-

¿por qué?- pregunto realmente interesada en la respuesta.

Porque no estoy en tu misma posición social, además existen demasiadas circunstancias que no lo permiten-

Ummmmm… no me gustan tus razones así que las ignoraré-

¡¿Cómo dices?!-

lo que escuchaste, además ya llevamos bastante tiempo tuteándonos así que eso nos hace oficialmente amigos, por lo menos en mi país solo se tutean las personas que tienen una amistad o una relación cercana de otro tipo-

¡¿una relación de otro tipo?!- aquella aseguración había puesto más nervioso a Ed.

Si tú sabes familia- dijo ella sin entender el nerviosismo del otro. Eso tranquilizo a Ed quién sintiese como su corazón se aceleraba.- te pusiste nervioso por algo así, eso significa que no has tenido muchas relaciones sentimentales o que todavía tienes algo de inocencia.

Esa no es la clase de conversación que se tiene con alguien a quien vienes conociendo-

No soy una persona muy recatada que digamos, las mojas del sitio donde estudie me pasaban castigando por hablar y ser como soy, pero es algo que no puedo evitar… en realidad es tan malo-

Algunas personas podrían sentirse incomodas y algo intimidadas-

¿tu te sientes así?-

no, en realidad no me importa- al escuchar la respuesta de Ed, Danielle no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tierna.

Ambos caminaron a través de los pasillos, Edward continuaba depositando los libros en su puesto mientras Danielle solamente lo seguía para continuar en su compañía, cualquiera que los viese pensaría que la chica le preguntaba algo con respecto a donde se encontraba ubicado alguno de los libros. Ed ya había olvidado la decisión de no comenzar ningún tipo de relación con Danielle, simplemente su presencia le hacia sentir extraño, como si hubiese encontrado algo que le hiciese falta.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Con el pasar de los días Edward obtuvo mucha información con respecto a los laboratorios de los que le contase Alphonse, sabía donde estaban ubicados, pero aún no conseguía la clase de experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en ellos. De algo estaba muy seguro fuese lo que fuese se trataba de experimentos importantes para el gobierno ya que según el pudo observar el edificio estaba vigilado por una gran cantidad de militares. Era un castillo antiguo como hubiese escuchado Alphonse, una gran reja impedía la entrada a desconocidos, en ella un total de tres soldados se cercioraban de la identidad de las personas que ingresaban al edificio en los autos que hora a hora llegaban. Edward se dio cuenta que le sería muy difícil entrar a él solo ahí dentro, pero no sabía quién podría ayudarle estando en un país donde claramente todos debían que apoyar las ideas de su gobierno, cualquier insinuación de estar en contra significaba la muerte para esa persona. En varias ocasiones pudo ver limosinas en las cuales a través de las ventanillas reconocía las caras de las personas que llegaban; entre esas personas se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a Havoc vestido con traje militar y varias distinciones junto a una mujer vestida de traje formal y lentes, cabello rubio y ojos de color vino, era Riza Hawkeye, nunca se espero ver ahí a las contrapartes de sus amigos siendo parte de aquellos experimentos, pero nuevamente pudo darse cuenta que las situaciones de ese mundo se alejaban demasiado del suyo. Edward nunca se percato de la fría mirada analítica que le era lanzada por un par de ojos azul oscuros tan profundos que parecieran negros, tenían largo tiempo de observar a Ed vigilando cada paso que diese, el sujeto entrecerró la mirada luego de que Ed se marchará del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, las hojas caían lentamente de las ramas para alojarse en una danza casi hipnótica en el pasto verde de aquel hermoso parque, cualquiera que saliera aquel día ignoraría el hecho de que ese país se vivía una de las más grande guerras de la historia. En la sombra de uno de los árboles que todavía contaba con la mayor parte de sus hojas se encontraban tres jóvenes disfrutando un poco de la paz que les regalaba aquel día, reían por los comentarios de la única chica del grupo, llevaba su largo pelo negro como la noche recogido en una coleta alta, un vestido de manga corta que permitía ver la tersa piel de sus brazos, esta vez vestía de color durazno pálido acorde con los colores de la estación. A su lado los dos hermanos comían del alimento que ella les había llevado, uno de ellos con su rubio cabello también sujetado en una coleta alta brillaba como queriendo hacer una competencia con los rayos del sol, sus ojos de color dorado estaban ocultos por los parpados mientras que lágrimas cristalinas se asomaban por sus pestañas; a pesar de que aun el clima permitía utilizar ropa un poco más fresca, el llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de mangas largas y guantes, llevaba un pantalón y chaquetilla de color gris, mientras el otro sujeto que los acompañaba vestía un uniforme de mecánico sucio, de color azul, su rostro totalmente cubierto con la grasa de las maquinas a las cuales les daba mantenimiento, su cabello corto de color castaño también brillaba, mientras que sus ojos de color gris miraban con ternura la actitud de su hermano, también reía pero de una forma más tranquila.

Danielle esa semana le había pedido a Edward que le presentase al hermano del cual tanto le hablaba, a pesar de que al principio se negó no pudo continuar con su decisión mucho tiempo más.

Las visitas de Danielle a la biblioteca se habían vuelto muy esporádicas, solía ir hasta tres a cuatro veces a la semana, ya conocía a cada una de las personas que trabajaban junto a Ed, todos ellos le habían tomado un cariño indescriptible, ella le daba un poco de calor a aquel frío lugar, a pesar de que en un principio las mujeres que llevaban más tiempo de trabajar, no aprobaban que una chica de sociedad tuviese una amistad con aquel sujeto, pero al final como toda mujer que en su infancia leyese cuentos de hadas terminaron adorando las risas sinceras y las miradas que ambos jóvenes compartían, por que ya todos en la gran biblioteca sabían de los sentimientos que se tuviesen, aunque ellos mismo lo ignorasen.

Fue en ese picnic que ella misma había organizado que al fin le fue presentado Alphonse, el menor de los Elric se había sorprendido mucho cuando Ed le dijo que ese día pidiera permiso en el taller para salir más temprano, el imagino que su hermano le quería informar de la evolución de la investigación, pero cuando habían llegado a aquel parque en el cual los esperaba aquella chica lo sorprendió aún más. Ya Ed le había hablado de ella y cuando lo hacia en su mirada Al podía ver algo que no le notase antes, pero no daba crédito a sus pensamientos, no hasta esa tarde en la que pudo percatarse como su hermano estaba extremadamente ansioso por presentarle a Danielle. La chica se portaba de forma muy educada aunque fresca, ella misma les había servido la comida y no se había molestado por el hecho de que Al estuviese todo cubierto por grasa de motor, hablaron de muchos temas distintos, de lo hermoso que era Europa, Danielle estaba sorprendida al saber cuantos países habían visitado, ella se imaginaba las miles de aventuras que ambos hermanos habían vivido ya, y era obvio para ella darse cuenta de que era así ya que la amistad y devoción que ambos se demostraban solo se conseguía a través de experiencias buenas y malas, muchas veces más malas.

Después de comer los tres se quedaron observando el cielo, todos permanecían callados escuchando lo que la naturaleza les quisiese susurrar, Danielle tenia los ojos cerrados sentía la necesidad estar de aquella forma tan apacible, nunca había tenido amigos varones así que el ahora contar con Ed y su hermano Alphonse era gratificante para ella. Había hecho una conexión casi instantánea con Al, era un chico amable y sincero, claro más calmado que Ed quien solía molestarse con cualquiera que hiciese alusión a su estatura, ella disfrutaba secretamente esas reacciones por lo cual solía hacerle "pequeñas" insinuaciones al respecto. Ya llevaban una hora de aquella forma sin que a ninguno le incomodase, pero Danielle sabía que ya se le hacía tarde y a pesar de que le avisase a su padre por escrito que saldría seguramente este ya lo había olvidado, ella pensaba que lo hacía adrede para llamarle la atención, así que se paro se su lugar, los otros dos observaron cada movimiento, ella le volvió a dar la cara con una sonrisa sincera en ella.

creo que llego la hora de marcharnos- dijo antes que de un sitio atrás de ella una mano le cubriese la boca, un sujeto la sujetaba con fuerza mientras otros tres salían de su escondite detrás de los árboles, tenían en sus manos armas, vestían igual que toda la demás gente.

¡Danielle! ¡suéltala!- grito Edward mientras se paraba para intentar liberarla de su captor. Uno de los otros hombres lo sujeto mientras otro sujetaba a Al, quién también se había levantado al ver que apresaban a la chica.

Shuuuuuuuu… cállate muchacho- le dijo el desconocido en su oreja, aquella vos le sonaba tan familiar para él, como una voz del pasado que regresaba para molestarlo nuevamente- nadie les hará daño… será mejor que cooperes o la niña puede salir herida- al escucharlo Edward dejo de luchar para liberarse- solo deben caminar sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño recuerda que tenemos armas-

Edward trato de ver de reojo quien era el hombre que lo apresaba pero al intentar moverse su brazo era apretado más en contra de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar de que de su boca saliesen sonidos de dolor; Alphonse estaba prácticamente controlado por los otros dos sujetos, en total eran cuatro hombres, ya al observarlos bien Ed supo que no tenían la contextura física de simples civiles, los llevaron a empujones hacia un carro que estaba cerca de ahí, en ese momento Edward se pregunto donde rayos se habían metido todos las personas de aquel lugar, ni siquiera el inepto de Fedrerick se encontraba allí en ese momento. Cuando estaban subiendo a Danielle en el vehiculo esta grito lo más fuerte que pudo y empujaba con fuerza, ante la distracción que hizo la chica Edward logro liberarse de el agarre de su captor empujando con su cuerpo al sujeto que lo apresaba para alejarlo de si y luego golpearlo con su brazo de metal en el estomago, el hombre cayo al suelo sin aire. Inmediatamente los que estaban apresando a Alphonse reaccionaron apuntando a la cabeza de este con una pistola, al ver esto Edward detuvo toda acción que estuviese haciendo, no arriesgaría a Al así, levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Ya Danielle estaba inconsciente en el asiento de atrás junto a uno de los sujetos. Ed solo pudo observar todo sin poder hacer nada, momentos después sintió un golpe en su nuca que inevitablemente le hizo perder la conciencia no sin antes escuchar atrás de su espalda la voz ronca y segura del coronel Mustang decir: eso fue por el golpe a mí estomago.


	8. Chapter 8

Mustang y Hawkeye se fueron después de la cena ya que Gracia les había insistido tanto que se quedasen a cenar que no se pudie

Nota: como no lo he puesto en ninguno de los capítulos en este hare la aclaración, jejejej se me fue el pájaro, Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece aunque me encantaría que Edward si (jajajaja, como muchas de nosotras), ya hecha la misma procederé conforme con la historia. Disfrutenla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang y Hawkeye se fueron después de la cena ya que Gracia les había insistido tanto que se quedasen a cenar que no se pudieron negar a complacerla. Un automóvil los esperaba frente a la casa, era manejado por Flury quién al acercarse el coronel lo saludo de manera marcial, igualmente a la teniente, procedió a cerrar la puerta tras ellos, los ocupantes de la casa miraban como estos se marchaban, del segundo piso Haydeé contemplaba toda la escena, su mirada era fría y carecía casi del brillo que la caracterizaba.

Ni siquiera ella sabía por que poco a poco se estaba hundiendo en aquella profunda oscuridad, como si la puerta de nuevo se hubiese abierto frente a ella y la estuviese halando a su interior pero esta vez solo encontraría tristeza y soledad, quería regresar a su hogar pero al mismo tiempo su corazón parecía pedirle no intentarlo, solo la voz del coronel Mustang parecía devolverle parte de la cordura, camino hasta internarse en la habitación que ocuparía, estaba vez volvería a dormir sola ya que Winry por petición de Elysia se quedaría esa noche con ella, el destino podía apiadarse con ella de vez en cuando, no le molestaba la compañía de Winry pero tampoco disfrutaba de ella últimamente, tomo las pijamas que le habían dejado en el borde de la cama, y procedió a cambiarse, escucho los golpes suaves a la puerta de la habitación, con voz tranquila autorizo que la persona pasase, detrás de la puerta apareció la sra. Hughes, le sonrió.

espero que todo este bien, saque sabanas limpias para que durmieras con ellas-dijo la Sra. Hughes.

Muchas gracias, lamento ser una molestia para todos uds.-

De ninguna manera no eres una molestia… en realidad eres una dulce niña, es una lastima haber tenido que conocerte de esta forma un poco inusual, pero te aseguro que todos te tienen un aprecio especial-

Si "un aprecio especial"- dijo en un tono un poco irónico. El escucharla hablar así sorprendió un poco a Gracia.

No debes creer que Roy se comprota así contigo solo por el hecho que le ayudarás a traer de regreso a Edward y a Alphonse, el no es del tipo de persona que fingiría que alguien le simpatiza solo por que le resulta útil para sus planes… suele dar esa imagen pero es un buen sujeto y por alguna razón siente cariño hacia ti- el rostro de Gracia era fresco cuando habla, no se miraba alguna sombra de mentira en sus facciones, Haydeé sonrió también al pensar en eso y un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas al pensar en el coronel Mustang, no era un tipo desagradable y hasta el momento se había portado de una manera sincera y amable con ella.- veo que para ti tampoco es desagradable el coronel- dijo de forma algo picara la mujer frente a ella, El rostro de la morena se tiño totalmente de rojo.

No… no, es así… ya es tarde y es mejor que duerma si no… no podré recordar nada para el día de mañana-

Jajaja, esta bien descansa- dijo Gracia ya retirándose- que pases buenas noches

Buenas noches y gracias- contesto la chica ya dentro de la cama, cubriéndose totalmente el rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar ese día algo parecía distinto para mi, el sol era cubierto por nubes grises, llovería todo el día, me levante de la cama y estire cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la primera planta, suponía que para aquella hora ya todas las personas que se alojaban en la casa estarían despiertas, yo siempre era la última en levantarme y no estuve lejos de tener razón, en el comedor todos tomaban sus alimentos, me senté al lado de Winry, supuse que sería mi lugar al ver el plato vacío colocado en ese sitio, las tres mujeres me ofrecieron una sonrisa sincera que respondí con otra no tan sincera, esa noche había tenido otro sueño extraño pero no podía recordar exactamente de que se trataba, solo se que otra vez había soñado con el chico rubio, cada vez soñaba más con el, su hermano y la chica que se parecía a mi, pero al final solo se trataban de sueño, nada más. Comencé a comer en silencio mientras todas hablaban entre sí, interrogaban a Winry de las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos meses, no escuche mucho de lo que platicaban hasta que Gracia me hizo una pregunta.

¿y tu Haydeé? ¿qué es lo que haces en tu mundo?- dijo con tono feliz.

Pues la verdad es que solo soy una estudiante, no es la gran cosa, comenzaba con la carrera de medicina, quería ser médico…-

¿por qué hablas en pasado?- pregunto la niña con inocencia- ¿acaso ya no quieres estudiar eso?

Elysia te he dicho que no interrumpas a las personas cuando hablan-

Lo siento mamá-

Pero Elysia tiene razón, ¿porqué hablas como si no fueras a regresar a tu mundo?- Winry entendió a que me refería cuando habla en pasado- acaso no confías en que te ayudaremos, debes confiar en nosotros y en ti misma, si te rindes sin comenzar simplemente no lo lograrás- aquellas palabras sonaban tanto a mi antigua yo cuando le daba ánimos a mis amigos, aparentemente la vida estaba tratando de que volviera a creer en los milagros, total el encontrarme ahí no era acaso eso, un milagro, pero mi mente realista no me permitía ver más allá de la oscuridad.

No lo sé tengo que pensar muchas cosas Winry, lo siento- vi en la cara de Winry un dejo de tristeza al darse cuenta que sus palabras no habían logrado el efecto que deseaba.

Hoy no va ser un buen día, aparentemente lloverá… Winry ¿no ibas a llevar a Haydeé a conocer a Scheska?-

Si- dijo en tono triste.

Bueno si lo haces asegúrense de llevar sombrías, no las quiero ver aquí todo el día encerradas, Ahhh! Por cierto Roy llamo no podrá venir tiene mucho trabajo pendiente en la oficina así que me imagino Riza lo esta obligando a hacerlo- dijo de forma alegre. Ambas la miramos asombradas, aquella había sido una sutil forma de echarnos de la casa.

Salimos de la casa tal y como nos había dicho la Sra. Hughes con abrigos y sombrillas en las manos, hija y madre nos despidieron desde la puerta y comenzamos a caminar, yo sin saber el rumbo que llevábamos, solo sabía que iríamos al trabajo de aquella chica llamada Scheska, era un nombre que me encantaba aunque no sabía exactamente su origen o significado, pero siempre me había gustado. Caminamos en silencio por la acera, parecía que ahora Winry también se sentía incomoda en mi compañía, así que todo el recorrido fue así. No tardamos mucho en llegar, la gran biblioteca, se parecía mucho a las que había visitado en Alemania, todo en aquella ciudad tenía un gran parecido a la Alemania antigua que conozco por fotos, poco a poco me di cuenta de ello. Ambas chicas se alegraron de volverse a ver, yo me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí mientras ellas hablaban aparentemente de mi ya que la chica de lentes no dejaba de verme sin disimular, me hacia sentir algo incomoda como si fuese algún tipo de sujeto de estudió, ni siquiera habían tenido la gentileza de presentarme, nuevamente.

Pase mis ojos por todo el sitio tratando de distraerme un poco, aparentemente aquel sitio había sido reconstruido después de un gran incendio que lo destruyera hace ya mucho tiempo, o eso me había contado Gracia, me preguntaba si acaso había sido más grande o pequeño que ahora, por que realmente era enorme, con un sin numero de libros, habría libros de medicina aquí, por lo menos aunque estuviese atrasada la ciencia en algunos aspectos ahí la clínica debía continuar siendo la misma, después de pensarlo un poco no pude evitar preguntarme si tendrían las misma enfermedades de mi mundo, dude.

Después de un buen rato ignorándome decidieron que era importante otra vez y se acercaron, eran dos mujeres muy poco delicadas.

muchos gusto mi nombre es Scheska y como sabrás soy amiga de Winry- dijo la cuatro ojos, después de mil años al fin se había presentado, la verdad que en un principio no me callo muy bien, sonreí sin disimular que era una sonrisa falsa.

El gusto es mío, ¿Scheska?, ya debes saber mi nombre así que no es necesario que te lo diga verdad- dije todavía con la falsa sonrisa.

No es una persona muy amable ¿verdad?- escuche que le decía a Winry por lo bajo, quién solo rió nerviosa.

Estoy frente a ti puedo escucharte- dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jajaja, lo siento…- rió nerviosa también.

Scheska quería saber si podías prestarnos algunos libros de alquimia para que Haydeé los revisase, tal vez así podría recordar como era el circulo que uso para venir hasta aquí- dijo Winry ya olvidando que en cierta forma me habían insultado.

No lo sé, ella no es alquimista estatal… podría meterme en problemas- dijo Scheska algo pensativa.

No te preocupes el coronel Mustang nos esta ayudando, cualquier cosa el responderá-

No lo se Winry, el coronel Mustang todavía no goza de tan buena fama como antes, se que todavía lo vigilan con algo de recelo, no me gustaría meterlo en problemas innecesarios- dijo Scheska todavía indecisa. Aquella noticia me había dejado asombrada, que el coronel estaba siendo vigilado por sus mismos compañeros militares, ¿por qué?

Y si ella viene todos los días y los lee en este lugar, es muy grande y podemos escondernos mientras lo hacemos- de verdad la quería convencer… lo que me tenía en cierta forma harta es que ni siquiera tomaba en consideración mi opinión.

Claro a mi no me molestaría esconderme como ladrón, y si me atrapan no diré que uds. Están involucradas- dije de forma irónica, aunque al parecer ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta.

Esta bien, cuales necesitas- dijo ya convencida, no sabía si había creído lo que yo le dije o si fue la mirada de suplica que le lanzaba Winry, quiero creer que fue lo segundo.

¿No lo deberías saber tu?- pregunto Winry señalándola.

¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa?, ¡te recuerdo que soy una simple bibliotecaria Winry!- contesto molesta Scheska, definitivamente si me encontrase en otras circunstancias gozaría mucho con aquellas dos.

¿por qué no llaman al coronel Mustang y le preguntan?- sugerí ya en los límites.

Es muy buena idea- dijo la chica de lentes y se marcho supuse que hacer la llamada.

Gracias- dijo Winry sonriendo. Suspire no entendía nada a esa chica, era la verdad.

Camine por un pasillo sin alejarme mucho de donde nos encontrábamos, siempre me habían gustado las bibliotecas y las historias que sus libros encerraban, desde pequeña preferí los libros de estas que los libros nuevos, solía imaginarme las personas que lo habían leído antes que yo, solía dejar mi imaginación volar. Pase mis dedos por entre las cubiertas sintiendo en ellos el material, cerré los ojos y disfrute aquella sensación, al abrirlos frente a mi el chico rubio me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras aparentemente colocaba de regreso algún libro en su lugar, sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo especial que me atrapaba, me acerque lentamente, aquello podía ser verdad, lo había encontrado ahí, después de todo no era un simple sueño, pero se desvaneció ante mis ojos, todo había sido eso, un sueño, volteé a ver el libro que se suponía estaba colocando y pude ver que se trataba de alquimia, lo saque y vi el titulo que llevaba "principios de alquimia", lo abrí y comencé a leerlo lentamente para comprender lo que decía, regrese mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba Winry, esta se volteo a verme y se acerco a donde yo estaba, analizó un poco el libro que yo tenía en mis manos.

es el libro que usaron Ed y Al para aprender alquimia, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto intrigada.

El quiso que lo encontrará- conteste con una media sonrisa, mi respuesta pareció confundir un poco a Winry quién no entendió a que me refería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El coronel Mustang colgó el auricular del teléfono después de darle un largo listado de libros a Scheska para que la chica del otro lado de la puerta leyera, a él mismo se le había ocurrido hacer algo parecido llevándole libros de su propia biblioteca para que de esa forma refrescarle la memoria y pudiese recordar el circulo de transmutación que había utilizado para abrir la puerta, el saber que Winry se le había adelantado le produjo gusto, era una chica inteligente la amiga de los pequeños Elric.

¿quién pudiese pensar que Winry era una chica tan impaciente?- dijo en vos alta.

¿qué sucedió Coronel?- pregunto Riza quien había escuchado parte de la conversación que sostuviera momentos antes el coronel con la bibliotecaria.

Al parecer la Srita. Rockbell se me adelanto un poco y a llevado a Haydeé a la biblioteca de central para que le de una ojeada a los libros de alquimia y así estimular su memoria a recordar-

¿y eso le molesta?- al escuchar la pregunta de la teniente no pudo evitar pensar que al parecer aún Riza no lo terminaba de conocer.

No teniente, en realidad me da gusto saber que es una chica tan inteligente-

Winry siempre a sido una chica muy independiente y lista-

Si lo sé… espero que esto funcione por que no tengo otra idea de cómo hacer que esa chica recuerde el circulo de transmutación que uso- dijo para después dar un suspiro.

Tenga esperanzas-

Vaya es una sorpresa escuchar esas palabras provenientes de ti, últimamente has estado muy rara-

Será por ciertas actitudes de su parte-

¡actitudes de mi parte! Pero ¿a que actitudes te refieres?-

es mejor que dejemos las cosas así coronel- y al parecer el coronel tampoco terminaba de conocerla.

Pero Riza…-

Todavía tiene muchos documentos que revisar así que será mejor que lo deje continuar haciendo su trabajo coronel, permiso- dijo antes de dejarlo hablando solo en aquella habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------

Después de la búsqueda de aquella gran cantidad de libros fuera infructuosa ya que Haydeé solo quiso leer el libro de principios de alquimia decidieron regresar a la casa de la familia Hughes ya se estaba haciendo tarde, ya que el libro no era de mucha importancia lo pudo sacar como préstamo de la biblioteca con ayuda de Scheka.

Cuando llegaron a la casa en ella las esperaba Gracia, había dejado algo de comida por si las dos invitadas llegaban con hambre, no se equivoco, la comida fue callada ya que Haydeé leía el libro mientras comía, las dos mujeres la observaban asombradas, era como ver al mismísimo Edward en la mesa sin soltar un libro cuando se interesaba en el, ni siquiera se percataba de que las otras tres personas que la acompañaban se encontraban observándola. Termino de comer y luego pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa y subir las escaleras para desaparecer. Winry se pregunto si había sido lo correcto darle aquel libro a la chica. Luego de terminar de comer Winry ayudo a Elysia a hacer las tareas que le habían dejado ese día en la escuela, mientras Gracia terminaba con el aseo de la casa. El resto de la tarde termino sin que Haydeé se asomase en ningún momento, aquello no le preocupo mucho a Gracia ni a Winry, pero la pequeña Elysia no paraba de preguntar por la invitada pelo negro.

En su habitación Haydeé trataba de comprender lo que decía el libro pero en parte era como si negase todo lo que la ciencia le había enseñado, como podían pretender manipular la materia solo con un circulo, todo aquello le era tan ajeno, decidió dejarlo por un momento, se levanto del escritorio y se recostó de lado en la cama, comenzó a analizar todos los sucesos que hasta ese día habían ocurrido, todo parecida tan irreal, suspiró, se acostó sobre su espalda mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos, recordó el incidente en la biblioteca cuando había creído ver al chico rubio con el que tan insistentemente soñaba casi cada noche, que podía significar aquello. También a su mente vino lo que Scheska dijo con respecto al coronel, que quería decir con que era vigilado, tantas preguntas y no sabía a quien hacerlas. Escucho que llamaban a su puerta por el toque delicado supuso se trataba de la Sra. Hughes, se levanto de la cama y le abrió la puerta.

vine a preguntarte si deseabas comer algo, ya paso la hora de la cena y no bajaste- dijo amablemente la mujer mientras pasaba.

Realmente no tengo mucha hambre, gracias… disculpe Sra. Hughes, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Haydeé algo insegura mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, Gracia la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Dime en que puedo ayudarte-

Hoy en la biblioteca escuche a la chica llamada Scheska que decía que no quería molestar al coronel ni causarle problemas, que ya tenía suficiente con ser vigilado… ¿a que se refería con eso?- pregunto realmente intrigada la chica, sus ojos negros brillaban a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar.

Es una muy larga historia, no se si deba ser yo quien te la cuente…- volteo a ver la cara de la chica y en ella había suplica "realmente esta preocupada por Roy" pensó Gracia- esta bien te lo explicaré…- Gracia le contó con paciencia toda la historia de lo sucedido con los homúnculos, la piedra filosofal y como el Coronel Mustang había sido degradado después de haber matado al Rey Bradley quién era un homúnculo también, luego le relato de cómo Edward había regresado la primera vez a su mundo y de la maquina voladora que había intentado destruir Amestris, como entre los hermanos Elric y Roy habían salvado a la ciudad y luego ambos hermanos desaparecieron en la maquina voladora hacia el mundo de donde ella venía-… después de eso le devolvieron el puesto a Roy ya que para la gente de este país se volvió a convertir en un héroe, pero los que están en los altos puesto no confían en el por las ideas que tuvo hace tiempo, así que el puesto que tiene ahora es más de escritorio, no toma decisiones importantes, es más que todo una fachada, pero a pesar de eso le temen así que es vigilado todo el tiempo.-

es un cargo de fachada-

Así es-

¿por qué acepto algo como eso?-

por que todavía tiene el sueño de ayudar a los que no pueden defenderse desde ahí- aquellas palabras llegaron a lo profundo de su corazón, aquel sujeto era realmente de admirar.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando despertó se encontraba amarrado a una silla, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda, no escuchaba ningún ruido en la hab

Cuando despertó se encontraba amarrado a una silla, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una venda, no escuchaba ningún ruido en la habitación, comenzó a llamar a su hermano para ver si este se encontraba ahí también, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, después de intentar un par de veces liberarse de las ataduras desistió, suspiró por lo bajo e intento pensar una forma de salir de esa, a pesar de los años de experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones se sentía acorralado, ya saldría de esa como antes lo hizo. Comenzó a forzar las sogas que lo aprisionaban para así aflojarlas y poder liberar sus manos, después buscaría como salir de aquella habitación e iría por Alphonse y Danielle, por fin la pregunta llego a su mente, ¿porqué los tenían ahí?, acaso se trataba de simple maleantes que planificaron el rapto de Danielle para pedir un rescate, en ese caso no era mejor dejarlos a ellos en el parque, que pretendían hacer con el y Alphonse, la mente de Ed se inundaba cada de vez de más preguntas y nadie que las contestase, fue entonces que escucho que se abría una puerta muy cerca de donde él se encontraba y luego esta era cerrada violentamente.

A pesar del ruido Edward ni siquiera se inmuto eso sorprendió a su captor quien dedujo que no era la primera vez que el chico se encontraba en una situación como aquella, se acerco lentamente a él, le soltó la venda que le cubría los ojos, pero a pesar de ello no fue capaz de ver nada a su alrededor, todavía sus ojos no se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz, el sujeto se sentó en una silla frente a él en una pose muy arrogante, Ed solo podía ver las sombras y por alguna razón aquella le parecía tan familiar y de alguna manera tan irritante. Después de unos minutos recupero paulatinamente la visión, se sorprendió al reconocer al coronel Mustang en el sujeto sentado frente a él.

tardaste un poco en recuperar la consciencia esperaba un poco más de ti- dijo el moreno tan conocido por el rubio, de forma altanera.

¿Qué diablos sabes tu de mi?- contesto molesto "diablos en todos los mundos tiene que tener esa actitud tan petulante este bastardo" pensó Ed.

Vaya enano tienes una larga lengua para encontrarte en la situación en la que estas- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERA CON MICROSCOPIO SE PUEDE VER!- grito Ed con todas sus fuerzas, por alguna razón el que ese sujeto frente a él tuviese la misma imagen y personalidad del coronel no le ayudaba a calmarse. Este comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar el grito del chico frente a él.

Jajajaja… bueno es una platica muy entretenida pero no he venido a divertirme-

¿quién se esta divirtiendo?, no soy tu payaso- dijo Edward molesto.

Si como sea...- "son despreciablemente iguales" pensó Ed- en las últimas semanas has estado recopilando información acerca de los laboratorios que se ubican en ------, incluso se que has estado en el lugar ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

Había sido descubierto, pero ¿Cómo?, ahora estaba atrapado, seguramente aquel sujeto era algún miembro de la inteligencia Nazi y pensará que el era algún espía extranjero que quería destruir el laboratorio, si descubrían que sus papeles eran falsos y la forma como los consiguió él y Al estarían perdidos.

veo que te has quedado callado… sabemos que vienes de Polonía, es muy bueno el trabajo que realizaron en sus pasaportes y demás papeles… Edward Elric, ese es tu nombre no es así- dijo el sujeto ya de pie, lo estaba analizando con la vista, vigilando si titubeaba.

Al parecer ya sabe todo de mi no es así… entonces no veo la necesidad de preguntar mi nombre- contesto Ed, lo tenían atrapado en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero aún así no mostraría debilidad, ya era un hombre.

¿Acaso es parte de la resistencia polaca?- pregunto tomándole el rostro.

No, no lo soy-

Pero sus papeles fueron hechos por ellos, los podemos reconocer-

No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta-

Es ud. muy valiente, no lo niego- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿por qué empezó una amistad con la Srita. Di Estefano?-

¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto Danielle?- pregunto Edward, no comprendía que tenía que ver la morena con el hecho que el pudiera ser espía polaco.

Acaso no sabe que ella es la hija del científico en jefe del laboratorio que ud. tanto vigila- dijo el hombre con una mirada fría.

No… no lo sabía- la noticia le había sorprendido tanto a Ed, ya Danielle le había comentado que su padre y ella habían emigrado a Alemania por un nuevo trabajo de este, pero nunca imagino que fuese la hija del científico.

El hombre no supo si en realidad el chico atado frente a el estaba diciendo la verdad, era claro que no intentaba ocultar que sus papeles eran de orígenes ilícitos, cualquier otro hubiera jurado llorando que no era así al pensar que había sido capturado por la SS nazi, pero no había notado ningún cambio en sus reacciones sino hasta revelarle la identidad de la chica, aquello le hizo pensar que en realidad desconocía el parentesco del científico y la morena. Pero aún así no podía confiar todavía en la veracidad de la información, a pesar que el era infiltrado del ejercito francés en Alemania y que según la información que hasta el momento del rubio tenían, el pertenecía a la resistencia polaca, esa información no le era suficiente, debía descubrir el por que estaba detrás del laboratorio.

según sabemos te dedicas a bibliotecario, ¿no es así?... y tu hermano es mecánico en un taller que trabaja para los militares de esta zona… muy conveniente, pero eso no explica como una aristócrata italiana, una de las mujeres más codiciadas de ese país y ya prometida de uno de los aristócratas más ricos de el, iniciaría una amistad con gente como ud-

prometida…- dijo en un susurro Ed luego reacciono levantando la vista con rabia- ni siquiera yo se que pasa en la cabeza de esa chiquilla, por que no se lo preguntan uds.- aquella respuesta sorprendió al sujeto frente a Ed, nunca espero que este reaccionara como lo hizo, en su mirada pudo notar dolor, pero ¿por que? Acaso era cierto lo que decía y no se había acercado a la chica para después utilizarla para conseguir información de lo que sucedía en el laboratorio.

Ya veo… bueno debo dejarte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar lidiando con un chico estúpido que no tiene cuidado en lo que hace, ni siquiera te habías percatado de que te observábamos, estabas siendo muy obvio, si te sigues moviendo así la inteligencia nazi se dará cuenta de lo que haces y no tardaras en estar muerto… tu y tu hermano- dijo desatándolo de forma tranquila.

Me dejarán ir-

Jajajaja, debes estar bromeando, no saldrás de aquí en algún tiempo, debemos asegurarnos de tu identidad y si de verdad lo que dices es cierto… además aún no nos dices que rayos estabas haciendo investigando ese laboratorio…-

Un momento- dijo Edward cayendo en cuenta que no eran militares Alemanes como el supuso todo el tiempo- ¿Quiénes son uds.?- pregunto señalando con su dedo al sujeto parecido al Coronel.

Oye es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo a la gente- dijo pegándole en la mano- además, no creo que te encuentres en la posición de estar exigiendo explicaciones, deberías estar agradecido que te allá tenido piedad y decidiera soltarte, te mirabas tan patético ahí amarado-

Grrrr… gracias- dijo totalmente rojo por el enojo, lo detestaba casi tanto como al moreno de su mundo.

Es lo mínimo, te llevaremos a donde se encuentra tu hermano, si al final si decides hablar y nos parece que tu historia tiene lógica los dejaremos ir a ambos-

¿Danielle?- pregunto bajo, realmente todavía sentía algo de resentimiento a la chica por ocultarle su compromiso, pero se preocupaba por ella.

A la chica la necesitamos, lo siento se quedará con nosotros-

Entonces yo no me iré- dijo seguro de si mismo.

Esa no es tu decisión, no depende de ti… mira chico no seas tonto, mujeres hay en todas partes, encontrarás otra- dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad

Siempre tienes que ser tan pedante Mustang- dijo por lo bajo Ed completamente sonrojado.

¿Dijiste algo?- volteo a verlo extrañado al escuchar parte de lo que dijo aquel muchacho rubio.

No me iré si Danielle no es liberada- dijo con mirada dura y valiente.

Para ella solo eres un pasatiempo, te desechará cuando se aburra de ti, así son esas mujeres-

Es mi decisión ser su juguete o no-

Vaya, eres valiente y un tonto… serías un buen elemento, pero ya lo veremos, te llevaré donde te dije, joven enamorado- ante lo dicho Ed se sonrojo totalmente- no recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve así por una chica… ven debes comer algo- dijo pasando su brazo detrás de los hombros de Ed, quién estaba más sorprendido todavía por el cambio de actitud del hombre a su lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

En una cama sucia descansaba Danielle, había sido llevada ahí a la fuerza, se quedo dormida después de haber gritado prácticamente todo el día que la soltarán, en ningún momento alguien apareció para ver como se encontraba, su sueño fue profundo no despertó hasta que un ruido fuerte la asusto.

En la puerta uno de los sujetos la observaba con una clara mirada de odio, ella se retiro hasta estar lo más pegada de la pared en busca de protección, nunca antes había vivido algo como eso, ahora comprendía porque su padre la mantenía encerrada en aquel internado de monjas, era para mantenerla segura de aquel mundo tan peligroso. El hombre se marcho sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras él, por lo que Danielle se pudo tranquilizar al fin, hecho un vistazo a toda la habitación, en el suelo pudo ver lo que parecía ser su comida tirada por doquier y sobre esta un plato de aluminio, así que aquello había sido el sonido fuerte, al lado de la puerta descansaba un vaso con agua, se acerco y lo tomo, examino bien en el contenido en busca de algún soluto en el fondo del mismo, pero no había nada, el agua era totalmente transparente por lo cual supuso no contenía ninguna sustancia extraña, dio gracias de ser hija de un científico sino seguramente no sabría cosas como esas. Tomo unos sorbos sin hacer el mínimo ruido, luego suspiro, acerco su oreja derecha a la puerta en busca de algún sonido que le rebelará que Edward y Alphonse se encontraban bien, pero no hubo ninguno, volvió a la cama, puso a un lado de esta el vaso que seguramente sería su único alimento ese día y se recostó de lado, cerro lentamente los ojos para volver a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------

En otra habitación de aquel edificio abandonado se encontraba Alphonse completamente amarado tanto piernas como manos, aparentemente les había dado más pelea de las que se esperarán.

Era vigilado por dos de los sujetos que los habían apresado, les pregunto varias veces por su hermano pero estos no hacían más que ignorarlo como si no existiese, por lo que decidió permanecer callado hasta que ellos fuesen los que le hablasen o hasta que Edward apareciera. Como si alguien escuchase su solicitud para que su hermano mayor llegará acompañado por el coronel Mustang, aquello descoloco a Alphonse quien no se esperaba una sorpresa como esa, con una orden a los otros dos el hombre al lado de Edward les indico que desataran al otro prisionero, ambos lo miraron dubitativos pero al escuchar repetirse la orden no lo dudaron más y lo soltaron, Ed inmediatamente lo ayudo a levantarse y lo abrazo.

Al ¿estas bien hermano?- pregunto Ed preocupado.

Si hermano estoy bien, no me hicieron nada- contesto para tranquilizarlo.

Me alegro- dijo ya más tranquilo.

Deberías preguntar como están mis hombres, tu hermano fue más molesto incluso que tú- dijo el hombre parecido a Mustang.

Si siempre fue más fuerte que yo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Acompáñennos ya es hora de comer y deben tener algo de hambre- dijo señalando la puerta por la cual habían entrado el junto a Edward.

¿hermano?- pregunto Al intrigado.

Tranquilo no es una mala persona, ambos se parecen en eso- dijo refiriéndose a Mustang. El sujeto al escuchar el comentario levanto su ceja dudoso, a quién podría referirse con ese comentario.

Salieron de la habitación acompañados por los otros dos sujetos, y así los cinco tomaron camino hacia una sala que estaba "mejor" amuebla, en ella un sujeto aparentemente encargado de los alimentos calentaba una olla en la que preparaba algo que parecía sopa según Ed pudo apreciar, el cocinero observo la escena confundido pero con una señal del gemelo de Mustang se tranquilizo, les sirvió a los "invitados", Ed tomo el plato en sus manos y comenzó a examinar el contenido de este, con una mirada de miedo vio que tenía una coloración más que extraña además de un olor raro, volteo a ver a su lado en busca de la mirada de Al quién tenían una peor cara que la que el pensaba tener, ¿aquello era comestible?, el sujeto que libero a Ed comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver las caras de ambos hermanos.

no se preocupen puede tener una apariencia extraña pero sabe realmente bien y hasta ahora no a matado a nadie- dijo para tranquilizarlos, pero aquello dio el resultado contrario, unas gotas rodaron por sus frentes y pusieron cara de terror.

Si no se lo piensan comer pueden dármelo de regreso- dijo el cocinero molesto.

No, no señor, lo comeremos- dijo Al apenado no quería ser descortés con el que tan amablemente le había dado de su alimento, al parecer Alphonse ya había olvidado como habían llegado hasta ahí.

Con su mano temblorosa llevo la cuchara al interior de su boca, Edward lo miraba expectante en espera de la cara que pondría su hermano, en ese aspecto Ed siempre había sido un cobarde, Alphonse saboreo el caldo el cual le pareció muy bueno, comenzó a comerlo con prisa ya que tenía más hambre de la que podía admitir. Al verlo Ed dejo de dudar y el también comenzó a comer con prisa el contenido del plato, todos los hombres al ver las reacciones de los dos comenzaron a reír.

les dije que les gustaría, Fier es un buen cocinero- dijo después de secar algunas lagrimas producto de la risa.

Puedo preguntar… con libertad… y… seguridad de… que me responderán la verdad… ¿Quiénes son uds?- pregunto Ed limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa.

Solo si nos contestan si de verdad son parte de la resistencia polaca- dijo un hombre pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Lo fuimos- contesto Alphonse con sinceridad, el lucho por quedarse al lado de sus amigos- y lo somos en corazón.

Ya veo… bueno haremos un trato por cada pregunta que les hagamos y respondan, nosotros les contestaremos una que nos hagan uds.- les dijo el que estaba cocinando.

Me parece bien- dijo el sujeto que se parecía a Mustang- antes de comenzar sería cortés de nuestra parte presentarnos, mi nombre es Hansen.- Ed dudo que realmente fuese ese su nombre pero para fines prácticos lo acepto.- ya conocen a Fier, el sujeto sentado aquí es Henner y el es Bòrk-

Esos nombres no son reales no es así- dijo Al.

Jajajaja… chico listo, tienes razón pero no podemos darles nuestros verdaderos nombres, lo sentimos- dijo Henner.

Eso quiere decir que son espías- dijo más emocionado aún Alphonse.

Definitivamente tu debes ser el más inteligente de los dos hermanos- dijo Hansen.

¡Oye! ¡¿qué estas queriendo decir?!-dijo molesto Ed.

Nada… nada- dijo moviendo las manos- bueno continuemos ¿Qué están buscando en el laboratorio?

Es nuestro turno de preguntar- dijo Edward sumamente serio, esa respuesta le sorprendió a Hansen quién sonrió y con un asentimiento le dio permiso a Ed que preguntará- ¿de que país vienen?

Francia- contesto tranquilo- ahora tu responde la pregunta que te hice antes-

Intentamos regresar a nuestro hogar y creemos que la única forma de hacerlo esta ahí-

Debes estar bromeando chico, si ahí lo único que hacen es experimentar con los humanos usando algo que llaman alquimia- dijo Bòrk. Aquella información dejo asombrados a ambos hermanos, Hansen reprendió a Bork con la mirada por haber dado información tan importante como esa, pero lo comprendía el no era militar realmente si no ingeniero.

¡Hermano escuchaste!-

si Alphonse… ¿Cómo consiguieron esa información?- pregunto todavía más serio Edward.

Tenemos más medios que tu para hacerlo- dijo prepotente Hansen- aunque no se porque te doy más información, no estoy seguro de creer la respuesta anterior-

Eso es problema tuyo- dijo Ed arrogante.

Vaya forma de contestar, esta bien la aceptaré a medias…ahora la última pregunta ¿están dispuestos a ayudarnos a entrar en el laboratorio para saber exactamente que se hace en el?- pregunto tenía la misma seriedad que el coronel cuando trataban de asuntos importantes.

¿Qué ganaremos con eso?- pregunto Ed.

Lo mismo que nosotros, uds. Solos no podrán entrar y nosotros tampoco podemos deshabilitar a todos los guardias que vigilan la zona, así que lo mejor es que nos ayudemos entre nosotros-

¿para qué necesitan entonces a Danielle?- pregunto Ed interesado, ahora tenía claro cual era el plan de aquel sujeto desde el principio, pero estaba intrigado de cómo usaría a Danielle en todo aquello. Al se sorprendió al recordar a la chica, la había olvidado completamente.

Ella nos dará los datos que necesitamos de la infraestructura del lugar, ha ido muchas veces por lo cual lo conocerá… además que es nuestro as bajo la manga-

Los ayudaremos siempre y cuando nos asegure que ella estará bien-

Lo prometo-

Hermano estas seguro de hacer esto- pregunto Al en volumen bajo para que solo Edward escuchase.

No mucho pero no tenemos otra opción-contesto viendo hacia la cara de Hansel.

Y ambos se estrecharon sus manos cerrando así el contrato de ayuda mutua, Ed nunca espero que al final aquel suceso le trajera beneficios como aquellos, entraría en el laboratorio y podría descubrir si la información con la que contaban era real o no.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de intentarlo muchas veces no fui capaz de utilizar ninguno de los círculos elementales que se encontraban explicados

Después de intentarlo muchas veces no fui capaz de utilizar ninguno de los círculos elementales que se encontraban explicados en aquel libro de alquimia, estaba completamente frustrada, no lo podía creer acaso era verdad lo que dije, el haber podido utilizar el que me trajo hasta este mundo había sido simplemente suerte de principiante, decidí que lo mejor era intentar recordar el dibujo al final del libro, así que opte por bajar las gradas para pedirle a la Sra. Hughes que me prestase un lápiz y un papel para hacer el intento, al bajar pude ver a la pequeña Elysia jugando sola en la sala, seguramente Winry había salido a visitar a alguno de sus amigos, estarían hablando de mi en ese momento, no era creerme el centro de su universo pero últimamente así lo parecía, todos pasaban demasiado pendientes de todo lo que yo hiciese, la niña lucia sumamente aburrida, comprendí su estado, debía ser difícil permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado y sin poder jugar con ningún otro niño, seguramente la pequeña tenía muchos amigos pero siempre hay momentos de soledad en su hogar, me acerque a ella y me incline para ver lo que dibujaba, puede reconocer el dibujo de una familia en ella estaba su mamá, ella tomándole de la mano, de la otra mano seguramente su fallecido padre, me enternecí al pensar como se sentía, dejo de dibujar al sentir que me encontraba a su lado, volteo su rostro para verme, le sonreí.

no te parece muy aburrido estar dibujando en una tarde como esta, ¿no te gustaría jugar un poco conmigo?- al decirle esto en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

¡Si me encantaría!-

bueno entonces ven conmigo conozco muchos juegos divertidos- dije mientras le ofrecía la mano.

¡vamos!-

pero antes debemos avisarle a tu madre para que no se preocupe-

si mamá esta en la cocina preparando la comida-

Y ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina, tal como lo dijo Elysia, la Sra. Hughes estaba preparando la comida para todos, simplemente el aroma era delicioso, antes de llegar a ese lugar había olvidado completamente la sazón de un madre, simplemente el paraíso en el paladar, la niña corrió a pedirle permiso a su madre quien sorprendida volteo a verme, yo asentí confirmando la petición de la niña, la Sra. Sonrió y dijo que si podíamos ir siempre y cuando regresáramos antes de la hora de la comida y sin ensuciarnos mucho, en mi mente solo pensé "como supo que siempre cuando juego con los niños me ensució", mis amigas siempre dijeron que yo era otra niña más.

En el parque habían muchos niños así que nos acercamos a donde ellos se encontraban, vi que mi teoría de que la niña tenía muchos amigos era cierta, me presento como su otra hermana mayor por lo que me imagine que ya me había adoptado, sonreí nerviosa por estar rodeada de tantos pequeños, decidí que lo mejor al ser tantos sería jugar fútbol pero al mencionar el juego todos me observaron como la cosa más rara del mundo, volví a reír nerviosa, eso era el colmo definitivamente a este mundo le hacían falta muchas cosas, procedí a explicarles como se jugaba, yo sería el arbitro y vigilaría que no se hiciesen daño, elabore las metas y uno de los niños presto su pelota, cuando silbe todos comenzaron a correr detrás de ella, trataban por todos los medios de pegarle con sus pies pero no lo lograban.

Había sido imposible regresar limpias, sabía que Gracia no se molestaría pero estaba realmente apenada, todos los niños habían terminado llenos de tierra y algunos con raspones pero todos regresaban felices a sus casas, solo esperaba que los padres de ellos no se molestarán y llamarán luego a la Sra. Hughes para quejarse con ella por lo sucedido, cuando llegamos pudimos ver un automóvil estacionado enfrente de la casa, lo reconocí de inmediato era el carro que nos había traído desde la estación el día que llegue a la ciudad, eso quería decir que el coronel estaría ahí, dude por unos minutos entrar, seguramente se molestarían de que hubiese perdido mi tiempo hiendo a jugar con Elysia, luego de unos minutos recapacite y llegue a la conclusión que me tenía sin cuidado si alguno de ellos se molestase conmigo, me estaba convirtiendo en la chica rebelde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala Roy y Gracia conversaban de los cambios que Haydeé tuvo en esos días, al parecer estar en la casa de los Hughes estaba provocando en la chica efectos positivos. Escucharon como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada principal y como los pasos apresurados de la pequeña Elysia se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban, cuando llego se sorprendieron de ver a la siempre cuidadosa niña totalmente cubierta de tierra tanto en sus ropas como en su rostro, la niña sonreía sumamente alegre aparentemente se había divertido mucho con la chica del otro lado de la puerta, la pequeña al ver al coronel sentado en el sillón principal al lado de su madre se le lanzo en un abrazo que el moreno recibió feliz, se había convertido en el sustituto de su padre aunque nunca dejaría de ser su tío Roy.

pero hija ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿por qué vienes tan sucia?- pregunto asombrada Gracia.

Debiste haberte divertido mucho, no es así- aseguro alegre Roy.

Si me divertí mucho, ¡Haydeé nos enseño a jugar fútbol!-

¿fútbol?- preguntaron extrañados ambos a la niña.

Si es un juego en que varios niños perseguimos una pelota para meterla dentro de una "portería" que la hacen dos piedras- explicaba la niña emocionada- gana el equipo que mete más veces la pelota en ella.

Suena un juego muy divertido- dijo Roy viendo con ternura a la pequeña.

Y eso explica por que estas tan sucia pequeña- dijo la mamá sonriéndole a la niña

Me divertí mucho mamá, mi hermana Haydeé es muy divertida- ambos adultos mostraron asombro al escuchar como la pequeña Elysia llamaba hermana a Haydeé, hasta ahora solo los hermanos Elric y Winry eran sus hermanos mayores pero ahora la pequeña parecía haber adoptado en su familia a la chica ojos negros.

En el marco de la puerta Haydeé observaba la escena, esperaba apenada la llamada de atención que le daría la Sra. Hughes, por lo que no terminaba de entrar en la habitación, miraba al piso tratando de esconder su pena en el fleco que cubría sus ojos, Roy la vio ahí parada y sonrió, no sabía quien volvía más sucia si la pequeña Elysia o ella, sus ropas estaban totalmente cubiertas de polvo y barro, en sus piernas tenía algunos moretones producto de las patadas dadas por los niños cuando se acercaban mucho a ella con la pelota, no se había salvado por más que intentará huir, Gracia también la vio con el rostro oculto por los mechones de su flequillo, parecía una niña regañada, Roy bajo a la pequeña Elysia de su regazo y camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica, sonreía ante la imagen de inocencia de esta.

pareces una niña toda cubierta de polvo- dijo riendo.

Soy una niña todavía… aunque parezca otra cosa- dijo Haydeé sonrojada.- tenia que supervisar el juego si no se podían lastimar-

Pues parece que la que salio lastimada fuiste tu- dijo señalando los moretones en las piernas.

Solamente un poco, nada que no resista y se quite en cinco días- dijo viéndose ambas piernas- en mi mundo consigo peores cuando juego-

Será mejor que te pongas un poco de hielo en las piernas, así no se inflamaran tanto- dijo Gracia acercándose.

Siento mucho que Elysia se allá ensuciado tanto, se que nos pidió que tuviésemos cuidado pero en realidad ella no quiso ensuciarse- dijo apenada.

No te preocupes tenía tiempos que mi hija no se divertía tanto- dijo sonriéndole- además todos los niños se ensucian cuando juegan, sino no serían niños, es solo que mi deber como madre es decirle que no lo haga antes de que salga, para que por lo menos intente no hacerlo… ven vamos a colocarte algo de hielo ahí-

La llevo a la cocina para curarla, Roy al principio dudo si seguirlas o no, pero una segunda persona se encargo de tomar la decisión, tomándolo de la mano Elysia lo halo hacia la cocina, al entrar vio las caras que podía Haydeé al sentir el frío del hielo cuando hacia contacto con su piel, esta se encontraba sentada en una silla y Gracia estaba arrodillada, la morena le pedía con insistencia a la Sra. Hughes que no se molestará que estaría bien, pero su rostro revelaba lo contrario cada vez que Gracia pasaba su mano por los sitios donde se encontraban los moretones, definitivamente aquella era una chica muy particular, prefería sentir dolor a ser ayudada por otro. Gracia se levanto para ir en busca de una pomada que según ella era muy buena para ese tipo de golpes, el coronel fue halado por la pequeña niña para estar más cerca de la chica, ambos se pararon a su lado, la niña tenía una verdadera cara de preocupación.

¿te duele mucho?- pregunto mordiendo la punta de su dedo gordo.

No estoy bien, en serio esto no es nada, ya se me pasará- dijo con una sonrisa a la niña.

No lo creo- dijo Roy quién se había agachado, tocando con su dedo uno de los moretones en el muslo de la chica. Esta al sentir el dolor que esta acción le provocaba inmediatamente aparto la pierna y le puso una cara amenazante al coronel frente a ella- lo ves si realmente no fuera nada no te dolería tanto.

Si puedo mover la pierna estoy bien, lo demás se quitará con analgésicos, no es nada del otro mundo- al decir eso levanto los hombros con aire despreocupado.

¿Entonces no perderás la pierna?- dijo la niña temerosa.

Eres una niña muy linda sabes- dijo Haydeé abrazando a la pequeña Elysia.

¡Hay no me apriete tanto!

Lo siento Elysia-

No espere nunca verte con esa actitud tan relajada, generalmente tienes una cara de tristeza que le da lastima a todo el mundo- dijo Roy con tono divertido.

Si eso fue un intento de cumplido no funciono… lo se, no he sido srita. Congenialidad últimamente… pero la verdad no tengo razón para ser amable con casi nadie… bueno hasta que llegue aquí, la sra. Hughes ha sido la primera persona que no me exige desde que me conoció que le regrese aquello que perdió y tal vez por eso con ella y su hija me comporte como de verdad soy… bueno y ud. que se vino en la colada- su tono de voz sonaba tan fresco.

Jajaja… eso quiere decir que yo no merezco conocer a la verdadera tu-

No, la verdad es que no-

Regrese… me tarde un poco en encontrarlo, lo tenía guardo en un anaquel pero no recordaba donde exactamente… vamos, déjame que lo aplique- dijo la Sra. Hughes entrando en la cocina.

Auuuuuuuuuuu… duele, aaaaaaaaahiiiiiiii….- se quejaba mientras se mordía el labio.

No que eras una chica muy fuerte- le dijo en burla el coronel.

Mire coronel si ud. se quiere llevar así conmigo esta bien, pero después no diga que no aguanta... ahiiiiiiiii, ¡eso dolió!- dijo después que la Sra. Hughes presionará un poco uno de los moretones.

Lo siento, no era mi intensión… bueno ya acabe- dijo levantándose con una sonrisa la Sra. Hughes.- Roy ayúdala a ir a la sala para que este más cómoda-

¡Noooo! Faltaba más, yo puedo caminar sola perfectamente, solo son unos golpecitos, no se preocupe-

no seas necia- dijo más divertido aún el coronel, paso el brazo derecho de la chica por su hombro y luego coloco el brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de la chica ofreciéndole apoyo de esta manera, Haydeé estaba más sonrojada que nunca.

Al llegar a la sala la deposito suavemente en el sillón, Haydeé escondía su rostro para que Mustang no pudiese ver su sonrojo. Después de una hora el Coronel le pidió a Haydeé que le relatase los avances que había tenido hasta ahora al el recordar el circulo de transmutación, eso provoco que la chica dejara de sonreír al jugar con Elysia, no levanto la vista para dirigirla a Roy cuando le dijo que hasta el momento no lo había recordado y que tampoco había podido usar la alquimia, el Coronel pudo percatarse del cambio de actitud de la chica pero el ya había decidido que no importara el que, intentaría traer de regreso a los hermanos Elric, después de unos momentos de silencio Roy se disculpo con Gracia por tener que marcharse, se despidió de ella y Elysia, se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba y marcho a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la sala le informo a Haydeé que vendría todos los días durante dos horas a darle clases de alquimia, despertarían esa habilidad innata en ella aunque fuera con mucho esfuerzo, luego Gracia lo acompaño a la calle. Los ojos negros de Haydeé se entrecerraron de forma irritada, ella lo sabía para el también ella solo era una herramienta para traer a los dos chicos Elric. Pero aún así, su forma de verlo no iba cambiar, le gustaba el coronel.


	11. Chapter 11

Hansen llevo a ambos hermanos al sitio donde se encontraba Danielle, era el ala del edificio que se encontraba en peores condiciones, el polvo cubría no solo el piso sino también las paredes, en las tuberías que pasaban recorriendo el techo se observaba el oxido, gotas de agua se filtraban por las mismas provocando que en algunas paredes se formaran figuras por la acción de los hongos, Edward no podía comprender como era posible que tuviesen a la chica en un lugar como aquel, los tres se pararon frente a una puerta de metal, al introducir la llave y abrir la cerradura los sonidos aumentaron hasta un punto casi tétrico, Hansen abrió la puerta, el fue el primero en entrar en la habitación, en ella solo había una cama vacía con una sabana sucia que la cubría, en el piso de esta se observaban los restos de algún estofado que era comido por un par de ratas, estas parecieron ignorar a las personas que entrarán en la habitación pues continuaron con su tarea. Además de las ratas la habitación no mostraba más evidencias de vida lo que extraño al moreno quien opto por entrar para revisar bien el lugar.

Solo una sombra se podía ver en el piso por lo que Danielle pensó que se trataba del mismo sujeto que antes le había "traído" su alimento, en sus manos sostenía en alto el plato de aluminio por sobre su cabeza, solo tenía una oportunidad, sería solo un golpe directo a la cabeza, vio como un hombre alto iba penetrando en la oscura habitación lentamente, se preparo, soltó el golpe justamente en la nuca del hombre quien callo en el piso, no estaba inconsciente pero si aturdido era su oportunidad, tiro el plato en el piso el cual hizo un sonido sordo luego giro todo su cuerpo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero para su sorpresa fue sujetada por sus hombros por alguien que estaba todavía esperando fuera del umbral de la puerta, comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero el hombre solo bajo sus brazos en un abrazo y los cerro alrededor de su cintura atrapando así sus brazos, ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

tranquila soy yo- escucho la voz de Edward suave en su oído, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con las hermosas orbes doradas de su rubio amigo, inmediatamente se tranquilizo y el otro la soltó.

¿Ed?- pregunto aun dudando. Este asintió como respuesta, ella inmediatamente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz de verlo ahí.

Es ud. una chica muy enérgica, no espere que pudiera pegar tan fuerte- dijo el moreno acercándose a ellos mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta y con la otra sobaba su cuello. Al escucharlo Danielle se escondió nerviosa tras la espalda de Ed para alejarse del tipo.

No tiene que preocuparse Srita. Danielle, el Sr. Hansen no le hará daño nos lo ha prometido- le dijo Alphonse que se colocaba al lado de ella.

Si pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ella con respecto a mí- afirmo Hansen dirigiéndole una mirada de resentimiento.

Estarás bien, yo te protegeré- le dijo Ed tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se para frente al hombre alto.- el es Hansen, parece un maldito bastardo al principio pero es una buena persona, bueno eso espero.

Oye, oye enano nos venimos conociendo y ya nos llamamos con insultos- dijo Hansen levantando los manos enfrente de su pecho como protección.

¡A QUIEN LO LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PUEDE ESCONDERSE TRAS UNA PARTICULA DE POLVO!- grito Edward molesto.

Tranquilízate hermano tu empezaste- dijo Alphonse intentando tranquilizarlo.

Danielle observaba incrédula la escena, como era posible que ya su captor y ambos Elric se llevasen como amigos, en su mente la duda dominaba pero aun así su raciocinio esta lo suficientemente despierto como para indagar en la situación, acaso los Elric´s eran parte de todo, no lo podía creer así, no su Edward, no cuando el conocerse fue totalmente una casualidad y el ser ahora amigos era por su insistencia, no por la de Edward, entonces por que ahora se trataban con tanta familiaridad. Cuando Ed se acerco a ella ofreciéndole la mano nuevamente, esta lo observo con duda y miedo en su rostro, Ed se pudo percatar de la mirada de temor que le dirigía Danielle, Alphonse y Hansen solo miraban la escena sin intervenir en ella, Danielle dio tres pasos hacia atrás aumentando la distancia que la separaba del rubio, Edward seguía con la mano extendida hacia la chica mientras en su mirada le pedía que confiará en el.

te dije que te protegeré, no dudes de mi- pidió con tono ronco.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para ella quién tomo la mano de Edward y se dejo guiar por este fuera de ese sitio tan maltratado. Alphonse y Hansen los siguieron en silencio para no alterar la tranquilidad que había logrado darle Ed a la chica.

Alphonse comprendía como debía sentirse ella, estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre a salvo en su mundo de seda y oro, el verse repentinamente en aquella situación podía perturbar a cualquiera. Alphonse se preguntaba como reaccionaría la chica al saber cuales eran los planes que tenían para ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se encontraban en la sala donde antes habían comido como camaradas y, donde Ed y Alphonse habían decidido ayudarles a entrar en el laboratorio de ---------------, Fier observaba con desconfianza a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Edward, Danielle podía reconocer la mirada que le lanzaba, era el mismo sujeto que horas antes le había ido a "dejar" su comida a la habitación, esa mirada la ponía más nerviosa, paso todo el tiempo detrás del brazo de Edward.

Hansen coloco un mapa en una mesa frente a ellos, luego se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la chica.

necesitamos que nos diga con detalle como es el laboratorio donde trabaja su padre, cada puerta hasta llegar a donde guardan la información y donde realizan los experimentos- dijo con suma seriedad dirigiéndose a Danielle.

Esta enfermo de la cabeza si piensa que le daré toda esa información a unos maleantes como uds.- dijo molesta la chica, a veces se le podía olvidar todo el miedo que sentía.

¡No somos ningunos maleantes como nos dice ud! ¡más maleantes son uds. que torturan a gente inocente solo por que no son "puros" y su narcisismo!- dijo molesto Fier, se podía notar que era el más afectado por la presencia de la chica en la sala.

Tranquilo Fier- le dijo Hansen.- el tiene razón no somos maleantes, no queremos dinero o algo como rescate por ud., no la dañaremos si eso es lo que piensa, solo necesitamos de su ayuda para poder penetrar en el laboratorio y asegurarnos de lo que hagan ahí no dañe a las personas-

Ellos dicen la verdad Danielle- afirmo Alphonse- después de todo esto regresarás a tu casa- la chica aún dudaba pero no le quedaba más opción que creerles después de todo había confiando en Ed y lo seguiría haciendo.

Siempre y cuando me aseguren que no dañarán a mi padre o la gente que trabaja con él, no me importan los militares, solo los colegas de mi padre- dijo ella con una mirada fuerte.

Se lo prometemos-

Esta bien, pero no puedo ayudarles en mucho… yo solamente he ido de la entrada a la oficina de mi padre, después de eso no conozco nada más del lugar-

Eso no es mucho- dijo Henner- eso nos limita demasiado, cuanto estamos hablando el 10% de toda la instalación, sería un suicidio arriesgarnos con tan poca información-

¿qué proponen?- pregunto Bórk.

Lo mejor será que uno de nosotros entre en el laboratorio acompañando a la hija del científico, el deberá desde adentro ver todos los posibles accesos y rutas de escape, además de determinar los sitios donde se hacen los experimentos- propuso Fier.

Yo lo haré- dijo Edward.

No… ya ellos te conocen, por lo menos el sujeto que cuida de la srita… será muy fácil para ellos dar con tu paradero después de la misión- dijo Hansen- lo mejor es que sea yo quién vaya-

¿y con que excusa se supone que lo llevaré al laboratorio? Mi padre no es tan ingenuo ¿sabe?, al verlo ahí sospechará de inmediato- dijo por fin la chica con algo de desprecio.

Es fácil dirá que soy su novio- contesto Hansen.

¡¿CÓMO?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ed y Danielle, el primero con clara cara de asombro mientras que la segunda con su rostro totalmente teñido de rojo.

Debe estar bromeando… mi padre nunca me permitiría tener una relación con un hombre mayor a mi, menos un total desconocido- dijo la chica parada con el volumen de la voz elevado.

Según los informes que tenemos su padre desea que ud. lo haga abuelo ya y se despose, pero ud. se ha negado a aceptar a todos los pretendientes que el le a conseguido, por lo cual supongo que no se molestará de que sea un poco mayor a ud.- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro el moreno.

Maldito de mi padre le tiene que decir a mundo y Raymundo que quiere un nieto…- dijo por lo bajo todavía más sonrojada y molesta.

Pero tú me dijiste que ella estaba comprometida- dijo de repente Edward.

Mentí… tenía que saber que tipo de relación tenías con esta chica y que sentimientos te unían a ella, así que lo más fácil fue decirte que ella estaba comprometida en su país-

¡eres un bastardo manipulador!- dijeron molestos ambos.

Cálmense no ganan nada con alterarse tanto, el no lo hizo con el deseo de molestarlos- dijo Alphonse tratando de moderar la situación.

¡TU CALLATE ALPHONSE!- le constetaron ambos. Una gota rodó de la frente de Alphonse.

En la guerra debes engañar incluso a tu aliado- dijo con suma seriedad Hansen- y como dicen el fin justifica los medios- dijo ya más relajado.

Eso sucede por creerle a un sujeto que se parece a ese coronel bastardo- farfullo Ed para si mismo.

Deberá aceptar las condiciones del plan pues no tenemos ninguno mejor- dijo Henner a la chica.

En ese caso debo llegar hoy a mi casa- dijo Danielle- ya que si no lo hago sospecharán.

Esta bien, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarla en su casa… como su nuevo prometido es mi deber llevarla a salvo a su hogar- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad- pero debe asegurarme que no intentara nada- ya con el semblante serio nuevamente.

Se esta aprovechando de la situación- susurro molesto Ed.

Tú lo crees hermano- dijo Alphonse, no entendiendo a que se refería su hermano.

si es así quiero que Alphonse también nos acompañe, si no quién lo vigilará a ud- dijo Danielle ya dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, Edward sonrió al escuchar la idea de la chica, realmente era muy inteligente.

¿Pero yo que papel haré?- pregunto sin entender nada Al.

Cállate… tu solo has lo que te dicen- le dijo Edward, se negaba a dejar sola a Danielle con ese sujeto-

Pero hermano yo nunca antes he hecho algo como esto-

Tienes razón- dijo Ed ya más pensativo- pero no confío en ese sujeto, no creo que sea buena idea dejar sola a Danielle con él- mirando hacia Hansen con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esta bien por ti lo haré hermano…- dando un paso adelante dijo seguro- ¿qué debo hacer?-

Es fácil serás el chofer del automóvil así incluso los podrás acompañar mañana al laboratorio- contesto Fier.

Bueno entonces vamos a regresarte a tu hogar mi amor- dijo en tono burlesco Hansen, al escucharlo un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Danielle quién paro de caminar al instante pero no volteo a verlo, mientras Ed sentía que estaba a punto de convulsionar.

Es mejor que no se haga el gracioso- dijo Ed entre dientes.

No lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el moreno antes de salir acompañando a la chica.

Aún no estoy muy seguro en que sea sensato que yo vaya hermano- dijo Al acercándose a Ed.

Estarás bien hermano, yo vigilaré la situación en algún escondite no te preocupes-

Pero harás eso por mí o por Danielle- dijo entre risas Al, la cara de Edward se tiño con un color escarlata casi al instante.

Los tres salieron del lugar en el mismo auto que los había llevado hasta ahí. Todo aquello le parecía mentira a Danielle quien fue callada durante todo el viaje.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión donde vivía Danielle, era un hermoso edificio de estilo barroco antiguo dado a ellos por el gobierno Alemán en forma de gratitud por el traslado de su padre al país para realizar el estudio, claro era solo un préstamo hasta que este terminará su labor y regresará a su patria natal, la entrada estaba resguardada por tres soldados los cuales vigilaban día y noche la misma, toda persona que llegase tenía que presentarse para concluir si se le permitía la pasada o no, era por aquel ambiente tan parecido a una prisión que Danielle se escapaba en la menor oportunidad de la mansión, generalmente ayudada por los empleados de la misma quienes conocían a la muchacha desde la infancia, todos habían sido traídos desde Italia como otra de las condiciones impuestas por el padre de Danielle. Los jardines tenían toda clase de flores propias de la región y algunos rosales de distintos colores, le daban belleza y elegancia al lugar, el camino por donde pasaban los automóviles era un empedrado. La mansión se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, muy cerca al laboratorio, ya que el científico solía preferir vivir cerca de su sitio de trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar era tarde en la noche, los militares que resguardaron el lugar no se extrañaron mucho de ver un auto acercarse al lugar a esas horas, el dueño de la casa acostumbraba a recibir a toda hora invitados, era un sujeto sumamente extraño, excéntrico y amante de la buena vida, nada parecido a un genio pero lo era.

El automóvil negro paro al llegar al portón que impedía la entrada a extraños, los militares se acercaron para pedir la identificación de los ocupantes del mismo, Alphonse estaba nervioso, nunca había echo algo como aquello en su vida, iba decir algo con su voz temblorosa pero Danielle actuó oportunamente antes de que Alphonse hiciera algo que diera pie a los militares a sospechar de la situación, Danielle le sonrió a los dos que se encontraban frente al automóvil y llamándoles por sus nombres les dijo que no había problema que solamente se trataba de ella que venía con un amigo quien la había ido a dejar, pregunto por su padre y estos le informaron que se encontraba en la casa solo ya que la dra. Ulrike había salido desde temprano. La chica asintió y cerro la ventanilla del automóvil, uno de los militares le hizo señas al que se encontraba en la reja para que permitiese la entrada al automóvil.

Al quedo sorprendido por la elegancia de la casa, mientras Hansen parecía verla con desprecio, Danielle se sentía incomoda ante la situación, suspiró en silencio esperanzada que todo aquello terminará pronto y sin más percances, agradeció en su interior que fuera de noche, ya que de lo contrario los militares se hubiesen percatado de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, su vestido estaba totalmente cubierto por polvo, las medias que llevaba estaban rotas en diferentes partes de sus piernas, su cabello se encontraba desalineado totalmente fuera de la hermosa coleta que había formado horas antes en aquel día. Bajo del automóvil acompañada por Hansen, mientras que Alphonse decidió esperar en el automóvil, debía hacer bien su papel de chofer. Hansen la dejo frente a la puerta ya que ella misma se había negado a que el pasará, no quería que un sujeto como aquel invadiera su mundo, se paro frente a la puerta impidiendo de este modo que el sujeto parado aún en las gradas intentase continuar hacia adentro.

hasta aquí esta bien, mañana lo llevaré a que conozca a mi padre- dijo bajo para que nadie escuchase adentro, su padre tenía oído de tísico.

Esta bien veo que se siente incomoda por mi presencia, la dejaré en este lugar a salvo-dijo cortésmente Hansen, con rapidez tomo la mano de Danielle para luego dirigirla a sus labios dándole de esa forma un beso de despedida. Esta de sonrojo al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios ajenos y calidos en su mano.

¿Danielle eres tú la que acaba de llegar en ese carro negro?- ambos escucharon una voz masculina, mientras la puerta se abría revelando así a un hombre de pelo castaño y cano, alto y con un rostro amigable- niña mala que ha tenido toda la noche preocupado a su padre, dijiste que saldrías todo el día pero eso no contaba la noche… si no fuera como soy te castigaría…- su monologo fue interrumpido repentinamente al ver la escena ante la que se encontraba, un hombre alto, moreno con ojos rasgados, un semblante serio pero atractivo y masculino se encontraba tomando la mano de su hija mientras esta tenía su rostro teñido de un color rosa en sus mejillas. Entonces la cara del hombre se ilumino por completo- jum, jum Danielle ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Lo siento padre no era mi intensión tardarme tanto lo que sucede es que…- la chica lucía nerviosa.

Al automóvil se le pico una de las llantas cuando veníamos para acá, así que tuvimos que ayudar al chofer a cambiarla, lastimosamente la de repuesto tampoco servia así que el chofer tuvo que ir por una a la ciudad- trato de explicar Hansen.

No es eso lo que preguntaba- dijo serio el hombre frente él no muy cortes- ¿quién es ud.?- pregunto señalándolo.

Bueno verás padre… él es… bueno él es…-

Soy el novio de Danielle- contesto Hansen, la chica lo miro asombrada no podía creer la seguridad con la que había contestado, cualquiera que lo escuchase creería sin duda alguna esa respuesta. Danielle contó los segundos en espera de la reacción de su padre, ya sabía con exactitud cual sería esta.

¡¡mis oídos no pueden creer una noticia tan grata como la que acaban de escuchar!!- dijo abrazando con fuerza a su hija.- ¡¡me has hecho tan feliz!! Yo ya decía que no era posible que alguien normal fuera tanto a una biblioteca, ¿ahí se conocieron no es así?-

si nos conocimos hace algunas semanas y bueno hoy decidí formalizar nuestra relación- dijo Hansen. Danielle le lanzaba una mirada asesina, como podía decir tantas mentiras y lucir como si dijera el clima.

¡al fin! Hija me tenías realmente preocupado pensé que te dejaría el tren-

¡papá tengo apenas 17 años! Y deja de comportarte así pareces más una madre que un padre- dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de su padre, Hansen estaba disfrutando mucho la situación, nunca había esperado una reacción como aquella de parte de una de las mentes más prodigiosas de Europa-

es un gusto para mi conocerlo- dijo Hansen ofreciendo la mano al hombre mayor- me llamo Hansen Brauchitsch-

mucho gusto yo soy Ferdinando di Estefano, quiere pasar a mi casa-

no padre, no puede quedarse tiene que irse ya- dijo la chica negándose a que pasará, esta vez ella detenía de la mano la entrada a la casa del moreno.

Vamos ¿cuál es el problema? Se puede quedar en la casa, así no tendrá que viajar tan tarde en la noche, en esta época de guerra puede ser peligroso, uno nunca sabe cuando un maleante puede atacarlo- dijo apartando a su hija y rodeando con su brazo a Hansen mientras lo guiaba al interior de la mansión-

Pero padre el chofer lo esta esperando en el auto-

No te preocupes por eso hija, que se quede con la servidumbre, el también debe estar cansado después de caminar tanto por esa llanta- dijo terminando de entrar junto al moreno por la puerta.

No puedo creer esto- Danielle bajo las gradas hasta acercarse al auto donde esperaba Al quién había presenciado toda la escena sumamente extrañado por la misma.

¿Qué sucedió ahí?- pregunto al tener a Danielle a su lado.

Así es mi padre esta loco… lo siento Alphonse tendrás que quedarte con los sirvientes- dijo realmente apenada por la situación.

Por mi no ahí ningún problema, pero mi hermano se preocupará al ver que no regresamos-

Tienes razón- dijo la chica viendo a un lado- pero no tenemos forma de informarle lo que sucede.

El seguramente vendrá mañana para averiguar que sucedió, tendremos que estar atentos para que no arruine todo-

¿lo crees capaz de hacerlo?-

jejeje, mi hermano es muy impulsivo cuando se trata de las personas que le importan y tú le importas mucho Danielle-

...- el rostro de la chica estaba sumamente rojo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había puesto de aquella forma ese día- bueno ve a la parte trasera de la mansión, le diré al mayordomo que te preparé una habitación- dijo antes de esconder el rostro para que Al no lo pudiese ver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior de la casa, Hansen se encontraba hablando con el padre de Danielle, ambos parecían haberse entendido inmediatamente, o tal vez se trataba de la emoción que sentía su padre que al fin la chica tuviese una pareja, ella opto por marcharse a su habitación pero en el momento que comenzaba a subir por las gradas que se dirigían al segundo piso fue llamada por su padre, al voltear su mirada pudo ver que ambos se encontraban al principio del pasillo observándola, Hansen tenía una sonrisa en su rostro parecía estar disfrutando toda aquella situación. Danielle continuo su camino no quería saber que tanto se decían aquellos dos.


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: como no lo he puesto en ninguno de los capítulos en este haré la aclaración, jejejej se me fue el pájaro, Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece aunque me encantaría que Edward si (jajajaja, como muchas de nosotras), ya hecha la misma procederé conforme con la historia. Disfrutenla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes del amanecer Ed decidió ir a donde se encontraba la mansión de Danielle, ya Fier le había rebelado la ubicación de la misma a pesar de negarse al principio, pero aparentemente de los tres, Fier era la persona más "comprensiva" en cuestiones de "amor" como este le llamo cuando Ed le insistió en querer vigilar la situación desde afuera. Y ahí se encontraba entre las plantas cerca de la reja y según él lejos de la vista de los guardianes. El frió de la madrugada le hacia recordar los años que había pasado desde su llegada por primera vez a aquel mundo, al principio solitarios y tristes por la falta de su hermano, los otros más llevaderos pero aquella guerra lo había cambiado todo, el estar al lado de toda aquella devastación aumentaba sus ansias de regresar a su mundo y estar junto a los suyos, aunque en ese momento estaba olvidando ese deseo.

Siempre intento alejarse de todo aquello que le hiciese dudar de su cometido, por lo cual siempre se había negado a fijarse en alguna chica, aunque muchas tratasen de que cambiase de opinión, ninguna lo había logrado, y no es como si en todos aquellos años no hubiese tenido nada con nadie, es más, Ed ya se había convertido en todo un hombre de forma inesperada, pero aún así siempre se alejo de todo lo sentimental. En esos momentos se preguntaba cuando olvido su propósito, si, iban a entrar en el laboratorio para descubrir si en realidad era alquimia lo que en el hacían, pero eso no era en lo que pensaba en esos instantes, en su mente solo cabía imaginar que el gemelo del coronel había hecho todo aquello para hacerlo enojar, aunque no tenían más de un día de conocerse sentía que ya sabía todo de él, tal vez era por ser el doble del coronel bastardo o el hecho de que parte de su personalidad era tan parecida y si eso era así, el muy desgraciado intentaría quitarle a Danielle, y como un rayo que ilumina una oscura noche de tormenta, algo en el interior de Edward se ilumino, si había caído en lo que tanto temió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno de los guardias pudo ver una sombra que se movía entre los arbustos, empezaba a amanecer por lo que su entrenamiento y la tenue claridad que iniciaba le habían permitido ver a la persona que se escondía ahí, con una inclinación de la cabeza y su mirada le había indicado a su compañero que estaba detrás de la reja que fuera por atrás. Cerca del lugar donde se escondía Ed habían hecho una salida secreta para que en caso de algun disturbio sacar al científico por ese sitio del lugar, así que fue fácil para aquel soldado salir por detrás de Edward.

Para cuando Edward sintió a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él fue muy tarde, ya el hombre lo tenía atrapado con el brazo torcido en la espalda, los otros dos llegaron corriendo luego de escuchar el grito, era la segunda vez que lo atrapaban por la espalda, estaba haciéndose débil, tal vez eso no hubiese sucedido en el pasado, es más estaba seguro que eso no hubiese pasado hasta antes de conocer a Danielle, esa chica le estaba afectando los sentidos. Lo llevaron al jardín de la casa, mientras el sol salía para dejar atrás toda aquella oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Había dormido muy bien en aquella habitación, no podía creer como vivía la gente rica, la habitación que le habían asignado era más grande que la del apartamento que compartía con su hermano, por alguna razón Alphonse siempre había sido del tipo de personas que se levantaban al amanecer y nada había cambiado, decidió hacer su papel correctamente he ir a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba el automóvil en el que se habían desplazado, a nadie le había extrañado que al ser tan joven se encontrase como chofer del novio de la señorita, en aquella época por la guerra los jóvenes eran requeridos para realizar las labores de los adultos ya que estos se encontraban enlistados para luchar por la gloria de su patria madre. Al salir de la pequeña casa que se encontraba aparte de la gran mansión pudo ver como los soldados llevaban a la fuerza a la parte trasera a un hombre, mientras de vez en cuando le soltaban algún golpe, al ver con más detenimiento pudo darse cuenta del rubio cabello sujetado en una coleta del prisionero, se dio cuenta con ello de que se trataba de Edward, ya algo dentro de el le había dicho que eso pasaría, su hermano no estaba siendo muy racional esos últimos días en que conoció a Danielle, inmediatamente fue a donde se encontraban los sujetos para intentar detener lo que quisieran hacer, no le tenía mucha estima a los soldados alemanes a quienes creía asesinos de sangre fría, era de comprender su manera de pensar después de todas las atrocidades que hasta el momento había sido testigo, un testigo silencioso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle no había podido dormir muy bien aquella noche, a pesar que inmediatamente después de llegar le había pedido a las sirvientas que le preparasen un baño, y se había quitado todo el polvo que cubría su cuerpo, su cama se le había hecho tan incomoda, por ello por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que dejará el internado se levanto con el primer rayo de luz que entro por su ventana, su cara tenía una expresión de cansancio por lo cual decidió respirar un poco de aire puro aquella mañana, se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo cubriendo así las partes de este que se encontrasen desnudas, salió al balcón y sintió la suave brisa mañanera sobre su rostro, al bajar la vista al jardín pudo percatarse del alboroto que se formaba en su jardín, con asombro pudo ver como los soldados que custodiaban la entrada de la mansión golpeaban a Edward, con prisa salió de la habitación para intentar detenerlos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Winry llego a la casa de la sra. Hughes después de estar todo el día con su amiga Scheska, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de en que momento se había vuelto tan tarde por lo que corrió hasta estar en la entrada, en ella se encontró con el Coronel saliendo de la misma, de la prisa que llevaba ni siquiera se había percatado del automóvil negro que se encontraba estacionado en la calle frente a la casa, ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa y de la forma más cordial.

me tenías muy preocupada Winry- le dijo Gracia quién se encontraba atrás del Coronel.

Lo siento mucho Sra. Hughes, no me di cuenta de la hora que era estando Scheska, hasta que un compañero de ella se nos acerco para decirle que ya había pasado su hora de salida- dijo apenada la chica rascándose detrás de la nuca con una risita apenada.

¿qué fuiste a hablar con Scheska?- pregunto intrigado el coronel.

Pues estuvimos terminando de buscar los libros de la lista que ud. le dio, y bueno se nos hizo tarde, ¡ya sabe como es Scheska!-

Ya veo- dijo sin mucho interés- el día de mañana iniciaré las clases de alquimia para Haydeé, alguien le tiene que enseñar lo básico para que pueda así recordar el circulo que utilizo-

¿cree que lo recuerde?- dijo bajando la vista, ella también estaba empezando a dudar.

Estoy seguro de eso- Al percatarse de la duda de la chica quiso darle ánimos.

Aunque al principio Haydeé se comporte un poco apartada de todos, ella en realidad quiere ayudarnos- dijo la Sra. Hughes.

A mi no me lo parece- dijo algo molesta Winry.

Tienes que comprenderla, todos aquí no hacen más que presionarla, ella en estos momentos se encuentra en una posición más difícil, es quien esta en un mundo alejada de sus amigos y seres queridos, Edward y Alphonse se tienen a ellos dos, ¿quién crees tú que esta peor?- dijo Gracia con una mirada de cariño- vamos confía de nuevo en ella, esta dado todo su esfuerzo, hoy estuvo todo la mañana encerrada en su habitación intentando hacer alquimia-

¿Eso hizo?- dijo asombrada.

Así es... – dijo afirmado con su cabeza.

Bueno es hora de que me vaya, ya que tendré que llegar un poco más temprano al cuartel mañana para que la teniente me permita salir un poco más temprano- dijo repentinamente Roy quien había decidido no decir nada antes.

Lo esperaremos mañana con ansías- dijo Winry ya más alegre.

Cuídate Roy… mañana traerás a Riza- pregunto Gracia con una sonrisa, ella no tenía malicia en su ser, pero en aquel momento sintió la necesidad de ahondar un poco en los sentimientos de Roy.

Jum… bueno si la teniente desea venir no encuentro problema con ello- dijo con más seriedad.

Me alegraría mucho hablar un poco con ella- dijo con una sonrisa pura, Roy no podía desconfiar de aquella cara, ahora entendía por que Maes la venerará tanto.

Ambas se despidieron de el, quien inmediatamente se introdujo en el automóvil que arranco dirigiéndose a la casa del Alquimista de fuego, todavía no podía creer en que existiesen malas intensiones en lo dicho por Gracia, pero también sospechaba que ella creía que el se encontraba interesado en algún nivel de aquella chiquilla que había venido del otro mundo, él no podía hacer eso, en aquel momento tenía que concentrarse en traer de nuevo a Fullmetal y Alphonse de vuelta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Podía soportar algunos golpes en su cuerpo, así que el segundo no había provocado mucho en el quién todavía podía mantenerse en pie, eso le serviría de escarmiento por haber sido tan descuidado, el mismo se imponía ese castigo pero ya dos golpes eran suficiente, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, los soldados estaban riendo y confiados en que no haría nada, lo tomaban como una diversión, seguramente no tenían mucho rango por su comportamiento, de ser lo contrario actuarían de acuerdo a la situación y lo tendrían ya al menos esposado para interrogarlo, pero no, aquellos tres solo se divertían golpeándolo, hizo el ademán de tambalearse para así liberarse del agarre de uno de ellos, este lo soltó para que cayera en el suelo, pero no fue así. Con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, Ed se volteó rápidamente lanzado una patada con su pierna izquierda, la cual dio directamente en el abdomen del soldado que lo sostuviera, el golpe le saco todo el aire por lo cual le tiro al pasto con sus manos colocadas en el estómago, inmediatamente sin perder el tiempo se lanzo a atacar de frente al otro que le había dado el golpe en el rostro regresándole el mismo con su brazo de automail, el soldado intento reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el golpe lanzado por Edward, pero sus sentidos no fueron tan rápidos dándole de lleno el impacto en la mandíbula, lo que provoco que escupiera un molar y saliera sangre de su boca, en ese momento el tercer soldado saco su revolver y lo apunto hacia el rubio, disparó pero la bala reboto en el brazo de metal el cual usará como escudo al interponerlo en su cabeza.

El disparo había levantado a toda la mansión que todavía se encontraba durmiendo, momentos después de que halara el gatillo Alphonse había llegado tacleando al soldado y así evitando que diera un segundo disparo hacia su hermano, ambos estaban en el suelo, Edward intento ir a ayudar a Al pero se lo impidió el soldado al cual había lanzado la patada, quién tomándole de la pierna derecha había hecho que Ed perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de frente al pasto también, en aquella situación se encontraban cuando llego Danielle quién con un grito ordeno que todo parara en ese momento, todos los hombres acataron de inmediato la orden observando impresionados a la chica por el volumen que esta había utilizado, nunca antes escucharon un grito tan potente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle se encontraba jadeante parada frente a los cinco hombres tendidos en el pasto verde del jardín, después de escuchar el disparo no pudo evitar pensar lo peor, imagino que habían ejecutado a Ed por lo que se apresuro aún más, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho como nunca antes había sentido, al llegar parte de su temor se borro pero ver a Alphonse y Edward peleando con los soldados la hizo dar aquel grito.

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ed, su rostro revelaba un verdadero enojo.

Yo…, yo…- Ed no sabía que responder.

En esos momentos el resto de los habitantes de la mansión salían de esta, el Dr. di Estefano y Hansen llegaron al lado de la morena para indagar el por que de aquel disparo y el grito de la chica.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- pregunto intrigado el doctor.

Este chico se encontraba espiando la casa, lo llevábamos para interrogarlo cuando este intento escapar, por eso le disparamos- dijo explicando el soldado que sangraba de la boca tapándose esta.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Danielle acercándose a Edward quién ya se había levantado del suelo.

Si lo estoy- dijo limpiándose el rostro con el brazo, la manga de la camisa se había roto tras el impacto de la bala revelando así el brazo de automail.

No puedo creerlo- dijo el dr. di Estefano en un tono serio, su mirada era indagadora.

Hansen pensó que el plan se había arruinado, maldita la hora en que incluyo a aquellos chicos en todo eso, el científico camino hacia Ed y tomo su brazo acercándolo a su rostro, termino de romper la manga para así permitirse ver con más libertad el brazo de metal de Edward.

esta es una hermosa pieza de ingeniería, lo se a pesar de no ser mi rama, nunca había visto algo como esto- dijo realmente embelezado- ¿quién te lo hizo muchacho?

Un amigo mío que esta estudiando al respecto- Ed mintió en ese mundo las mujeres no eran capaces de hacer trabajos como ese por lo cual no pudo darle el crédito que se merecía su rubia amiga, pero al recordarla una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Pues tu amigo es un verdadero genio, deberías traerlo aquí siempre le doy la bienvenida a amigos científicos como yo… verás no somos muy abundantes en este mundo…-

Lo siento Dr. di Estefano pero nos tenemos que llevar al prisionero- dijo uno de los soldados tomando a Ed del brazo libre, he interrumpiendo al Doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento el cabo Fredrerick llegaba junto a otros dos soldados para hacer el cambio de guardia, se extraño al no ver a sus compañeros esperándolo en su puesto así que decidió indagar al respecto por lo que entro en la casa, le ordeno a los demás que permanecieran en el portón y se fue, no tardo mucho en ver la multitud que se encontraba más adelante, corrió para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, en unos minutos llegaría el teniente junto a la escolta para llevar al científico loco al laboratorio, y seria a el a quien le pediría explicaciones de lo sucedido, al llegar donde estaban todos pudo percatarse de la presencia de aquel chico antipático que había conocido en la biblioteca, entrecerró los ojos, no le había caído nada bien su actitud hacia la Srita. di Estefano, pero esta al parecer se había hecho amiga de él, pero le extraño el verlo ahí, aparentemente se había peleado con sus compañeros, acaso ese chico no le tenía respeto a la autoridad.

¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto al soldado que tenía tomado del brazo a Ed.

Este sujeto se encontraba espiando afuera en los arbustos- contesto este.

El solo venía a verme a mi- dijo de repente Danielle- yo lo invite a la casa.

Pero hija, es amigo tuyo este chico tan extraño- dijo el doctor señalando a Ed, todavía tomando a este por el brazo de automail.

Si Doctor yo soy testigo de que este sujeto es amigo de la srita.- contesto el cabo Fredrerick, a Ed nunca antes le había caído tan bien aquel sujeto como en ese instante, bueno en realidad nunca le había simpatizado.

Vaya, vaya, de repente mi hija se ha vuelto una chica popular con muchos amigos varones, creo que si fue buena decisión que saliera del internado- dijo sonriente el científico.

Bueno ya que quedo aclarado de el porque estoy aquí podrían soltarme- dijo Ed molesto por el ser tomado de ambos brazos.

Perdona, fue solo un impulso- dijo el Sr. Ferdinando- lo pueden liberar- señalando que lo soltasen.

¿por qué no se identifico inmediatamente que llego?- dijo otro de los soldados.

No simpatizo mucho con los soldados- dijo Ed como explicación con expresión molesta viendo a los ojos al soldado quien aún lo tomaba del brazo a pesar de la orden anterior.

Si es algo que yo se, déjenlo ya lo ordeno el Doctor, la próxima vez será mejor que tengas más cuidado- dijo acercándose intimidante a Ed pero este ni se inmuto.

Bueno ya que todo se aclaro lo mejor es ir a desayunar- dijo el científico volviendo a la casa, tal parecía ya había olvidado todo.- pero Hansen, hijo has estado muy cayado en todo este suceso…- dijo al recordar al moreno, pudo ver la mirada de molestia que este le lanzaba a Edward y sonrió- no te preocupes a mi hija no le gustan los rubios- le dijo tomándole del brazo y llevándole hacia la casa de nuevo.

Alphonse ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Ed ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

Bien hermano, solo un poco golpeado-

Ese fue un buen movimiento… gracias- dijo dándole un sonrisa sincera a su hermano. sin ti seguramente en estos momentos estaría muerto-

Jejejeje… no pensé en nada, solo en salvarte hermano, cuando vi al soldado que te apuntaba de nuevo no halle que más hacer-

Lo que hiciste estuvo bien-

Aún no me respondes que haces tu aquí- dijo molesta Danielle viendo a los dos hermanos.

Tengo que vigilar que nada le suceda a Al, es mi deber como hermano mayor, además me preocupe mucho que no volviera anoche- dijo Ed siendo lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

Te dije que haría eso- dijo Alphonse a Danielle.

Pudieron haberte matado-

Es un riesgo que tenia que tomar-

No eres inmortal ¡¿sabes?!-

Alphonse es lo más importante para mí por el daría la vida-

¡¡Aaaaaah!! ¿para que me molesto en preguntar? Cabeza hueca- y la chica volvió a la casa.

¡Ahí! Hermano… ¿porqué no le dijiste la verdad?... Que estabas preocupado por ella y no por mi- dijo Al después de lanzar un suspiro.

¿y quién dijo que estoy aquí por ella?- dijo Ed totalmente sonrojado.

Esta bien hermano sigue tratando de engañarte a ti mismo por que conmigo no lo logras- dijo Al marchándose del lugar.

Y Ed se quedo ahí parado solo en medio del jardín sin saber que hacer, en ese momento una de las sirvientas llego a su lado.

sígame por favor, el Sr. di Estefano me dijo que lo guiará al comedor para que desayunase con ellos- dijo inclinándose ante Edward.- pero primero tendrá que cambiarse de ropa.

Esta bien- dijo Edward viéndose su aspecto, con la pelea había quedado totalmente sucio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El cabo observaba desde la entrada todo lo que sucedía en el jardín, no le había gustado nada todo aquello, sospechaba, no era una casualidad que el chofer del prometido de la Srita. di Estefano fuera también el hermano de aquel tipo tan pesado. Tampoco recordaba haber visto nunca aquel sujeto moreno que se decía el novio de Danielle cerca de la misma, aquello le olía realmente mal, eran demasiadas cosas juntas y todas ellas formaban parte de un enigma que el descifraría, aunque le costase algo de tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mesa todos disfrutaban de los deliciosos alimentos que Gretta la cocinera del doctor desde siempre, les había preparado, aquel era un hermoso hogar a la vista del que quisiera. Danielle no hablo en toda la velada, hasta su padre se había intrigado de tal hecho, ella generalmente era una chica emotiva, tal vez era por tener a su enamorado en la mesa pensó, más no sabía cuanta razón tenía en pensar en eso, solamente se equivocaba en algo, en creer que el moreno era ese sujeto. Y como si repentinamente aquella mente tan brillante se hubiese iluminado momentáneamente recordó que hasta entonces no se había presentado con el peculiar invitado de su hija. Realmente era un sujeto único no solamente por el hecho de tener un miembro de metal perfectamente bien diseñado y con una maquinaria sorprendente, si no que ese inusual color de ojos le era totalmente particular.

hija, dime, no se te ha olvidado algo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Danielle.

No lo sé, dímelo tú padre- miro intrigada a su padre que se encontraba al lado de ella, este con un ademán algo gracioso le señalo a Edward.- no te entiendo.

Tu padre quiere saber el nombre de tu invitado querida- dijo Hansen con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llevaba un vaso con jugo de naranja a sus labios.

Es cierto, lo lamento no me he presentado- dijo Edward más avergonzado de lo que ya se sentía- mi nombre es Edward Elric-

¿Elric?- pregunto el doctor más interesado aún en el chico- ¿cómo Hohenheim Elric?-

¿conoció usted a mi padre?- pregunto intrigado Ed.

He leído algunos trabajos suyos- dijo cambiando totalmente su aspecto a uno un poco más sombrío- ¿dime es cierto que murió?

Si, así es, ya hace algunos años de eso- respondió Ed aún sin comprender la pregunta, Hansen solo analizaba la situación.

Es una pena, tu padre era un gran científico con unas ideas un poco extrañas para la mayoría, pero te diré la verdad para mi todas ellas me resultando tan fascinantes- dijo el Sr. di Estefano, en sus ojos se podía observar un brillo extraño, algo parecido a la maldad- y dime Edward… puedo llamarte así… bueno Edward, y tu alguna vez compartiste las ideologías de tu padre, ¿conociste su trabajo?

No viví mucho tiempo con el en realidad, crecí con mi madre- era una verdad a medias- así que en realidad no se mucho de su trabajo… no tengo mucho parecido con el, además del físico, solamente soy un bibliotecario- por alguna razón Ed no sentía confianza en el padre de Danielle.

Ya veo, ¡es una lastima! me hubiese gustado que me enseñaras algunas cosas, pero es inevitable, las cosas pasan por algo-

Nunca había escuchado nada acerca de algún científico llamado Hohenheim Elric- dijo Hansen participando en la conversación, todo aquello parecía tan irreal como si fuese una jugada de la vida.

En realidad todo su trabajo se ha mantenido en las sombras- dijo tranquilamente el Doctor mientras mordía una uva- solo algunos lo conocemos-

Si es asombroso como un genio como ud. conozca el trabajo de mi padre- dijo Ed siguiendo el juego- y dígame que exactamente sabe de él-

Bueno no mucho, pero dices que no lo conoces, así que no veo el por que comentarlo contigo… además en este momento estoy interesado en otro tipo de cosas, no tiene sentido que te lo diga-

Pero parecía muy interesado en el padre del chico hace unos momentos- dijo Hansen también buscaba respuestas.

Si interés vago nada más, nada de importancia… bueno me retiro debo prepararme para ir al laboratorio así que permiso- dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Padre quisiera llevar a Hansen y Edward a conocer las instalaciones, se los había prometido a los dos- el padre de Danielle entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar.

No es un buen momento para visitas será en otra ocasión…-dijo con un tono bajo- si gustan ambos pueden quedarse en la mansión el tiempo que deseen… es más yo no me molestaría que comenzarán a trabajar en hacer de este viejo un abuelo, no soy de la gente que considera que esas cosas se hagan hasta el matrimonio- volviendo a ser el hombre gracioso que fuese antes.

¡¡PADRE!!- grito Danielle, nunca pensó que su padre fuese capaz de decir algo como eso, estaba completamente sonrojada.

Vamos hija sabes que tengo una mente innovadora para mi época, no te extrañe que este en contra de las ideas mojigatas de la iglesia y esas cosas… bueno con su permiso me retiro- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tu padre es un hombre muy extraño- dijo Hansen después que este se fuera.

Si lo sé, siempre aprovecha toda oportunidad para molestarme- dijo Danielle molesta.

No creo que Hansen se refiera a el en ese aspecto- dijo Edward viendo en la dirección donde desapareciese el doctor.

Así que te distes cuenta, parece que no eres el chico tonto que pensé que eras esta mañana- dijo Hansen con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!- dijo molesto Ed levantándose de su silla.

Unos ojos oscuros vigilaban todo lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, Hansen podía sentir en su nuca que alguien los observaba pero no pudo determinar el sitio de donde, la habitación solo era ocupada por ellos, aquello significaba algo, tal y como el lo sospecho el Dr. di Estefano no era lo que quería dar a pensar, incluso a su propia hija la tenía engañada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno como prometí en mi perfil a los que lo han leído y han llegado hasta aquí, conozcan la imagen de los personajes originales de mi historia, aclarando que mi estilo de dibujo no es el mismo que el de FMA pero espero que les guste… Estas son Danielle y Haydeé y Fredrerick… más adelante les prometo más dibujos :P TTwTT y si me sale a Hansen (jajaja me esta dando guerra Roy), a Edward y a Alphonse.

Perdón por las faltas en la redacción pero mis únicas correcciones son las que hace Word, jajaja… así que probablemente continúen, a menos que convenza a una amiga que se mi editora XD.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

Nota. Fullmetal es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Capitulo 13

Como lo había prometido el Coronel Roy Mustang llego ese día a la casa de los Hughes acompañado por la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, todos los ocupantes los esperaban con ansias, con excepción de Haydeé quien como todos los días permanecía en su cuarto intentando sin éxito utilizar la alquimia.

No lo entendía, por que no lo podía lograr si se suponía que eso era lo que más deseaba, regresar a su hogar, o por lo menos eso es lo que quiso creer. Escucho como tocaban a su puerta, miro hacia la ventana, aún era de día, con un tono aburrido dio permiso a la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta a pasar, en ese momento pudo ver a Winry con su sonrisa pura y su s ojos del mismo color del cielo, detrás de ella se encontraba el coronel, ambos pasaron, con asombro Roy pudo comprobar que la chica había estado dibujando distintos círculos de transmutación desde aquellos mas básicos y algunos más complicados, tal vez en busca de aquel que la trajera hasta aquel mundo, Winry se acerco a donde se encontraba la chica quien mantenía su cabeza entre las manos, parecía luchar con algo en su interior, se paro frente a ella, aun la chica no les dirigía la mirada, se resistía a hacerlo.

¡veo que has estado trabajando en tu tarea!- dijo con vos burlesca, por alguna razón se sentía que de esa forma la chica les pondría al fin atención y así fue.

¡¿Qué le hace pensar así!?- ironizo Haydeé.

No lo se tal vez el verte rodeada de todo este bulto de papeles con los que parecen intentos de hacer un circulo de transmutación, y digo intento por que les falta para ser verdaderos- Winry no entendía el porque de las palabras del coronel, el tono utilizado era de burla, solamente lo escucho hablarle así a una persona antes.

Bueno que podías esperar no soy una artista- contesto molesta- ha venido para darme las clases supongo.

Así es, espero que estés preparada, no voy a ser muy paciente en enseñarte-

Es algo que me imaginaba, no se preocupe realmente por mí- dijo viendo de nuevo a la ventana.- total no importará nada más, solo que recuerde ese circulo ¿verdad?-

Winry opto por salir de la habitación sin decir nada, a veces sentía verdadera tristeza por todo aquello que le pasaba a Haydeé, aunque a veces las dos no se llevaban muy y la distancia entre ambas se había agrandado, aún sentía que hubiesen sido buenas amigas. Winry no comprendía el porque de la aptitud que tomaban ambos, cerro la puerta tras ella y bajo las gradas que llevaban al primer piso.

Roy comenzó a tratar de explicar las bases de la alquimia a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, parecía que comprendía todo con verdadera facilidad, la chica era todo un prodigio en la química, lo que le facilitaba las cosas para él.

Por alguna razón después de cada lección la chica dirigía nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, en sus ojos se podía observar cierto dejo de tristeza que no fue difícil de distinguir para Roy. Aún el mismo no comprendía el por que de su actitud hacia la chica, el quién solía ser todo un caballero con las damas, se comportaba duro y sarcástico con ella, quién que no tenía culpa alguna con las cosas que hasta ahora le pasaban, al verla ahí, callada y en espera de algo detrás de la ventana.

¿Qué buscas afuera que miras tanto por la ventana?- pregunto Roy curioso.

Mi libertad- dijo en tono triste.

---------------------------------------------------------

Después de ese día las lecciones continuaron a diario, el Coronel solía quedarse conmigo varias horas hasta que estaba satisfecho con los avances que había conseguido, realmente era un maestro muy estricto, no me extraño.

Esa semana pude usar por segunda vez un circulo de trasmutación, iniciamos con lo más fácil, cambiar el estado de la materia de líquida a sólida, mi alegría fue muy grande con ese logro, salte por todo el cuarto de la emoción gritando, el coronel me observaba con una cara de extrañado, nunca espero un comportamiento así de mi parte, no puede evitar mi naturaleza alegre y me lance a él en un abrazo que al principio no fue correspondido pero después de varios minutos decidió responder, fue algo calido, tenia días de querer ese tipo de contacto, me sentía sola en aquel sitio. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho inmediatamente deshice el abrazo y di tres pasos atrás, sentía como poco a poco subía la temperatura de mis mejillas.

Regrese a mi escritorio con la mirada centrada en el libro que en el se encontraba sin ponerle realmente atención, no sabia que decir después de mi acción anterior, seguramente el coronel estaría pensando que me trataba de una niña impulsiva, y como no hacerlo si yo misma le dijese en una ocasión que lo era. Me dolía pensar así, por alguna razón no quería que el me viese de esa forma, por primera vez en la vida quería que alguien me viese como una mujer, pero no haría nada, nunca lo hacia, siempre cobarde, siempre tímida, escondida en mi misma. Y como si comprendiera mis dudas se comporto como el caballero que era y no menciono nada del hecho anterior.

será mejor que continuemos con esto más tarde, debes estar cansada después de tantas horas de trabajar, además me esperan en el cuartel- dijo retirándose hacia la puerta.

Al escucharlo abrí mis ojos en toda su extensión, voltee instintivamente hacia la puerta, él ya se encontraba con ella abierta, con un suave adiós se marcho dejándome así, entre las sombras de la duda y la soledad.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio aquel abrazo lo había sorprendido, no esperaba aquella forma de afecto de la chica que siempre se mostraba tan triste y distante, pero luego de unos momentos sintió la necesidad de la chica , así que decidió responder aquella acción, lentamente sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña chica, podía sentir la soledad que trasmitía.

Después que ella misma los separara pudo notar en el rostro de la chica el sonrojo que lo cubría, estaba mal, no quería que ella se confundiera de esa forma, el sentía un cariño muy especial por ella, casi fraterno, aún no sabía exactamente por que, pero si sabia muy bien que no pasaría nunca de eso, solamente sería su maestro y un apoyo para ella, nada más, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como hasta el momento estaban y marcharse por ese día, en otro momento aclararía todo con la chica. Salió de la habitación y bajo al primer piso donde los demás lo esperaban para saber como iba Haydeé.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Haydeé no bajo a cenar, ni tampoco le abrió la puerta a Winry cuando esta le quiso entregar amablemente los alimentos que había subido para ella. Haydeé encerrada en aquella soledad, solamente quería dormir y viajar a aquel mundo de sueños, y así encontrarse con la única persona que le daba un consuelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días pasaron desde su llegada a esa casa y sin ningún tipo de adelanto en sus planes, el padre de Danielle seguía rehusándose a llevar de visita a su laboratorio a Hansen y a Edward, sin dar razón a la chica. Fue Edward quien decidió que no podían seguir de esa forma, Hansen se la pasaba todo el día rodando a Danielle y no lo soportaba, además Al se la pasaba en el área de empleados por lo cual rara veces hablaban más de una hora, Alphonse se había tomado muy enserio el papel de chofer.

¡¡no soporto más estar sin moverme y hacer nada!!- dijo Ed revolviéndose el cabello.

No ganas nada con tomar esa actitud hermano- dijo Al suspirando mientras limpiaba uno de los automóviles de la mansión- además la mansión es hermosa, deberías tratar de disfrutar un poco más esta paz y dejar de pelear tanto con Hansen-

¡¡es el quién me provoca!!... se la pasa todo el tiempo pegado a Danielle, se esta tomando demasiado enserio el papel de su prometido- dijo con verdadera cara de molestia.- tu también ¿no crees que es demasiado que incluso te pongas a limpiar los autos del científico loco ese?-

la gente que lo sirve es muy amable con migo, y lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles es ayudarles con su trabajo-

vaya tu nunca cambias Alphonse- dijo Ed con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tu tampoco- dijo Al devolviendo la sonrisa.- ¿y que tienes pensado hacer ya que estas tan aburrido hermano?

Esta noche iremos nosotros dos a ese laboratorio- dijo en voz baja Edward- no podemos esperar más, estoy seguro que el padre de Danielle no piensa llevarnos, es más creo que nos tiene en este lugar como sus ratas de laboratorio-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nos esta analizando todo el tiempo, no se desde cuando, pero lo he notado desde hace dos días… por eso es mejor que nos movamos nosotros-

¿Pero no sería mejor que le dijésemos a Hansen de ese plan hermano?-

Podría ser peligroso que repentinamente desapareciéramos los tres-

Aún no estoy seguro de ese plan hermano, puede ser muy peligroso, ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos descubre?-

¡¡No temas Alphonse!! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

No deberías de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, asssh-suspiro Alphonse.- pero la respuesta es nunca, esta bien hermano, confío en ti-

Me alegra, bueno intentare obtener los mapas del laboratorio en el estudio del padre de Danielle, seguramente ahí las encontrare- dijo despidiéndose de su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se dio cuenta que desde un lugar del jardín eran observados por un par de ojos azules como el cielo, cada movimiento de sus labios era analizado por ellos, una sonrisa perversa se mostró en el rostro de la persona que los vigilaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche volví a soñar con él, mi hombre ideal, perfecto como solo en los sueños podía ser, pero estaba vez no fue un sueño tranquilo como los otros, el chico rubio se encontraba en un gran pasillo totalmente vestido de negro, junto a él, se encontraba su hermano, ambos parecían buscar algo con mucha ansiedad, caminaban a paso lento, analizando cada una de las cosas que los rodeaban, lentamente se acercaban a una habitación al final del mismo.

Mi hermoso rubio abrió la puerta encontrando tras ella un monstruoso dragón disecado en todas sus partes, en su mirada se pudo observar asombro y asco, no permitió que el más joven entrase deteniendo su camino al intentarlo, nunca se espero algo como aquello, era siniestro y aterrador; camino lentamente hacia la criatura colocada en la pared del gran laboratorio como si se tratase de alguna clase de trofeo.

Me levante agitada, pude sentir en mi pecho la desesperanza que embargaba el corazón de ese chico, como si de aquella forma le hubiesen robado un sueño que estaba próximo a cumplir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward entro en la biblioteca de la casa, sospechaba que tal vez en ella pudiese encontrar un mapa que lo guiase dentro del laboratorio, Henner había dicho antes era que imposible penetrar en el sin tener detalle de sus instalaciones, sino estarían como ciegos. Busco en todas las gavetas del escritorio de fina madera de roble, pero no encontró nada. Sintió como alguien lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, al voltear pudo percatarse de que Hansen se encontraba viéndolo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

piensas que yo no hice lo mismo… no encontrarás nada, al parecer ese viejo loco es más cuidadoso de lo que pensamos, ni siquiera tiene una caja fuerte que forzar, nada en absoluto- dijo caminando hacia Edward.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

bueno ya te dije una vez que debías tener más cuidado, eres muy obvio algunas veces… me extraño que no estuvieses cuidando a esa noviecita tuya de mi, así que decidí ir a buscarte, te vi entrar aquí y decidí dar una ojeada en lo que hacías- dijo acercándose lentamente a él- deseo pensar que todavía tenemos un trato, por que de lo contrario tengo ordenes de no dejar cabos sueltos ¿sabes?

¿es acaso una amenaza?-

cree lo que quieras- dijo de forma arrogante- ¿que piensas hacer?-

pensé que ya lo sabías o tal vez no eres tan inteligente como creí-

ignorare esa respuesta… volveré hacer la pregunta ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con los mapas?-

no es de tu incumbencia-

¡es una lastima que digas eso!, yo pensaba que podíamos seguir trabajando juntos sabes… sería más fácil entrar en el edificio si vamos los tres, aunque no tengamos los planos-

estas hablando que dejarás fuera de esto a tus compañeros-

ninguno de ellos me sería muy útil en una misión como esta, solo Henner y ya no contamos con más tiempo, dentro del grupo ninguno de ellos tienen algún entrenamiento militar por lo cual no me ayudarían en esto, así que en vista de ello creo que me conformare contigo-

¡¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!!-

¡no hagas tanta ruido quieres! recuerda que nos vigilan-

entonces es cierto lo que pensé, alguien nos observa-

si desde el día de tu llegada alguien esta constantemente observando nuestros movimientos, aunque ahora no siento que lo hagan-

¿sabes quien es?-

no crees que si lo supiera ya me hubiese encargado de ese problema- le dijo de forma despectiva- no.

Pero será más sospechoso que los tres desaparezcamos esta noche…-

Estoy seguro que tu noviecita puede encargarse de eso-

¿Quieres involucrar a Danielle en esto?-

Edward, Edward, Edward- dijo con una mirada cómica- ella ya esta involucrada en esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle aún no podía creer que estaba metida en aquel embrollo, hacía dos horas Hansen había partido junto a Alphonse de la casa. Hansen había dado la excusa de tener que realizar unos negocios en la ciudad al día siguiente por lo cual no podía permanecer más en aquella casa, a Danielle le pareció extraño que su padre no pusiese ninguna objeción al respecto de la marcha tan inesperada por parte de Hansen; Edward se había marchado de aquel lugar en la tarde antes de que el Dr. di Estefano regresara del laboratorio, pero aquello tampoco pareció afectar en lo más mínimo al científico, como todos los días este se dirigió a su estudio en compañía de su asistente, quien hasta ese día había regresado a la casa desde la llegada de los visitantes, Danielle pudo percatarse que esta había perdido mucho peso en aquellos días, lucía diferente, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

Ahora Danielle se encontraba sola en la sala, por más que intentaba leer aquella novela no lograba concentrarse, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por ellos ya que en esos momentos seguramente se preparaban para entrar en el laboratorio de su padre, ella sabía la seguridad extrema de aquel sitio, aquella seria una noche muy larga para ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones:

Como se pudieron dar cuenta mi historia no va con el tiempo de la serie, ni posterior a la película, pero por intereses propios y de la historia hice tal modificación :P, no me sale usar un Ed de treinta y tantos en mi historia XD.

En el capitulo anterior el científico reconoce el apellido de Edward asociándolo con su padre, jajaja, yo lo pensé de este modo, en nuestro mundo no es común llamar a una persona como Hohemhein de la Luz, por lo tanto considere que ya que no se menciona su apellido durante el conquistador de Shambala, este adoptaría el de su difunta esposa, como recuerdo de la misma. Suena conveniente y bastante lógico a mi forma de pensar.

Bueno esas son algunas de las aclaraciones, estoy siempre abierta a las críticas y en busca de mi editora TwT, ya que mi amiga se niega en ser ella, ya que tiene según ella vacío literario en estos momentos… cualquier comentario y duda háganmelo saber ^^ que será un gusto leerlo. Yo por mi parte seguiré disfrutando de escribir esta historia, por que creo que es lo más importante, que la historia le guste al escritor, y claro también espero que uds. la disfruten tanto como yo.


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: FMA no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Fullmetal es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Capitulo 14

Ya había anochecido, los tres se encontraban en el bosque que rodea el gran edificio, esperaban el cambio de guardia, el cual se efectuaría en los próximos minutos según la información recolectada por Hansen, este tenia detallado cada uno de los horarios de la guardia del lugar, como si tuviese mucho tiempo observándoles. A pesar que este les había explicado que los demás miembros de su grupo eran simples civiles, Ed estaba seguro que el no era igual, en sus movimientos y su forma de actuar, Edward distinguió la estricta formación que solo la milicia podía dar, pero aún así no pregunto nada, sabía perfectamente que no le diría, aunque se lo preguntase.

Hansen permanecía callado y con la mirada atenta a su alrededor, Alphonse lucía nervioso pero tampoco decía nada, aquel silencio les permitía escuchar la marcha acompasada de los soldados detrás del muro que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia por encima de los sonidos nocturnos, pronto dejaron de escucharlos, Hansen entrecerró sus ojos y dirigió su vista a su reloj de nuevo, tenían 15 minutos para trepar el muro y entrar al edificio, Hansen hizo la señal con su mano que lo siguieran, los tres corrieron uno detrás del otro, Hansen pego su espalda en el frío muro del edificio, ya estaba comenzando a dar el invierno muestras de su llegada y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, el muro tenía aproximadamente unos 2.5mts de altura, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y sus manos entrelazadas catapulto a Alphonse primero hacia el otro lado del muro, a este le sigo Edward quien se quedo en la cima, ahí este se quito la chaqueta negra que llevaba y con esta le ayudo a Hansen a subir, luego juntos saltaron al otro lado del muro donde Alphonse los esperaba, observaron a ambos lados, no había ninguna señal de soldados cercas, los tres corrieron a la fachada del edificio.

Aunque Hansen al principio tuvo dudas acerca de la destreza de aquellos dos sujetos, después de observar la pelea en el jardín de Danielle, sus dudas habían quedado atrás, por ello mismo no pensó dos veces utilizarlos para entrar en aquella semi-fortaleza que hacia ya tres meses vigilaban con su equipo, al principio el pensó realizar aquel trabajo solo pero al ver la seguridad que el laboratorio tenía supo que nunca podría entrar, no solo.

El camino entre la muralla y la entrada más próxima estaba despejado, corrieron evitando hacer algún ruido que llamase la atención de los soldados, pronto llegaron al primer acceso disponible el cual era una puerta aparentemente de uso del personal de limpieza del lugar. Los tres entraron por una puerta trasera que Hansen logro abrir después de minutos que fueron eternos para todos, el pomo de la puerta era bastante nuevo, se podía saber por el brillo que aún conservaba, Hansen saco un pequeño estuche que guardaba en el pequeño bolso que cargaba, Edward lo observo curioso, la mirada que tenía era aguda como analizando la situación, pronto Hansen introdujo lo que parecían finos alambres en el interior de la cerradura, las gotas de sudor podían verse recorrer el rostro de Hansen mientras trabajaba con sus herramientas, pero a final había podido abrirse paso al interior del edificio.

Todos los pasillos estaban desolados y oscuros, una lúgubre atmosfera se podía sentir, un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Alphonse aquel lugar le daba mala espina, Ed vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermano por lo que no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, puso una mano en el hombro del menor para darle mayor seguridad y este pareció entender el mensaje por que asintió a Ed al verlo a los ojos. Siguieron hacia delante buscando el pasillo que Danielle les había descrito, Hansen permanecía delante en caso de que alguno de los guardias apareciera, en los pasillos no parecía haber señal de vigilancia alguna, por un momento a Ed aquello le pareció demasiado sospecho pero decidió dejar atrás aquella corazonada, no tenían tiempo para poner atención a trivialidades como esa, todo aquello era tan extraño, Hansen pensaba lo mismo… encontraron la entrada a la oficina del Dr. di Estefano, tal y como se las había descrito la morena, sin ningún tipo de inscripción que la identificase, solo su color blanco diferente a todas las demás del edificio.

Por más que Hansen intento forzar el llavín de esta no consiguió nada, el sistema de cerrojo era distinto, los tres se quedaron observando la puerta sin saber que mas hacer.

ahora, ¿qué haremos? Si no logramos entrar no sabremos que están investigando en este laboratorio, no habremos hecho nada con entrar al edificio- dijo Alphonse dirigiendo su mirada alternamente a los dos hombres parados frente a el.

Solo queda una opción- dijo Edward antes de lanzar una patada a la puerta y derribarla.

¡No te han enseñado lo que significa pasar desapercibido!- Susurro Hansen molesto, mientras Alphonse golpeaba con la palma de la mano su frente al ver lo que su hermano mayor había hecho.

¡Dime una forma más rápida de abrir si ya llevabas horas intentándolo!, no tenemos tiempo que perder- contesto también en un susurro antes de entrar en la habitación.

¡si pero con todo el ruido que hiciste te pudieron haber escuchado en la china!- contesto Hansen en el mismo volumen.

no les parece extraño que no se escuche ningún paso, después de lo que hizo mi hermano lo más razonable sería que se escuchara movimiento hacia esta dirección- dijo Alphonse desviando el tema.

Si - dijo más serio aún Hansen entrando a la oficina por la puerta rota- pero como dijo este enano no tenemos tiempo que perder, si se trata de una trampa ya entramos en ella así que no podremos cambiar la situación hasta llegado el debido momento, así que lo mejor es estar alerta-

Alphonse le dio la razón a Hansen entrando después de él, mientras que Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar a gritar que no era ningún enano.

--------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina no pudieron encontrar nada que explicase la clase de experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en ese laboratorio, solo algunos papeles que resumían resultados de pruebas sanguíneas y otros papeles que Edward no podía entender, pero en ninguno de ellos hablaban nada relacionado a la alquimia, la oficina ni siquiera tenia una caja de seguridad que contuviera lo que buscaban como la biblioteca, tal parecía que el Dr. di Estefano era un persona muy desconfiada, o… acaso todo había sido mentira, seria que por más que buscaran la forma de volver, nunca la encontraría.

Después de buscar hasta cansarse, decidieron que lo mejor sería separarse para buscar el sitio donde se realizaban los experimentos, era la mejor forma de saber si era cierto o no que se estudiaba la alquimia en aquel lugar. Tendrían una hora para encontrarse de nuevo frente a la oficina principal, después de eso cualquiera de ellos que llegase primero esperaría 5 minutos en ese sitio y luego se marcharía sin importar que pasase con los otros, habían acordado por la seguridad de Alphonse, este iría junto a Ed, Hansen no pudo discutir con Ed, ni lo intento, sabía perfectamente cuan obstinado podía ser el rubio con las personas que le importaban. En un asentimiento los tres dejaron aquel sitio para buscar alguna pista que hiciese que aquel riesgo no hubiera sido innecesario.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, Edward se maldecía internamente por no pedirle a Hansen que le enseñase como abrirlas, y esta vez no andaría pateando todas las puertas del lugar, por mas que no hubiesen visto ningún soldado hasta al momento, no se podían arriesgar más. Fue una sorpresa que Alphonse encontrase una de las puertas abierta. Edward entro primero al lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

La presión en mi pecho no se calmaba a pesar de que ya había amanecido, después de tener aquel sueño no puede volver a dormir, la noche fue demasiado larga para mi gusto, decidí volver a leer aquel libro de alquimia que encontrara en la gran biblioteca central, pero no pude concentrarme, tampoco pude tranquilizarme lo suficiente para dibujar, mi mano temblaba continuamente.

Baje a desayunar muy temprano ese día, no miraba el porque quedarme más en aquel cuarto, tal vez el platicar con alguien quitara aquel dolor que no abandonaba mi pecho.

En la cocina la Sra. Hughes ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno para todas, me sonrió en cuanto me vio, yo solo le pude contestar con una mueca, ella pareció darse cuenta de ello por que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse a mi lado en la mesa, su mirada parecía buscar en la mía lo que me molestaba, pero ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía, la abrace buscando aquel calor y protección que solo las madres te dan, ella comprendió mi necesidad, inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo, lentamente lagrimas inundaron mi rostro, no sabía que me pasaba, sentía un vacío en mi alma, un hueco en mi pecho que nada podía llenar, como si algo se hubiese robado mis esperanzas, más no sabía por que, únicamente que aquello estaba relacionado con el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------

Edward quedo petrificado ante lo que vio, frente a él una gran habitación blanca en cuyo centro se encontraba una mesa de metal, esta brillaba desafiante a la oscuridad con la poca luz que entraba a través de la puerta, en de ella herramientas quirúrgicas: bisturís, sierras, pinzas y otras más, todavía manchadas con lo que parecía ser sangre, descuidadas en el lugar, pero en una forma que parecía casi intencional. Cerca algunas jaulas con enormes ratas negras como una noche sin luna, con ojos cuyo rojo parecía imitar al fuego, todas ellas reaccionaron al sentir movimiento en la habitación, todas lo observaban con lo que Ed pensó era odio, comenzaron a luchar por salir, con violencia, royendo los barrotes. Al otro lado pudo ver repisas con frascos, decenas de ellos, estos contenían órganos, posiblemente humanos, pensó, Ed aparto su vista para dirigirla al final de la habitación, una gran pared de cristal en la cual podía reconocer una enorme figura, su forma le pareció conocida, su sangre se helo.

Alphonse pudo notar como el rostro de su hermano cambia a una fascie de terror, lo podía reconocer en su mirada, ya antes la había visto, quiso entrar para así ver lo que había provocado ese abrupto cambio en la actitud de su hermano, pero Edward no se lo permitió, lo empujo hacia tras mientras que en un susurro casi inaudible le pedía que se quedará en ese sitio, fuera de la habitación, Alphonse no objeto a la petición de su hermano, pero la curiosidad aumento en él.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen reviso las habitaciones que se encontraban en el ala este, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada relevante, ya había colocado cargas de explosivo en sitios que considero causarían verdadero daño, la hora de la explosión ya estaba colocada en las espoletas, todas coincidían con la hora a la cual le había dicho a los Elrics que saldrían de ahí. Sus órdenes eran claras, destruir esas instalaciones aunque no encontrase nada en ellas.

Era la última ala del edificio, al fondo del pasillo, la más grande, el mal presentimiento estaba presente todavía en su pecho, era cierto lo que ya antes había dicho Alphonse, ningún guardia había aparecido en el edificio en todo el tiempo que ellos llevaban ahí, según la información que Danielle les había proporcionado, y la que sus hombres recolectaron, aquel laboratorio era de los más vigilados, pero aquella noche ni un alma parecía estar en el, un mal sabor de boca se hacia presente, mientras que el sudor frío recorría su frente, se maldecía una y otra vez, había caído en la trampa como un niño, y eso solo significaba una cosa, la chica había abierto la boca y los había delatado, no había duda de ello, ella pertenecía al lado enemigo y aún así confío en la morena, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, creyó en sus sentidos que le decían que no participaba de las atrocidades que su padre cometía, a pesar de que todo le decía lo contrario, y por primera vez estos le habían fallado.

Abrió la puerta de acceso, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, saco su lámpara de mano para así tener una visión más clara del lugar. La puerta daba a otro pasillo, varias puertas de metal se encontraban en el, estas tenían una pequeña ventana que permitía ver al interior de la habitación, al entrar completamente en el pasillo pudo percatarse de un extraño olor, él lo conocía muy bien, eran gases venenosos, inmediatamente saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca, al parecer el gas ya se había difuminado en su mayoría y solo permanecía el hedor, abrió los ojos al comprender, rápidamente busco la pequeña ventana colocada en una de las puertas para ver que se escondía en el interior de la habitación, no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al ver la escena que se presentada frente a él, una mujer y dos niños en estado de desnutrición yacían tirados en el piso, sus cuerpos mostraban sus huesos cubiertos apenas por la piel, ya no había grasa y seguramente casi ni músculos, todo había sido auto-consumido por el mismo cuerpo en un intento por sobrevivir al hambre, los cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos, no había ningún tipo de mueble en la habitación, solamente los tres cuerpos sin vida, en sus miradas todavía se podía apreciar el terror que habían sentido antes de encontrar su trágico final. Todas las habitaciones tenían similares escenas, quiso dejar de verlas pero su odio no lo permitía. Después de un rato observando los cuerpos pudo escuchar una voz que llamaba a alguien, débil, casi efímera, proveniente de la siguiente habitación, se dirigió a ella, con duda dirigió sus ojos al interior, pudo ver algo diferente de las demás, dos personas, ambas mujeres, pero una de ellas sostenía a la otra entre sus brazos mientras profusas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con esa voz suave que había escuchado llamaba a Dios para que la ayudase a morir, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, una mujer al otro lado todavía estaba con vida.

La mujer levanto su mirada para dirigirla hacía la puerta. En ese momento Hansen pudo ver su rostro con claridad, firme y bello, pero consumido por el hambre, las mejillas estaban hundidas al igual que sus ojos, dos hermosos ojos de extraño color que nunca antes había visto, hermoso vino terciopelo, pero en ellos el mismo terror que tenían los cadáveres de las otras habitaciones, y sin el brillo de la vida. La mujer soltó el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos, Hansen pudo percatarse que este se trataba del cuerpo de una niña de tal vez 11 años, cabello rubio al igual que el de la mujer que lo observaba como si de un demonio se tratará, esta comenzó a gritarle que no la matara en lo que Hansen pudo reconocer francés, sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras en su idioma, el tono era de desesperación, saco su pistola de atrás de su pantalón donde la había mantenido escondida, ya no le importaba si alguien lo descubriese, sacaría a esa mujer de ahí aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no sabía por que pero en su pecho sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

Hansen apunto a la cerradura de la puerta y disparo, destruyendo así en cerrojo, la puerta se abrió después permitiéndole entrar, la mujer levanto su mirada extrañada por las acciones de aquel hombre.

¿No me matará?- dijo en un susurro de temor.

No… soy de los buenos y voy a sacarla de aquí para llevarla a nuestra patria- contesto antes de colocar su revolver de nuevo en su lugar, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba para dársela y que de esta forma cubriese su cuerpo desnudo, tomo en sus brazos a la mujer para salir del lugar.

¿Acaso esto es un sueño?-

no- y Hansen no dijo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracia había llamado ese día a la oficina de Roy para pedirle que por aquel día dejase a Haydeé descansar, no le había explicado la razón de aquella petición, pero ante el tono que había utilizado Roy tuvo que ceder a su petición. Suspiro fastidiado, por que todo lo relacionado con Fullmetal y esa chica tenía que ser siempre tan complicado, al menos ese día podría terminar de llenar todos aquellos papeles que se acumulaban en su escritorio, y que Riza se había encargado de poner ahí sutilmente, ya le había amenazado con una represaría si no terminaba con ellos antes de que terminase la semana, y el sabía perfectamente que tenía que temer a esa amenaza.

Veo que al fin se ha puesto ha hacer su trabajo, Señor- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Hoy no tendré que ir a la casa de Gracia, así que al fin podré terminar con todo, como lo prometí- contesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la Teniente Hawkeye.

¿No tendrá que ir?- pregunto algo sorprendida.

Si, por eso fue la llamada de Gracia, para pedirme que no fuese hoy- contesto mientras leía el papel que sostenía en su mano.

Y no te dijo ¿porqué?-

No quiso darme los detalles-

No piensas averiguarlo… ¿no te parece extraño?-

En realidad pienso que es lo mejor por ahora, hemos presionado demasiado a la chica y lo mejor será dejarla descansar hoy…-

…-

…además, necesito ponerle atención a otras cosas que he dejado un poco olvidadas- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida a Riza, esta se sonrojo, no dijo nada, mientras continúo archivando los papeles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los lúgubres sonidos que producían sus pasos llegaban hasta su alma, la sombra que proyectaba aquella figura tan familiar para Ed lograba que su mirada permaneciera estática, sentía su garganta seca, no sabía en realidad si lo que sentía era temor, ansiedad o ambas cosas a la vez. Sus pasos eran inseguros pero aún así lo acercaban poco a poco a la figura que se escondía detrás de las sombras.

Cuando tuvo el panorama completo de lo que se encontraba en la pared, su corazón dejo de latir por una fracción de segundos, ahí estaba el enorme dragón tal cual trofeo de cacería, al principio, después de su regreso, el creyó que Envy había desaparecido junto al cuerpo de su padre, pero en Polonia llego a sus manos información que le hizo saber que aún Envy se encontraba en ese mundo, y parte de ello eran sus esperanzas de encontrar alguna forma de regresar a su mundo sin tener que volver abrir aquella puerta que uso en aquella ocasión, como lo había prometido en el pasado.

El cuerpo de Ed se puso frío y tuvo la sensación que ya no le pertenecía. Ed había rogado en su interior que sus ojos le estuviesen mintiendo todo ese tiempo, pero al estar en frente de aquel monumental cuerpo no pudo mentirse más, era una parte del cuerpo de Envy en su forma de dragón, cortado en un tercio del mismo, tal vez menos, con su cráneo abierto y sus órganos expuesto a la vista del que se colocara frente a él, sus ojos se dirigían a él, analíticos, feroces, el odio que sintió aún reflejado en ellos, al parecer había conservado ese orgullo tan suyo hasta el ultimo momento. Edward sintió la necesidad de vomitar, retirar sus ojos de aquella abominación pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba, estaba paralizado, todas las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, estaba vulnerable y con su corazón expuesto, como lo estaba ahora el corazón de Envy.

Edward volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de Alphonse detrás de él, un suave susurro que no fue capaz de entender, inmediatamente volteo su rostro en busca de Al, al verlo pudo conocer su propia expresión, fue como verse a través de un espejo, en el pudo ver desesperanza. Esto lo hizo reaccionar, ante todo el debía ser fuerte para su hermano a pesar de cualquier evento, así se lo prometió y debía cumplirlo, aunque ahora no sabía como cumpliría la otra promesa que le había hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los soldados habían esperado toda la noche por la señal del Teniente Schnell, pero este aún esperaba con seriedad en su rostro, aún no recibía la señal para comenzar con el despliegue, tenía orden de tirar a matar únicamente en contra del moreno, no estaba conforme con la orden pero debía cumplirla, ya vería después otra forma de hacerles pagar esa noche de desvelo que estaba sufriendo. Un vigía se encontraba sobre la azotea del edificio, no tenían idea de que sucedía en el ala oeste del edificio ya que ellos se encontraban en el ala contraria según las ordenes del mismo científico, aún no entendí como un simple hombre sin cargo en la milicia tenía tanto poder en el gobierno como para dirigirlos en una misión como aquella, más cuando se trataba de un extranjero, aquello no le gustaba pero debía obedecer, esa era la vida de un soldado siempre obedecer a los superiores y esa había sido una orden del mismísimo Reichsführer de la SS, Himmler.

El Dr. di Estefano supervisaba la operación desde un lugar seguro al lado del ahora Sargento Fredrerick quién movía su pierna impaciente en espera del comienzo de la acción de su tropa, aún no entendía por que tenían que esperar tanto tiempo si sabían que los intrusos estaban dentro de la instalación, pero aparentemente el genio Italiano tenia otros planes en mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen pudo escuchar en el silencio el trote de un grupo de soldados, tal y como lo pensó todo había sido una trampa, seguramente esperaron a que estuviesen confiados para atraparlos, pero el nunca lo hacía. Las bombas explotarían en aproximadamente 10 minutos, por el sonido sabía perfectamente que estaba rodeado por ambos lados y aquel pasillo no tenía ventanas, más el peso extra le sería muy difícil escapar si continuaba así, pero por alguna razón no deseaba dejar a esa mujer en aquel lugar, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, los soldados acabarían con el trabajo que habían iniciado, la matarían, en las condiciones en las que la mujer se encontraba seguramente sería lo mejor, pero no lo quería, apretó el esbelto cuerpo al suyo para transmitirse el mismo confianza, comenzó a correr hacia la salida, era su única posibilidad, esperaba que la sorpresa de la explosión estuviese a su favor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún permanecían abrazados, Alphonse no deseaba soltar el cuerpo de su hermano, sabía que ya no era un niño, pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba de la fuerza y seguridad que su hermano mayor le daba, el nunca había visto a Envy después de recuperar su forma humana, y no lo recordaba muy bien de cuando el era aún una armadura, pero por la cara de su hermano y la descripción que este le había dado del mismo, estaba seguro que aquel animal despedazado era él, en la mente de Alphonse no paraban las preguntas, ¿qué clase de persona podía hacer algo como eso?, pero esta le daba siempre la misma respuesta al mostrarle las imágenes de las atrocidades de las que ya había sido testigo, ¿cómo harían ahora para regresar a su mundo?, no lo sabía, no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento, parte de sus esperanzas se encontraban en encontrar a Envy para de esa forma, poder volver utilizar alquimia y así intentar regresar a su mundo, el panorama frente a ellos se tornaba oscuro y su única luz en ese momento era su hermano mayor.

Edward sabía lo que ambos sentían pero debían continuar, era lo único que les quedaba, lentamente fue soltando el cuerpo de su hermano, su mirada viajo por toda la habitación en busca de una ultima esperanza, en una mesa muy cercana al sitio donde se encontraban pudo ver una multitud de papeles, se acerco a ellos dejando atrás a Al. Los tomo para leer lo que en ellos se encontraban escrito, el asombro no se hizo esperar al ver su contenido, ellos describían paso a paso lo que parecía ser la autopsia, la cual se había realizado parte cuando se encontraba con vida el cuerpo que se exhibía en aquella pared, detallaba cada uno de los resultados encontrados, y las diferencias entre este y el cuerpo humano, también encontró algunos papeles parecidos a los que encontrará en la oficina del Dr. di Estefano, y hay entre todos aquellos papeles un libro cuya pasta era de cuero negro y en medio de esta se distinguía la esvástica, lo abrió, era el diario del padre de Danielle y en su última página escrita, leyó los resultados de los experimentos que hasta ese día se realizaban en aquel lugar, en ellos identifico perfectamente la palabra "Alquimia".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **Bueno espero disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo, si ya se soy medio sádica pero que le voy hacer :P, y eso que adoro a Envy ya se imaginarán si no XD, bueno para funcionalidad de la historia, Envy no desapareció después de abrir la puerta en el conquistador de Shambala, solo reapareció un tiempo después :D.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: FMA no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Fullmetal es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Capitulo 15

El Dr. Ferdinando decidió que ya les había dado tiempo suficiente a sus invitados para disfrutar de la visita, así que dio la señal a los soldados para que iniciaran la captura.

Las tropas rodearon todas las entradas del edificio, 4-6 personas entraron por cada una de ellas, debían detectar y atrapar a los intrusos que se encontraban en el edificio, aquello sería difícil debido a la dimensión del mismo, pero ellos estaban entrenados para rastreo, y tenían el factor sorpresa a su favor.

El Sargento aún no entendía la forma de actuar del científico, todo el tiempo parecía observar hacia la misma dirección, como esperando algo en especial, siempre hacia la misma ala del edificio, siempre a la misma habitación. Transcurrieron horas desde que los intrusos entraran al edificio, y a pesar de tratarse de un laboratorio de máxima seguridad, el doctor decidió retirar los soldados del lugar, como si quisiese que los tres espías descubrieran lo que se encontraba en él, pero aún cuando lo hicieran no podrían salir del mismo, pensó mientras acariciaba la pistola que se encontraba guarnecida en su estuche a un lado de su cinturón, de eso él estaba seguro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían encontrado el diario del profesor di Estefano, no habían tenido tiempo de revisarlo de forma adecuada, el inicio de los disparos les había indicado el momento de salir de aquel lugar, estos se escuchaban desde el sitio al cual Hansen se había dirigido, Ed supo de inmediato que este había sido descubierto, no pudo evitar que en su boca se formase un pequeña sonrisa de superioridad mientras en su mente se decía "ahora quién es el novato". Ya antes Hansen les había ordenado que en caso de ser que cualquiera de ellos fuese capturado, los demás deberían escapar y dirigirse al sitio donde se encontraban los demás, pero esta vez Edward no dejaría a nadie atrás, estaba cansado de comportarse como un cobarde, fingiendo que nada sucedía a su alrededor, el se había vuelto de esa forma después de la muerte de Noa, por su culpa, fue su descuido, ahí frente a sus ojos, a manos de unos militares alemanes, con una bala en su frente, Noa los dejo. Desde esa ocasión prometió no inmiscuirse en aquella guerra y llevar de regreso a su mundo a Al, a un mundo donde ellos dos no perderían a más seres queridos, y donde no se matará a la gente por el color de su piel, o el sitio donde nació, pero ya estaba harto de comportarse como el cobarde egoísta que no era en realidad.

Al debes salir de aquí, rápido, llévate el libro contigo, por aquí debe haber alguna forma de salir de este edificio, cuando lo hagas dirigirte a la fabrica donde están los hombres de Hansen, ahí nos veremos- dijo Edward mientras halaba del brazo a Alphonse llevándolo al exterior del cuarto.

Pero… ¿tu que harás hermano?-

Iré ayudar a ese inútil Coronel de pacotilla- dijo refiriéndose a Hansen.

Entonces yo iré contigo, hermano, no dejaré que te arriesgues tu solo- dijo Alphonse soltándose del agarre de Edward.

¡No!... Alphonse, debes hacer lo que te dije, este no es un sitio seguro-

¡lo sé hermano, por eso quiero ir contigo!-

no… Alphonse entiende que algo podría pasarte-

cuando llegamos de este mundo te lo dije muy claramente hermano, tu y yo estaremos juntos, no importa donde sea-

Eres un cabeza dura, Al- dijo sonriendo Ed- esta bien, entonces vamos a ayudar a ese cabeza hueca de Hansen, ¡como disfrutare molestando a ese sujeto después de esto!- exclamo antes de salir corriendo al sitio en el cual se producían los disparos.

Si puedo imaginarlo, hermano- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa, siguiendo después a su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen corría aún con la mujer en brazos, esta permanecía en silencio, al parecer comprendía lo delicado de aquella situación, ya habían logrado pasar a través de uno de aquellos grupos, pero cada vez estos eran más y se acercaban más a ellos a la vez, el tiroteo había alertado a los demás del sitio donde se encontraba, solo esperaba que de esta poder asegurar que los hermanos Elric salieran del lugar, solo esperaba eso, por primera vez Hansen no tenía ni idea de que hacer. De repente sintió que la mujer empujaba débilmente su pecho, paro su carrera al sentirlo, ella separo un poco su cuerpo, mientras Hansen se resistía a bajarla.

déjame aquí… yo ya estoy muerta, ud. puede seguir viviendo- le dijo esta con lagrimas en su ojos- no tengo nada por lo cual vivir, yo ya lo he perdido todo, solo soy un estorbo-

si iba dejarte morir, te hubiese dejado en la celda, así que ahora no lo haré tampoco- le dijo con una mirada dura en su rostro, aquello sorprendió a la rubia quién no hizo más esfuerzo por ser soltada- si tienes fuerzas para pelear, ¿podrás correr?-

no lo sé… tengo demasiados días sin comer… pero lo intentare si con eso aligero su carga-

no te preocupes por la carga, puedo con ella, es solo que tal parece que necesitare esto- dijo sacando la pistola de su espalda y mostrándosela a la chica- así que necesito una de mis manos libres-

ya veo… no te preocupes… esto no es nada- dijo la chica con determinación en su mirada.

Apoyo todo su peso en sus piernas, por un instante casi cae, pero los brazos del moreno la detuvieron, levanto la vista y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, luego retiro los brazos de Hansen que la rodeaban por la cintura, esta vez puedo mantenerse en pie, Hansen tomo su mano para de esta manera ayudarla.

Ambos corrieron a poca velocidad, no le podía exigir demasiado a aquel cuerpo que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en pie, tal parecía que había sido mala idea pedirle correr por ella misma ya que cayo 400 metros después de iniciar la carrera, produciendo un sonido casi sordo, su labios permanecieron cerrados, sin emitir quejido alguno, ella podía soportar el dolor, esa era la fortaleza de la tortura.

Atrás de ellos un soldado escucho el ruido, dándole señas a sus compañeros de grupo se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde se origino.

Hansen y la mujer desconocida se escondieron en la esquina donde terminaba ese pasillo, el cual llevaba a una pequeña bodega de materiales, por más que intento forzar la puerta para esconderse en aquel lugar, esta se negó. Ahora ambos esperaban no ser descubiertos, aunque Hansen estaba seguro que si lo serían.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen trataba el mayor tiempo posible de resistir en su posición, aunque en esta ocasión no abrían refuerzos que lo salvaran, ya había logrado matar los tres soldados que lo habían acorralado en aquel pasillo y pasar a través de ellos, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil llegar a la salida, las patrullas aumentaban a cada paso y el se estaba quedando sin municiones, solamente le quedaban una reserva más, apretó con fuerza la pistola.

Tras doblar la esquina se encontraron con otro grupo de soldados, estos iniciaron inmediatamente el fuego, Hansen empujo con su mano libre el cuerpo de la mujer de regreso al sitio del cual habían salido, pero no pudo evitar que una de las balas le hiriese en el abdomen, alcanzo a la chica y se dejo caer en el suelo deslizándose a través de la pared dejando en esta una marca roja tras su camino. La chica reprimió un grito tapándose su boca, se arrodillo al lado de Hansen para intentar ayudarle, pero este retiro las manos de la chica de la herida.

esto no es nada- dijo para luego levantar la camisa negra que llevaba por encima de su abdomen, permitiéndole así una mejor visión de la herida- creo que solo hirió la piel y el músculo pero no estoy seguro…aaaah!- se quejo.

Te dije que me dejarás-

Esto es algo que me tenía que pasar por estar de confiado… no ha sido tu culpa- dijo para apoyarse en la pared y así pararse nuevamente.

Pero no es bueno que te pares- dijo la mujer preocupada- sangraras más-

Si no lo hago nunca saldremos de aquí y los dos moriremos, no te preocupes, he recibido heridas peores-

Asomo su rostro para permitirse analizar la situación, esta vez eran 5 soldados y todos mantenían su posición, no sería sencillo salir de ahí, esta vez si estaban atrapados. Esos pensamientos se encontraban en su cabeza cuando vio como del otro lado del pasillo alguien comenzaba a disparar en contra de los soldados tomándolos por sorpresa, hecho que el también aprovecho para dispararles y así matar a dos de ellos.

El salio de su resguardo dándole la señal a la mujer que lo esperase en aquel sitio, lentamente se acerco a los cinco cuerpos sin vida que se encontraban en el suelo del pasillo, dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la que venían los disparos, ahí sonriendo de forma prepotente Edward sostenía una pistola alemana apoyándola en su hombro.

¡¿quién diría que el inútil salvo tu pellejo?!- dijo Edward acercándose, a su lado Alphonse movía su cabeza en negativa, Ed nunca cambiaría.

Debo admitir que de vez en cuando haces cosas inteligentes… ¡ahhhhh!- se quejo por el dolor proveniente de la herida, cayendo arrodillado.

¡Esta herido!... deben ayudarlo- dijo la mujer saliendo de su escondite.

¡Maldición! No puedes hacer ni una cosa bien- dijo Ed acercándose para revisar la herida.

Mira quién lo dice… el niño impulsivo…- contesto Hansen a la ofensa recibida.

Tenemos que salir de aquí los soldados se acercan- dijo Alphonse viendo hacia el sitio del cual venían.

El sonido que producían los pies de los soldados corriendo se acercaba cada vez más, por el mismo Hansen supo que en esta ocasión eran más soldados. Alphonse ayudo a Hansen a ponerse de pie ofreciendo su hombro como apoyo. Edward no se había percatado del rostro de la mujer hasta que poso su mirada en esta, era la viva imagen de la Teniente Riza, decidió ignorar ese hecho por el momento ya que no se encontraban en la situación más adecuada, pero sintió que ya antes había visto ese rostro en ese mundo. Trataron de encontrar una forma de salir de aquel lugar por otra vía, pero la única era por la que habían llegado Ed y Al, y esa solo los llevaría de nuevo a los laboratorios. Hansen intentaba idear algo, pero el dolor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, las explosiones no ocurrían y no sabía que más podría hacer, esa era su As bajo la manga. Fue en el mismo momento en que la tropa parecía haberlos emboscado, cuando una de las bombas de tiempo estallo justo a un lado de esta, dejando de esta forma a varios de los soldados heridos, sino muertos. La explosión los había hecho caer a un lado, el impacto provoco que la herida en el abdomen de Hansen sangrará más, Alphonse lo miraba con miedo, pero en entre sonidos de dolor el mayor le dijo que no se preocupara, Ed ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie nuevamente, mientras Alphonse apoyaba al moreno para ayudarlo a caminar.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida más próxima, ya no importaba cual fuera esta, solo necesitaban salir de aquel lugar vivos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sangre salía de forma abundante a través de la herida en su abdomen, el dolor era insoportable pero lo estaba aguantando, tenía que seguir adelante, apoyo todo su cuerpo en el de Edward quien había tomado el lugar de Al para ayudarle, nunca se imagino que aquellos dos jóvenes volvieran para ayudarle, ni que serían ellos quien le salvaran el pellejo, había tenido una buena corazonada cuando los conoció, debía agradecerle a quien se encargo de ponerlos en su camino.

A cada paso que daban las llamas se extendían en todas direcciones, las explosiones habían ocurrido en casi la totalidad del edificio, Edward se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido Hansen para poner toda esa cantidad de bombas en el lugar?, maldecía la hora en la que lo habían dejado ir solo, ahora no tenían una salida de aquel sitio, por lo menos no la tendrían tan fácil. Alphonse los guiaba en frente, era seguido por la mujer que Hansen ayudase, Edward no podía dejar de observarla, no solo por el hecho de que se era la igual a la teniente Hawkeye, si no por que estaba seguro que la había visto en algún otro lugar, solo que por la excitación del momento no recordaba donde, pero tenía una mala espina acerca de ella.

Edward podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hansen se volvía cada vez más pesado, sabía que solo significada que este estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ya las vendas que había improvisado para detener la hemorragia estaban completamente cubiertas por la misma, tenían que salir rápidamente de aquel lugar si acaso quería salvar a su compañero, por que aunque le costase un poco admitir, ahora miraba a ese egocéntrico como un compañero.

Alphonse encontró una ruta de salida a través de una pared derrumbada, esta daba directamente al patio trasero, en el podían ver como algunos soldados corrían de un lado a otro tratando de detener el incendio que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que se encontraba en el laboratorio. Solo tenían una oportunidad, crear una distracción y luego los cuatro debían correr con la mayor velocidad posible para salir de aquel lugar, solo había un problema, no podrían salir de la misma forma en la que entraron por la condición de Hansen, Edward no sabía que hacer.

¡Toma!... Podrás usar esto para volar el muro… debe ser suficiente… no tengo más- dijo Hansen entre quejidos entregándole a Edward un paquete de explosivos- lo guarde… ¡por si acaso!-

¡vaya ahora me parece que no eres tan tonto como aparentas!- dijo Ed para burlarse de él, utilizando las misma palabras que este solía utilizar para molestarlo.

¡Cállate y sácanos de aquí!- dijo Hansen en un sonrisa.

Hermano ten cuidado, ahí demasiados soldados allá afuera-

No te preocupes Al esto ayudara a espantarlos un poco- dijo Ed antes de salir corriendo hacia la gran pared gris que se imponía a la noche, dejándole la pistola a Alphonse en caso de que la necesitara.

Edward pudo llegar a la muralla sin ser visto por los soldados, era una fortuna que todos estuviesen más interesados en el incendio que consumía el edificio que en ellos en aquel momento, coloco la carga en el sitio más oculto de la pared, programo el tiempo de la explosión lo suficientemente largo para permitirle a él poder regresar a donde se encontraba Al con los demás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracia acariciaba el cabello de Haydeé con suavidad, ya hacia una hora que esta se había quedado dormida en sus piernas, aún parecía suspirar en sueños por todas las lágrimas derramadas. Gracia nunca espero ver a la chica de aquella forma, llorando desesperada sin decir el porque, sabía perfectamente que Haydeé estaba deprimida pero ella misma intentaba de todas las formas auto animarse, jugaba de vez en cuando con la pequeña Elysia junto a Winry, ahora sabía cuan vulnerable era aquella pequeña dormida en su regazo, solo esperaba que en aquel intento por recuperar a sus pequeños Ed y Al no le fuesen a causar un daño irreparable a aquella alma tan tierna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en la carrera de regreso cuando un disparo que paso rozando su brazo izquierdo lo detuvo, volteo al sitio de donde pensó provenía la bala y pudo ver al Cabo Fredrerick ahí caminando hacia su dirección con la pistola aún apuntando a él, solo que en esta ocasión a su cabeza.

¡me sorprende verlo aquí Cabo Fredrerick! Pensé que debía estar todo el tiempo con Danielle- dijo Ed levantando ambas manos en signo de rendición.

Para Ud. ahora soy Sargento Fredrerick… y mi trabajo es alejar a las alimañas como uds. de la familia di Estefano-

¡Así que ya lo promovieron de rango! ¡felicidades!- dijo sarcásticamente- debe estar lamiendo las botas correctas para que lo haciendan tan rápido-

…- Fredrerick entrecerró los ojos, el comentario no le había gustado en absoluto- no creo que este en la mejor de las condiciones para hablarme de esa forma, Elric, debería por un momento detenerse esa lengua que tiene-

Ante lo dicho Fredrerick preparo su arma para disparar justo en la frente de Ed, una gota de sudor se deslizo hasta llegar a su mejilla Ed, esta vez no sabía que hacer. Edward podía escuchar como el dedo índice del cabo alaba lentamente el gatillo, todo ocurría de forma lenta ante la mirada atónita de Ed, aunque intentara evadir el disparo no tendría la suficiente velocidad como para evitarlo, estaba acorralado.

En ese mismo instante la carga en la pared exploto, lanzando los escombros a todas direcciones, el impulso que esto provoco, empujo al sargento logrando que este cayera en el suelo al perder el equilibrio. Ed también había sido lanzado al suelo pero había logrado disminuir el impacto girando hacia enfrente y quedando arrodillado, levanto su vista enfrente buscando con ella el paradero del Sargento viendolo ahí todavía en el suelo, todavía aturdido, Edward aprovecho esto para atacarlo. Ed tomo con su mano izquierda el arma que Fredrerick sostenía frente a su rostro apartándola y golpeando este con su puño derecho, El soldado pudo sentir el impacto de la masa metálica que se estrellaba con todas sus fuerzas en su cara, produciendo que uno de sus labios se reventara y comenzará a sangrar.

Fredrerick estaba mareado por el golpe que había recibido, a pesar de ello, tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para alejar a Edward dándole una patada en la boca del estomago, Ed sintió la falta de aire mientras caía a un costado del soldado, Fredrerick tomo su pistola con fuerza, mientras se paraba con dificultad, Ed daba bocanadas profundas intentando recuperar el aliento que el golpe le había robado.

Eres demasiado testarudo ¿sabes?- dijo limpiándose con la mano libre el labio que sangraba y escupiendo a un lado la sangre para no tragarla- pero esto se acaba ahora.

Edward se encontraba arrodillado, aún con ambas manos se sostenía el abdomen, frunció el seño, ya ninguna explosión lo ayudaría a salir de esa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres esperaban la explosión, esa era la señal para que comenzarán a movilizarse para salir de aquel sitio, la misión desde el punto de vista de Hansen había sido un éxito, habían conseguido el diario del Dr. di Estefano el cual detallaba parte de los experimentos que se realizaban en aquel lugar, y al mismo tiempo destruyeron el laboratorio. La mujer se encontraba intentando detener un poco la hemorragia la cual parecía estar cediendo, mientras Alphonse no dejaba de ver al exterior para encontrar alguna señal de su hermano mayor.

mi hermano se esta tardando demasiado- dijo Alphonse.

Debe es…tar colocando la carga… no te preocupes- dijo Hansen para tratar de tranquilizar a Al.

Trata de no hablar, estas sangrado demasiado- dijo la mujer comprimiendo la herida.

Esto… ¡aaaah!… no es nada… no te preocupes- dijo parándose.

Si claro- exclamo la mujer.

Iré a ver como esta Ed- dijo Alphonse, pero la mano de Hansen le impidió salir del edificio.

No lo hagas… puedes poner… en un peligro peor a tu hermano… aunque no me guste aceptarlo… pero… es una persona confiable…- dijo entre gestos de dolor.

Eso lo sé… pero… es solo que…- hizo una pausa mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia fuera- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo casi en un susurro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo, hice algunas correcciones en el capitulo anterior ya que sentía que había algunos vacíos en el, además, que no quedo tan sádico XD, jajaja, así que ahí el que quiera pase a leerlo de nuevo:P. Bueno feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos, ya que seguiré en la vagabundancia!. Enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Nota: FMA no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Fullmetal es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Capitulo 16 **

El Sargento miraba con desprecio aquel hombre frente a él, como alguien de raza aria al igual que el, se pusiese de parte de los aliados y atacara de aquella forma a su madre patria, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, lo que hacia que todas las venas de su rostro se pronunciasen más, odiaba a toda la gente como ese hombre, quién no comprendía la gran labor de su líder, limpiado del mundo a todas esas razas impuras. Su mano se encontraba firme apuntando a su objetivo, toda su atención se concentraba en eso, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de las personas que corrían en su dirección desde el interior del edificio. Un disparo alcanzo su pierna derecha, lo que le hizo caer, él, el gran soldado se había descuidado, y en esa ocasión había perdido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle observaba desde su ventana atónita como las llamas se levantaban hasta iluminar el cielo, sabía perfectamente cual era el origen del mismo, era el edificio de laboratorios, su corazón latía con rapidez mientras miraba como todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, algunos solo se quedaban parados en el jardín observando al igual que ella las flamas.

Escucho un llamado desesperado a su puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco, inmediatamente corrió esperando que las noticias que le fuesen a dar no fueran malas, más cuando sabía quienes habían originado el desastre que ahora envolvía el laboratorio.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a la mucama que se encontraba frente a ella.

Siento molestarla de esta manera Srita. di Estefano, pero es que ¡su padre!- dijo preocupada la mujer.

¡¿Qué paso con mi padre?!- pregunto alterada mientras tomaba por los hombros a la sirvienta.

Desde hace horas salió de la mansión, dijo que iría a trabajar en el laboratorio… que no le dijésemos nada, por que ud. siempre lo regaña por trabajar tan tarde… y después comenzó ese incendio… y el Sr. di Estefano no a regresado-

¡MI PADRE ESTA EN EL LABORATORIO!- los ojos de Danielle se abrieron en su totalidad, si aquello era cierto ella era la única culpable, si su padre moría ella no se lo perdonaría- ¡que preparen uno de los autos!, iré al laboratorio- ordeno mientras se dirigía a su ropero para vestirse.

pero no puede hacer eso, es muy peligroso-

he dado una orden, así que ve y dile al chofer que bajo en diez minutos, el auto debe estar listo cuando baje- dijo seria antes de sacar a la mucama de su habitación.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Danielle- dijo la sirvienta antes de bajar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen había disparado al ver que el soldado apuntaba a Edward, por una fracción de segundo logro pararse sobre sus piernas para así salvar a Ed, pero aún así el disparo no había sido tan certero como para matar al alemán, maldijo en voz baja, antes de caer, la fuerza del disparo había hecho que su herida resintiera la misma, Alphonse reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerlo antes que cayese al suelo, este apoyo su peso en el adolescente, Al agradeció con la mirada la ayuda, Hansen pareció entenderle ya que sonrío antes de soltar el arma y llevar su mano a la herida. Al espero unos minutos antes de reiniciar la marcha con Hansen apoyado en su hombro.

Edward miraba incrédulo en la dirección de la cual había venido su salvación, ahí pudo ver como Hansen sostenía la pistola en su mano antes de caer en los brazos de su hermano menor, sea donde fuera siempre el Coronel bastardo iba a salvarlo, ante este pensamiento sonrió, "nunca podré estar a la par con ese sujeto" pensó. Luego miro al suelo como el Sargento se arrastraba tratando de alcanzar el arma que había soltado y ahora se encontraba a unos metros de él, Edward se acerco a esta tomando primero el arma.

yo me quedaré con esto, creo que esta vez la suerte estuvo a mi favor- dijo dirigiéndose al soldado que cerraba su puño en frustración y emitía quejidos de dolor.

La gloria no te durará demasiado-

Eso lo veremos- dijo para levantarse y luego correr para ayudar a Alphonse ha cargar a Hansen y salir más rápido del lugar, ya que los soldados se acercaban al sitio después de la explosión.

Las cuatro figuras desaparecieron a través del bosque, dejando ahí en el suelo al soldado con su orgullo tan herido como su pierna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Sargento se encontraba revolcándose en el suelo, no soportaba en su honor aquella humillación, nunca antes nadie le había pisoteado de aquella forma, se vengaría se lo prometía una y otra vez mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable. Escucho como unos pasos acompasados y serenos que se acercaban a él por atrás, del mismo sitio de donde habían salido los espías, volteo su rostro perturbado, acaso ¿había otro más ahí?

Parado ahí observando al Sargento Fredrerick se encontraba el Dr. di Estefano, en su rostro el soldado reconoció una sonrisa, ¿porqué sonreía de esa forma?, acaso no estaba consciente de lo que había sucedido, los espías no solo habían escapado con la información que encontraran en el laboratorio, sino que también habían destruido todo el edificio, el cual en aquel momento se encontraba envuelto en llamas, entonces recordó la sensación que el científico le había causado antes, aquel hombre parado frente a él siempre tuvo algo planeado.

pensé que le había ordenado no dañar a ninguno de los dos hermanos, principalmente al mayor- dijo viéndolo con despreció.

… lo siento señor- dijo Fredrerick mordiéndose la lengua por el mal sabor que le dejaba esa disculpa.

Esta bien le perdonare esta falta, nada sucedió- dijo volviendo a tener la mirada juguetona con la cual le conocía- solo que no tolerare algo así en la próxima ocasión…- dijo para acercarse al soldado y agachándose a nivel de la pierna herida y con su mano apretó el sitio de la misma produciéndole al Sargento un dolor intenso-… por que la próxima vez seré yo quién le dispare y no exactamente será a su pierna- se levanto dejando al Sargento quejándose en el suelo- recupérese en dos semanas, lo quiero listo para el viaje que haremos a Francia… ya mi asistente se nos ha adelantado- dijo de nuevo con la sonrisa de superioridad para luego marcharse.

¡maldito bastardo!- se quejo Fredrerick golpeando de nuevo el piso.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un auto en el negro con las insignias del partido nazi se estaciono frente al gran portón principal, de este bajo Danielle, su rostro estaba descompuesto, en se podía ver la preocupación, el desastre era más grande de lo que se podía ver desde la mansión, se sentía culpable, ella había participado en todo eso, había ayudado a destruir el trabajo de su padre y posiblemente a su padre con él. Las lagrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, corrió al interior del edificio escapando del agarre del chofer, podía ver a los soldados en su carrera por detener aquel incendio, si se expandía más seguramente también afectaría al bosque el bosque, Danielle miro en todas direcciones en busca de su padre, al verla ahí uno de los soldados se acerco a detenerla.

¿Quién es ud. y qué esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto tomando el brazo de la chica con fuerza.

Esta lo observo asombrada, las palabras no salían de su boca, Danielle sentía un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía hablar, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

¡Hija!, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo el científico acercándose a ambos.

¡PADRE!- grito Danielle con euforia soltándose del agarre del soldado para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, quién la recibió con calidez.

Señor lo siento… no sabía que se trataba de su hija, pensé que sería…-

No se preocupe soldado, márchese-

Si señor- dijo el soldado acatando la orden.

¡padre pensé que te había perdido!- dijo la chica aún abrazada a él.

Tranquila mi pequeña, tu crees que un pequeño incendio como este puede matar a tu padre, ¡esto no es nada!- dijo en tono juguetón.

Pero padre- dijo la chica observando las llamas.

Dime hija, ¿no quieres decirme algo en especial?- pregunto inquisitivo el Sr. Ferdinando.

…- la chica sintió una punzada en su pecho, ¿Qué debería contestar?, ¿acaso su padre se había dado cuenta de todo?, ¿acaso habían atrapado a Edward, Alphonse y Hansen?, dirigió su mirada en busca de la de su padre pero esta no mostraba nada más que su usual brillo- no se… ha que te refieres… padre-

Por unos instantes Danielle sintió un cambio en la mirada dulce de su padre, nunca había visto rabia en ella, pero ella juraría que por un momento sus ojos brillaron con su tinte en ellos, tuvo miedo. Un soldado se acerco al sitio donde ellos se encontraban borrando la tensión del momento.

no encontramos nada dentro del edifico señor, ya la mayoría del incendio se esta controlando, como ud. ordeno se dio prioridad al ala este pero no encontramos nada más que cuerpos calcinados señor- informo el soldado de forma marcial.

Al escucharlo Danielle abrió los ojos, no podía ser cierto, esos cuerpos podrían ser los de sus amigos, pero no había forma de saber ya, bajo la mirada hacia el piso, su corazón le decía que tuviera fe, Ed le había prometido volver y ella había creído en él, así que lo seguiría haciendo.

Esta bien soldado vuelva a su labor-

¡Si señor!-

adoro los soldados, siempre tan correctos y serios… bueno hija lo mejor será que regreses a la casa...- dijo guiándola de regreso al auto- … y dime hija, no sabes ¿cuando va regresar tu novio a visitarnos de nuevo?, me gustaría que hiciesen eso que les pedí, sabes que me harías muy feliz, además no tuve tiempo de conocerlo muy bien…- pregunto con mirada inquisitiva pero Danielle no levanto nunca la mirada del piso, el científico entrecerró sus ojos sin decir nada más.

No lo se padre- tardo Danielle en contestar casi en un susurro.

¡Aaasssh!- suspiro- Es una lastima, parece que perdimos un buen partido para ti y unos buenos genes para mi nieto, ahora que nos mudaremos a Francia será muy difícil que lo encontremos otra vez…- dijo el hombre suspirando otra vez-… aunque tal vez la suerte nos sonría- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sombría que Danielle no pudo ver debido a que este la empujo al interior del auto.

¡¿mudarnos a Francia?!- pregunto Danielle sorprendida.

Si no te extrañe, Alemania ya no es un lugar seguro para mis experimentos como vez, además ya he conseguido de este país todo lo que necesitaba, y en Francia tendremos más cosas útiles esperando por nosotros…- dijo dándole la espalda- además será una buena experiencia para ti, así podrás practicar el francés que te enseñaron las monjas, bueno… ale, ale… llévala a casa Antonio-

Si Señor Ferdinando- dijo el chofer mientras encendía el motor del carro.

Pero ¡padre!- grito mientras el auto se alejaba del lugar.

Jum… Danielle, has sido un niña mala con tu padre… pero me has traído lo que necesitaba, siempre serás mi muñeca preferida- dijo mientras volvía a cruzar el portón hacia el edificio.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el mueble de la sala, una frazada me cubría del frío de la habitación, no recuerdo en que momento me había dormido en aquel lugar, solo podía recordar la desolación que acompañaba a mi corazón, pero al parecer esta ya se había ido, aunque no totalmente. Me levante estirando todo mi cuerpo el cual resintió la mala posición, camine por el pasillo en busca de alguna persona, no quería estar sola, no en aquel momento, pero tal parecía que todos en la casa dormían, me pregunte que hora podía ser, volvía a la sala para ver el reloj que en ella se encontraba, ya era la medianoche, había pasado todo el día dormida, suspire, nunca me imagine antes volverme tan débil y patética, yo que siempre me jacte de ser la fuerte de la familia, la que podía en contra de cualquier problema, ahora lloraba sin razón aparente y me dejaba vencer tal cual bebé, ¿Cuántas veces ya me había prometido no dejarme vencer?, más sin embargo termina igual, arrodilla ante aquella puerta infernal llorando por recuperar aquella vida que me fuese arrebatada sin hacer nada para merecerlo.

Volví a mi habitación para encontrar en ella el refugio de las sombras, me acosté nuevamente buscando en mi almohada el consejo que necesitaba, tratando de verle a él, solo una vez más, pero que estaba vez que me sonriera como en aquella ocasión en la biblioteca central, me volví lo que siempre evite, lo que siempre temí, y lo que nunca acepte, una "simple" mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fier revisaba la herida que Hansen tenía en el abdomen cerca de el asta de la cadera, la curaba con lo que tenía a la mano, suficiente para que esta no se infectara, Edward podría jurar que los quejidos de Hansen podían escucharse hasta el pasillo, pero estaba impresionado por la fuerza de este, al no tener anestesia Fier curaba la herida a carne viva, este había introducido su dedo índice en toda la profundidad de la herida, produciendo que Hansen soltara un grito de dolor, la cara de Fier era de seriedad, reviso la espalda de Hansen observando un agujero de mayor radio ahí, entrecerró los ojos y repitió la maniobra anterior produciendo un segundo grito desgarrador de parte de Hansen, mientras que Ed solo observaba todo callado parado a la par de Fier como se lo indicase previamente, Ed se sorprendía como el moreno permanecía consiente a pesar del dolor. El rubio no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba haciendo el otro, solo hacia lo que Fier le indicaba y le pasaba de vez en cuando algún instrumento que este le pidiese o lo que el pensaba le pedían.

Ed al ver a Hansen ahí sobre la mesa de madera rodeado de todos aquellos instrumentos médicos cubiertos de la sangre, no pudo evitar recordar la mesa que había visto en la laboratorio, y más la imagen de Envy en la pared… las náuseas volvieron a él, llevo su mano a la boca para intentar de esa forma evitar que algo saliese de su boca, Fier vio la actitud de Ed y esto pareció molestarle.

si no aguantas esto chico, será mejor que salgas, ¡no necesito que contamines más la herida!- dijo sumamente serio- se supone que me ayudarías.

Lo siento… no es eso… es solo que me trajo malos recuerdos- se disculpo Ed volteando la mirada hacia otra parte- créeme que he visto peores cosas que esto ya-

Bueno esta bien quédate…- luego volteo de nuevo para hablar con Hansen-… es una herida profunda, solo los orificios que dejo la bala, por eso sangro tanto, tal parece que solo afecto los músculos abdominales, tienes suerte, por lo que puede evaluar en la trayectoria del proyectil, además no hay ninguna víscera de fuera , y tu abdomen solo presenta la resistencia voluntaria al dolor, no hay signos de irritación peritoneal, así que puedo estar tranquilo, pero te vigilaré estos días, será mejor que no te muevas mucho y no realices esfuerzos por un tiempo, no podré suturarla, se podría infectar más rápido- dijo más tranquilo- será mejor que cierre en segunda intención- dirigiéndose a Hansen mientras cubría la herida con gasas estériles y vendajes.

¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Hansen ya levantándose de la mesa con ayuda de Ed.

Que des gracias a Dios, por que pudo ser peor amigo, no penetro a la cavidad abdominal y eso te salvo de morir, o de ir a un Hospital en donde nos hubiesen atrapado en el mejor de los casos, pero siendo tu seguramente hubieses preferido lo primero- dijo Fier con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes.- por ahora tendrás que descansar hasta que sane he igual necesitarás medicamentos-

Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo Hansen- debemos abandonar este país hoy mismo.

¡¿Pero de que estas hablando cabeza hueca?!, pudiste haber muerto esta noche y ¿piensas viajar en esas condiciones?... ¡¿estas mal de la cabeza?!- dijo Edward aún ayudando a Hansen a sostenerse.

No entiendes que para estas horas nuestros rostros y datos ya fueron distribuidos por la inteligencia Nazi y que en estos momentos nos debe estar buscando toda la SS, lo mas sano es que salgamos del país… hummm- se quejo resintiendo el dolor.- y tu vendrás con tu hermano-

¿debes estar bromeando?- pregunto Ed asombrado- ¡yo no iré a ninguna parte!... lo siento… no cuando estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo…- dijo en susurro para luego levantar la voz nuevamente- esa no era parte del trato, si quieres puedes ver lo que ahí en el diario de ese científico loco, pero ni yo ni Alphonse ni el libro dejaremos este país- dijo de forma ruda cerca de la cara de Hansen.

¡acaso no lo entiendes Edward!, eres tan imbecil para no hacerlo… - se interrumpió nuevamente por el dolor- … más cuando dejaste al maldito soldado Nazi vivo-

¡NO ME LLAMES IMBECIL Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRÉ A NINGUNA PARTE!... además yo ya no mataré a nadie más- dijo Ed en un susurro.

tranquilos ambos- dijo Fier colocando una mano en el hombro de Ed- yo hablare con él, Hansen- dijo saliendo con Ed del lugar mientras Hansen volvía a recostarse en la "cama".

Edward y Fier salieron de la habitación, en el pasillo esperaban Alphonse y Henner, este último apoyado en una pared con actitud relajada, mientras en la cara de Alphonse se podía observar claramente la preocupación, ambos se acercaron para preguntar el estado en el cual se encontraba Hansen. Alphonse mostró una verdadera sonrisa de alegría al saber que este se encontraba bien.

Al parecer sus heridas son como el, siempre sobreactúan- dijo Ed con sarcasmo refiriéndose en parte a la platica que había tenido antes con el herido.

Debes saber que Hansen tiene razón, ya no es seguro que permanezcan más en este país, no después que fueron vistos anoche- dijo Fier.

…- Ed no dijo nada, el sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era cierto pero aún así se rehusaba a aceptarlo, estaba siendo necio, pero algo le hacia resistirse a abandonar aquel lugar.

pero ¿A dónde iríamos?, tenemos todas nuestras pertenencias en Munich, además pasaportes y papeles, no tenemos dinero tampoco- dijo Al preocupado.

Que se fuesen con nosotros no sería una mala opción ¿no les parece?- dijo Henner- estoy seguro que su ayuda sería bienvenida por nuestro grupo-

Pero Francia también esta ocupada por los alemanes, no creo que sea seguro dirigirnos allá, las fronteras también deben estar enteradas de los sucesos de anoche, por lo cual salir del país sería peligroso- dijo Alphonse intrigado.

No te preocupes por eso tenemos maneras de movilizarnos de un país a otro, así fue como llegamos aquí en primer lugar, no es un camino fácil pero el más seguro que los convencionales- contesto Henner con una Sonrisa.

Además. aún quedan ciertas partes de Francia que tienen una libertad relativa… donde vivo es un pequeño pueblo, después que se firmara armisticio con esos Nazis, estos no han avanzado más, aunque ese gobierno solo es una farsa… pueden quedarse con migo, solo pasan de vez en cuando algunas tropas pero de pasaba, no les sucederá nada, pueden quedarse ahí- dijo Fier con una gran sonrisa.

Oye pero ¿no abra problemas con tu hija?.. recuerda que no le es muy grato la presencia de extranjeros, además que…- preguntando Henner quedando viendo a ambos muchachos con ojos analíticos.

Jajajaja, estoy seguro que sobrevivirán al trato de Yolaine, y ellos parecen buenos chicos- contesto Fier con una sonrisa.

¿hermano?- volteo Al con duda reflejada en su rostro.

En caso de que aceptáramos- dijo Edward serio, debía pensar en la seguridad Alphonse, el siempre sería lo más importante, no tenía tiempo de hacerle caso a dudas sin sentido- no bastara con solo marcharnos a otro país-

Tendremos que cambiar sus identidades y su apariencia- dijo Fier señalando la coleta de Ed con una sonrisa- tendremos que pintarte el pelo, tal vez cortarlo-

¡NO ESTAN LOCOS! ¡nadie tocara mi cabello!...- dijo tomándola y escondiéndola en una de sus manos, mientras la otra se mantenía en puño cerrado amenazando al que se acercara a ella.

Jajaja, solo bromeaba- dijo Fier, todos rieron ante la actitud de Ed.

Ya que has aceptado…- interrumpió Hansen desde la puerta sosteniéndose de esta-… llevaran el libro y se lo mostrarán a la persona que los esperará ahí, llevarán consigo a la mujer, cuídenla por favor-

¿quién ha dicho algo de aceptar?- dijo Ed con actitud altanera, no quería que ese tipo pensará que el había ganado.

Tú lo dijiste hace un momento enano, acaso ya lo olvidaste- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PUEDE SER CONFUNDIDO CON UNA HORMIGA?!-

hermano es mejor que te tranquilices, el Sr. Hansen esta herido…- dijo Al deteniendo a su hermano mayor-¿ud. que hará?-

Si los acompaño solo seré un estorbo… me quedaré aquí unos días mientras me recupero, no se preocupen tendré a Fier conmigo.

Vaya hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente, al fin aceptas que solo eres un estorbo, ¡me alegra escucharte decirlo!- dijo Ed dirigiéndole una sonrisa que Hansen retorno- ¿nos alcanzarás después?-

Así lo are-

Yo me encargare de hacer sus nuevos papeles- dijo Henner marchándose.

Pero necesitare recoger algunas cosas antes de marcharnos- dijo Ed dirigiéndose a Fier- necesito un libro que tengo en mi cuarto, es muy importante-

Lo siento muchacho, da todas tus cosas como perdidas- le contesto Fier- en este momento tu apartamento debe estar lleno de agentes de la SS, nada dentro de el quedará en pie, en este momento todo lo que fue en un tiempo tu vida dejo de serlo-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Todas las cosas del apartamento de los hermanos Elric estaban siendo arrojadas a la calle, los vecinos eran interrogados por los agentes de la SS, se podía ver el miedo pintado en el rostro de los habitantes del lugar, soldados vestidos con uniforme negro entraban y salían del lugar llevando papeles y libros, muebles destruidos, los colchones de la cama totalmente seccionado para revisar su interior, cualquier cosa que revelará donde podían encontrarse. Pero nada habían encontrado, todos los documentos y libros fueron entregados al Dr. di Estefano por ordenes superiores, no era el proceder pero por alguna razón todos comenzaban a creer que aquel sujeto era más importante de lo que se pensaba.

El científico revisaba con interés un libro escrito a mano que le fuese entregado, volteaba cada página con éxtasis, la letra no era muy clara pero se podía entender todo el contenido, el cual era detallado, había esperado tanto tiempo por tener algo parecido en sus manos, desde el momento en que lo había conocido sabía que ese chico tenía todas las llaves para abrir esa puerta que con tanta insistencia permanecía cerrada a pesar de todos sus intentos, esa llave que lo llevaría al conocimiento absoluto, a la arma que deseaban crear.

veo que encontró lo que buscaba- dijo un capitán acercándose.

Podría decir que si, pero aun falta más… el libro no esta completo- dijo cerrándolo con fuerza, al parecer no quería que nadie más viese su interior.

¿Aún piensa marcharse a Francia?... al führer no le gustará que se marche de Alemania, sería más seguro que permaneciera aquí-

desde un principio se me dio toda la libertad de tomar las decisiones que considerara más apropiadas para conseguir nuestro objetivo ¿no es así?-

Así es-

Ambos sabemos que es lo que desea nuestro führer… y yo me encargare de dárselo, no necesita saber más nada del asunto- dijo con una sonrisa oscura- así que no tiene que preocuparse por las decisiones que tome de aquí en adelante… su deber es protegerme a mi y mi familia, no discutir mis decisiones Sturmbannführer -

Es ud. una persona muy difícil de entender Profesor di Estefano-

No sabe cuanta razón tienen sus palabras Sturmbannführer - dijo marchándose del lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse y Edward se dirigieron a la sala donde Hansen les presentará por primera vez a todo su equipo, nadie más se encontraba ahí, se sentaron en el sofá para descansar, a pesar de todo el peligro ninguno de los dos había salido mal herido, Edward tenía sus brazos colocados detrás de su nuca en una posición relajada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, en su rostro se podía observar algo de preocupación, pero no decía nada, Al lo observaba esperando que su hermano mayor dijese algo. Alphonse sabía la razón por la cual Ed no quería marcharse del país, pero tal parecía que no quería hablar del asunto, aún así lo obligaría a hablar, odiaba que Ed se quedase con sus preocupaciones adentro de si mismo, a pesar que el siempre trato de ser un apoyo para su hermano este no lo dejaba.

hermano entiendo por que no quieres marcharte a Francia- dijo todavía con duda.

No se de que estas hablando Al- contesto Ed aún con los ojos cerrados.

Vamos hermanos no puedes engañarme… se que no quieres dejar a Danielle, he notado como la miras, no puedes negarme que te gusta, aunque sea un poco… además que te diviertes cuando estas con ella… ¿esa es la razón verdad?-

Al escuchar lo que su hermano le dijo, Ed no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y reflejar en ellos la tristeza que sentía, el peso de su corazón era muy grande y dolía, era verdad, ese era el motivo por el cual a pesar de saber que su vida peligraba si permanecía en aquel sitio, el había insistido en no marcharse, Danielle se había convertido en su angla.

eso ya no importa Al- dijo después de soltar un suspiro- no creo que la volvamos a ver nunca más… además nuestro objetivo es regresar a casa, ¿no es así?- dijo en tono alegre, tratando de engañarse así.

Pero hermano… en realidad no te importa dejarla, uds. dos…-

No Al, entiende Danielle solo fue una distracción… solamente eso, una ilusión momentánea… iré a caminar un poco por la fabrica, debo despejar un poco mis ideas- dijo levantándose y marchándose del lugar, dejando a Alphonse solo.

Hermano- exclamo Alphonse en tono triste.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Bòrk no podía cambiar su expresión de asombro, nunca pensó que una frágil criatura como la que estaba frente a él pudiese comer de una forma tan desenfrenada, estaba seguro que ni siquiera paraba para respirar, al verla así pudo hacerse a la idea del infierno de hambre y tortura que había sido sujeto aquel hermoso ángel, su compatriota. Ella les había contado su historia, extraída de su hogar después que su pueblo había sido invadido por las tropas alemanas meses atrás, escogida como muestra para ser observada y experimentar con su cuerpo al igual que su sobrina, no sabía que había pasado con el resto de su familia, sus destinos habían sido separados, y Bórk no supo determinar cual fue peor, seguramente su familia esta muerta ya, más no quiso decirlo, no en aquel momento en el cual ella parecía controlar sus fantasmas.

La mujer sintió la mirada que le era dirigida con tanta intensidad, al notarla paro enseguida de comer, en su rostro se cubrió de un hermoso carmín al notar como había devorado prácticamente aquel plato de sopa, no sabía en que lugar poner su cara, Bòrk tiro una carcajada sincera, y con una sonrisa le pidió que continuará, que no se preocupara por el, la rubia asintió y continuo introduciendo los alimentos a su boca pero más lentamente, aún sentía vergüenza.

¿Cómo te llamas?-

Jacqueline Lucrèce Florit- contesto dejando la cuchara en el plato.

Hermoso nombre… ¿y de donde eres?-

De Chéhéry-

Ya veo eso explica todo, no puedo darte mi nombre pero yo soy de La Bagnoile muy cerca de tu hogar, resistió un poco más pero ya vez que al final callo también- dijo Bórk con un dejo de tristeza.- nunca creí que llegarán a tomar Paris-

¡Han tomado Paris!- grito Jacqueline asombrada.

Lamento darte esa noticia, debes tener mucho tiempo de ser prisionera por lo que no te has dado cuenta…-

Ale, ale Bòrk, será mejor que dejes de entristecer a la invitada de Hansen con esas noticias tuyas, ella ya se dará cuenta de la situación cuando regrese a Francia- dijo entrando Henner.

¡Regresaré a mi Francia! ¡a mi país!- exclamo la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos- volveré a mi Francia…pero…- una sombra cubrió su mirada- ya no tengo hogar al cual regresar, perdí mi familia y todo lo demás-

de eso no se preocupe, se quedará con los hermanos Elric en la casa de Fier, el vive en la zona libre de Francia, muy cerca de la ciudad de Vichy, vera que es un hermoso lugar, un pequeño pueblo alejado de esta cruel realidad, le gustara, hay conocerá la pequeña traviesa hija de Fier- dijo Henner poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bòrk.

Jajajaja, Yolaine estará contenta de recibir tantas visitas-

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban de la hermosura del lugar y de la ya no tan pequeña hija de Fier, a la que al parecer ambos hombres conocían, mientras Jacqueline prefirió escuchar en silencio lo que decían, su boca se curvo ligeramente en su lado izquierdo, casi imperceptiblemente, una sonrisa oscura que ninguno de los dos hombres vio.

----------------------------------------------------------

Los días han pasado, todos iguales sin el menor cambio, la misma monotonía que ensombrece el alma, miro triste a través de la ventana, aún puedo ver la silueta en ruinas de lo que fue antes el laboratorio donde trabajara mi padre, la mitad del edificio se había desmoronado por completo consumido por las llamas, cada vez que miro aquel oscuro lugar siento una punzada en el pecho, aún no se si es culpabilidad, remordimiento, preocupación o soledad, tal vez en realidad es una mezcla de todas ellas. Desde ese día mi padre no pasa en la casa, rara vez le veo y cuando esta en ella pareciese que me evitara, me hace sentir como si el supiese lo que sucedió en realidad, que fui yo, su propia hija la que había destruido su trabajo, la que alojado en su propia casa a los ladrones y depredadores que ahora eran los culpables de que tuviese que volver a comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez en otro país.

Todavía no podía creer que Edward y su hermano habían causado las explosiones, ellos habían prometido no hacerle ningún daño a mi padre, como fui tan estupida en creerles, tal vez desde un principio todo estaba planeado, y no había sido solo una coincidencia, un regalo del destino, un amigo, mi primer amigo, todo era mentira. Y a pesar de todo ello lo extrañaba, más que nada en este mundo, mis tardes estaban vacías sin su compañía, ya ni siquiera quería leer, ya que el solo hecho de hacerlo me lo recordaba, y eso dolía, dolía tanto en mi pecho, y cuando eso sucedía no podía evitar que las lagrimas comenzarán a caer una tras de otra, y me sentía tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida, tan sola.

Tan ensimismada me encontraba en mis pensamientos, en mi depresión, en mis lagrimas, que no me percate cuando alguien ingreso a mi habitación, hasta que sentí una mano que acariciaba tiernamente mi cabeza, mientras su otro brazo me rodeaba por los hombros para acércame a su cuerpo, sentí su olor tan familiar para mi, tan grato y tranquilizador, siempre calmaba mis lagrimas con solo ese calor y compresión.

¡schhhhhuuu!, ya deja de llorar, las lagrimas arruinaran tu hermosa carita… ¿te he tenido abandonada, verdad?- dijo con voz suave en una susurro, mientras acariciaba todavía mis cabellos- he sido un mal padre-

no- negué con mi cabeza, separándome ligeramente de él- nunca has sido un mal padre… yo he sido la mala hija-

vamos, vamos no digas eso, solo por que todavía no me has dado la alegría del nieto que tanto quiero, eso no te hace mala hija- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡papá! Estoy hablando en serio- dije molesta secándome las lágrimas del rostro.

Y yo también- contesto todavía con esa boba sonrisa que tiene.

Perdóname- dije bajito.

Ya quita esa cara, no me gusta ver cuando mi hermoso tesoro tiene esa cara… y ¿has tenido alguna noticia de ese novio tuyo?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, estoy segura que el pudo leer en mi mirada la verdad, por que yo pude notar en la suya que ya la conocía- bueno tal parece que no… espero que tengas listas las maletas, en tres días partiremos, no es la mejor época para que tu vengas conmigo, el viaje puede ser muy peligroso, y estarás todo el tiempo rodeaba por soldados maleducados en su mayoría, pero estoy seguro que los podrás controlar…- hizo una pausa mirándome, su sonrisa se había borrado por completo- te necesito ahí, a mi lado siempre… ¿entiendes Danielle?-

Si- conteste insegura, tenia miedo no sabia porque a mi padre, pero lo tenía.

Muy bien, bueno ven conmigo necesito la ayuda de alguien ya que Ethel no podrá más trabajar a mi lado- dijo extendiéndome la mano- y necesito una secretaria que me escriba una carta, ya sabes que nadie logra entender nunca mi letra, jajaja, algunos dicen que escribo en griego-

¿Porqué la Dra. Ulkire ya no trabajará para ti?-

la despedí- fue una respuesta simple y no explico más.

Salimos con rumbo a la biblioteca donde me hizo escribir una docena de cartas, mientras hablábamos de todo un poco. Me gusta la relación que tengo con mi padre, no es la usual siendo yo mujer, más en una época como la nuestra donde es casi un tabú esa clase de libertad de comunicación con un hombre, aún con tu padre, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, el jamás me miente.

----------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban reunidos en aquella sala que hacia función de comedor, sala de estrategias y recreación, ya Henner tenía los nuevos papeles que utilizarían en aquel viaje, en caso de que en algún momento fuesen necesarios, ahora solo faltaba acordar la ruta de escape y el medio de transporte que utilizarían.

Todos ellos habían llegado individualmente para hacer más fácil su ingreso al país, y luego se reunieron según las ordenes que les fueron asignadas con el tiempo, Bòrk y Henner tenían más tiempo de estar en Alemania, 4 meses para ser exactos, mientras que Hansen había sido el último en unirse a ellos, y siempre fue el más reservado.

ahora te llamarás Rommel Hackett - le explicaba Henner a Edward con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro - será mejor que no uses mucho ese nombre en Francia por que si no las personas te lanzarán palos y piedras, mejor usa el apellido o tu nombre real con las personas de confianza-

¿Por qué harían eso?- pregunto Ed consternado mientras tomaba el pasaporte que le era entregado.

Hazle caso muchacho, se ve que no lees mucho últimamente los periódicos ¿verdad?, sería muy problemático explicarte la razón- dijo Bòrk con un levantamiento de hombros- además que me trae un mal sabor de boca repetir varias veces ese nombre- dijo escupiendo.

A mi me parece que el apellido va muy bien con el chico, aunque hubiese sido mejor dejárselo como nombre de pila, pero ciertamente hubiese sido un problema dejarte Rommel como apellido- dijo Hansen que era traído a la habitación, sostenido por Fier, inmediatamente Alphonse quien se encontraba en el sillón con Henner se levantaron para permitirle a Hansen sentarse en él- tuviste un gran idea en llamarlo así Henner-

¿A qué se refiere con eso?- dijo Ed molesto por no entender a lo que se refería.

Jajajaja, dejen de burlarse del chico solo por que es un poco bajito- dijo Fier.

¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO?!- grito Ed molesto mientras era detenido por Alphonse, esa situación no iba cambiar nunca a pesar de que los años pasaran.

Tranquilo hermano, Fier te esta defendiendo- dijo Alphonse riendo un poco al igual que los demás hombres en la sala- ¿Y a que se refieren con decir que el apellido es apropiado para mi hermano?- pregunto intrigado.

Veras el significado que tiene Hackett es "pequeño hombre del bosque" y, a tu hermano y a ti se les nota que sus orígenes fueron del campo- dijo Fier con una sonrisa sincera.

¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN DECIR CON PEQUEÑO HOMBRE DEL BOSQUE?!- volvió a gritar Ed, mientras Alphonse le quitaba el pasaporte, ya que sospecho su hermano podría romperlo por la pequeña broma que le habían jugado sus ahora amigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Las risas eran sonoras y llenaban la sala de alegría, cualquiera que se encontrará aquella escena pensaría que se trataba de una simple reunión de amigos y que afuera de aquel sitio se librase una guerra que acabaría con millones de vidas inocentes.

es suficiente de risas, ahí que decidir ya como procederemos- dijo Fier.

¿qué?, pensé que ya estaba decidido que nos iríamos para Francia- dijo Alphonse.

Así es Al, pero tenemos que planificar la forma más segura de llevarlos para allá, no podemos ir a través de las líneas enemigas, sin estar preparados por lo menos, no sería sensato- contesto Henner.

Deberán separarse en dos grupos para poder atravesar la frontera y llegar hasta Francia, después de eso será mas fácil movilizarse- explico Hansen serio- Bòrk llevarás a Alphonse y a Jacqueline contigo a través de la selva negra hacia Suiza, el cual es un país neutral, se harán pasar por exportadores de lácteos, sus papeles ya están preparados, hemos falsificado un permiso de salida para todos uds., aunque la habilidad de Henner es la mejor, no deben hacer nada que haga dudar a la fuerzas fronterizas, luego atravesarán la frontera Suizo francesa, tienes el mapa que te señala todo, se dirigirán a Vichy, ahí te esperan las nuevas ordenes, sabes con quién contactarte, luego los dejarás en el pueblo de Fier, entendido, confío en ti-Bòrk asintió sin decir palabra- Henner, tu irás con Edward hasta Colmar, ya conoces la ruta, luego a Dijon ahí te encontrarás con La Gata, ella te entregará algo lo guardarás como tu vida, luego te dirigirás a la Aldea de Fier, ahí nos encontraremos y me entregarás lo que te de La Gata, entendido- Henner imito la acción de Bòrk en señal de aceptar la misión.

¡¿cómo has dicho?! ¡de ninguna manera permitiré que me separen de Al!- dijo Ed molesto, había esperado a que terminará de hablar Hansen ya que pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún tipo de broma-

tranquilo Edward- dijo Fier tomándolo por el hombro- entiende que es la forma más segura-

¡de ninguna manera!, acepte toda esta tontería por que pensé que sería lo mejor, pero no permitiré que arriesguen así a Al, ni que lo separen de mí- grito Ed soltándose del agarré de Fier.

Escúchame algo, y escúchame muy bien- dijo Hansen molesto- si van los dos juntos será más notorio de quienes se tratan, piensas que los alemanes no se dieron cuenta ya de su relación y que viajan todo el tiempo juntos, por Dios, casi se han adueñado de toda Europa, ¡no son ningunos tontos!-

¡eso ya lo se!-

¡pues entonces tu no te comportes como uno!… tu hermano no es ningún niño, ya es un hombre y puede perfectamente defenderse-

hermano, Hansen tiene razón, ya es hora que deje de depender todo el tiempo de ti… sabes pude sobrevivir un tiempo sin ti, podré hacerlo ahora, confía en mi- dijo Al en un intento de darle confianza a su hermano, la verdad es que el tampoco estaba muy conforme con el plan, pero había entendido las razones del mismo, por ello había aceptado.

¡Alphonse!- exclamo Ed sorprendido en un susurro.

No te preocupes chico, el tiene la ruta más segura por eso Hansen lo asigno ahí, preocúpate por ti ya que iremos en medio de las líneas enemigas- dijo Henner acercándose a Ed.

…- Ed no supo que contestar, después de las palabras de su hermano no encontró más que decir, solo bajar la cabeza y tragarse su miedo a perderlo, otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------

El coronel suspiraba ante la torre de papeles que había revisado y firmado en aquel día, estaba harto de ser el juguete de los burócratas, siempre supo que la reapertura del parlamento traería cosas buenas a Amestris, y no se había equivocado, la situación cambio para bien en aquel país, pero el cambio no llego nunca a la milicia, aquellos viejos rivales que había tenido en la época del Rey Bradley todavía le temían y se empeñaban en mantenerlo prisionero de aquella oficina, a veces pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que lo mandarán nuevamente a alguna zona lejana a la ciudad, a tener que hacer aquel inútil trabajo, sonrío de medio lado, el que inventará la frase que decía "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca", no sabía el daño que le había causado. Pero entre toda aquella desventura e hipocresía, tenía una razón para sonreír, sus amigos y compañeros estaban con él, pero principalmente ella estaba con él, la vio ahí como todos los días, sirviendo el café para él, de la forma que le gustaba, perfecto, definitivamente tenía razón para sonreír.

Volteó a ver nuevamente los papeles que tenía en la mano, una solicitud de insumos para la región suroriental, tenía que ser firmada por el para ser luego llevada a las oficina central para ser revaluada y al final aprobada por alguien, aún no sabía por que seguía ahí.

todavía no puedo creer que un trabajo de fachada produzca esta cantidad de papeles, y todos ellos son tareas sin ninguna importancia- dijo Roy tirando un fajo de papeles a su escritorio para después voltear a la ventana.

Sabe que lo hacen para mantener sus manos ocupadas, buscarán hasta la mayor trivialidad para que ud. se ocupe de ella- dijo la teniente Hawkeye viéndole seriamente.

Ashhhhhhh… bueno realmente no me importa mientras pueda ayudar a alguien desde aquí, a quien sea…- volteo a ver a la teniente con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro- dime Riza ¿no te parece un hermoso día para ir a comer afuera?-

No suena nada mal… Roy- dijo la teniente contestando la sonrisa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Se había pasado parte del día simplemente encerrada en la que era su habitación en la casa de los Hughes, aquella noche volvió a tener aquellos sueños extraños aunque en esta ocasión no había soñado con él, era extraño, en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que aquellos sueño eran demasiado reales para solamente ser eso, en cada uno podía sentir el tacto de la piel, el olor del perfumado del ambiente, el calor abrazador de las llamas, pero tras pensar mucho, recordaba lo que sus amigos siempre le dijeron "Haydeé, tienes una imaginación demasiado grande", y con ese pensamiento dejo al fin la cama.

Aquel día tampoco vendría el coronel Mustang, Haydeé le había pedido a la Sra. Hughes que le llamase, necesitaba tiempo para estar "sola", quería olvidarse de todo aquel asunto de la alquimia, porque no rendirse al fin y al cabo aquel mundo le había empezado a gustar, por lo menos ya tenía a dos personas a las que apreciaba con todo su corazón, la Sra. Hughes era la madre que había perdido ya hace tiempo, y Elysia le recordaba tanto a su pequeña y enérgica sobrina, era tan malo rendirse, se lo preguntaba cuando bajaba cada escalón de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, ¿realmente era tan malo quedarse en aquel mundo?.

Al final de las gradas la esperaba Winry, nunca antes había visto que su rostro mostrara molestia como lo hacia en ese momento, tomo su brazo al terminar de bajar por las gradas llevándola hacia la salida, por más que Haydeé luchará por zafarse del agarre o detener la marcha, la fuerza de la rubia la sobrepasaba por creces, la Sra. Hughes observaba la escena sorprendida pero no intento intervenir, sabía que aquellas dos chicas necesitaban ese enfrentamiento.

Winry seguía halando del brazo a Haydeé, las personas que pasaban a su lado las miraban interrogantes, no era una escena muy usual.

¡oye!, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde me estas llevando?, me esta doliendo el brazo- se quejaba Haydeé- ya suéltame de una vez.

Te llevo al cuartel del Coronel Mustang, tu prometiste ayudarme a traerlos de vuelva, y no dejaré que te pases la eternidad encerrada ese cuarto, estoy cansada de esperar y ver que no haces nada, ni siquiera por ti misma- contesto Winry molesta aún, aquella niña les había prometido ayudarles a traer a Ed y Al de vuelta, pero lo único que hacia era lamentarse dentro de su cuarto y ya no soportaba tanta auto lastima, no después de lo que sus dos amigos y ella misma habían vivido.

¡¿cómo?!- por alguna razón aquella contestación le enojaba- estoy harta de esta situación, ser solo un objeto- halo su brazo con más fuerza, zafándose del agarre en su brazo- ¡diablos!, ¡soy una persona también!, ¡¿que lo que yo pienso no importa?!.

Lo siento… soy mayor que tu pero a veces me suelo comportar como una niña- dijo Winry en vos baja - es solo que cuando se trata de Ed y Alphonse no puedo evitar serlo- sonreía sincera.

Lo comprendo… supongo que si yo tuviera amigos tan cercanos como tu también los querría a mi lado todo el tiempo- respondió Haydeé con una tenue sonrisa como respuesta.

No, no le entiendes en realidad… para mi Ed es más que un amigo…- contesto Winry melancólica y algo sonrojada.

Aquella revelación dejo a Haydeé sorprendida, la mirada de Winry era triste, comprendía como debía sentirse y sentía que comprendía parte del alma de aquella chica un tanto energética, que se encontraba parada frente a ella, así que ese era el motivo por el cual la rubia luchaba tanto, resultaba obvio ahora que lo sabía, ella haría lo mismo si le fuese separado de su lado la persona que amaba, tomaría cada posible oportunidad para volver a estar a su lado, por un momento tuvo la sensación de vivir lo mismo, de haberlo vivido ya, alguna vez, pero aquello no podía ser posible, ya que ella nunca en su vida se había enamorado, por lo menos no de una persona real, solo de un sueño, solamente de eso.

ven levántate de ahí. Ya la hora del almuerzo paso y la Sra. Hughes se molestará si no llegamos, sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no hacerlo por lo menos para pedir disculpas por la tardanza- dijo Winry cambiando de tema.

Tienes razón- dijo Haydeé levantándose de la acera y limpiándose con ambas manos la falda.

Bueno es hora de irnos a…- pero Winry no continuo la oración, sus ojos miraban con sorpresa el otro lado de la calle, mientras su boca se abría levemente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacqueline se encontraba mirándose frente aquella ventana rota ya que en ninguno de las habitación había encontrado un espejo para observarse, había perdido peso en aquellas semanas, su piel tenía una palidez casi mortecina, la cual lograba que sus ojos vibrasen más a pesar de la oscuridad que predominaba en aquel lugar, los experimentos a los cuales había sido sometida habían dejado marcas en sus brazos, se observo las equimosis tanto en sus manos como a lo largo de su antebrazo, ya empezaban a tomar una coloración más amarillenta prueba de la antigüedad de las lesiones, suspiro, levanto la vista y lo noto nuevamente aquel color en su iris nunca existente en la naturaleza, por lo menos no en la humana, ojos de hermoso color vino, aquel cambio había sucedido posterior a serle inyectada aquella sustancia roja parecida a la sangre. Volteo su mirada al escuchar los pasos que su acercaban y rápidamente tapo sus brazos nuevamente con las mangas del vestido, por la puerta pudo ver que aquel hombre que la había ayudado llegaba acompañado de otro quién lo ayudaba movilizarse.

Con una señal Hansen le pidió a Fier que lo dejase caminar a el solo, no era la primera vez que recibía una herida como esa, ya antes había estado en situaciones más peligrosas, y nunca permitió que le tratasen como moribundo y ahora no lo haría.

Jacqueline lo observaba sin decir nada. No sabía que decir exactamente, agradecerle por su vida, por la nueva oportunidad que le daba, eso ya lo había hecho, había llorado cuando lo vio apunto de morir y fue llevado por aquel hombre que ahora lo sostenía, dándole las gracias miles de veces y pidiéndole que no muriese, que podría decirle en ese momento, las palabras sobraban algunas veces, eso lo sabía. El moreno se paro frente a ella, sus labios mostraban una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos miraban directamente a los suyos, un profundo azul oscuro como lo profundo del mar, pareciendo casi negro, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, hasta que Fier ante la incomodidad que sentía aclaro su garganta recordándole a Hansen que había venido por una razón.

Hola srita. Florit- dijo Hansen.

Monsieur-

mañana partirá hacia Suiza- dijo Hansen con voz ronca.

Pero pensé que iría a Francia- objeto la mujer.

Irá a Francia pero primero deberá ir a Suiza… se que puede resultar un poco difícil comprender para ud., pero por favor entienda, es lo mejor-

Lo entiendo- dijo ella- ¿cómo sigue de sus heridas?

Mejor, tengo al mejor cirujano de Francia con migo- dijo volteando a ver en dirección de Fier, este sonrió ante lo dicho por Hansen ya que no era cierto.

Me alegra saber eso- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa perfecta.

He venido a saber si gusta acompañarnos a la cena, se que puede ser incomodo estar rodeada de un grupo de hombres sin educación pero estaríamos complacidos con su hermosa compañía- dijo cortésmente Hansen mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Jacqueline en señal de escoltarla.

Veo que es ud. todo un casanova- dijo ella entre sorprendida y alagada.

No, no lo soy- dijo riendo, mentía.

Fier volvió limpiarse la garganta, esta vez Hansen le lanzo una mirada de reprobación, Hansen sabía perfectamente la intención por la que Fier hiciera ese sonido, pero cuando estaba con ella Hansen quería olvidarlo todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El repentino silencio de Winry provoco que Haydeé buscara con sus ojos aquello que la rubia miraba con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, y lo pudo ver, en la acera al otro lado de la calle caminaban el coronel junto a la teniente, ambos salían de un restaurante que lucía bastante elegante, pudo ver como la mano del coronel rozaba sutilmente la mano de la teniente, en busca de contacto, en busca de aquel calor.

El moreno sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto, una sonrisa fresca, libre de toda sombra, y su mirada centrada en ella, la teniente Hawkeye. Esta llevaba su pelo suelto, el cual caía sobre sus hombros, brillante como espejo, ambos vestían sus uniformes militares aún puestos, pero a pesar de ello la teniente lucía hermosa, majestuosamente femenina. Su pecho se lleno de calidez, ahora lo comprendía muy bien, el corazón del coronel le pertenecía a ella, y por alguna razón ella también deseaba sonreír, compartir con aquella escena la felicidad de los dos, aunque fuese robada, pero en un rincón de su egoísta alma no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ten cuidado con esa mujer Alphonse, no confíes en ella- le dijo Ed en un susurro a su hermano mientras todos preparaban el auto en el que se marcharía el grupo de Bòrn.

Pero ¿porqué? Hermano, si no parece sospechosa, además sabes que se trata del reflejo de la Teniente Hawkeye, no puedo desconfiar de ella- dijo Al intrigado.

Lo se, pero estoy seguro que la vi en otro lado, y no precisamente como prisionera, por favor Al hazme caso y vigílala sin acercarte, ni relacionarte- dijo Ed con el seño fruncido observando a la rubia.

Esta bien hermano- dijo Al más para complacer a su hermano mayor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Alphonse antes que este partiera con rumbo a Suiza, todavía sentía un mal sabor de boca por la separación, pero no pudo hacer nada al final, su mismo hermano se había obstinado en que sería lo mejor, y cuando este le pidió que confiará en él había destruido todas sus posibles quejas, odiaba que Alphonse usará esas palabras con él, confiaba en él pero no podía evitar querer protegerlo todo el tiempo, era lo único que tenía en aquel mundo, lo único.

Los pensamientos de Ed volaban en su mente mientras el sonido de las ruedas del tren chocando con los rieles llenaban el vagón, viajaban escondidos en un tren militar, ya que eran los únicos que realizaban aquel viaje a las ciudades cercanas de la frontera. Ya eran 2 días los que habían pasado desde que saliera junto a Henner de Munich, habían usado un sin fin de medios de transporte y aún así no se habían acercado siguiera a la frontera, pasaban por pequeñas aldeas y pueblos, siempre evitando las grandes ciudades, era un camino en zigzag, Ed se preguntaba cuando llegarían si continuaban así y si su hermano estaría en iguales condiciones que él, y no lo pudo evitar por un minuto se pregunto si Danielle seguiría hiendo a la biblioteca a pesar que el ya no trabajaba ahí, al descubrirse teniendo esos pensamientos frunció el seño y se regaño mentalmente, el había prometido olvidarla, aunque se estaba volviendo una tarea bastante difícil.

Henner fumaba un cigarrillo mientras permanecía callado, el chico a su lado era bastante hábil, pensó que el pasar desapercibido y entrar en aquel tren sería más difícil para el, pero se había sorprendido al ver que no era así, ahora entendida por que Hansen lo había utilizado a el y su hermano para penetrar en el laboratorio, el chico tenia talento. Edward había noqueado a uno de los guardias sin que nadie se percatara y lo había escondido, el tren había partido ya hace muchas horas y se preguntaba a que horas avisarían del suceso a los militares en el tren y pararían este, pero no importaba cuando fuera, ellos ya habían llegado a su parada. Apago su cigarrillo contra la suela de su bota y se levanto, iban en un vagón de carga que se encargaba de llevar suministros a las tropas que se encontraban en la frontera y materiales para terminar la construcción de la _línea de Sigfrido_(3), se bajaría mucho antes de llegar, no quería que los sorprendiera una revisión por el suceso.

Edward lo observaba sentado aun apoyado en una de las cajas. Miro con curiosidad como Henner dirigía su pistola a las aldabas que mantenían la puerta cerrada, el arma tenia silenciador para disminuir el sonido que produjera el disparo, los demás se perderían con el ruido generado por el tren. Ed se cubrió el rostro con los brazos al ver que Henner disparaba, había sido un acto reflejo, sabía perfectamente que la posibilidad de rebote de la bala era nula, se paro de donde se encontraba al ver que Henner abría la puerta de vagón, el tren iba a mucha velocidad, el viento revolvía el cabello de ambos de forma desordenada, estaban en un campo abierto, a lo lejos se podía observar un bosque, muy pronto entrarían en el y no podrían bajar del tren, por lo menos no vivos. Ed observaba expectante a que Henner le dijese algo, sospechaba en parte el propósito por el que este abrió el vagón, pero al ver hacia el exterior se negaba a creerlo.

no estarás pensado en que saltaremos de este tren con la velocidad que lleva ¿verdad?- pregunto intrigado.

Así es muchacho, toma tu mochila que esta es nuestra parada-

¡se te debe de haber oxidado el cerebro de tanto estar con ese loco de Hansen, ¿cómo piensas que saldremos ilesos si saltamos?-

esperemos correr con suerte, debes saltar con todas tus fuerzas si llegas a caer entre las ruedas te aseguro que no quedará mucho de ti-

¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡¿cómo dices una cosa así antes de saltar y me pides luego que lo haga?!-

velo de esta forma, pronto sabrán de nuestra pequeña intromisión en el tren cuando les avisen de la estación, hasta ahora hemos corrido con suerte de que no allá sucedido, pero no podemos tentar al destino, así que este es un buen lugar para terminar el viaje en tren, ya buscaremos otro medio de trasportarnos no te preocupes por eso-

aschhhh… esta bien, que más queda por hacer- dijo Ed dando un suspiro profundo mientras recogía la mochila en la que llevaba los papeles y el diario del Dr. di Estefano del suelo.

Me agrada esa actitud chiquillo- dijo dándole una palma en la espalda al rubio, este perdido por un momento el equilibrio, casi cayendo del tren, pero Henner lo sostuvo por la ropa, mientras continuaba sonriendo.

¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA NO VEZ QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CAER!- grito Ed verdaderamente molesto.

Lo siento, no te molestes, ven vamos- dijo Henner dando varios pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso, corrió con todas las fuerzas y salto del vagón.

A que maldita hora me fui a meter con estos desquiciados- dijo Ed viendo como Henner caía aparatosamente, volvió a suspirar, volteo su vista al otro lado y pudo ver que cada vez estaba más cercano aquel bosque, tenía que saltar ahora o se quedaría ahí perdido, imito lo hecho por Henner alejándose de la puerta, volteo, aseguro con fuerza la mochila con un brazo y corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, pidiendo en su interior salir bien de aquella situación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El automóvil los llevaba a través de la ambas líneas fronterizas, _el muro de oeste(3)_ era nada comparándolo con aquella obra hecha por los franceses en su afán de protegerse de una Alemania que no parecía tan poderosa, pero para sorpresa de todos lo era, y de una agresiva Italia.

El gran muro de tres metros de altura elaborado con cemento y fortificado con acero la dejo sorprendida, el camino estaba lleno de trampas antitanques, puestos de observación en los cuales se miraban soldados quienes vigilaban ya no hacia la frontera Alemana sino al territorio francés, alambradas e inmensas cúpulas de hierro que salían del subsuelo, así como la gran fortaleza que se observa a lo lejos. Estaban cerca de Metz, uno de los principales puntos de defensa del ejercito francés, pero que igual que todos los demás había caído ante el ataque del ejercito alemán, ahora ocupado por completo por soldados alemanes cumplía otra clase de funciones, la gran _línea de Maginot_(1)no fue lo que esperaron los franceses, el ingenio Alemán lo supero.

El automóvil tras pabilo en un hueco dejado seguramente por algún proyectil, Danielle cayó hacia el asiento de adelante ya que se había levantado ligeramente para poder ver mejor la edificación, golpeando su cabeza con la de su padre. Iban en un _KF5 _(2), al no tener el techo desplegado el cabello de Danielle era revuelto violentamente por el viento, el largo cabello negro brillaba reflejando la luz del sol mientras ondeaba con gracia y elegancia, tanto padre como hija se sobaban la cabeza respectivamente con una mano.

¿estas bien hija?... no sabia que tenías la cabeza tan dura, ¡ahu!- dijo el científico entre risas.

Lo siento señor no ha sido mi intención- se disculpo el cadete que manejaba el vehículo.

No, no ha sido nada… fue mi culpa por ir parada- dijo Danielle apenada.

Es impresionante ¿no es así?- dijo el cadete llamado la atención de ambos pasajeros.

Si que lo es- dijo Danielle con la boca ligeramente abierta.

A mi opinión a sido una tontería de parte de los franceses- interrumpió el científico viendo una de las cúpulas metálicas- han invertido más en esta cosa que en mejorar sus estrategias de guerra y formación militar, y al final de nada les ha servido-

Pero eso ha sido una ventaja para nosotros, que hayan actuado así- dijo el soldado sonriendo

Lo ha sido- reafirmo el científico.

¿Qué quieren decir, padre?-

no hagas caso a lo que hablamos los hombres, tu eres una señorita y lo único que tienes que saber ya lo sabes- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija- además tu debes mantenerte al margen de lo que escuches y veas- le dijo con mirada dura.

Quieres decir que por mi condición de mujer soy tonta ¿padre?, y ¿Qué? debo estar callada en una esquina- dijo Danielle molesta retirando ligeramente su rostro de la mano de su padre para evitar el contacto de la piel- Estoy segura que si me lo explicarás entendería.

Jajajaja, nunca dije que fueras una tonta, no de ti, solo que apenas tienes 16 años y todavía eres una niña… además tu ya estas haciendo tu parte hija- dijo con un brillo sombrío en la mirada- estas conmigo aquí ¿no?, oficialmente serás mi nueva asistente- dijo volviendo a poner la cara alegre de siempre y regresando a su posición anterior.

Estoy seguro que los demás soldados estarán felices por su presencia Srita. di Estefano, han pasado meses desde que la mayoría de nosotros hemos visto una mujer con su hermosura, por no hablar de su clase- dijo el soldado en un piropo que provoco de inmediato un sonrojo en el rostro de Danielle.

Soldado no olvide que la persona que esta sentada a su lado es el padre de la persona a quién se dirige- dijo el Dr. di Estefano antes de soltar en risas al ver la palidez del soldado al escuchar a aquellas palabras- jajaja, pero debo admirar su valentía al hacerlo- dijo dándole palmadas demasiado fuertes en la espalda al soldado, lo que provoco que perdiera por unos momentos el control del carro, pero que no tardo en recuperar.

¡padre no hagas eso!-

Lo siento Sr.- dijo apenado el soldado nuevamente.

No ha pasado nada- dijo el científico dirigiéndole una sonrisa siniestra que el cabo comprendió quedando callado otra vez.

Danielle se quedo callada nuevamente, dirigió su mirada a aquel morado en el dorso de su mano, no sabía como había sucedido pero desde hace vario tiempo atrás estos solían aparecerle sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin golpes previos que los provocarán, ya lo había comentado con su padre pero este solo le decía que no se preocupara que no era nada de que preocuparse, ella se acaricio el sitio y volvió su mirada al frente, ya la edificación estaba frente a ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuerpo de Ed impacto fuertemente con el suelo cubierto por pasto de coloración amarillenta verdasca, el golpe le saco el aire de los pulmones por lo que comenzó a toser con violencia, apoyo ambas manos en suelo y se levanto poco a poco sintiendo como su cuerpo le reclamaba por la acción que había llevado a cabo, quejidos lastimeros salieron de su boca, "por que carajo me metí en este embrollo" se pregunto a si mismo, su rubio cabello caía por los lados de su hombros, todavía no terminaba de recuperar su fuerza perdida, vio un par de pies a su lado y supo que se trataba de Henner.

dame unos minutos para poder recuperarme… aún no puedo creer que me haya lanzado de un tren en movimiento- dijo Ed adolorido.

Vaya, no digas tonterías, estoy seguro que ya has hecho cosas peores en tu vida- Ed sonrío ante el comentario hecho por Hensen, no sabía cuanta razón tenía al decir eso, pero no se lo dejaría saber.

¿qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Ed al ver que Henner se sostenía con una mano el pecho del lado izquierdo.

Nada, nada, solo me golpee un poco- dijo Henner tratando de minimizar la situación.

Déjame ver- dijo Ed acercándose tocando el sitio que Henner cubría con su mano.

¡AaaaH! oye con cuidado-

creo que te fracturaste una costilla con el impacto- dijo Ed- eso te pasa por querer hacer cosas de un joven a tu edad Henner-

En aquel tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos Ed y Henner habían logrado entenderse muy bien, más de lo que Ed hubiese imaginado, Henner tenía una alma calida y amistosa, además de que se comportaba como un adolescente en ocasiones, era joven todavía, solo tenía 32 años.

¿Qué dices niño? Si estoy en plena juventud… además una costilla rota no es nada- dijo Henner con claro dolor en su rostro.

Deja de decirme niño no es mucha la diferencia de edades entre tu y yo ¿sabes?, bueno no puedo hacer nada peleando con una cabeza dura como tu… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ed.

No lo sé, tendremos que buscar algún pueblo para preguntar- dijo Henner comenzando a caminar.

¡¿cómo que no sabes?! Pensé que tu conocías la ruta, eso fue lo que dijo el idiota de Hansen- dijo Ed descolocado.

Lo dijo por decir, se adonde nos dirigimos y por donde tenemos que pasar pero la ruta en si la creo yo- dijo señalándose la cabeza con un dedo.

Eso quiere decir que inevitablemente nos perderemos- dijo Ed suspirado.

No me tienes nada de fé verdad muchacho-

Quieres la verdad o seguimos llevándonos bien- la cara de Ed mostraba burla al decir esas palabras.

No importa, comencemos a caminar, faltan algunas horas para que anochezca y no es bueno que estemos tan cerca del bosque, ahí animales salvajes por aquí- ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

nombre dado a la línea de fortificación construida por Francia luego de la 1ra Guerra mundial la cual se extendía a lo largo de la frontera con Italia y Alemania. Constaba de múltiples secciones y edificaciones tanto terráqueas como subterráneas. El gobierno francés invirtió millones de Euros en su construcción. Alemania sorprendería a Francia invadiendo a través de las Ardenas en Bélgica.

Automóvil pensado como coche estándar del ejército Alemán, según la carrocería y función se los denominó Kfz.15 (la versión más fabricada, transporte de personal de 4 ó 6 asientos).

Línea defensiva construida por los alemanas a partir de 1938 a 1940, llamada por los aliados línea de Sigfrido y por los alemanes muro del oeste. fue un sistema de defensa a lo largo de 630 km, que consistía en más de 18.000 búnkeres, túneles y trampas para tanques. Algo bastante rustica en comparación con la construida por los franceses.

JAJAJA siento comenzar a hacer las aclaraciones hasta ahora pero es que se me ha olvidado que no a todo el mundo le apasiona tanto la 2da guerra mundial, si tienen alguna otra duda, o algo que quisieran saber pueden preguntar con libertad ^^, incluso con respecto a los capítulos anteriores :P.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Halé a Winry del brazo como señal de mi deseo de marcharnos, era mejor marcharnos antes de que el coronel y la teniente se percataran de nuestra presencia. Ambas caminábamos en silencio, no encontrábamos ningún tema del cual hablar, la situación se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda, pero de repente pude ver como el rostro de Winry se iluminaba y se volteaba sonriente a verme.

Elysia me comento que sus amigos y ella desean volver a jugar contigo, aparentemente se divirtieron mucho-

Pensé que no les permitirían volver a jugar conmigo, no después del desastre en sus ropas-

No es bueno que los niños se diviertan y tengan un poco de libertad- dijo Winry viendo al cielo.

Si lo sé- dije yo imitándola.

Ahora que lo pienso no se nada más acerca de ti, bueno además que eres de ese otro mundo, pero en realidad nunca te lo he preguntado, cuenta de tu vida- al escucharla no puede evitar sonreír, definitivamente Winry era una tierna mujer.

Bueno no hay mucho que contar, soy la menor de tres hermanos, mis padres ya no viven con migo así que soy la encargada de toda la casa…-

¿por qué no vives con tus padres?- Winry interrumpió.

bueno mi madre murió hace algunos años y mi padre comenzó una nueva familiar después de que se divorciarán, pero aún así nos ayuda… un poco-

lo siento-

no te disculpes, lo mío es nada si lo comparo con tu vida, la Sra. Pinako me hablo de tus padres-

¿en serio? ¿Cuándo hizo eso?-

bueno… una tarde- dije como respuesta.

Ya supere la perdida de mis padres, algún día tenía que dejar mis fantasmas en el pasado, eso fue hace mucho, en realidad estoy orgullosa de ser su hija, ayudaron a mucha gente durante esa guerra… sabes ellos me ayudaron mucho, en todo momento-

¿tus amigos?-

si ellos… Ed no solía mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás, pero yo sabía exactamente como se sentía, y Al siempre es amable con todos, no podrías creer que el es el hermano menor, jajaja…éramos muy unidos-

no te preocupes, te ayudare a volverlos a ver- dije con una sonrisa.

gracias-

Llegamos a la casa, la noche estaba mostrando sus primeros colores en el cielo, la gama de colores era hermosa, por la hora ya no se podía observar ni un solo niño en las calles, la brisa del viento comenzaba a helar, los primeros signos de que el otoño pronto se presentarían, un frío otoño que cambiaría muchas cosas en mi mundo y en su alrededor, unas para bien y otras para mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había llegado y habían logrado encontrar un pequeño poblado cercano a Sttugart, se habían desviado un poco al norte de su objetivo, pero aún así estaban en buen camino. Se quedaron en un modesto hotel, aparentemente por aquel lugar no pasaban muchos visitantes después de iniciada la guerra, ya que las personas de aquel sitio los observaron con curiosidad y otras con desconfianza cuando llegaron. Decidieron quedarse en una sola habitación con dos camas, en caso de necesitar salir de ahí.

Ed se encontraba ojeando el diario del Dr. di Estefano, buscando en él lo que tanto necesitaba. Hoja tras hoja, se describían experimentos, muchos de estos realizados desde antes que el Doctor llegara a Alemania, ahora comprendía por que los Nazis lo habían traído desde Italia, el hombre realmente era un genio, pero también un monstruo. Solo había leído una pequeña parte de los experimentos ahí descrito, no era su especialidad pero la inteligencia y racionamiento de Ed le permitían comprender algunos detalles de ellos con un poco de esfuerzo.

Ed se sorprendió al reconocer entre las líneas ahí escritas, ideas y pensamientos de su difunto padre, entonces si era cierto lo que había dicho el padre de Danielle con conocer el trabajo de este, leyó teorías escritas por el Dr. di Estefano acerca de la alquimia, se sorprendió de ver lo cerca que estaba de las verdaderas. Adelanto unas fechas buscando la que estuviera más cercana al día en que se encontró por primera vez con Danielle, esa fecha se acercaría al día de llegada del Doctor a ese país o eso le decía la lógica. Lo encontró, leyó la explicación de la explosión que había causado la muerte de su antecesor, como lo supuso la primera vez el sujeto había estado jugando con alquimia y con la sangre de Envy, en un intento por abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero no lo logró, en su lugar desestabilizo las moléculas que formaban su propio cuerpo y este estallo, una forma muy cruel de morir pensó Ed.

Continuo su lectura en busca de más, en las siguientes hojas pudo encontrar la descripción detalla de la autopsia del cuerpo de Envy, se salto esa parte, ya antes lo había leído y no deseaba traer a su mente esa clase de recuerdos. Más adelante lo que leyó le helo la sangre:

"tras días de larga búsqueda pude dar con algunos de los implicados en el incidente de la puerta, no fue fácil toda esa información fue guardado celosamente por todos ellos. El sujeto en sí era antiguo partidario del partido nazi, por circunstancias que no considero importantes se retiro del mismo, un sujeto interesante a mi pensar, de una inteligencia audaz, una gran perdida para el partido. Antiguo policía, retirado después de la victoria de nuestro Führer, casado y con una pequeña adorable familia."

Ed detuvo la lectura estaba seguro de quién se trataba, su garganta se le seco por unos momentos, después de regresar a Munich no había vuelto a ver a Hughes, no lo había buscado, pero antes solía verlo de vez en cuando en alguna calle, sería acaso, no quito la idea de su mente, los nazis mataban a la gente que no pertenecía a su raza, pero Hughes y Gracia habían nacido en Alemania y ninguno de ellos era judío por lo cual debían estar a salvo, el solo se estaba haciendo ideas.

vaya Ed que cara la que haz hecho, que tanto lees… ha es ese libro- dijo Henner acercándose.

Si estoy tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que me diga que tanto lograron hacer en el laboratorio- dijo cerrando el diario sin perder la página- ¿cómo sigues?

Bueno al parecer te equivocaste y no me fracture nada, solo me duele un poco pero no tengo problemas para respirar- dijo Henner acariciándose el sitio en cuestión.

No puedes esperar que tenga la razón todo el tiempo, no soy médico sabes- dijo Ed con una sonrisa, Henner soltó una risa.

Vamos deja eso para mañana, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer chico- Ed negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a Henner que no dormiría- bueno esta bien, no puedo hacer nada, lo bueno es que ya me acostumbre a dormir con las luces encendidas así que no me molestarás, pero trata de descansar aunque se un poco, que pases buenas noches- dijo introduciendo en la cama.

Descansa Henner- dijo Ed para volver a abrir el libro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La estadía en Metz había resultado bastante interesante para Danielle, pero demasiado corta para su gusto. Los soldados habían mostrado verdadera emoción, desde los de mayor rango a los simples cadetes, pero de estos últimos había disfrutado más las atenciones que le prodigaban. No había conocido mucho del lugar ya que su padre la requería todo el tiempo con él, empezaba a extrañar a la Dra. Ulrike, pero aún así pudo conocer las instalaciones subterráneas y así mismo el tren que comunicaba las fortalezas a lo largo de la línea de Maginot, estaba realmente impresionada, también le fue mostrado el funcionamiento de algunas de las armas que ahí se encontraban pero no mostró mucho interés en ello.

Esa noche se llevo a cabo una pequeña fiesta por el arribo del Doctor, la cual fue celebrada en una de las mejores mansiones en Metz, esta había sido tomada por los militares para alojar a los líderes que se encontraban ahí. La música era suave, el piano inundaba con sus suaves notas el lugar, cualquiera que observaba el ambiente que existía se preguntaría si de verdad en aquel lugar había una guerra, lo único que lo evidenciaba era la presencia de aquellos hombre totalmente ataviaos con los uniformes militares, muchos de los cuales mostraban orgullosos los emblemas e insignias colgadas en sus pechos.

Danielle estaba parada al lado de su padre, ya estaba cansada, el viaje había sido largo y a pesar de todas las emociones vividas quería poder dormir un poco, solo un poco, pero su padre no daba señal de opinar igual, a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba las energías su padre para lucir tan fresco cuando ella estaba totalmente destrozada. Su padre hablaba amenamente con el Teniente General Heinrich Kittel quién era el comandante de la fortaleza de Metz.

es una lastima que nos abandone el día de mañana, me hubiese gustado que conociera un poco del proyecto que tengo para mejorar las instalaciones de la fortaleza y que me diera una opinión al respecto, ya que he sabido que ud. es una eminencia en todos los campos- dijo el Teniente General.

Me elogia demasiado General, la verdad es que de ingeniería no se demasiado, solo lo que mi loca curiosidad me ha llevado a considerar interesante- dijo el Dr. di Estefano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Es ud. una persona muy modesta, no es exagerar, cambiando de tema ¿que lo ha traído a Francia?-

Una persecución…- dijo mientras sus labios se curvaba ligeramente en una insinuación de sonrisa- … de conocimiento claro esta-

Pero que clase de conocimiento podría encontrar en un lugar como este que no este en mi madre patria, he sabido que el Führer se ha molestado por su repentino viaje-

El Führer cambiara de opinión cuando vea los resultados, estoy seguro de eso-

Entiendo…- en la mente del General se hacia la pregunta una y otra vez de cuales serían las verdaderas intensiones de aquel sujeto, era sabido por todos que el Dr. di Estefano era un maniático del conocimiento y que era capaz de todo por lograr conseguir lo que quería, era por eso que hasta el mismo Führer se había interesado en él y le daba tanta libertad, decidió cambiar el tema, no lograría sacarle nada a aquel hombre- su hija luce hermosa esta noche, le ha dado vida a la fortaleza aunque fuese por un día, debería bailar un poco, es una hermosa pieza la que están tocando- dijo viendo a Danielle quién solo sonrío como respuesta.

No tengo muchos deseos de bailar Teniente General- contesto ella suavemente.

Tonterías hija, eres joven y mira cuántos hombres atractivos ahí aquí, muy buenos prospectos- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el comentario provoco un rápido sonrojo en el pálido rostro de Danielle.

Jajajaja, debería dejar de molestar a su hija de esa manera Dr. di Estefano-

Escucha al Teniente General, padre- dijo Danielle molesta.

Bueno si no le parece que estoy muy viejo para ser su acompañante me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza- dijo el General extendiendo su mano a Danielle.

…- Danielle no sabía que contestar.

No seas mal educada y ve- le dijo en un susurro su padre en una de sus orejas.

Será un gusto para mi- contesto al momento que tomaba la mano que le era ofrecida, ella solo quería ir a descansar.

Mientras el Dr. di Estefano observaba a su hija bailando en la pista junto al Teniente General Kittel, verdaderamente Danielle era única, tan parecida a su madre, hermosa y elegante, fuerte de carácter como pocas mujeres de esa época o tal vez muchas. Volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa siniestra que a veces asustaban tanto a su hija, levanto su copa al aire en un brindis solitario, mientras decía en un susurro casi inaudible.

brindo por la sangre que corre por tus venas hija mía- un susurro que nadie escucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aún no puedo creer que ese sujeto tuviese tanta fuerza de voluntad, no después de todo lo que le hiciese Frederick, pero es comprensible, el deseo de proteger aquello que amamos puede dar fuerza al hombre, o eso he leído en alguna de las novelas románticas que tiene mi hija por ahí, pero al fin de un tiempo cedió."

"Los hijos pueden ser un problema algunas veces, más para un padre amoroso como lo era ese hombre, al verla ahí frente a él, cubierta con polvo y sangre no pudo hacer nada más que hablar, y fue tan interesante todo lo que dijo."

"La respuesta estaba en frente de mi y siempre la ignore, encerrada en tubos de ensaño inútilmente aprovechada, la sangre de aquella criatura… el poder esta en la sangre del potador, donde se encierra su alma y su esencia. El no estuvo ahí cuando sucedido pero si otros y el me dio sus nombres, después de eso no lo necesite más. Aún no se que hizo Fredrerick con ese hombre, no me interesaba, solo encontrar a los otros. La niña y su madre no he de negarlo son buenos sujetos de experimentación, al ser arios pensé que tendría problemas pero el tener libertad de hacer lo que me plazca es una ventaja."

Las lagrimas de coraje no dejaban de bajar a través del rostro de Ed quién sostenía con fuerza el diario del Dr. di Estefano, los nudillos se tornaron blancos, tenía ganas de romper aquel libro infernal, como era capaz alguien de acabar así con la vida de una persona, acabar con aquella hermosa familia quienes habían tenido una segunda oportunidad de ser felices en aquel mundo y otra vez les había sido quitada, robada. Pudo ver la imagen de la hermosa sonrisa de Elysia, vio su mano y sintió en ella el calor de aquella pequeña mano infantil, una lagrima cayo en su palma antes de que la cerrará con fuerza, como aquel sujeto podía ser el padre de Danielle, como su sangre podía recorrer las venas de ella, lo odio con toda su alma. Edward lloro por la impotencia, lloro por la injusticia y lloro por sus amigos. No volvió a abrir el diario esa noche, su alma estaba demasiada herida para hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A Edward no le había gustado la idea de tomar "prestado" el auto en el cual se conducían en aquellos momentos, pero Henner se había hecho el sordo ante sus protestas, tampoco podía quejarse, aquello era mejor que ir caminando a través del camino. Viajaban a Freiburg, según Henner le había comentado sería más fácil atravesar la frontera por la selva negra, solo que en ese lugar si debían ir a pie, aunque las líneas fronterizas estaban vigiladas por militares alemanes, estos no cubrían la totalidad de la selva ya que se trataba de un sitio en el cual era difícil de movilizarse, muchos habían huido de Alemania de esa forma cuando el infierno iniciaba.

Aún tenía en mente lo que había leído la noche anterior, y en su mirada se podía ver la tristeza que sentía, comenzaba a odiar aquella guerra más que antes, siempre creyó que la equivalencia haría que al fin Hughes tuviese el final feliz que se merecía, pero en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta que Dante tenía razón a veces, la equivalencia no existía.

Henner se daba cuenta del cambio que tenía su compañero de viaje, repentinamente este estaba callado, no es que hablase demasiado, pero solían tener conversaciones realmente interesantes y lo que llevaba de viaje se habían logrado entender, no quería meterse en lo que no le llamaban, más cuando sabía que parte del cambio de Edward venía tras haber leído el diario del científico italiano, por lo que le había comentado Hansen de lo que encontrase en el laboratorio, sospechaba que molestaba a su rubio amigo, decidió desobedecer una de sus principales reglas de vida "no meterse donde no te llaman", por lo menos no con el aliado.

has estado muy callado Edward, encontraste algo interesante en el libro anoche-

no en realidad, no algo que nos sirva mucho, el único avance que tengo es que ya se lo que quiere hacer el bastardo- dijo Ed sin quitar la mirada del enfrente, aquella noche Ed se había prometido nunca volver a llamar al científico como el padre de Danielle, incluso repudiaba decir su nombre.

Veo que le has tomado cariño a tu suegro- dijo Henner entre risas, lo ultimo dicho por Henner hizo que Ed se volteara inmediatamente a verlo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado- ¿que es exactamente lo que quiere encontrar?

Más que quiere encontrar…- dijo Ed ya recuperándose de la impresión-…desea hacer alquimia- dijo Ed más serio.

Jajaja, ¡eso es tonto! ¿Por qué alguien quisiera hacer alquimia? ¿Qué acaso quiere la piedra filosofal?- dijo Henner en son de burla.

Aún que te rías en este momento, la piedra filosofal es mas peligrosa de lo que piensas, no se exactamente si eso es lo que desea, pero no es una situación que se deba tomar como broma-

Parece que sabes mucho del asunto- dijo Henner desviando ligeramente su mirada del camino.

Más de lo que crees… deje de hablar de esto hace tiempo, solo se lo contaba a las personas a las cuales les tenia una verdadera confianza, y creo que te puedo considerar una- dijo Ed observando a Henner con una sonrisa.

Vaya me siento alagado, pero es mejor que no lo hagas, si lo haces me veré obligado a compartir secretos de la misma magnitud contigo y todavía no decido si eres de confianza o no, jajajaja- dijo en broma Henner.

¡¿qué quieres decir con que no te decides si soy de confianza o no?! ¡¡me tire de un maldito tren en movimiento por ti!!- dijo Ed molesto.

Jajaja, no eres de los que entiende las bromas muy rápido ¿verdad, Ed?-

Tu y tus bromas de mal gusto, todavía no termino de perdonarte la bromita del pasaporte-

Jajaja, no puedes negar que esa estuvo buena, hasta tu hermano se rió de ella-

A veces me pregunto si de verdad tienes la edad que afirmas Henner-

Jajaja, no digas eso… bueno ya, puedes confiar en mí, te escucharé atento- dijo ya con el rostro serio.

Ed comenzó a hablar, mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul en busca de aquellos recuerdos que a veces quería tanto olvidar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases con el coronel Mustang iniciaron otra vez, había agradecido mucho aquellas mini-vacaciones, ya que en ese tiempo puede darme cuenta que tenía más gente que me apoyaba de lo que pensaba, siempre creí que me soportaban por interés, pero ahora sabía que me tenían un poco de cariño, y eso me gustaba. Las lecciones fueron más duras de lo que pensaba, según el coronel era así en compensación por todo el tiempo que yo había perdido, no puede evitar mirarlo despectivamente, si él había aprovechado mejor esos dos días que yo, y lo sabía muy bien, aún así no dije nada.

Repetimos los símbolos que había logrado utilizar, descubriendo con alegría que aún podía hacerlo, pero al intentar uno más difícil no pude, o por lo menos no obtuve el resultado deseado. Aquella figura de un humano hecha en madera no había quedo exactamente como un humano, es más ni siquiera estaba segura si tenía forma de alguna criatura viva en mi mundo o en este mundo. Me sorprendió que el coronel no se burlara de mi error, pero lo aprecie. Ya no volvería sentir la presión como antes. Pero aún así aquel círculo que utilizará para llegar aquí parecía borrado de mi mente, y no sería fácil recordarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya- dijo Henner tratando de asimilar toda la información que Ed le había dado.

Es lo único que vas a decir, no puedo creer que al fin te dejara sin comentar algo- dijo a Ed al fin sonriendo.

¿Qué mas quieres que diga? Prácticamente me estas diciendo que detrás de una puerta endemoniada hay una persona igual que yo, ¡vaya debe ser un mundo maravilloso!-

¡qué acaso todo tiene que girar en torno a ti!-

has tenido una vida bastante difícil ¿no es así?, y terminar en este infierno debe parecerte demasiado injusto, ahora entiendo el porque de muchas cosas-

¿cómo qué?-

que insistas en proteger a tu hermano menor cuando el es un poco más alto que tu a pesar a su corta edad y el que seas un poco amargado de vez en cuando- dijo feliz Henner.

¡ESTAS TRATAN…- el grito de Ed fue interrumpido tras trastabillar al frente por la súbita maniobra que realizo Henner.

¡sujétate fuerte y agáchate Ed!- grito Henner antes de acelerar hasta el fondo, adelante había un reten militar y no tenían los papeles del auto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Los disparos se escucharon atrás, ninguno de los dos había esperado que pusieran vigilantes en aquel sitio, pero seguramente sus acciones pasadas habían alertado a los Nazis de su movilización, aunque Henner esperaba que creyeran que se moverían más al norte. Adentrándose en el bosque, Henner trataba por todos los medios perder aquellos que le perseguían, pero el auto que conducían no era el más apropiado, maldijo su suerte. Los alemanes comenzaron su persecución disparando, ambos podía escuchar las balas pasar muy cerca de sus cuerpos, un silbido que helaba la sangre y te robaba un poco de tu alma.

tendrás que saltar-

¡de que diablos estas hablando!- le recrimino Ed sorprendido.

Vamos no me vas a decir que estas asustado como niña miedosa otra vez, pronto nos quedaremos atascados, este auto no soportará este viaje- explico mientras como si quisiera reafirmar lo dicho por Henner el auto daba un salto cayendo de manera sonora.

¿A qué maldita hora me metí en esto?-

no te quejes, no estas hecho para una vida aburrida- le contesto Henner con una sonrisa.

Henner se inclinó levemente hacia el asiento tomando con una mano la manija de la puerta del pasajero y con la otra el volante, con un rápido movimiento abrió la misma para luego empujar a Ed hacia fuera. Este no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, su cuerpo se encontraba girando con violencia a través de un pequeño barranco, las rocas y las ramas que se encontraban en el suelo herían su bronceada piel y rasgaban sus ropas, cubría con sus brazos la cara como reflejo natural, tardo en parar su rodar hasta que pego con cierta fuerza contra un árbol, lo había esperado, siendo aquel un bosque era lo más probable, pero igual dolió, maldijo a Henner en su mente, ya le pagaría después por esa. Permaneció quieto más por el dolor que por el sentido común de no deber dar a conocer su ubicación a aquellos que le perseguían, respiro profundo y espero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta la dejo agotada, Danielle podía sentir como cada uno de sus músculos le reclamaba por el día que habían tenido ayer, suspiro más por encontrarse de nuevo en aquel auto sin poder estirarse, habían salido de Metz apenas los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por el horizonte, otro auto con soldados y lo que parecía una ametralladora venía detrás de ellos, comprendía el por que de la seguridad, su padre era famoso en todo el mundo y muchos lo conocían a pesar de no ser de aquel país, el científico nunca oculto su fascinación por el movimiento nazi, Danielle nunca lo comprendía, no compartía su ideal, tampoco algunas de sus ideas, pero aún así se llevaban bien. La noche fue más larga de lo que quiso admitir, el baile termino hasta la medianoche y por que le rogó a su padre para que se retirasen, si no seguramente hubiesen pasado hay hasta que partiesen, agradecía que por lo menos en esta ocasión el camino se encontraba en "buenas condiciones" a pesar de la guerra.

Estiro su cuerpo como felino, sintiendo que liberaba parte del dolor que tenia en la espalda, ya llevaban algún tiempo en aquel viaje sorpresivo, aún su padre no le había dicho su destino final pero estaba casi segura se trataba de Paris, ¿a que otro lugar podrían dirigirse?, en realidad ese era el deseo que ella tenía, desde años atrás soñaba con poder conocer la ciudad más romántica del mundo, no que ella fuese una persona cursi o apegada a ese tipo de cosas, pero nadie podía decir no desear por un instante en su vida sentir el amor que existía solo en Paris.

Cerró los ojos para poder soñar despierta, una costumbre de cuando se encontraba así, solía soñar con tan diversas situaciones, desde aprobar una clase siendo la mejor, hasta en convertirse en doctora en un futuro, pero nunca antes había soñado con formar una familia, tal vez era esa la razón por la cual su padre siempre le insistió tanto en que comenzara con esa tarea temprano, acaso la conocía tanto, sus labios se curvaron ante tal pensamiento, "no, nadie termina de conocer a una persona nunca, aunque pasen toda la vida juntos, siempre abra secretos, siempre abra algo que ocultar" pensó, se recostó en el asiento estaba cansada, los pequeños saltos que daba el auto de vez en cuando solo le servían para arrullarla, al fin la conciencia la abandono y dio paso a Morfeo, y en sus brazos descubrió que algo en ella había cambiado, ahí en lo más remoto de su mente soñó con una hermosa familia, vio dos niños jugando en la mesa antes de comenzar a comer mientras eran observados por su padre quién sonreía por las ocurrencias de ellos, un hombre cuyo largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos dorados reconoció, y en su rostro también se formo una sonrisa pura y alegre.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero hasta que anocheciera para poder moverse, las horas transcurrieron eternas, el sonido nocturno del bosque hacia inicio y tras de él, el que produjeran los soldados buscando en lo alto del barranco había cesado, se levanto apoyando todo su peso en la pierna de metal, esta y su brazo derecho eran los únicos que no le dolían, pero el era capaz de soportarlo, se levanto y miro hacia arriba, como un reflejo busco con su mano el mango de la mochila donde llevaba siempre el diario del científico sanguinario, se alarmo al no sentirlo ahí, fue entonces que recordó como había llegado hasta ahí, Henner lo había empujado fuera del auto, no había tenido tiempo siguiera de tomar la mochila en sus manos, volvió a maldecir a Henner, ¿que acaso aquel sujeto no tenía una mejor forma de liberarse de los problemas que saltar de vehículos en movimiento?, comenzó a caminar hacia la cima, aún era muy temprano para escuchar los animales de aquel bosque, solo esperaba poder encontrar a Henner pronto para hacer una fogata y resguardarse, si no es que lo habían atrapado, pidió a cualquier cosa que lo escuchase que no fuera así, si no dudaba mucho que el pudiera solo llegar hasta Francia, y le había prometido a Alphonse verse en aquel otro país.

No tardo mucho en llegar al "camino" que había tomado el auto en su huida, las marcas de las llantas todavía podían verse en el suelo húmedo, lo sigo hasta donde lo llevábase, Edward no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, había perdido aquella única pista que tenía para saber que tanto se había acercado ese a la alquimia, podría haber comenzado leyendo el final, así por lo menos tendría una idea, pero siempre pensó que sería mejor leer desde antes, se reprendió por no se de aquellas personas que siempre revisan el final del libro para ver si ese les va atraer, aunque eso le quita parte de la emoción al mismo, por lo menos a su opinión, pero ya no podía cambiar nada, solo esperaba que el libro estuviese bien, al igual que su compañero de viaje.

Siguió el rumbo que las huellas de las llantas le señalaban, alzo su vista al frente para darse cuenta de unas pequeñas llamas que iluminaban la oscuridad del bosque, se acerco sigiloso, podía tratarse de los soldados que anteriormente los buscaban quienes había hecho un campamento para protegerse de la noche en aquel frió lugar. Se aproximo atrás de los árboles pero no vio más que un auto el cual había chocado de forma violenta contra un gran árbol, el cual por la fuerza del impacto se había partido en dos, reconoció el auto, era el mismo en cual ellos se conducían, observo hacia ambos lados sin ver nada sospechoso por lo que decidió ir al vehiculo destruido, las llamas parecían ya haber sido parcialmente apagadas, seguramente por los soldados, pero algunas pequeñas todavía ardían desafiantes. Busco con la mirada cualquier cosa que le indicara si Henner se encontraba por lo menos con vida, pero no encontró nada, tampoco había encontrado su cuerpo ejecutado en aquel lugar por lo que se alegro, aunque su alegría se esfumo al pensar en la posibilidad de que se lo hubiesen llevado para interrogarlo, seguramente aquellos tipos se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando huía. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Observa otra vez el interior del auto en búsqueda en esta ocasión del libro pero tampoco lo encontró, esta vez maldijo a cualquier cosa que lo escuchará, alguien debía disfrutar mucho con su sufrimiento ya que este parecía acompañarlo a lo largo de su vida. Una mano se poso en su hombro con una leve presión dolorosa en el, Edward volteo rápidamente soltándose del agarre y poniendo se puños cerrados frente a su rostro, pero cambio su pose defensiva al ver el rostro sonriente y sucio de Henner, en su hombro derecho llevaba cargada la mochila, Ed no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa a Henner para luego lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara, lo que hizo que Henner cayera al suelo.

eso fue por tirarme del auto sin avisarme- dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

Vaya forma tan ruda de darme las gracias por salvarte el pellejo- dijo Henner mientras se sobaba la cara.

Es la que te mereces- contesto Ed todavía altanero ofreciendo su mano para que Henner se ayudará con ella a levantarse - pudiste escapar de los soldados, me sorprendes-

Aunque Hansen crea que no tengo nunca habilidad física tengo mis pocos puntos buenos, y una inteligencia de los mil demonios- dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Pero eso no quita que no sepas conducir- dijo Ed señalando el auto.

Son pequeñas maniobras que aprendí hace algún tiempo, te recogí algo que dejaste olvidado antes de salir del auto- dijo lanzándole la mochila- salgamos de aquí, estoy seguro que los soldados regresarán, no creo que se hayan rendido en realidad-

¿Qué haremos ahora? No tenemos como movilizarnos-

Tocara adentrarnos más al bosque y buscar algún río, seguramente traerán perros para rastrearnos, así que esa es la mejor forma de hacerles perder nuestro rastro-

Solo te quiero advertirte una cosa Henner, no me vuelvas a lanzar de ningún lado por que si no conocerás a mi otro amigo- dijo Ed amenazante mientras le mostraba el puño de metal.

Entiendo no lo are- dijo Henner antes de soltar la carcajada.

Ambos caminaron a través del bosque en silencio. Henner estaba seguro que los soldados no volverían hasta que se hiciera de día, ya que en aquel entonces el bosque era más oscuro, no estaba seguro del sitio en el cual se encontraban, pero debían estar más cerca de la selva negra, la vegetación era muy parecida a la que se encontraba en aquel sitio. Edward observo las ropas de Henner, estas se encontraban en iguales o peores condiciones que las suyas propias, sin duda alguna se habían encontrado con sujetos realmente únicos, sonrío recordando las palabras que horas antes le había dicho Henner "no estas hecho para una vida aburrida", no sabía cuanta razón tenía, al parecer algo insistían en ponerlo en situaciones como esas, desde que nació su destino esta escrito de esa forma, aunque el no creía mucho en ese tipo de cosas, pero algo debía arrastrarlo inevitablemente a todo aquello, no solamente podía ser culpa de él.

------------------------------------------------------------

Íbamos a tomar el tren para dirigirnos a Paris en Reims pero por desperfectos del automóvil tuvimos que alojarnos en un hotel en Châlons-en-Champagne, fue ahí donde note la forma en que los franceses nos observaban, fue hasta entonces que tuve contacto con la gente. En Metz siempre estuve rodeada únicamente de alemanes y militares, nunca vi en ningún momento a los habitantes de aquel país, siempre escondiéndose, y en aquel lugar parecía igual. Todas las personas miraban con temor a los militares que nos acompañaban, había escuchado historias de las cosas que los SS les hacían a los prisioneros pero cuando le preguntaba a Frederick este siempre me lo negaba con una sonora carcajada, siempre creí lo que me dijeron, siempre fui una niña ilusa, pero nunca tonta. Al ver aquella gente, su actitud, me di cuenta de la verdad, como si la venda que tapaba mis ojos cayese irremediablemente de mi rostro, y sentí repudio hacia los militares que se encontraban a mi lado en aquella mesa del restaurante, no comí nada a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre, el hambre me abandono por ese día. Me retire a mi habitación cuando aún los soldados hablaban amenamente con mi padre, mientras otros estaban haciendo guardia en la entrada del lugar.

La noche se estaba haciendo más larga e incomoda de lo que me hubiese gustado, la cama parecía tener clavos en el colchón, cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban las imágenes del laboratorio de mi padre cubierto en llamas y de Edward dentro de el quemándose no me dejaban en paz, me levante desesperada, necesitaba salir por unos momentos sola a caminar, no me importaba si era un riesgo o no, necesitaba no ser quién era.

Cuando salí del cuarto a través de la terraza agradecí que el hotel no tuviera más que tres pisos y encontrarme en el segundo fue aun una bendición más grande. Me vestí de la forma más sencilla posible, un vestido de flores azules, cuello blanco y un suéter del mismo color, un fajón negro y zapatos de coreas también negros de tacón, no una selección muy inteligente de mi parte, ya que me provocaron una caída ya casi al llegar al suelo, mi trasero lo lamento al igual que yo, pero no tenía otros.

Camine por las calles que ahora eran recorridas por pocas personas, seguramente por el toque de queda impuesto por el ahora gobierno "ocupante", algunos soldados caminaban por las calles acompañados por mujeres tomados de los brazos, seguramente prostitutas quienes recibían favores por compañía. Vi como en una esquina un francés que por alguna circunstancia no llego a su casa a la hora impuesta, quién era golpeado brutalmente por un grupo de soldados, lo estaban disfrutando, las risas eran sonoras, parecía que no temiesen que alguien con más rango los encontrase en aquella actividad. La sangre caía al suelo proveniente del rostro del francés, estaba atónita viendo aquella escena, por una fracción de segundos la cara de ese hombre fue transformada a la de Ed, los recuerdos de aquella ocasión en la mansión vinieron a mi mente, mis piernas reaccionaron solas.

Me vi a mi misma parada frente al sujeto que era golpeado, los soldados abrieron los ojos con asombro, no se que clase de mirada tenían mis ojos pero por unos momentos los hombres retrocedieron un paso, yo me arrodille para intentar ver como se encontraba el sujeto a mis pies, eran pelo castaño, las canas ya se observaban abundantes en su pelo, pero podría jurar que el hombre no era tan mayor, le pregunte si se encontraba bien en Francés, pero este tardo en responder, respiraba con dificultad y la herida en su ceja no paraba de sangrar. Los hombres se voltearon a ver entre sí, pude ver que ahora las sonrisas volvían a sus rostros, ahora me observaban a mí como hienas a su presa.

esta debe ser la hija o la esposa- dijo uno de ellos, su tono de vos se me hizo asquerosa.

No esta nada mal para ser una simple campesina, su apariencia esta muy bien cuidada, su piel se ve suave, no como la de las otras mujeres de aquí, además que su mirada es la de una fiera- dijo tomándome del brazo y obligándome a pararme

No me toque- dije en alemán y con furia en mi voz- nunca se atreva a tocarme- aún no se de donde saque la fuerza pero zafe mi brazo del agarre y di algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Y parece que la fierecilla tiene temperamento, y sabe alemán, esto me dará más gusto aún, podremos escucharla gritar en nuestro idioma, se estaba volviendo un poco molesto no entender lo que decían, esta noche será divertida- dijo el que se encontraba atrás acercándose más, parecía que era el de mayor rango de los tres, pero aún así no era más que Frederick.

Vamos ¿dejaremos hasta aquí el castigo de ese hombre?- pregunto el que me había tomado el brazo.

Claro que no - dijo el que antes me había hablado sacando su pistola- nos desharemos de él de la forma más fácil, total desobedeció una orden del Führer al ignorar el toque de queda-

No se atrevan a hacerle algo a este hombre- dije en voz alta, no era yo misma, ni siquiera me conocía, sentía como mi sangre ardía en mis venas, algo estaba mal pero no podía parar.

Tienes más agallas de las que pensé mujer… ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a un soldado alemán?, ha, ¡HA!- grito furioso tomándome del rostro y acercando el suyo al mío, mientras ponía el cañón de la pistola cerca de mis labios para abrirlos con él, en ese momento tuve miedo, de mi boca no salieron más palabras.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La frontera Germano-Suiza era dividida por dos líneas de alambradas y resguardada por Soldados armados con rifles y acompañados por sabuesos, torres vigías les permitían ver varios kilómetros más allá, una casa hacia la función de oficina, en ella el oficial decidía si dejar a pasar o no a los viajeros al otro lado de la misma, pocos eran en aquellos tiempos los que viajaban por aquel lugar. Al otro lado una situación parecida se observaba, soldados suizos resguardaban su frontera en espera de cualquier señal, no podían hacer nada por aquellos que en vano habían buscado la libertad y con ella la esperanza de vida, ya muchos de ellos habían perdido las cuentas de las muertes vistas, pero aún que su alma gritase que salvarán a los que estaban al otro lado, su deber a su país era más grande y no iniciarían una guerra por un "error" así.

El tren se acercaba lentamente, la franja de humo robaba la belleza de aquel cielo completamente azul, no era un día como todos los demás, acostumbraba llover mucho por aquellas fechas pero aquel día era distinto, las nubes blancas parecían temerle a aquel azul tan puro, el bosque que rodeaba ambos lados del tren no sucia como otros días, lúgubre y desbastador, oscuro y sucio. Los soldados se apostaron a lo largo de los vagones, algunos indicaban con gritos que los ocupantes de los mismos bajaran, los papeles eran revisados en la pequeña edificación, aquellos cuyos papeles no reunían las características o lucían sospechosos eran llevados a otro sitio en aquel mismo lugar, separados de sus pertenencias y sus sueños, eran pocos los judíos o extranjeros que intentaban escapar por aquella ruta, ya la mayoría había encontrado su destino años antes.

Bòrk, Jacqueline y Alphonse permanecían en aquella fila esperando su turno para pasar ante el comandante de frontera, Bòrk trataba de todas las formas permanecer calmado pero sabía que si obligaban a hablar a Jacqueline estarían perdidos, había logrado enseñarle lo esencial de alemán, como saludar, dar las gracias, y algunas otras frases con ayuda de Al, pero no había sido suficiente tiempo para que perdiese el acento, esperaba que alguien en aquel cielo azul los ayudase a salir de esa con vida. Al no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano en aquella situación, sabía que su viaje era más peligroso, pero ambos podían terminar en el mismo final si alguno se equivocaba, muertos. El sudor fino cubría su frente, muchas personas a su alrededor estaban en la misma situación, pudo darse cuenta como nobles que reconocía por sus ropas se abrían paso por la fila y salían hacía el tren nuevamente con tranquilidad, se preguntaba cual sería la diferencia, sus dudas fueron contestadas rápidamente por otro pasajero delante de él.

malditos nobles, compran todo lo que tienen con el maldito dinero que les damos…- hizo una pausa para escupir- ellos pasan tranquilos con esas cartas que les dieron, algún comandante o general que vendió su culo como siempre lo hacen, mientras nosotros nos cagamos del miedo de que no crean que nuestro pasaportes son verdaderos y nos maten comos perros cuando parta el tren-

¿cartas?- pregunto Al.

Si son salvo conductos, con ellos les permiten pasar lo que sea a través de la frontera, los oficiales se hacen los de la vista gorda como si fuesen ciegos o algo así, no te da rabia chico- le contesto el hombre- y solo por que ellos tienen algo que nosotros no, suerte, dinero-

Oye pareces muy resentido- le dijo Bòrk al sujeto- que no tienes suerte, tu estas hoy aquí, da gracias por que otros no lo están-

…- el hombre no tuvo que contestarle a Bòrk, con simples palabras le había borrado todo.

Cálmate Bòrk, no estamos en condiciones de discutir ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Al- todos estamos en lo mismo, esperando poder pasar, llamaremos la atención-

Maldición, estoy cansado- exclamo Bòrk, el hombre le sonrió comprendía su sentir.

Estas bien- pregunto Al bajo a Jacqueline, esta se cubría los brazos con una manta que le regalasen durante el viaje, esta asintió como respuesta, ya Bòrk le había advertido que hablase lo menos posible.

La fila pasaba con lentitud, llevaban aproximadamente una hora de estar esperando, estaban cerca, vieron como el sujeto con el que habían hablado anteriormente respiraba profundo para luego introducirse en la pequeña casa. Al podía observar todo lo que pasaba en el interior de la misma, el rostro del militar que revisaba los papeles era serio y severo, de ojos pequeños parecía meterse en el alma de las personas y buscar en ella todos sus secretos, era algo mayor según pudo darse cuenta, ¿que edad tendría? ¿40 años? ¿50?, era calvo y tenía algunas arrugas en la frente, vio como el hombre frente a él le daba la mano alegre, aparentemente había pasado sin problema, claro sus papeles eran auténticos no como los suyos, no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan bueno era Henner en hacer falsicaciones, esperaba que muy bueno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar que la noche ya había avanzado, Ed y Henner continuaban caminado por aquel bosque en penumbras, no querían llamar la atención en caso de que los alemanes hubiesen decidido continuar la búsqueda a pesar de la hora y el peligro del lugar, y a pesar de aquellas condiciones aquellos dos seguían su camino. Habían encontrado un pequeño riachuelo por el cual caminaban esperando de aquella forma despistar a los sabuesos y a los rastreadores, ambos estaban cansados y golpeados, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba.

Edward tenía hambre pero había aprendido a aguantarla con el tiempo, siempre había vivido tiempos difíciles al lado de su hermano, busco el cielo como solía hacerlo para preguntarse si su hermano también lo estaría mirando, pero no puedo evitar no solo pensar en él, la mirada oscura como aquel cielo de Danielle se vino a su mente, ¿por que siempre se tenía que acordar de ella en situaciones como aquella?, estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos Danielle debía odiarlo si no es que ya lo había olvidado, no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de su boca.

si estas cansado podemos detenernos un momento, nos hemos alejado lo suficiente, supongo que aquí ya no nos atraparan- dijo Henner al escucharlo.

No te preocupes no estoy cansado- dijo Ed entre risas nerviosas, sabia que si Henner se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pensando no dejaría de molestarlo.

Bueno pues yo si lo estoy así que lo mejor será descansar un poco, aunque no podremos comer nada, eso traería a los animales que se encuentran en este bosque y no queremos eso- dijo saliendo del agua, Ed lo siguió.

Oye Henner nunca te he preguntado nada de tu vida fuera de "esto"- repentinamente Ed sintió curiosidad por saber cual era la historia del hombre que viajaba a su lado.

Ya te lo dije una vez no te tengo tanta confianza como para decirte esas cosas- contesto Henner con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios recostado en el tronco de un árbol, Edward lo imito.

No me digas nada si no quieres- dijo Ed molesto, le había herido su orgullo- puedo vivir sin saberlo-

Estaba casado antes de esta guerra, pero mi esposa murió cuando un escuadrón de Panzers entro en el pueblo y destruyo todo a su paso, uno de los proyectiles cayo en el edificio donde se escondía, no lo supe hasta que se recogieron los cuerpos… y pusieron su nombre en el listado que anunciaba los decesos… escuchamos las transmisiones falsas que realizaron esos malditos alemanes en las que informaron las movilizaciones de las tropas para realizar las evacuaciones- hizo una pausa como si buscara en su mente aquellos recuerdos que quería borrar- yo me empecine en quedarme y proteger mi pueblo, le dije que se fuera, creí que lo haría, pero no me hizo caso, nuestras tropas no pudieron llegar a tiempo, nosotros mismo en la huida no hicimos más que estorbar, eso fue lo que querían los alemanes, atrasarlos, y nuestra resistencia no eran más que campesinos y civiles con armas rusticas de caza, ¿qué podíamos hacer contra tanques?... ahí cosas que es mejor olvidarlas, entre ellas mi pasado, ya quedo atrás, antes me llamaba Damien, no se que tanto ira el nombre conmigo, por ahora soy Henner hasta que decida lo contrario-

…-Ed no sabía que decir, comprendía las razones de Henner, el también una vez quiso dejar atrás su pasado y volver a comenzar.

Bueno es suficiente descanso, a este paso nunca llegaremos a Francia y tenemos trabajo pendiente allá chico -

Hablas de la misión de la que hablo Hansen antes de salir de Munich-

Así es, aparentemente es algo grande chico, ya que involucra a la gata-

¿quién es la gata? Pareciera alguien muy importante-

no, ahora no es, pero estoy seguro que un futuro no muy lejano lo será, es muy buena en su trabajo, ni yo mismo me puedo creer que solo esta actuando cuando toma un personaje, hubiese sido una gran actriz si tan solo no hubiese sucedido esta guerra y ella no se hubiese casado con quién lo hizo, aunque es difícil de saber- dijo Henner poniéndose de pie.

…- Ed lo siguió en silencio- ¿hace cuanto fue eso? ¿cuando murió tu esposa? se sentía incomodo al preguntarlo pero nunca pudo controlar su curiosidad, aún en ese tiempo.

Ya te lo dije, lo olvide- dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque, los sonidos nocturnos rodeaban el lugar, las lechuzas observaban los cuerpos que se movían en aquel "silencio", una voló al encontrar su presa, rápidamente con sus garras termino con la vida de la criatura quién por más que corrió lo hizo tarde, y como todo en este mundo, siempre abra una presa, siempre abra un depredador, y todo quedará en el olvido, por que así es la naturaleza.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte del General de Brigada Maes Hughes, ahí como todos los años paradas frente a la lapida, su hija, su esposa y Scheska, pero esta vez alguien más las acompañaba, Winry estaba ahí también. El viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas volaban por el cielo, algunas nubes se asomaban en el horizonte, clara señal que esa tarde llovería, el Coronel Mustang había prometido llegar, pero Gracia sabía que tal vez tardaría. Elysia colocaba las flores blancas frente a la tumba de su padre mientras le contaba todas las cosas que hasta el día de hoy sucedían, ahora le habla mucho de su nueva hermana mayor, aquella que le había enseñado a jugar futbol y que le devolvería a sus otros hermanos, Ed y Al, serían una gran familia llena de hermanos, las adultas le escuchaban sin decir palabra alguna, no querían interrumpirla, no cuando habla así con su padre.

¿creen que es correcto no decirle que Haydeé se ira cuando Ed y Al regresen?- pregunto Scheska a la madre de la niña.

Se lo diré con el tiempo, pero no quiero que este triste antes de eso tiempo, ha perdido demasiado- dijo Gracia observando a su hija como colocaba las flores una por una de la forma que mejor adornarán el nombre de su padre.

No puedo creer como en este tiempo ellas dos se han hecho tan buenas amigas, Haydeé es una persona tan callada-

Jajaja, lo que pasa es que tu no la conoces bien Scheska- dijo Winry- no te imaginas la energía que tiene esa chica, siempre se da el tiempo de jugar con Elysia-

En serio, pensé que se pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación, o por lo menos eso fue lo ultimo que me contantes Winry-

Eso fue antes de que Winry y ella tuvieran una platica de mujer a mujer- explico Gracia- le hizo muy bien a Haydeé, ella se sentía sola y utilizada, era por eso que se encerraba, no encontraba una razón por la cual ayudarnos-

¿qué fue lo que le dijiste para que cambiará así?- pregunto intrigada Scheska- no me digas que la amenazaste Winry.

¿qué clase de persona me crees Scheska?... le dije lo que Ed y Al significaban para mi- contesto Winry sonrojada.

No me digas que le dijiste que tu… bueno que tu… estas enamorada de Ed-

Si eso le dije- dijo Winry más sonrojada.

La sinceridad da mejores resultados que cualquier cosa, ahora que ella comparte ese pequeño "secreto" con Winry, se han vuelto amigas- dijo la Sra. Hughes con una sonrisa.

¿porqué no vino aquí?- pregunto Scheska interesada.

Prefirió permanecer en la casa, la comprendo sería algo incomodo venir a dejarle flores a la tumba a una persona que no conoce-

Mamá, ya le conté todo a papá, crees que me escucho- dijo Elysia acercándose a donde se encontraban.

Claro que si lo hizo- contesto la madre poniéndose a la altura de su hija.

Estoy segura que te escucho todo lo que le dijiste, yo también le cuento todo a mis padres cuando quiero hablar con ellos, y estoy segura que siempre me escuchan y me cuidan, al igual que el señor Hughes lo hace contigo- contesto Winry agachándose también.

¿crees que papá esta feliz? Winry- pregunto la niña.

Estoy segura que es feliz, por que tu sonríes- contesto Wnry acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

Tal parece que Roy no pudo venir- dijo Gracia viendo hacia el camino.

Seguramente no pudo salir de la oficina, ya saben como lo llenan de trabajo- dijo Scheska intentando disculpar al Coronel.

Lo sé, no me molesta, me alegra que se de tiempo de vez en cuando de visitar la tumba de Maes, siempre fue su mejor amigo-

Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que comenzó a llover- dijo Winry extendiendo su mano para sentir como las gotas caían en ella.

Salieron del lugar de regreso al auto que las había llevado ahí, Roy lo había destinado para ese propósito, Fury las llevo de regreso a la casa, les había hecho bien hablar, por que hablar llevaba a recordar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lujuria invadía todos los sentidos de Hahn, adoraba la sensación de poder, humillar a aquellos que eran menos que él, su locura había comenzado tras aquella guerra o tal vez ya era así sin saberlo hasta ahora, no importaba. La diversión de la noche comenzó cuando encontraron a aquel hombre intentando huir de su vista, pero de el no huía nada, sus ojos siempre fueron capaces de ver aún en la mayor oscuridad, como lechuza en espera de su presa, por eso pudo ver la sombra que se movía detrás de las casas, con una señal le indico a sus compañeros que lo siguieran sin decirles una palabra, ellos sabían que cualquier cosa que el moreno pensase sería divertida, así que lo siguieron. Las tropas pronto serían movilizadas a otros sitios en los que se necesitasen, aún no sabían si serían enviados a Grecia o África, no les importaba, ya nada importaba, solo la diversión de esa noche.

El hombre se arrastraba como ratón asustado, disfrutaron golpearlo, escucharlo rogar y llorar por su vida, prometer no volver a desobedecer el toque de queda con tal de que le dejasen regresar a su casa al lado de su familia, pero no importaba que dijera, no lo dejaría, sería aburrido.

Hahn supo cuando apareció la morena que aquello sería endemoniadamente divertido, lo vio en los aquellos ojos inusualmente negros, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así, no de ese color negro puro, siempre habían sido cafés u azul oscuro que hacían la ilusión, pero estos no eran así. Además el brillo salvaje que los adornaban, el reto silencioso que le hacia aquel rostro, lo hizo disfrutar aun más cuando estos fueron sustituidos por el temor.

Los otros dos continuaron torturando al hombre que se encontraba todavía en el suelo, habían entendido la orden del otro pero decidieron jugar un poco más con el desdichado hasta que se aburrieran, hecho que no tardo demasiado puesto que les pareció más atractivo ayudarle a Hahn con la pequeña fierecilla. El más bajo saco su pistola del estuche, la _Walther P-38 (1) _brillo majestuosa en la noche mientras lentamente era dirigida a la cabeza de su victima, el soldado sonrío al reconocer la mirada que este le mostraba el rostro de aquel hombre, ya antes la había visto, en todas las otras personas que había matado, lo disfruto como todas aquellas ocasiones.

----------------------------------------------------

Aún llovía cuando el Coronel llego al cementerio, parado ahí frente a la tumba del que fuese su mejor amigo, recordaba todas aquellas platicas que antes tuviesen, no podía creer que ya no estuviese con él, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado ya, todavía se sentía culpable, no lo podía evitar, ni siquiera aquella lluvia podía lavarle ese sentimiento, no cuando su amigo había muerto solo.

Las flores lucían hermosas en la lápida, las gotas de agua recorrían sus blancos pétalos para después caer a causa de la gravedad en el suelo, parecían lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que tantas personas habían derramado por su culpa.

Él era feliz y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, y a pesar de que tantas personas le decían que dejase sus culpas atrás no era capaz de hacerlo, no hasta que no regresase a los hermanos Elric a su mundo, por eso luchaba ahora, por cumplir la promesa que una vez hizo de ayudarlos, porque sabía que de esa forma por lo menos podría decirle a Riza que la merecía. Apretó sus manos con estos pensamientos mientras se despedía de su amigo ahí en la tierra, a paso lento regreso al auto donde la Teniente lo esperaba, llevando sus culpas consigo, una vez más.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El cuerpo de Danielle se estremecía ante el contacto del frío metal, el soldado delineaba su rostro con el cañón de la pistola siguiendo los delicados rasgos de la adolescente, era hermosa, la poca luz de las calles hacía que la piel de la morena adquiriera una palidez más pura, la mano del soldado ahora sujetaba el delgado cuello, dejando en el las marcas de sus dedos. Danielle gemía del dolor que le provocaba, acción que provoca más placer al soldado frente a ella, quería hablar para decirle quien era, pero no tenía suficiente aire para gesticular ninguna palabra, no quería pensar que pasaría con ella, solo rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos que alguien la ayudará. Vio con angustia como los otros dos se preparaban para ejecutar al hombre por el cual se encontraba en aquella situación, ni siquiera había sido capaz de ayudarlo, y ahora ella correría con un destino peor.

El disparo hizo que Danielle se estremeciera hasta su alma, abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus párpados se lo permitieron, el cadáver del hombre yacía en el suelo, la sangre que salía a través del agujero en la frente del hombre manchaba la arena, mientras la imagen manchaba el alma de Danielle. Se sintió miserable, las lagrimas corrieron sin parar por su rostro, al final no pudo hacer nada por él, y tampoco lo podría hacer por ella misma.

Sintió la lengua del soldado recorriendo su mejilla, tenía asco de si misma, como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, la pistola bajaba recorriendo su cuello acercándose a su busto, ahora sentía un verdadero mar vertirse de sus ojos, los apretó tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar, tal vez dormida en su cama, olvidando de esa forma su realidad.

Todavía la ahogaba la mano que estaba en su cuello, se sentía débil, se sentía sucia.

¿qué están haciendo soldados?- pregunto una voz grave en la entrada del callejón- acaso no saben que la violación es un crimen pagado con la muerte-

¿quién eres tú? Nunca antes te había visto aquí- dijo el soldado parado atrás reconociendo el uniforme y las insignias en la vestimenta del recién llegado.

Soy el Teniente Engel, encargado de la seguridad del Dr. di Estefano, por lo tanto déjame decirte que es mejor que sueltes el cuello de su hija- dijo saliendo de las sombras- no creo que a él le agrade demasiado que la toques, no es un hombre muy paciente que digamos- Danielle pudo reconocer a quién hablaba antes de desmayarse, agradeció al cielo su llegada.

¿de que estas hablando? Esta mujer no puede ser quién tu dices, no luce como una aristócrata- dijo sosteniendo aún a la chica por el cuello.

No es mi problema que me creas o no- dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraban- entrégame a la chica, no necesitamos que más soldados mueran por estupideces como estas, no cuando estamos en plena campaña contra Gran Bretaña-

Hahn es mejor que le hagas caso, no quiero enfrentarme a una corte marcial, no quiero morir así… mi familia no soportaría la deshonra… mi hijo- dijo aquel que hasta ahora no había hecho ni dicho nada.

Stishhh- fue el sonido que soltó antes de soltar a chica para que el teniente la tomase.

Entierren a ese hombre- dijo el teniente cargando en sus brazos a la inconsciente Danielle- daré por olvidado este asunto, pero será mejor que no vuelvan hacer algo como esto nunca más, sino yo mismo me encargare de hacer justicia, como uds. lo han hecho hoy- termino caminando por donde había llegado.

Los tres soldados quedaron en la callejuela, dos agradeciendo su suerte y Hahn maldiciendo la llegada del teniente, sabia perfectamente que lo dicho por él era cierto, ya muchos otros había sufrido esa suerte al ser encontrados en aquellas acciones, pero aún así se sentía como un niño al cual le habían robado su juguete en su cara, frustrado acato la orden dada por su superior, daría sepultura al cadáver.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Los sueños no paraban, cada noche eran peor, antes dulces y en cierta forma le daban paz, era por eso que en ocasiones se negaba a despertar, pero ahora eran pesadillas que quedaban grabadas en su mente, imágenes de atrocidades que solo en fotografías y documentales había visto, pasaban una a una en su mente, ahora odiaba dormir, prefería quedarse despierta hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitían, para luego caer irremediablemente en su castigo. Haydeé se levantaba agitada, ahora ni siquiera lo miraba a él, solo aquellos ojos siniestros, aquella mirada oscura que trataba de olvidar.

Todos podían darse cuenta que algo sucedía con Haydeé, la chica lucía siempre cansada y las ojeras siempre adornaban su rostro, pero por más que le preguntaban esta solo negaba con su cabeza y volvía a los libros. Winry ya no sabía como hablar con ella, era la persona más testaruda que había conocido, bueno tal vez no, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su rubio y amado amigo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Amaneció y ellos continuaban caminando a través del bosque, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ramas dando una vista mágica y poética, habían descansado por periodos cortos en el camino hasta ahí, turnándose para vigilar en caso de que alguien o algo se acercará. Ed se lamentaba mientras estiraba sus entumecidos músculos, como odiaba dormir en el suelo, cansado y hambriento como estaba esperaba que en algún momento pudiera salir de aquel maldito bosque.

tienes alguna idea de por donde vamos- pregunto Ed interesado.

Ninguna, pero caminar es mejor que quedarnos en medio de la nada, ¿no crees?

Esa respuesta no me tranquiliza para nada- dijo Ed suspirando- espero que al menos tengas algo de comer, tengo hambre.

No, sabes no tuve tiempo de sacar muchas cosas del auto antes de que me pegarán un tiro, agradece que sacará esa cosa tuya-

No lo digas como si de verdad me hubieses hecho un favor, uds. también necesitan el libro si no lo recuerdas…- dijo Edward molesto- así que moriremos de hambre después de haber escapado, vaya suerte-

No exageres tanto, el cuerpo humano no empieza a consumirse solo en tan poco tiempo- contesto Henner sonriendo.

¡eso no me lo tienes que decir! ¡ya lo sé!- exclamo Ed aún más molesto.

Tenemos dos opciones, ver que podemos encontrar en este bosque…-

No me atrae mucho esa opción, ¿Qué haremos? ¿comer bellotas?- dijo Ed interrumpiendo a Henner- ¿cuál es la otra?-

Esperar a salir de aquí- contesto Henner con una sonrisa.

Sabes no eres muy bueno dándole esperanzas a la gente-

No te quejes tanto, te dará más hambre- le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Por lo menos agradezco que Al se allá ido con Bòrk y no contigo, seguramente en estos momentos esta mejor que yo-

Vamos no seas mal agradecido, por lo menos te puedo asegurar que soy una compañía más entretenida que Bòrk-

¡Hubiera preferido estar aburrido!-

mientes-

no lo hago-

ven por aquí- dijo Henner antes de correr.

Edward comenzó a correr detrás de él. Si había algo que Ed odiara de Henner era esa costumbre de actuar sin decirle nada, tal vez después le haría saber que odiaba las sorpresas. Seguía sin saber a donde se dirigían, habían dejado tiempo atrás el caudal del río debido a que ya no necesitaban esconder su rastro. Tras unos minutos de carrera continua, habían llegado a lo que parecía el final del bosque, salieron de entre los árboles a un claro de verde pasto que comenzaba a cambiar de color.

vez te lo dije muchacho, que confiaras un poco más en mi- dijo Henner con una gran sonrisa.

tal vez lo haga, las cosas no te salen tan mal de vez en cuando-

Y ambos caminaron en busca de señales de algún poblado cercano al lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella casa era pequeña y modesta, en ella vivía una familia pequeña, franceses campesinos, lo suficientemente alejada de la ciudad como para vivir en una tranquilidad relativa, en los campos los restos de vehículos de guerra era lo único que evidenciaba la época que se vivía en Europa, eso y las visitas esporádicas de los Nazis para embargar los alimentos que producían para su propio consumo, pero no podían hacer nada, era preferible un poco de hambre que la muerte. Pero no por ello dejaban su honor atrás, su alma patriota era grande en el jefe de familia, era muy viejo para unirse a la resistencia, pero alojaba en su casa a los prófugos que llegarán a ella, fue así que comenzó a ayudar a la _Interallié_ (1) sirviendo como refugió a sus espías y prisioneros prófugos de guerra, no solían quedarse más de tres días ahí, pero se sentía feliz de ayudar a su patria de alguna forma.

La cama era cómoda a pesar de la humildad del lugar, sus párpados luchaban por permanecer cerrados contra los rayos de sol que le decían era hora de levantarse, se dio vuelta tratando de huir de ellos, pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y pasos la obligaron al fin ha abrir sus ojos negros.

Parado frente a ella el moreno que conoció en tan corto tiempo y que según Danielle, era el causante de su súbita mudanza a Francia, Hansen aún vestía aquel uniforme alemán con el cual lo había visto la noche anterior, al recordar lo sucedido volvió a sentir temor miro hacia todos lados buscando si en algún sitio se encontraban aquellos que la apresaban, al no encontrarlos asumió lo lógico, Hansen la había salvado, acaso no podría odiarlo después de todo.

veo que al fin despiertas- dijo Hansen rompiendo el silencio- quedaste inconsciente, así que te traje a este sitio, es seguro, la gente te tratará bien hasta que termines de recuperarte de la impresión… no todos los días una noble italiana es apunto de ser violada por soldados Nazis- Hansen dijo esto último con un poco de burla que Danielle reconoció.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ya no necesito nada más que provenga de ud.- dijo Danielle levantándose herida en su orgullo.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero Hansen la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y acercando esta ha su cara, fue entonces que pudo percatarse de los moretones que la chica tenía en ella y a lo largo de su brazo, la chica ya no llevaba el suéter que los ocultaba. Danielle dirigió su vista al sitio que Hansen observaba con tanta curiosidad, al darse cuenta que era, retiro su brazo rápidamente ocultándolo detrás de su cuerpo.

no sabía que te habían golpeado más, pensé que solo era lo del cuello- dijo Hansen señalando las marcas que habían dejado los dedos del soldado en el bronceado cuello de Danielle.

No lo hicieron, estas marcas siempre aparecen en mi cuerpo, estas tienen algunos días- dijo viendo las equimosis en su piel.

¿así? ¿Acaso tienes alguna enfermedad que las provoca?-

no- contesto la chica reafirmando la negación con la cabeza.

Es extraño…- dijo analizándolas detenidamente- ¿estas segura de eso?-

Cuando le pregunto a mi padre me dice que no es nada, así que he dejado de preocuparme, según dice mis exámenes de sangre salen bien- dijo soltando su mano del suave agarre de Hansen.

Sabes tengo una curiosidad, ¿qué hacia la hija de un asesino como tu padre ayudando a un francés sin importancia?- pregunto Hansen sin ningún tacto, la mención del científico le había hecho recordar las atrocidades de las que fue testigo en el laboratorio, de lo que este le había hecho a Jacqueline.

¡Mi padre no es ningún asesino!- grito Danielle en defensa.

Tu padre no es diferente en nada a los hombres que te atacaron ayer… si tal vez en algo sea diferente, el tiene más poder por lo que hacer sufrir a la gente le es permitido en pro de la ciencia y recibe aclamaciones por ello, y el perdón de todos-

No tengo por que estar escuchando lo que dice- dijo Danielle saliendo del cuarto.

Los niños estaban sentados en la mesa mientras la madre les servia el desayuno, el padre se preparaba para ir en busca de algún trabajo en la ciudad, ya que el tiempo de cosecha había pasado y no tenía suficiente para el invierno. Todos observaban intrigados la discusión de los dos invitados sin entender una palabra de los que decían ya que estos hablaban en alemán. Súbitamente la chica paro su marcha a la salida girándose para acercarse nuevamente a Hansen que la seguía.

¿Y cómo sabe ud. que yo estaba ayudando a ese hombre?, eso significa que estuvo observándolo todo desde un principio y no hizo nada por tratar de ayudarlo, se quedo ahí en un sitio seguro, eso no lo hace mejor que ellos, sabe-

no es así, llegue tras escuchar la detonación, estaba cerca por una coincidencia, nada más- contesto Hansen serio sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- solo pude ayudarte a ti-

…- Danielle se sintió culpable, no conocía mucho a Hansen pero estaba segura que no era un cobarde y de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo por aquel hombre lo hubiese hecho- lo siento… yo pensé…-

no tiene por que explicar nada-

pero fue su culpa por decir lo que dijo de mi padre- dijo recordando el por que de su enojo- ud. destruyo su laboratorio, como se atreve a insultarlo así-

por que yo vi lo que había en ese laboratorio es que puedo decir eso- dijo Hansen retirándose a la salida de la casa.

¿qué quiere decir con eso?- pero Hansen no la escucho, ya había salido del lugar.

Danielle lo siguió, no podía quedarse con aquella intriga, porque Hansen decía que su padre era un asesino, que había visto en el laboratorio para asegurar eso, podía ser que Hansen estuviera mintiendo, después de todo era un espía del país enemigo al suyo, pero las palabras y forma en que lo había dicho no le dejaban a Danielle la duda, eran verdad. Lo encontró ahí parado en la entrada viendo hacia el horizonte, su mirada era triste como si estuviese cansado de todo lo que hasta el momento había visto. No quiso molestarlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda, no sabia que hacer.

¿por qué me salvaste?- pregunto Danielle curiosa.

Porque tu ayudaste a ese hombre o lo intentaste- contesto sin verla- no se por que lo hiciste, nunca me pareció que fueras una mala persona, pero todavía no confío en ti… no se si tu nos delataste ese día, pero no encuentro otra forma de explicar que nos hayan descubierto tan rápido como para preparar esa trampa, no sin saber que entraríamos esa noche-

¿cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no le dije nada a nadie, si no confías en mi esta bien, yo tampoco confío en ti- dijo Danielle para volver a entrar en la casa tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Todavía es una niña- exclamo Hansen con una sonrisa- ¿será verdad lo que dice?- dijo con duda.

Danielle tiró la puerta de la habitación también, nunca antes había sido insultada tantas veces seguidas, se tiro en la cama, grito en la almohada para desahogar su frustración, quería gritarle a él todo lo que pensaba pero no ganaría nada. Se calmo un poco después de un rato, coloco su cabeza de lado en la almohada descansando un poco, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Edward también pensaría que los había traicionado, que ella los delato, inevitablemente se sintió triste, acaso ahora Ed la odiaba, y ¿Dónde estaba él?, siempre supo que abandonaría Alemania pero no estuvo segura de adonde se iría, después de todo Ed y Al ya habían recorrido casi toda Europa, quería salir y preguntarle a Hansen por ellos pero su orgullo pudo más, no saldría de esa habitación hasta que el otro volviera a buscarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Era su turno en pasar, Alphonse volteo a ver a Bòrk quién asintió para darle apoyo, se estaban haciendo pasar por una familia por lo cual pasarían los tres, Al era aún menor de edad, era sencillo hacerlo pasar como hijo de Bórk aunque no se parecieran mucho. Bórk tenía el cabello rojizo, llamaba mucho la atención, nunca le gusto y pensó en teñirlo pero siempre cambiaba de idea por que era del color del cabello de su madre, de cuarenta y seis años era el mayor de aquel grupo, pero también el más maduro. Los tres pasaron al escuchar el llamado del oficial, Alphonse entro de primero haciendo una inclinación en forma de saludo al estar frente al hombre uniformado.

¿así que son una familia?- dijo el hombre al verlos a todos- ninguno se parece entre si-

mi hijo se parece a su difunta madre, vera señor me volví a casar hace poco- dijo atrayendo con su brazo a Jacqueline- tenemos solamente tres años de casados-

ya veo…- dijo el oficial frunciendo la boca como si estuviera pensando en algo- muéstrenme sus papeles- ordeno.

Rápidamente Alphonse le entrego los papeles de todos que el llevaba consigo en un bolso, se sorprendió de si mismo al ver que su mano no tembló al extendérselas al oficial. El hombre calvo las tomo sin decir nada, su rostro no mostraba ningún cambio, pero analizaba todo con sus ojos, Alphonse lo pudo notar, aún así no sabia que pensar, el oficial cambiaba de un pasaporte a otro sin levantar la mirada de ellos, al fin dio señales de hablar.

¿cuál es la razón de su viaje a Suiza?- pregunto sin mucho interés.

Después de comenzar la guerra mi tienda quebró, no muchas personas están interesadas en comprar flores estos días, tenemos un familiar que vive en Suiza y esta dispuesto a ayudarme por un tiempo hasta que abra una nueva tienda- explico Bòrk.

Entiendo… tiene alguna prueba de la existencia de ese familiar- contesto el oficial.

Tengo una par de cartas que el me envío- dijo Bòrk sacando un majo de sobres.

Entréguemelos- dijo extendiendo la mano y recibiendo los papeles en ella, los abrió y leyó, aún sin mostrar cambio alguno- interesante…-

El oficial se levanto de su silla, camino hacia donde se encontraban, uno a uno los observo en busca de alguna duda, Alphonse contuvo la respiración pero no dio señal alguna, pero sabía que Jacqueline estaba muriendo del miedo, volteo en busca de ella, estaba ahí con la cabeza baja sin decir nada, había hecho caso a todas las instrucciones que le dio Bòrk, pero ¿sería suficiente?.

Quiero que la señora me diga su nombre- dijo parándose frente a Jacqueline.

Ella…- Al intento decir algo pero el oficial no lo permitió poniendo la palma su mano enguantada frente a su rostro.

Dije que ella dijese su nombre- interrumpió la mirada era penetrante, Al supo que se había dado cuenta de todo.

…- Jacqueline no decía nada solo levanto la cara y vio directamente a los ojos del oficial, este se acerco a ella- Gretchen- susurro.

Gretchen, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer, ¿Dónde nació?, quiero que me cuente su historia- dijo el hombre más cerca de ella.

Lo siento pero…- Alphonse trato de volver a hablar pero la mano de Bòrk en su hombro le indico que hiciera silencio.

Estoy esperando su respuesta- dijo llevándola a otro lado de la habitación, no quería otro tipo de interrupción.

Yo tengo… algo para ud.- dijo Jacqueline entregando un sobre al oficial quien lo tomo intrigado, la mirada de la mujer era fuerte, no había ningún tipo de temor.

¿qué es esto?- pregunto pero la mujer no contesto.

Al apenas podía escuchar las palabras que intercambiaban, vio sorprendido la carta que Jacqueline entrego, busco con su mirada la de Bòrk pero en ella observo la misma confusión que él sentía.

El hombre abrió el sobre para ver su contenido, al abrir la carta pudo reconocer en ella la firma del _Obergruppenführer_ Reinhard Heydrich y sello de su oficina, la _Reichssicherheitshauptamt_ (RSHA), la gran oficina central de seguridad del Reich, leyó su contenido rápidamente sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión, levanto la mirada para observar a la mujer que estaba frente a él, arrugo carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, y de nuevo camino de regreso a su escritorio para después sellar los pasaporte de los tres sin decir una palabra. Alphonse y Bòrk observaron intrigados toda la escena.

debieron decir que la mujer sufría un retraso mental, he perdido mi tiempo con uds.- dijo molesto- regresen al tren, pueden pasar la frontera y no regresen a Alemania, no queremos gente como ella en nuestro país- finalizo entregándole los pasaportes a Alphonse y señalándole a otro soldado que los llevara al tren.

Muchas gracias, sentimos las molestias- dijo Bòrk saliendo los tres de regreso- le aseguro no regresaremos al país, señor-

Entraron en el vagón en espera que los últimos pasajeros pasarán la inspección para al fin partir en dirección a Suiza, Alphonse no podía creer lo que había sucedido minutos antes en la oficina, que tenía escrito la carta para que el oficial les allá permitido pasar, casi podía asegurar que se había dado cuenta de que los pasaportes y todos los documentos eran falsos, pero la carta lo había cambiado todo, o acaso el esta equivocado y solo fueron sus dudas y miedos los que le hicieron pensar eso, recordó la advertencia que le dio Ed antes de partir.

El tren comenzó a moverse, las rejas se abrieron para permitir el paso del tren y sus pasajeros, pocos quedaron en el lugar prisioneros con un próximo destino diferente al que planearon, un campo de concentración. Las rejas del lado Suizo también se abrieron permitiéndole al tren entrar en su territorio.

¿qué tenia escrito la carta?- pregunto al fin Bòrk a Jacqueline, el también tenia dudas- ¿y como hablaste con ese hombre?-

Hansen me enseño a decirlas, el me dio esa carta antes de partir y me dijo que si sucedía algo, cualquier cosa. se la entregara al que luciera como el oficial de fronteras- explico Jacqueline calmada- no se que decía, aún ahora, estaba escrito en Alemán-

Entiendo, es extraño no recuerdo que Hansen allá dicho algo de eso, aunque Hansen no siempre dice que va hacer- dijo Bòrk más tranquilo.

Él es una persona muy inteligente- dijo Jacqueline sonriendo.

Veo que Hansen te simpatiza mucho- dijo Bòrk sonriendo de regreso, en la cara de Jacqueline apareció un discreto sonrojo- jajaja, tranquila no le diré nada-

Gracias- dijo Jacqueline tímidamente.

Alphonse permaneció callado, pudo entender parte de la plática pero no toda ya que su francés era poco, pero aún así la explicación sonó razonable, aunque, tenía dudas. Algo en su interior le decía que hiciese caso a las palabras de su hermano mayor, vigilaría a Jacqueline más de cerca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

arma corta reglamentaria del ejército alemán calibre 9mm, adoptada a partir de 1938.

Red de espionaje francesa reunía información en el campo de batalla, pasaban información entre el territorio ocupado de Francia y el territorio "libre" (cuya capital era la ciudad de Vichy) y la comunicaban a Inglaterra con quién tenía contacto directo. Parte de la resistencia Francesa, formada por civiles casi en su totalidad.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Estaban ya muy cerca de la líneas fronteriza, el viaje había sido muy largo pero al fin su objetivo estaba cerca, pasar al otro lado de la línea de Sigfrido y Maginot, Edward no sabía aún como Henner tenía planeado que pasarían aquellas instalaciones, solo esperaba que su plan no fuera tan loco como los anteriores, y que no implicará saltar de ningún vehiculo en movimiento.

Henner había salido a recolectar la información que necesitaban para pasar enteros ambas líneas de defensas ahora alemanas. Ya llevaba una hora fuera y no daba señal de regresar, este le había advertido que no saliera del bosque, así que no tenía más opción, por una vez iba obedecer aunque no le gustase la idea. Ed estaba comenzando aburrirse, miro a todos lados en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, pero no encontró nada, tomo su mochila, recostado en un árbol comenzó a leer el diario del científico apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

Ed abrió el diario en la última pagina que leyó, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer las palabras que el se encontraban escritas, salto algunos párrafos no quería saber que había sucedido con Gracia y la pequeña Elysia, no lo soportaría, adelante encontró los nombres de los compañeros de investigación de Alfonse, aquel hombre que fuese el retrato de su hermano menor y con él que convivió por tanto tiempo, no sabía que alguno de ellos había sobrevivido pero se lo imagino, y allí estaban dos nombres que el reconoció.

"la información dada por los prisioneros fue realmente de utilidad, después de algunos días de ayuno fue fácil hacerlos recordar lo sucedido ese día, claro no todos los detalles eran de su conocimiento, pero por lo menos vieron el ritual con el cual se abriese la puerta hacia Shambala."

"cuan obvio fue para mí entenderlo ahora, es la sangre, ese es el secreto, la sangre humana de Hohenheim mezclada con la esencia de la bestia, estuvo frente a mi todo el tiempo pero no lo quise ver, la alegría fue infinita, no pude más que agradecerles a mis prisioneros, me han abiertos los ojos. Los hice también mis sujetos de estudio en gratitud, total ellos me comprenden, también son científicos."

¿Que clase de persona era ese monstruo?, las palabras ahí escritas le hacían ver cuanto disfrutaba las atrocidades que hacía, y todo con la excusa del conocimiento. ¿Hasta donde era capaz aquel hombre por lo que el llamaba ciencia? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Las preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Ed sin respuesta hasta ahora.

"A pesar de todos mis intentos no logro hacer que funcione, no me he acercado más de lo que hiciese mi antecesor, ¿habré erado en disecar y analizar la bestia?, estoy ya en una encrucijada y no se que camino tomar. Aún así sigo con mis estudios."

La fecha cambio a una semana después de ese, no había datos escritos de lo que sucedió en los días que no estaban descritos, pero por la fechas Ed supo que eran los días en que el y Hansen llegaron a la mansión de Danielle, pero el científico no hizo ninguna mención de ese hecho, inevitablemente le hizo pensar, acaso en realidad no se había interesado en su presencia, el primer día pensó que si, pero ni siquiera era mencionado en el diario, que podía significar todo ello. Continúo leyendo dejando esa duda para después, se acercaba a la última página escrita en aquel diario.

"Hasta el día de hoy ninguno de los sujetos a sobrevivido a las transfusiones, ni los jóvenes, ni los adultos, mujeres y hombres, todo muestran la misma reacción. El sistema inmune reacciona inevitablemente a la presencia de la sangre de la bestia, aumentando las células blancas destruyen su propio cuerpo, la presión baja y la piel presenta pápulas enrojecidas generalizadas, la temperatura aumenta y la inflamación en las mucosas los lleva a la asfixia, esto se repite una y otra vez en todos los sujetos, les lleva a la muerte en minutos u horas, es una lastima pero era de esperarse después de todo se trata de seres inferiores, aún así persisto. La gitana duro más tiempo en vida, por unos días pensé que ella sería la que me llevará a lo que tanto busco, a la Alquimia. Pero no fue así, también murió igual que los demás."

Esa era la página que había leído en el laboratorio y la que lo hizo llevarse aquel libro siniestro, se detuvo un momento en la siguiente página podía estar lo que buscaba, la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, su ansiedad aumento, que podría estar escrito al darle vuelta a la hoja, encontraría la respuesta que tanto habían estado buscado hasta el día de hoy, o acaso sería otra desilusión como las veces anteriores, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así.

----------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación estaba vacía, por las sábanas arregladas el Dr, di Estefano supo que Danielle no había dormido en ella, encontró las ventanas abiertas y ninguna señal de violencia, por lo cual supuso aquella había sido otra de las travesuras de su hija, inevitablemente se pregunto ¿cuando esta terminaría de crecer?, esa había sido la razón por la cual la había mandado a estudiar en aquel internado, no tenia tiempo, ni paciencia para estar soportando ese tipo de situación.

Ya las tropas se encontraban buscándola dentro de la ciudad, pero no encontraron señal alguna de ella. Las personas del pueblo eran interrogadas y las casas registradas, pero Danielle no aparecía. El científico comenzaba a ponerse ansioso, lo último que le faltaba era eso, todo su plan se frustraría si no la encontraba, decidió pensar más tranquilamente, sabia que las emociones nublaban el juicio y él rara vez dejaba que esto sucediera.

Las horas pasaban y la frustración se volvía más grande, acaso de aquella forma se terminarían todos sus planes, cuando ya estaba tan cerca, cuando los informes de que el mayor de los Elrics había pasado a salvo a través de la frontera y que se encontraba cerca de él, al fin tendría todas las piezas juntas, o por lo menos eso creyó él. Pero su hija, su mayor logro se había ido. Salió de la habitación molesto, si era necesario él mismo la encontraría.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"y a mi lado siempre estuvo la respuesta, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ella siempre fue especial, lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de una transfusión de gran volumen, realizare…"

veo que estas leyendo ese libro de nuevo- dijo Henner repentinamente apareciendo detrás de los árboles provocando que Ed apartarse su atención del libro.

Si, así es- contesto Ed.

Pues tendrás que dejarlo para más tarde, nos iremos ya-

¿qué quieres decir?-

no podemos perder más tiempo Ed, los planes cambiaron, debemos contactar a la gata en tan solo tres días-

¿Qué? ¿cómo te han avisado?-

han dejado el mensaje, no preguntes más, salgamos de aquí-

acaso ya sabes como pasaremos a través de las dos fronteras-

ya tengo una idea- dijo sacando de sus bolsillo un papel el cual contenía la descripción de la las estructuras de la línea de Maginot que atravesarían- vez aquí- dijo señalando un región cercana- entre estos búnkers ahí aproximadamente 500 mts de distancia, ahí algunas cúpulas subterráneas que no permiten más de 4 soldados en cada una, podemos aprovechar la noche para atravesarlo-

pero pense que abría más defensas, no creí que seria tan fácil-

bueno claro que también tendremos que atravesar minas antitanques, alambradas y barreras anticarros, además de las ametralladoras que tienen las cúpulas… verás que será algo sencillo-

nada más, ¡TE PARECE POCO!- grito Ed ante la actitud de Henner.

Será fácil, ya lo veras-

no se si ponerme a temblar al escucharte hablar así Henner, no puedo imaginar que clase de locas ideas están pasado por esa cabeza tuya, te tengo miedo- dijo Ed con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

¿por qué dudas de mí? ¿cuándo te he fallado, Ed?-

ahora se lo que siente Alphonse cuando yo le digo lo mismo- Ed suspiro- esta bien vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y guardaba el diario de nuevo en la mochila.

Me alegra escucharte decir eso- dijo Henner alegre- sabes tienes una ventaja Ed amigo, con la estatura que tienes será difícil que te vean aún con los periscopios-

¡¡A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN ENANO QUE SE PIERDE DETRÁS DE UN GRANO DE ARENA!!-

jajajaja, yo no dije eso, bueno no exactamente-

si no te necesitará para volver a estar con Al hace tiempo me habría desecho de ti Henner- dijo Ed en tono amenazante.

Esta bien te prometo no volver a decir un comentario como ese… hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

…- Ed le mando una mirada fulminante.

Tranquilo… bueno salgamos ya de aquí- dijo Henner caminando hacia la salida del bosque.

Algún día me pagarás todas las que me has hecho, Henner- dijo todavía molesto siguiendo a Henner.

Salieron del bosque cuando estaba anocheciendo, esperaron hay observando todos los movimientos que se efectuaban los soldados, no eran muchos, la mayoría ya se había trasladado a las instalaciones de la línea de Maginot, y estos parecían marcharse en dirección a la misma. Edward y Henner dieron un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos sería un obstáculo menos. Henner observo atentamente a través del binocular el sitio por el que caminaban los soldados, ese debía ser el único sitio libre de minas, lo memorizo.

------------------------------------------------------

Danielle decidió salir del cuarto al ver que Hansen no iría por ella, además no había probado alimento alguno desde el día anterior, las personas que anteriormente había visto no estaban ya en la casa, seguramente ya habían comenzado con las labores diarias, que estarían pensado de ella en aquellos momentos, agito su cabeza, que le importaba que pensarán o no, pero en realidad si le importaba.

Afuera el sol se encontraba en el medio del cielo, las nubes se acumulaban en el azul celeste provocando de ves en cuando sombra al tapar los rayos del sol, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta buscando con la miraba alguna persona cercana, pero no encontró a nadie.

Los sonidos de los niños jugando en la parte de atrás llamaron su atención, camino hasta el sitio viendo a la madre colgar la ropa recién lavada, mientras los hijos jugaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba la mujer, se quedo parada ahí hasta que uno de los niños la vio y llamo la atención de su madre, esta le sonrió y se acerco.

veo que ya te has levantado, deseas comer algo- dijo la mujer sonriendo- puedo prepárate algo si deseas-

muchas gracias, no quiero causar ninguna molestia-

no te preocupes, Hansen nos contó lo que pasaste, debiste tener mucho miedo, no soportaría que uno de mis hijos pasaron algo como lo que tu viviste-

no me paso nada… ¿Dónde esta Hansen?- pregunto intrigada.

En estos momentos se encuentra arando la tierra ya que mi esposo tuvo que ir a la ciudad, ya no tenemos mucho alimento, y a tenido que buscar trabajo, así que Hansen decidió ayudar a preparar la tierra para la siembra de primavera-

Pero es otoño-

Debe removerse en el otoño para que después del invierno este lista-

No lo sabia-

Es comprensible, entonces comerás algo-

Si muchas gracias-

Si lo deseas después uno de mis hijos puede llevarte a donde se encuentra Hansen-

… esta bien-

mi nombre es Eloise-

mucho gusto, el mío es Danielle-

¿eres francesa?-

no- dijo negando con la cabeza- soy…- se sintió incomoda de decir su origen.

No te preocupes, te escuchamos hablar en alemán, así que eres alemana- Danielle negó otra vez- bueno no importa de donde eres, si estas con Hansen quiere decir que eres de confianza, ven- dijo dirigiéndose a la casa.

Después de comer y hablar unas horas con Eloise, Danielle fue junto a uno de los hijos de esta al campo donde se encontraba Hansen, como había dicho la mujer era muy cerca de ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nunca espero encontrarlo así, el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo perlando su piel, había dejado la camiseta y la chaqueta del uniforme en la baranda, por lo que su pecho y abdomen estaban descubiertos, inevitablemente un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Danielle, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre en esa forma, Hansen detuvo su trabajo y dirigió su vista hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la morena, Danielle se sintió nerviosa busco apartar su mirada de donde estaba Hansen pero inevitablemente volvía a él. Hansen se acerco a la chica, la vio removerse nerviosa en su sitio, sonrío, le gustaba causar ese efecto en las mujeres, le hacia saberse atractivo.

¿a qué has venido?- pregunto Hansen sonriendo altivo.

Quiero que digas que todo lo que me contaste de mi padre es mentira-

Si solo viniste a eso, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, sería mentir… en algo así no lo puedo hacer, por que las personas que el mato son testigos silenciosos de su crimen, ellos no mienten-

¡Cállate eso es mentira!- grito llevándose las manos a sus oídos tratando de no escuchar lo que Hansen le decía- ¡Quiero volver a mi hotel! Ud. debe llevarme-

no puedo, seria muy peligroso acercarme nuevamente a la ciudad- dijo volviendo a caminar al medio del campo.

Piensa dejarme aquí-

Tendrás que irte por tus propios medios, estoy seguro que podrás caminar hasta allá-

¡¿cómo has dicho?!-

lo que escuchaste, tengo que trabajar así que si era lo único que deseabas volveré a mi labor-

mi padre no pudo hacer lo que ha dicho- dijo Danielle con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas caían en la tierra.

¿Esta segura? O solo tratas de engañarte por más tiempo-

estoy segura, yo conozco a mi padre- pero súbitamente Danielle calló recordando sus propias palabras "nadie termina de conocer a una persona, siempre habrá secretos, siempre habrá mentiras".

Sientes dudas… te creeré en lo que dices, que no nos delataste, pero quiero que analices mis palabras, tu padre no es lo que aparenta- dijo Hansen antes de volver a trabajar - si te vas hazlo hoy, yo partiré el día de mañana-

Quiero ir contigo- dijo Danielle después de pensar unos momentos.

¿De que estas hablando niña?-

quiero ir contigo, quiero saber si lo que dices es cierto-

y como piensas que yo pueda ayudarte en eso-

no lo sé… yo solo quiero… solo quiero ver a Edward- dijo con duda en su mirada.

así que esa es la verdadera razón- dijo Hansen sonriendo con sinceridad- entonces lo pensaré-

¿qué estas diciendo?, llévame contigo-

no es tan simple, mi viaje seria más peligroso si te llevo, todos los militares de la zona estarán buscándote-

pero…-

ya dije que lo pensaría, ahora si te vas a quedar ahí simplemente mirando será mejor que regreses a la casa-

gracias- dijo volviendo a la casa con el niño que la esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Diablos, me he hecho débil, primero me alío con un enano maleducado y su hermano para cumplir una misión, y ahora una niña consentida logra convencerme con un par de lágrimas, si mis superiores me viesen, si él me viese así seguro me degradaría de rango-

--------------------------------------------------------

Esperaron la medianoche para moverse, la hora más adecuada, los soldados estarían cansados y durmiendo, pero atentos a cualquier movimiento. Las alambradas separaban los territorios, además minas y obstáculos antitanques, instalaciones subterráneas que pasaban desapercibidas por aquellos que no conocían de su existencia, aquello era más difícil de lo que imaginaba Edward. Henner sabía todo eso, pero también sabía que los alemanes le habían dado menor importancia a aquellas instalaciones, ubicando sus tropas en su mayoría en Metz y Estrasburgo, pero aún así sería difícil atravesar la frontera, se maldijo, por que diablos no había escogido ir por Suiza, hubiese sido más sencillo pasar.

dejaremos todo lo que no necesitemos, así que lo único que llevaremos es esa mochila tuya- dijo Henner en un susurro.

Si- contesto Ed asintiendo.

Sígueme, no te pares en ningún sitio que yo no lo haga, hay minas y podrías quedarte sin tu otra pierna-

Ed asintió sin decir palabra y siguió a Henner en aquella carrera.

Todo estaba cubierto por total oscuridad, ni siquiera la luna podía dejar pasar alguno de sus rayos a través de aquellas espesas nubes, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar repentinamente, Henner sonrío, algo en el cielo debía estar de parte de ellos, de aquella forma sería más difícil que alguien los descubriese, no tendrían visibilidad, y el con su memoria fotográfica, sabía por donde caminar a pesar del mar que era ahora aquel camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los soldados estaban aburridos en aquel lugar, las instalaciones eran mejores que las que ocuparon años antes en la línea de Sigfrido, pero aún así no pasaban de ser un sitio de vigía, eran cuatro las personas que ocupaban aquellas habitaciones subterráneas, cada una equipaba con un telescopio para observar lo que pasaba en el exterior, pero aquel día con la lluvia que caía no eran capaces de ver nada.

esto no podía ser peor, ahora ni siquiera puedo ver que pasa allá afuera- dijo uno de los soldados quejándose y apartando sus ojos del telescopio.

Deja de quejarte que de todas formas nada pasa allá afuera desde que le ganamos a esos sucios franceses- le contesto uno de sus compañeros que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Pero por lo menos es mejor que solo estar encerrados aquí viéndonos entre nosotros mismo- se volvió a quejar.

Oye, oye, tu tampoco eres muy bonito que digamos- dijo en carcajadas otro de los soldados quién limpiaba su arma.

Jajaja, pero por lo menos soy más que tu, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo tu ultima novia- dijo con una sonrisa el soldado.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- se levanto molesto.

Deja de molestarlo Bruno, si estas aburrido busca algo que hacer- dijo el oficial superior en la barraca-… Geert no tiene culpa de la cara que su madre le dio- dijo ya rompiendo en risas.

Las bromas eran la única forma de liberar aquella tensión, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo encerrados en aquel sitio, muchos de ellos se habían enlistado con el sueño de llegar a pertenecer a la gran o por lo menos a la SS Verfügungs División pero ninguno había logrado ese sueño, y ahora se encontraban ahí, por lo menos dentro de sus corazones agradecían no estar asignado a ningún campo de concentración.

Bruno regreso a su trabajo de observar a través del telescopio aunque solo viese a las gotas chocar contra el suelo, observo fijamente el exterior, su compañero tenia razón nada sucedía en aquel lugar, pero en ese momento algo fue diferente, vio unas sombras que se acercaban, agudizo más la vista en un intento de reconocer que eran, pero la lluvia le impedía hacerlo.

Sr. veo algo extraño que se mueve allá afuera- dijo a su oficial.

Tranquilo debe ser algún animal, solo espera ya estallará con alguna de las minas, y si no lo hace tiene suerte el muy maldito- dijo Geert ignorando a su compañero.

Déjame ver- el oficial tomo el lugar de su soldado, busco aquello que se movía pero no vio nada, arrugo el entrecejo- estas seguro que viste algo moverse afuera-

Si señor, estoy seguro-

Enciendan las luces por unos minutos, avisen a los demás puestos que no se alarmen, como dice Geert lo más seguro solo se trata de un animal, nadie seria tan loco como para pasar a través de las dos líneas-

Y los soldados cumplieron con las órdenes de su superior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henner lo había tirado al suelo luego de lanzarse el mismo, Ed se removía en el lodo escupiendo el agua sucia que había entrado en su boca, de nuevo Henner no le había avisado nada, solo lo lanzaba a la tierra.

maldición Henner, acaso tendré que volverte a dar un golpe para que entiendas- dijo Ed levantado la cabeza- ¡deja de tirarme al suelo de una maldita vez!-

shuuuuuuu- lo callo Henner obligando a Ed a agachar la cabeza- no te muevas, ni intentes levantarte, nos vieron-

¿pero de que hablas? Aquí no hay nadie-

mira hacia allá- dijo señalando hacia delante.

De que hablas no veo nada-

Fíjate bien-

En ese momento se encendieron luces de un sitio al frente de ellos, las cuales cegaron a Edward por unos minutos, Henner lo obligo a bajar la cabeza hasta casi hundirlo en el agua que se acumulaba en el suelo.

diablos Henner, si me hundes más vas a ahogarme- dijo Ed entre labios.

Baja la cabeza si no nos verán-

¿cómo te distes cuenta que nos descubrieron?-

no puedo explicártelo ni yo mismo lo se, solo lo sentí-

… -

Bueno exagero, vi el telescopio moverse hacia nosotros-

¿Cómo fuiste capaz de verlo con esta lluvia?

Tengo mis talentos chico - dijo Henner dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ed- Solo quédate ahí-

Ambos se escondieron en aquel sitio sin moverse, de hacerlo los atraparían, solo esperaban que algo los salvase, hasta ese entonces la suerte había estado con ellos, ambos rogaban que aquello no cambiase. En ese momento rayos empezaron a caer del cielo, definitivamente esta vez la suerte estaba con ellos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

La tarde estaba cayendo, los hermosos contrastes del naranja, rosa y morado adornaban el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a desaparecer, las que aún permanecían en aquel cuadro parecían sentir vergüenza ya que eran apenas algodones ante aquel mar de colorido. Hansen caminaba de regreso a la casa, había dejado todas sus preocupaciones en el campo así como aquel mal recuerdo que ahora lo agobiaba, había perdido a Fier al atravesar la frontera, ¿qué le diría a su hija?, ambos sabían que aquello podía ocurrirle, pero aún así perder a un hombre le afectaba, y no lo olvidaría en un largo tiempo, como todavía recordaba a todo el escuadrón que perdió en Polonia. Sus pasos eran cansados, lentos y acompasados, solo estos se escuchaban en el silencio del campo, o por lo menos era lo único que Hansen podía escuchar, sus recuerdos volvían a esos días, aquellos que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba olvidar y al mismo tiempo no podía.

Dejo las botas sucias en la entrada de la casa, los ruidos provenientes de la cocina lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, los olores que llenaban la casa le hicieron recordar que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, pero a pesar de eso no tenía hambre, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba para buscar algo de ropa y así tomar un baño, eso siempre le ayudaba a relajarse.

---------------------------------------------------------

El Dr. di Estefano permanecía en la oficina provisional que le fue dada después de la desaparición de su hija, los soldados entraban y salían del interior de esta trayendo los informes que hasta ese momento se tenían de los movimientos en la ciudad, las entradas y las salidas de la misma habían sido restringidas a solo el personal militar, por lo que ahora todo aquel que se encontraba en Châlons-en-Champagne era prisionero en ella.

El científico leía interesado el libro que habían encontrado en el apartamento de los Elrics, hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, uno por la presencia de su hija y otra por las continuas responsabilidades que tenía con el ejercito.

Un toque enérgico en la puerta interrumpió su lectura, su boca se torció mostrando la molestia que le causaba aquella visita inesperada y seguramente infructuosa, ya que según lo sospecha su hija ya no se encontraba en aquella ciudad y sería muy difícil que la encontrasen, no si ella no quería que lo hiciesen, la conocía muy bien, más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un suboficial frente a él, era la primera vez que lo miraba y más aún que un soldado de tan bajo rango que no fuese Frederick se presentaba frente a su puerta sin su previa solicitud, entrecerró los ojos, aquel hombre no era como los otros, lo sabía por su mirada, la ambición se observaba en ella, eso y la muerte que esta traía, por lo que sin dudar le dejo pasar a la habitación, aquel hombre de cabellera negra y porte fuerte.

------------------------------------------------------------

Después de unos minutos las luces fueron apagadas quedando nuevamente el área en completa oscuridad, el cielo era iluminado por los rayos que caían a la tierra, la cúpula metálica sobresalía al nivel del suelo, pero aún así no podía ser notada a simple vista, Ed se preguntaba como Henner había sido capaz de saber el sitio exacto en la cual se encontraba, ya que la hierba la ocultaba perfectamente, y la distancia del sitio donde se escondían y la cúpula era demasiada, definitivamente los franceses habían hecho un gran trabajo con aquellas instalaciones, aún Ed dudaba si iba ser posible que atravesarán la frontera ilesos. Esperaron unos minutos más, los rayos continuaban cayendo muy cerca de ahí, seguidos por los truenos lo que en alguna forma les ayudaba ya que mitigaría el sonido de sus pasos al correr, Henner fue el primero en levantarse y comenzar la carrera hacía los obstáculos que se encontraban más adelante, Ed lo siguió después de escupir un par de veces.

¡la zona de minas de la línea esta más adelante!- grito Henner.

¡Pero pensé que ya la habíamos pasado!-

¡Esa era el lado alemán ahora falta el lado francés niño!… ahora comienza la verdadera prueba- repentinamente Henner paro su carrera agachándose, Ed se coloco a su lado- más adelante están las alambradas, tendremos que treparlas, pero ten cuidado antes de ellas hay una zanja de aproximadamente 2 metros de profundidad, debe de estar llena de agua a causa de la lluvia así que sígueme-

¿cómo sabes tanto de este lugar?- pregunto Ed interesado.

No es el mejor momento para que hagas ese tipo de preguntas, Ed, amigo- contesto Henner con una sonrisa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a causa de la lluvia que caía casi diluvial- vamos-

Si-

Justo en el momento en que ambos iniciaron la marcha un rayo ilumino el cielo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El rayo le había permitido ver de nuevo la figura, esta vez estaba más seguro que no se trataba de ningún animal, pero la perdió rápidamente, maldijo por lo bajo y siguió buscando con insistencia, su rostro mostraba la excitación que estaba sintiendo, no por nada, tenían muchos meses desde la ultima vez que habían visto acción.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el sargento con curiosidad al ver las expresiones que Luther ponía en su rostro.

No lo sé, otra vez vi la figura, y estoy seguro que no es ningún animal, Señor- contesto molesto.

Esta bien, avisen a la siguiente cúpula para que ellos también esten alerta, Geert, Bruno a las armas a la primera señal disparen a cualquier cosa que se mueva-

Si señor… solo espero que tengas razón Luther y que no este despierto solo por que tu piensas que algo sucede-

Estoy seguro que vi algo Bruno-

…- este solo torció su boca en señal de disgusto.

Los soldados tomaron sus posiciones tal como su superior les ordeno, agudizaron todos sus sentidos en busca de aquello que vio su camarada, pero la lluvia que arreciaba no les permitía mucha visibilidad, menos en las posiciones que ocupaban, cada uno a un lado orientados hacia la frontera Alemana.

---------------------------------------------------------

El Coronel Mustang bostezaba por tercera ocasión aquella mañana, definitivamente aquel trabajo de pantalla lo comenzaba a aburrir, él firmaba informe tras informe de compra, como peticiones y solicitudes que terminarían acumulándose en la oficina de algún oficial de mayor rango siendo ignoradas, como todos los documentos que llevaban su firma, lo estaba cansado. Inevitablemente la pregunta que se hacia así mismo todos los días se repitió en su mente, ¿de verdad valía la pena estar en aquel lugar?, pero al igual que en la mañana anterior el dulce aroma del perfume de Riza contesto su pregunta, si podía permanecer al lado de ella todo valía la pena.

creo que necesita esto Coronel- dijo la Teniente Hawkeye dejándole en el escritorio una taza de café.

¿qué haría sin ud., Teniente?-

Francamente no lo sé Coronel- contesto con una sonrisa- veo que no termina de firmar las solicitudes, le recuerdo que el Mariscal Hoffel las quiere para esta tarde-

No tiene que preocuparse Teniente, tendré todo listo antes de salir a casa de Gracia-

…-

¿que sucede? ¿hay algo que te preocupa Riza?-

Señor, se ha percatado que en los últimos días la Srita. Bendeck luce cansada y pálida, además que ha perdido peso-

Si lo he notado, pero cada vez que le pregunto al respecto contesta lo mismo o simplemente se queda callada, no puedo hacer nada-

Estoy comenzando a preocuparme, deberíamos dejarla descansar algunos días, no creo que sea bueno que la sigamos presionando más-

Será decisión de ella si así lo desea-

Pero esta seguro de eso, Coronel-

No te preocupes, es una chica fuerte y muy madura, sabrá cuales son sus límites-

No estoy tan segura de ello-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward no había notado la explanada en la cual se encontraba la cúpula, en ella el pasto había sido cortado para así mejorar la visibilidad de la misma, ahora comprendía por que Henner había escogido ese sitio para pasar, ya que después de las dos cúpulas se encontraba un bosque en el cual podrían fácilmente esconderse. Corría con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía y aún así estaba atrás de Henner por varios metros, este tenía razón, aún había muchas cosas que Ed desconocía sobre aquel sujeto. La lluvia parecía aumentar y cada vez se le hacia más difícil a Ed ver lo que tenía adelante, pero aún así sabia que disminuir la velocidad significaría su muerte.

Henner se acercaba cada vez más a los obstáculos y la alambrada, todavía estaba ideando la forma en que atravesarían las minas al otro lado de las mismas antes de poder llegar al bosque, había estudiado el mapa que se le facilito de la ubicación de las mismas, pero estas podían variar después de las batallas que se llevaron acabo en aquella zona, no sabía si los alemanes colocaron nuevas cargas, rogó que no fuera así.

Ed volteo su vista de nuevo hacia aquellas estructuras de metal, realmente el ejercito alemán era imparable si a pesar de aquella defensa se adueñaron de Francia también. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza Ed no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la trinchera frente a él, cayo dentro de ella quedando atrapado por una alambrada de púas colocado a las orillas de la misma, agradeció que la pierna sujeta fuese la de automail ya que seguramente hubiese sentido mucho su error, aunque ya lo sentía, trato de liberarse a la fuerza pero se hundía más en el agua, maldijo en silencio su suerte.

¡maldición Ed, dame la mano no tenemos tiempo!- grito Henner para que Ed lo escuchase.

¡Estoy atrapado! ¡no puedo liberar mi pierna!- dijo halando con todas sus fuerzas su pierna, pudo escuchar como esta se rompía en alguna de sus partes pero no tenía tiempo para revisarla.

Con ayuda de Henner salio de la trinchera más sucio que antes, justo en el momento que las luces se volvían a encender y miles de balas le fueron disparadas, alemanes los habían visto.

Ambos corrieron nuevamente, era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir a salvo, saltaron el perímetro de seguridad formado por troncos puntiagudos y alambrada de púas, fue más difícil de lo que Ed pensó, más aún cuando podía escuchar las balas que pasaban al lado de sus orejas. Llegaron al área minada, todo estaba lleno de lodo y charcos, Henner agradecía aquella lluvia ya que de lo contrario ninguno de los dos estaría vivo, los disparos eran desordenados y sin objetivo, seguramente los soldados no podían ver más que sombras moviéndose.

Edward debes pararte exactamente en el sitio en que yo lo haga, son 300 metros de minas antes de llegar al bosque, hasta que lleguemos allá estaremos a salvo-

…- Ed asintió sin decir nada, iniciando de nuevo la carrera.

A Edward le pareció la distancia más larga que nunca había corrido, se le dificultaba por el daño que recibió su pierna, pero lo hacía lo más rápido que esta le permití, vio como Henner estaba por llegar a aquel espeso bosque frente a ellos, mientras el podía jurar le faltaban más de cien metros, suspiro cansado, después de aquella aventura tomaría unas largas vacaciones. Fue en ese momento, durante esas vacilaciones que Ed sintió un dolor quemante, intenso en su hombro izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza lo empujaba al suelo y volvía a caer. Por instinto llevo su mano derecha a su hombro para luego ver como su guante era manchado por sangre, su sangre. Una bala lo había alcanzado. Y ahí se encontraba otra vez postrado en el suelo, sumergido en los charcos que la lluvia había formado, cansado ya de correr y huir, de que el destino le apartase siempre de sus sueños, quería descansar por una vez. La imagen de su hermano se presento ante él, aquel rostro que tanto tiempo soñó con volver a ver y que ahora le daba fuerzas, y recordó por que luchaba.

No voy a morir aquí… cumpliré la promesa a Al… no me rendiré hasta que estemos de nuevo en nuestro mundo… se lo prometí…- se dijo Ed a si mismo, levantándose y comenzando de nuevo la carrera.

Henner se volteo a ver donde estaba su compañero, había escuchado el impacto, se dio cuenta de la dificultad con la que corría ahora Ed, supuso lo mas obvio, había sido herido, regreso sobre sus pasos para ayudarle, ambos llegarían a suelo francés o ninguno de los dos.

tal parece que la suerte nos dejo- dijo Henner ayudándole a Ed a correr.

No es momento para decir algo así…- dijo Ed soltando un quejido - Solo falta un poco para llegar… ¡no nos rendiremos ahora!-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle esperaba en el interior de la casa ayudando en los quehaceres, no hacia mucho, ya que nunca aprendió a ser nada más que un adorno como todas las mujeres de sociedad, sabia idiomas y de modales, pero la cocina era un lugar incierto para ella, se quemo la mano tantas veces, que la dueña del hogar decidió que lo mejor seria que le dejase todo a ella antes de que un accidente mayor ocurriese.

Todos escucharon como la puerta principal se cerraba nuevamente, la comida estaba lista, solo hacían falta Hansen y el jefe de familia para que esta fuese servida, los niños estaban desesperados.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila a pesar de todo el ruido que hacen?- pregunto Danielle sorprendida mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

Créeme con el tiempo te acostumbras- contesto con una sonrisa.

Mamá, ¿a que horas va llegar papá?- pregunto el varón halando el mandil de su madre.

No te preocupes ya llegará, algo debió atrasarlo, pero pronto estará aquí para que cenemos todos juntos como la familia que somos-

Pero mamá ya tengo hambre- dijo la niña.

Todavía hace falta el sr. Hansen, ya saben que no podemos comer sin los invitados-

Iré a buscarlo- dijo el niño soltando el delantal de la madre.

No lo molestes Kyllian-

Yo iré a ver, si quieren- dijo Danielle con una sonrisa al pequeño.

No tienes que hacerlo-

No, no importa, de todas formas necesito hablar con él, me debe una respuesta- dijo Danielle antes de marcharse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje de tren era tranquilo después de haber pasado la frontera todas las personas que lo ocupaban hablaban amenamente, todos habían olvidados lo que pasaron minutos antes y las personas que habían quedado atrás, al otro lado de la frontera.

Estaban cerca de Zurich, Alphonse miraba a través de la ventana hacia el exterior, podía ver los pueblos a la lejanía los cuales vivían en paz y no conocían nada del infierno que eran otras partes de Europa, se pregunto como podía el ser humano ignorar el sufrimiento de sus iguales y continuar con sus vidas como si nada sucediese. Jacqueline y Bòrn hablaban amenamente en su idioma, sintiendo ellos también la libertad, pero Al no sentía igual, Al observa cada uno de las expresiones en el rostro de la rubia esperando ver algo que delatase su mentira, no tenía nada para sospechar de ella, solo la advertencia de su hermano mayor, y un mal presentimiento. Pero el rostro de aquella mujerera igual al de la  
Teniente Hawkeye, aquella mujer que los ayudo tanto y que los aconsejo, acaso podía cambiar tanto aquella persona de un mundo a otro. Sus miradas se encontraron, por algunos minutos ambos no apartaron sus ojos de los del otro, la mujer le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al joven frente a ella, eran demasiado parecidas y eso lo hacia dudar. Suspiro, aquello era demasiado difícil, volteo su mirada de nuevo a la ventana y con la mente llamo a su hermano mayor, todo era más fácil cuando los dos estaban juntos.

Jacqueline quiere saber si algo te sucede- pregunto repentinamente Bòrn.

No nada en lo absoluto- contesto Al sorprendido.

Dice que no luces como siempre, quiere saber si no estas hambriento o algo parecido-

No yo estoy bien, solo me estaba preguntando como debía estar mi hermano en este momento, eso es todo- dijo en una risa nerviosa.

Lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes si alguien puede atravesar esa frontera es Henner, él hace mucho tiempo trabajo en esa zona, se podría decir que paso años enteros ahí, conoce la zona mejor que nadie-

¿en serio?-

Era topografo o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien-

¿por qué lo dices en pasado?, suena como si ya hubiese muerto-

Créeme muchacho en esta guerra una parte en cada uno de nosotros a muerto- dijo Bòrn con tristeza.

Lo sé…- Alphonse no sabía que más decir, definitivamente aquella era la peor época que había vivido en su corta vida, comprendía lo que Bòrn decía, nunca podría borrar de su memoria todos aquellos rostros de las personas que había dejado atrás y que jamás verían otra primavera más.

-------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba parada frente a aquella puerta alrededor de 15 minutos, toda la determinación de exigirle una respuesta a aquel hombre se había esfumado repentinamente, las dudas la agobiaban, no sabía que le diría, ni que haría si Hansen se llegase a negar de llevarla consigo, por ello seguía ahí parada frente aquella puerta que permanecía cerrada y silenciosa al exterior.

Hansen termino de cambiarse y luego se tiro a aquella mullida y pequeña cama, tenía tanto tiempo que no dormía en una cama, ni siquiera la noche anterior pudo hacerlo ya que había tenido que borrar cualquier huella que revelase que Danielle ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar, o que si quiera el había estado en aquella ciudad, los únicos testigos eran los soldados que lo habían visto pero estaba más que seguro que estos no hablarían, no sin arriesgarse a una corte marcial por sus actos, aunque los asesinatos de civiles eran permitidos a los soldados o más bien ignorados por las autoridades, no así la pillería, ni las violaciones, por lo que Hansen estaba seguro del silencio de los tres soldados.

Cerró sus ojos, el baño no había servido de nada, seguía pensando en lo mismo, no podía olvidar los nombres de todos aquellos soldados que habían muerto a su mando y ahora una nueva muerte caía en sus hombros, estaba cansado. Suspiro nuevamente, debía buscar algo más en lo cual pensar o sino terminaría como muchos otros soldados que había conocido, loco en algún centro sanitario de Paris, olvidados por todos, hasta sus familias, por lo menos el no tendría ese problema, no había nadie que lo recordaría en caso de que algo le pasase, huérfano desde temprana edad, su única oportunidad de vida se la dio el ejercito y eso lo agradeció hasta el día que la guerra inicio. Llevo sus manos a su frente y ahí las mantuvo hasta que la cama se volvió de nuevo incomoda, solía suceder cuando la ansiedad lo invadía, odiaba aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo, se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, lo mejor sería salir por unos momentos de aquel lugar.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, sorprendidos por la presencia del otro.

¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hansen al ver a Danielle parada frente a él.

La cena ya esta preparada… y bueno… la Sra. Eloise me pidió que viniese a avisarte- dijo nerviosa.

No tengo hambre- dijo Hansen cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…-

No viniste solo por eso ¿verdad?- pregunto Hansen deteniendo sus pasos y volteando a verla- ¿qué sucede?-

Quiero saber ¿que decidiste?... ¿me llevarás?-

Aún tengo que pensarlo-

Pero ¡¿por qué?!-

Niña este no es ningún paseo a la torre Eiffel, puedes morir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar al lado de tu padre y olvidarte de todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Hansen reiniciando su marcha a la salida de la casa.

No puedes decir eso… ¡es mi decisión el arriesgarme o no!... ¡no soy ninguna niña!- dijo siguiéndolo.

¡No lo es!, ¡no dejare que vengas conmigo!, no arriesgaré mi misión por llevarte de paseo, niña-

¡necesito verlo!... necesito verlo para comprender quién soy… que debo hacer… necesito volver a ver a Ed-

Niña necia…- dijo Hansen antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Se habían escondido en el interior de un granero en ruinas, al igual que todos los paisajes franceses se podían ver los restos de tanques y armas de guerra, las tierras abandonadas ahora solo eran cubiertas por el fango que había dejado atrás la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Habían corrido durante toda la noche, ambos dormían placidamente sin importar ya que alguien los encontrarse. Ed no sintió cuando Henner desapareció del granero, ni siquiera noto su ausenta por alrededor de una hora, ni su retorno hasta que este le llamo, la herida había comenzado a dolor hasta después de cruzar el bosque, su compañero lo ayudo a limpiarla, estaba cansado.

Vamos bella durmiente ya es medio día, ves te lo dije, que lograríamos pasar- dijo Henner con una sonrisa.

Podrías esperar un poco más para jactarte de que pasamos, ¡aún quiero dormir!- dijo Ed dándole la espalda a Henner.

No hay tiempo, te dije que solo teníamos 3 días y a partir de hoy solo nos quedan dos, levántate, una hermosa mujer nos espera en algún café de la bella Dijon, tenemos mucho camino por andar ya que nos desviamos de la ruta, anda levántate-

Maldición, no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea molestarme- dijo Ed al fin levantándose, su rostro se arrugo al sentir el dolor en el hombro herido- aún siento el sabor de toda esa agua que trague ayer-

¿te duele?-

¿Qué crees tu?- dijo Ed con mala cara- al menos espero que ahora ya no me lances al suelo como acostumbras- Henner sonrió al escuchar a Ed.

Tenemos que hacer que alguien revise esa herida-

No te preocupes estaré bien, solo necesito limpiarla- dijo Ed retirándose la camisa sucia de su cuerpo, la herida no se miraba muy bien, ya no sangraba pero aún así podía infectarse- ¿cómo haremos para llegar a Dijon? Será muy difícil hacerlo a pie-

Ven, tengo una buena noticia para ti, conseguí como movilizarnos más rápido-

¿qué?- dijo Ed algo escéptico.

Ven afuera para que lo veas tu mismo- dijo Henner saliendo del granero- será mejor que caminar considerando que no lograste reparar del todo tu pierna-

¡qué considerado eres!- dijo Ed en tono de sarcasmo- no es fácil hacerlo cuando no se tienen las herramientas ¿sabes?-

Edward lo siguió aún cuando su cuerpo le pedía un poco más de descanso, la luz del sol lo cegó completamente al salir, aquel era un día verdaderamente brillante y como toda mañana después de una noche de tormenta, el cielo estaba despejado, un hermoso azul celeste. Frente a la puerta del granero se encontraba una motocicleta BMW R75 del ejército alemán con sus insignias y emblemas, aquello dejo completamente asombrado a Ed, inevitablemente su boca se fue abriendo cada vez más al acercarse al vehiculo y encontrar en el interior del sidecar uniformes de la _Waffen-SS, _¿Dónde Henner había conseguido aquello?.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inevitablemente mis parpados se cerraron, mi cuerpo no pudo más con la fatiga que tantos días sin dormir le causaban, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas condiciones por mis estudios, pero las constantes pesadillas hacían que la calidad de mi sueño fuera mala, y fue así como termine cayendo dormida en la mitad de la lección, no recuerdo las palabras que me dijo el Coronel Mustang, pero si sus brazos que me llevaron hasta mi cama y me colocaron suavemente en ella.

A pesar del cansancio y la necesidad de descanso de mi cuerpo, nada evito que volviese esa noche a tener otra pesadilla, constantemente las imágenes de personas que eran torturadas y asesinadas frente a mis ojos llenaban mis sueños, tanto niños como adultos cuyos cuerpos parecían más calaveras que cuerpos humanos, ver como les eran inyectadas diferentes sustancias en sus ojos, en sus brazos y otras partes de su cuerpo, desde mercurio hasta oro, con el fin de cambiar las características heredadas. Toda clase experimentos fueron llevamos a cabo en estas personas, y todo ello era realizado siempre por él, un hombre vestido con gabacha blanca, con una esvástica colocada en una franja roja, y aquellos ojos que me parecían tan conocidos, y ahí me vi a misma en una camilla de las tantas que en ese lugar habían y al igual que lo demás, mis brazos mostraban las marcas de inyecciones mal aplicadas que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, mientras muevas era aplicadas. Y lloraba, pedía a esa persona que me dejase ir, lo llamaba por un nombre que no pude escuchar, y lo llamaba a él, a ese hombre de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos dorados, esperando que me salvase.

Desperté sudorosa y jadeante, esperando que mi cuerpo no cayera nuevamente en aquel sueño que tanto temía repetir, pero que noche a noche volvía a mi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hansen había detenido su marcha al tener frente a si al patriarca de la familia, herido y golpeado, jadeante sosteniéndose a si mismo por el marco de la puerta, inevitablemente aquel cuerpo cayo a sus brazos, el moreno apenas y pudo sostenerlo ya que aún estaba sorprendido. Danielle llevo sus manos a su boca en un intento de callar aquel gritito de asombro, las personas que se encontraban en el comedor salieron para averiguar que sucedía, Eloisa corrió al ver a su esposo en el estado en el que se encontraba, todos se preguntaron ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?.

tienen… que salir de aquí… rápido… los soldados la esta buscando…- dijo el hombre señalando con un dedo a la morena que permanecía atrás de todos aún con sus manos en su rostro y los ojos completamente abiertos- todo el pueblo… esta siendo torturado… salgan de aquí… ¡ahora mismo!- grito antes de perder la consciencia.

¡¡JOHAN!!- grito la mujer.

Tranquila el esta vivo, las heridas no son tan graves, solo deben ser limpiadas y descansar- dijo Hansen en tono suave para tranquilizar a Eloise que no paraba de llorar.

Levanto al hombre inconsciente para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, mientras la madre les pedía a sus hijos que volvieran a la cocina, ambos lloraban por el miedo que sentían al ver a su padre en aquella condición, Danille tomo a los niños y los llevo a donde la madre pedía, era mejor que no viesen a su padre así. Eloise corrió al lado de su esposo y empezó a llamarlo con desesperación, pero este solo emitía algunos quejidos como respuesta a sus gritos.

¡o por Dios! ¡¿Por qué no despierta?!... ¡¿Por qué no me habla?!-

Tienes que traerme algo con que limpiar las heridas y con que cerrarlas- le dijo Hansen tomándola por los hombros.

Solo tengo vino y las agujas con las que coso la ropa de mi familia- afirmo la mujer con temor y duda en su mirada.

Con eso bastara, trae algunas sabanas limpias para usarlas como vendas y jabón, agua hervida también-

La mujer asintió y salio de la habitación, Hansen comenzó a quitarle toda la ropa al hombre sobre la cama, las heridas eran superficiales pero eran numerosas, y muchas no pararían de sangrar hasta que las cerrara, verifico el pulso, los latidos eran normales, seguramente había perdido la consciencia debido al dolor, pronto la esposa regreso con las cosas que había pedido, tomo un trago de vino, Hansen sudaba, era la primera vez que iba hacer aquello.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

En mi mente escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras dichas por el padre de los niños que ahora lloran en mis brazos, la comida ya estaba fría, todavía permanecía en las ollas donde fue preparada, pero ya nadie recordaba que ahí estaba, los suspiros y las lagrimas de aquellos niños, ahora se que Hansen no mintió, mi progenitor es igual que aquellos hombres que mataron a aquel francés frente a mis ojos, abrace con más fuerza a esos pequeños y en silencio les pedí perdón, era mi culpa que su padre estuviese en aquellas condiciones, solitaria y inevitablemente una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Eloise entro desesperada a la cocina, vi como removía entre los anaqueles en busca de cosas y al mismo tiempo colocaba agua a calentar en la estufa de gas, permaneció callada sin voltear a vernos, tal vez escondiéndole a sus hijos el estado en el que se encontraba o tal vez simplemente no me quería ver, después de todo era la asesina que hirió a su esposo.

Los niños se soltaron de mis brazos y fueron al regazo de su madre, esta se agacho para quedar a su nivel y suavemente escuche como les decía "papá esta bien, solo se quedo dormido, tranquilos" mientras los abrazaba fuertemente para tranquilizarlos. Se marcho y nunca cruzo su vista con la mía, me sentía sucia, manchada y atroz, me senté en la mesa, estaba mareada, cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas empezasen a correr, los dos pequeños de cabellos castaños caminaron a mí para abrazarme, y así quedamos los tres en aquella habitación.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de las horas que pasaron, los tres nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el piso de aquella cocina, desperté hasta que escuche los lamentos de Eloise en otra habitación, suavemente hice a un lado la cabeza de Kyllian para poder pararme. Camine insegura de lo que haría, lo único que podía pensar es que yo había matado a aquel hombre, por eso Eloise lloraba. Llegué a la habitación en la cual Hansen había entrado, mi mano temblaba mientras le daba la vuelta a la perilla. Eloise permanecía arrodilla frente a la cama tomando entre sus manos aquella vendada de su esposo, lloraba pero ahora podía entender las palabras que esta decía, agradecía al cielo que su marido viviese, sonreí y me sentí libre de culpa. Suspiré.

----------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban realmente cerca de Dijon, menos de 10 kilómetros lo separaban de su meta, Edward podía jurar que sentía la libertad en aquel viento que golpeaba su rostro, y al mismo tiempo felicidad de volver a ver a su hermano pequeño, ya era demasiado el tiempo que se habían separado.

aún no puedo creerlo, cuando lo quieres eres realmente inteligente- dijo en voz alta Ed a Henner quién manejada la motocicleta- decir que eras parte de la _Quartiermeister_(1) y que me llevabas a Dijon para ser atendido, fue una idea genial-

si lo sé- Contesto Henner con una sonrisa.

Pero decir que yo era simplemente del _Wirtschafts Bataillon_(2)_- _dijo mostrando molestia en su rostro- ¡no te parece demasiado degradante!, ¡además decir que yo mismo me había disparado! ¡QUE CLASE DE TONTO CREES QUE SOY!-

Cálmate Ed, nadie hubiera creído que pertenecías a una división Panzer a menos que fueses un simple cartero, ¿no te parece?-

No veo porque no podrían creer que pertenezco a, no lo sé, ¡tal vez la _Panzer Aufklärungs Abteilung_(3)!-

Jajaja, nadie lo creería- dijo Henner a carcajada viva.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡explícate!- exigió Ed realmente molesto.

Bueno… lo que sucede es que ningún soldado sería tan bajo como tu, simplemente no te aceptarían- dijo Henner conteniendo la riza.

¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANO!- exclamo Ed parándose dentro del sidecar y perdiendo el equilibrio después de dicho acto- para que lo sepas en mimundo fui un miembro destacado de la milicia- dijo con orgullo- agradece que estamos aquí, sino te mostraría que puede hacer este ENANO-

Jajaja, no es necesario que lo hagas- dijo viendo a su acompañante- ya he visto lo que puedes hacer-

Entonces será mejor que no me molestes, si no quieres ver lo que te haré-

Jajajaja…- realmente Henner disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Ed- bueno hemos llegado- dijo deteniendo la motocicleta en medio del camino.

¿Pero de que hablas?, si estamos en medio de la nada, este no pude ser Dijon- dijo Ed viendo hacia todos lados.

No podemos llegar a Dijon en un vehiculo Alemán y vestidos con estos uniformes llamaríamos demasiado la atención- explico mientras se bajaba- así que debemos cambiarnos y terminaremos el resto del camino a pie ¿podrás hacerlo?- pregunto observan la pierna de Ed quién ya lo había imitado bajando del sidecar.

No te preocupes por mi, caminare bien, lo he hecho con la pierna en peores condiciones- dijo Ed prepotente.

Puedo imaginarlo, bueno toma esta ropa y pontela, a esta hora la gata debe estar esperándonos-

Por todo lo que me has dicho de esa mujer, me muero por conocerla- dijo Ed sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme.

Créeme Ed cuando lo hagas te enamorarás de ella, es una verdadera belleza francesa-

Al escuchar aquello Edward no pudo evitar recordar a Danielle, no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sutil sonrisa que Henner no noto, esa chica simplemente había invadido su mente y ahora el rubio no sabía como sacarla de ahí.

---------------------------------------------------------

nos iremos hoy…- dijo Hansen quién se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta- …informaré a la _Force Françaises de l'Interieur _como esta Johan_, _ellos te entregarán medicamentos para que se los des a tu esposo… lo siento… Eloise- salio de la habitación.

Danielle permaneció en silencio, bajo el rostro y salio también de la habitación, sabia que no tenía que estar ahí, siguió a Hansen quién caminaba sin decir nada hacia la cocina, vio como este se agachaba para cargar a los niños que estaban dormidos en el suelo, el moreno los dejo en sus camas. Danielle permanecía a un lado, solo observando lo que Hansen hacia, no sabia que decir, no tenia idea de que hacer.

Hansen guardaba sus pertenencias en un pequeño morral, no eran muchas, cambio sus vestimentas, no quería permanecer un minuto más utilizando ese uniforme maldito, miro con cierta lastima a la morena quién permanecía a un lado de la puerta sin decir nada, sabía que se sentía culpable, lo leía en su rostro, suspiro, se arrepentiría después, lo sabía, pero nunca fue fuerte cuando cuestiones de mujeres se trataban.

no fue tu culpa- dijo Hansen sin verla.

Pero… si no fuese por mí… ¡por que yo desaparecí!- las lágrimas de Danielle comenzaron a caer.

Si no hubiese sido por tu desaparición hubiese sido otra la razón, de una forma u otra encontrarían un excusa por la cual torturar a la gente del pueblo- dijo para luego voltear y verla a los ojos- debemos irnos ya, no podemos arriesgar más a esta familia-

¡eso quiere decir…!-

Así es, vendrás conmigo, solo trata de no meternos en ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hansen con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias!- exclamo Danielle para después lanzarse en un abrazo a Hansen quién lo recibió sorprendido, las lagrimas de alegría bajaban suavemente por las blancas mejillas de Danielle, lo vería otra vez, solo eso pensó.

¿En que diablos me he metido?- dijo Hansen en un susurro a si mismo para después responder al abrazo de la morena.

---------------------------------------------------

El automóvil esperaba por él a la entrada del hotel, un hermoso Mercedes Benz negro descapotable con las banderas alemanas y Nazis, el chofer uniformado tenía orden de llevarlo lo más pronto posible a la estación de trenes, permanecía firme parado a un lado del carro. Pronto la silueta del Dr. di Estefano apareció seguido de cerca por un teniente quién le daba el ultimo reporte acerca de la búsqueda de su hija, como lo imagino antes… nada, aún cuando se "interrogo" a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en aquella ciudad, no habían conseguido información alguna de su hija. Torció sus labios en una expresión de molestia, y despidió con un gesto al soldado, quién obedeció inmediatamente.

Al verlo el conductor realizo el típico saludo nazi para luego abrir una de las puertas de atrás. Subió al automóvil sin decir palabra alguna, seguido por el chofer quién también permanecía callado, le habían advertido de la personalidad única del sujeto que transportaría, no debía escuchar, ni hablar, por ninguna circunstancia, solo obedecer.

espere un momento… falta un pasajero- dijo el científico desde la parte de atrás con una voz seria y grave.

Si señor-

A los minutos otro hombre uniformado salio del hotel y monto en el auto negro, era el mismo sujeto de cabello negro y ojos grises que había llegado a la oficina del doctor, el científico le entrego una fotografía sin decir nada, en ella se podía ver a tres personas que platicaban tranquilamente en el jardín de una mansión.

definitivamente este es el sujeto que se llevo a la Srita. di Estefano- dijo Hahn viendo la imagen- pero no vi al otro- devolvió la fotografía.

Es cuestión de tiempo entonces que se reúnan- dijo sonriendo sutilmente.

¿qué quiere decir con eso? ¿acaso deseaba que su hija se marchará con esas personas?-

No, no eran esas las circunstancias que planeé- dijo guardando la foto en su saco- prefería que se tratase de unas que yo pudiese controlar, pero no todo en este mundo puede ser controlado-

¿por qué desea que estén juntos?- pregunto Hahn interesado.

Yo no indague los eventos en los cuales uds. conoció a mi hija, y por que permitió que se la llevará un miembro de la resistencia francesa. Así que le pido no haga preguntas que no le corresponde realizar- dijo el científico viéndolo con una mirada oscura y llena de rabia- no tiene una posición para hacerlo… ¿tengo que recordarle la razón por la que esta aquí, ahora?-

No señor- contesto Hahn bajando el rostro y mordiéndose la lengua al decir aquellas palabras.

Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa más clara- se reunirá con esta persona en Lyon- le entrego otra fotografía- esperen ahí mis instrucciones-

Si señor- asintió tomándola con una mano, el viento la movía con violencia.

Haga lo que le pido y yo me aseguraré de darle una recompensa… adecuada- dijo el doctor en tono suave y sombrío.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dijon realmente era la hermosa ciudad que Ed imagino, a pesar de la guerra, las personas en ella continuaban con su vida "normal", pero en sus rostros se notaba la verdad, el miedo y el dolor. Edward no podía creer al ver aquellos pequeños restaurantes con sus mesas colocadas en las aceras de la calle, y como en ellos soldados vestidos con uniformes nazis tomaban y comían tranquilamente, aquello debía ser una broma. Ambos entraron en un pequeño edificio con un rotulo a su entrada que decía _Le Rose_, típico pensó.

En este habían pocas personas, la iluminación era pobre y le daba un ambiente sombrío al lugar, pero no podía negar, olía realmente bien, la mezcla del café y el pan recién horneado hicieron que el estomago de Ed emitiera un sonido involuntario y que todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar escucharon, el rostro del rubio se cubrió de un rojo intenso.

creo que alguien esta realmente hambriento- dijo una mesera acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

Solo un poco- contesto Ed realmente apenado.

Pueden tomar la mesa que gusten, como verán no tenemos muchos clientes últimamente… por lo menos no unos que queramos- dijo viendo de reojo a un grupo de soldados alemanes que no hacían otra cosa que intentar llamar la atención de una chica sentada a dos mesas de ellos.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el rostro de aquella mujer sentada tranquilamente, tomando un café, era la Teniente Segunda María Ross. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando noto que Henner sonreía y caminaba hacia ella.

muchas gracias ya alguien nos esta esperando- dijo Henner a la mesera.

Veo que al fin has llegado, estaba cansada de tomar café y aquí no venden licor hasta después de las ocho- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Henner de regreso.

Este es Donatien- dijo Henner señalando a Ed.

Es un gusto- dijo Ed ofreciendo la mano a la mujer frente a él.

No eres francés ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer al sentir el fuerte apretón que Edward le daba, acercándose a Ed y plantando un beso suave en cada mejilla, quién no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse completamente.

No, no lo soy- contesto suavemente.

Aquí deberás comportarte como uno si no quieres llamar la atención - la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de la mujer.

No dejas de ser la misma, no pierdes una oportunidad de ver a un hombre nervioso frente a ti verdad Mathilde- dijo Henner para luego llamar a la mesera, al voltear a ver a Ed pudo notar como este no dejaba de ver a la mujer frente a él con una mirada que no logro reconocer- parece que te ha conquistado, amigo- le susurro a Ed para que solamente este escuchase.

¡¿qué?! ¡no es así!- dijo Ed negando enérgicamente, Henner comenzó a reír.

No molestes al chico… no le hagas caso- dijo la Gata con una sonrisa a Ed- me parezco ha alguien que quieres mucho o quisiste ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo de su café.

Así es, se parece mucho a una persona que realmente aprecio y que me hizo sentir protegido y querido cuando lo necesite- contesto melancólico- pero, ¿cómo lo supo?-

Lo note en tu mirada, en este "oficio" aprendes a entender las miradas, así te das cuenta de muchas cosas y tu no me miras con "esa" mirada- dijo refiriéndose a los alemanes-… dime Henner ¿el ruiseñor canto?-

Si, una bella canción, conseguimos fotos del momento- dijo el hombre señalando la mochila que llevaba Ed- se las llevaremos al abuelo para que las vea-

Me alegro saberlo-

La mesera se acerco depositando dos tazas de café y unos pastelillos. Ed no comprendía lo que aquellos dos estaban hablando, pero supuso que lo hacían en clave para que los alemanes que estaban cerca no entendieran tampoco, agradeció por los alimentos a la mesera y comenzó a comer, realmente estaba hambriento.

come con más calma- dijo Henner sorprendido de ver la forma como el rubio tragaba en lugar de comer.

Deja de molestar, no he comido nada decente en los últimos 2 días-

Jajajaja, deja que coma, sabes te miras realmente atractivo con todas esas migajas en la cara- dijo Mathilde con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

No sabia que te gustaban más jóvenes que tu Mathilde- dijo Henner soplando el café con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

…- Ed permanecía callado y sonrojado, no era común que alguien con el rostro de la Teniente Ross le coquetease, no lo espero nunca.

Hablaron por un rato más cosas que Ed no comprendía, tal vez era lo mejor, el no involucrarse tanto, pero no pudo evitar escuchar aquello.

El doctor viene en camino para ver como están los niños, inicio el viaje hace unos días- dijo la mujer sonriendo a los soldados que se emocionaron al verla- ¿descubrieron el secreto de su medicina?- lo dicho por Mathilde llamo la atención de Ed.

No aún no lo sabemos… pero en realidad ¿es cierto eso?- pregunto Henner intrigado.

Así es…bueno me marcho, esta es la carta de nuestra madre antes de morir dejo para ti, léela- dicho esto la mujer le entrego un sobre sellado a Henner, luego se marcho despidiéndose de los soldados en la otra mesa.

Es realmente una mujer muy interesante- dijo Ed al verla salir del café seguida por los soldados- ahora comprendo por que le tienes tanta fe… con lo que dijo, ¿acaso se refería a ese hombre?-

Si Edward, aparentemente el Dr. di Estefano viene a Francia-

--------------------------------------------------------

vaya no creí que sería tan fácil llegar hasta aquí- dijo Alphonse todavía incrédulo de encontrarse ya en la Francia "libre".

Lo sé, para mi también lo es, puedo decir que en parte fue peor llegar a Alemania, que regresar a mi país- dijo Bòrn con felicidad.

¿Dónde estamos?-

Estamos a unos kilómetros de Vichy, pronto llegaremos, tu y Jacqueline deberán esperarme en la estación de tren-

¡¿esperar?! ¿Acaso no iremos contigo?- pregunto Al- ¿Qué se supone que haremos mientras tanto?

No puedo llevarlos conmigo, el contacto con el que me encontrare no es muy dado a recibir desconocidos, se marchará sin darme la información antes de que lo veamos-

Pero yo apenas hablo francés… y bueno…-

No te preocupes te quedarás con Jacqueline, ella cuidará de ti mientras yo regreso- dijo Bòrn marchándose del lugar.

¿y quién me cuidará de ella?- dijo Al suspirando- vamos Al ya no eres ningún niño, tu puedes encargarte de esto- se dijo a si mismo, volteo a ver el sitio en el que Jacqueline se encontraba, esta hablaba amenamente con otras personas en aquel lugar- esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con ella y ver si esconde algo… pero yo no hablo mucho francés y ella no habla alemán, o eso se supone… esto será demasiado difícil, hermano ¿porqué nunca me enseñaste francés?-

-----------------------------------------------------

La luna permanecía solitaria en lo alto del cielo, brillante y triste, siempre reflejando la luz que no le pertenecía, muerta en realidad, pero que tantos escritores inspiraba su enigmática existencia. Viendo hacia aquella luna llena y hermosa, me encontraba luchando contra el sueño. Noche a noche mi cuerpo iba perdiendo su energía, no deseaba comer, no deseaba salir de aquella habitación, siempre nerviosa y de mal humor, mi personalidad estaba cambiando y no sabia por que, tal vez era por no dormir, no lo sé, pero era mejor aquello que vivir de nuevo la pesadilla, mi muerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle nunca pensó que se encontraría alguna vez en aquella situación, escondida en un granero, aunque el monte de paja era realmente cómodo, no lo podía negar. Hansen estaba callado a su lado, seguramente pensando, desde que lo vio de nuevo pudo notar que algo en el había cambiado_, _deseaba indagar. No sabía si podría soportar permanecer mas en aquel silencio que la incomodaba, estaba nerviosa. Volteo hacia Hansen, este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados al frente y los ojos cerrados, la morena pensó, que tal vez este se encontrase dormido pero se equivoco.

¿qué sucede?- pregunto Hansen.

Nada solamente es que…-

Pensé que eras una chica más decidida cuando te conocí- dijo viéndola directamente a sus iris- has la pregunta-

¿qué haremos ahora?-

Vamos a Lyon, necesito hacer algo en esa ciudad antes de llevarte a donde se esconden esos chicos-

¡En serio! ¡¡siempre he querido visitar Lyon!!-

Esto no es ningún paseo, te lo dije antes niña, medio ejercito Nazi debe estar buscándote en este momento, crees que podremos llegar hasta allí tan fácilmente-

…-

Saldremos mañana inmediatamente hacia Troyes y luego a Auxerre, así que será mejor que duermas- dijo el moreno dándole la espalda a la chica.

Esta bien- contesto en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos y esforzándose por dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse permanecía en el andén observando todas las acciones que hasta ese momento la rubia realizaba, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, las dudas comenzaron a rodear su mente nuevamente, acaso todo aquello había sido creado por la gran imaginación de su hermano, no era la primera vez que Ed se equivocaba, pero nunca lo había hecho en algo así, bueno tal vez en un par de ocasiones, Alphonse sonrió ante los recuerdos.

Jacqueline podía darse cuenta de la forma en que el menor de los Elrics la observaba desde que habían cruzado la frontera de Alemania a Suiza, acaso se había dado cuenta del contenido de la carta que había entregado al comandante de fronteras, entrecerró los ojos mientras continuaba hablando con el encargado de la venta de boletos. Decidió arreglar aquel asunto a su forma, nunca había sido una mujer que dejase las cosas siguieran su rumbo, no creía en el destino. Camino de regreso al lado de Alphonse. Este permanecía cerca de los rieles hablando con un anciano que se acerco a él, se notaba que tenia problemas en entender lo que este trataba de decirle. Sonrió.

Realmente le estaba costando entender aquel anciano, este se había acercado a él cuando estaba observando a Jacqueline, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que este empezó a hablar, el susto que le dio le hizo sentir que su alma se había ido a pasear. Por más que le habla en alemán, inglés y polaco, el hombre al parecer no entendía nada de lo que decía, y el solo entendía que aquel abuelo necesitaba su ayuda, pero ¿para qué?, la situación lo comenzaba a poner nervioso, odiaba no poder entenderlo. Igual que había sucedido con el anciano, Alphonse no sintió a Jacqueline hasta que estuvo a su lado y le hablo. El corazón de Al no dejaba de latir, mientras este trataba de mantenerlo en su lugar sosteniéndose su pecho. Jackie tenía una sonrisa pura en su rostro, comenzó a hablar con el anciano, le hizo señas a Al para que este la siguiese, este así lo hizo con cierto temor.

Resulto obvio lo que intento decirle aquel hombre mayor en cuanto lo vio, frente a él un enorme saco de granos descansaba en el andén, seguramente de aquel hombre, quién no podía cargarlo hasta la salida de la estación de trenes. Aunque ya no tenia la fuerza de la época en que su alma estuvo encerrada en aquella armadura, fue lo suficiente para cargar los granos hasta donde el anciano encontrarse un modo de transportarse, ahí se despidieron del viejo, y retronaron al interior de la estación. No era mucha la gente que en ella se encontraba, Al analizo a la mujer que estaba a su lado, tal vez y se había equivocado de verdad, no podía ser una mala persona, no cuando había ayudado tan amablemente a aquel abuelo, cuando viera de nuevo a su hermano le reclamaría por el error que le hizo cometer.

Alphonse sintió una punzada en su cuello, comenzó a sentirse mareado y después todo se volvió negro, había perdido el conocimiento.

En la piel detrás de su nuca había escondido aquella aguja que contenía un veneno, suficiente para causar que una persona de media estatura perdiese el sentido, ahora tendría que decidir que haría con Bòrn y como llevaría a ese chico con el Dr. di Estefano, no era el hermano mayor pero estaba segura que el serviría de algo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ed tenía curiosidad por saber que decía aquella carta, pero estaba seguro que aún cuando la leyese no comprendería nada de que en ella estaba escrito, el tiempo que llevaba con aquellas personas era suficiente para que sintiera admiración por ellos, después de todo eran simples civiles sin ningún entrenamiento militar y aún así luchaban por su país a su manera.

Aunque el encontrarse transportándose en un carro robado otra vez no le ayudaba a su consciencia. Su estadía en Dijon había sido más corta de lo que Ed pensó, seguramente la información que tenía esa carta debía ser entregada al líder de aquellos sujetos lo más pronto posible, esta vez el conducía, había logrado reparar lo mejor que pudo el automail en su pierna, por lo menos ahora podía moverla sin dificultad, así se aseguraba de que en esta ocasión Henner no lo lanzaría del auto.

aún no puedo creer que no te ayas enamorado de Mathilde, es la mujer más bella que jamás he conocido- dijo de repente Henner llamando su atención.

No será que es otro el que esta enamorado de ella- dijo Ed con una sonrisa insinuante en su rostro.

No no no, hasta que esta guerra termine no volveré a buscar un amor… se lo prometí a mi esposa, claro si es que salgo con vida, uno nunca sabe que depara el mañana-

Nunca pensé escucharte hablar así, Henner, ¡si tu eres la confianza personalizada!-

No siempre amigo Ed- dijo con una sonrisa vacía- pronto llegaremos a Chalon-Sur-Saône, no falta mucho-

¿qué haremos luego?-

Bueno Edward, alguna vez has querido visitar Lyon, por que es nuestro próximo destino-

Pero pensé que era Vichy- dijo Ed con duda.

Inevitablemente tendremos que hacer una parada en Lyon, son las nuevas ordenes-

Esta bien, solo espero poder ver pronto a Alphonse-

Dime Ed. ¿crees que esa chica allá venido con su padre?-

No lo sé- contesto Ed tristemente- y en realidad no importa, ya no podremos ser ni amigos, dos mundos nos separaran y eso no lo podremos cambiar-

Es una lastima, en realidad creo que hacían una muy buena pareja-

No digas tonterías Henner- exclamo el rubio sonrojado- solo éramos amigos-

Mi esposa fue mi mejor amiga por años antes de ser el amor de mi vida-

…-

Esta bien te dejaré en paz… hey mira ovejas- dijo Henner señalando un rebaño que se atravesaba frente a su camino.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Quartiermeister** (intendencia de la división) formado por: Pelotón de armamento, Mecánicos, Personal médico, Dentistas.

**Wirtschafts Bataillon** (batallón de quehaceres domésticos) formado por: Una compañía panadera, Una compañía carnicera, Cocineros, Carteros.

**Panzer Aufklärungs Abteilung **(destacamento blindado de reconocimiento) formado por: Dos compañías de carros blindados, Dos compañías de reconocimiento, Una compañía pesada.

Estos son algunos de los componentes de una división Waffen-SS Panzer, según en la 12º división SS panzer HJ (HitlerJugend), 1944. Pero esta es bastante típica. Información habilitada en el foro de la segunda guerra mundial (muy buen sitio para todos aquellos amantes de la historia de la 2da guerra mundial).


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Todos estaban preocupados por los cambios en la actitud de Haydée, desde días atrás parecía letárgica y tardaba en responder cuando se le hablaba, además las ojeras debajo de sus ojos crecían y se volvían más oscuras, evitaba lo más posible estar presente cuando muchas personas visitaban a los Hughes, otra vez aquel cuarto se había convertido en su prisión, necesitaban saber ¿porque?

mamá ¿porqué Haydeé ya no quiere jugar conmigo?- pregunto Elysia reflejando en su rostro tristeza.

En los últimos días Haydeé se esta comportando de una manera extraña, ¿alguien sabe que es lo que le paso?- pregunto Scheska intrigada.

No quiere decirle a nadie, Roy piensa que ha dejado de dormir a propósito- explico Gracia- estoy realmente preocupada, si esto continua así terminará enfermando gravemente-

¿Mi hermana Haydeé esta enferma?- pregunto Elysia preocupada.

No Elysia, pero queremos tratar de ayudarla antes que eso pase- contesto Winry a la niña.

Pero ¿cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudada?- pregunto Scheska.

…- nadie sabia que contestar.

Cuando te la llevaste a pasear por la ciudad su actitud cambio, podrías volver a intentar hacer algo así- le dijo Scheska a Winry.

No creo que eso funcione, lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que duerma bien, estoy segura que después de eso volverá a ser la misma de antes- dijo Gracia.

El problema es como lograrlo- cuestiono Scheska.

¡qué tal si le ponemos en su comida un narcótico que la haga dormir!- exclamo Winry emocionada.

No estoy muy segura de eso, ¿qué si le damos demasiado y no despierta más?- dijo Scheska.

Vamos tampoco es que usaremos demasiado, solo le debemos preguntar a algún médico cuanto se necesita para hacer dormir a una persona, es algo realmente sencillo-

Es mejor que consultemos primero con Roy esto, tal vez el tenga otra opción- dijo Gracia a la proposición.

Si lo hacemos, tendrá que ser rápido, puedo escuchar por las noches como parece hablar con alguien en la habitación, pero no escucho que alguien le responda-

¿Tu crees que Haydeé ya se volvio loca?-

Noooooooooooooooooooooo, eso no puede ser, no a ella- dijo Winry negando vivazmente.

He escuchado que si no duermes por muchos días se te puede safar un tornillo- comento Scheska.

No hay que ser pesimistas, Haydeé es una chica fuerte, estará bien- dijo Gracia.

Eso espero, no quisiera que le pasará algo- dijo Winry con tristeza- es extraño como en este tiempo he comenzado a apreciarla-

Lo sé, ya es una amiga para ti ¿no es así?- pregunto Scheska interesada.

Si- contesto Winry suavemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward tuvo que hacer una maniobra para evitar golpear directamente a los animales frente al auto, el movimiento hizo que su brazo doliera recordándole la herida en su hombro, maldijo la hora en que había pedido manejar. Las ovejas abandonaron el camino después de que su pastor llegará corriendo al lugar, aparentemente se había dormido, pidió disculpas y se marcho. Ed sostenía su hombro, mientras su rostro mostraba lo que sentía.

te dije que era mejor que yo manejara- dijo Henner.

Y arriesgarme a terminar otra vez siendo parte del camino… uuuuuuch- se quejo con una media sonrisa- no gracias, no duele tanto-

Déjame ver, espero que no se allá abierto- dijo Henner abriendo la camisa de Ed.

Ya paso mucho tiempo desde que me hice esta herida, no entiendo porque todavía duele.

Solo han pasado unos días, no exageres… parece que esta bien, sabes podríamos ir a un medico cuando estemos en Lyon para que te revisen bien esa herida-

No, estaré bien, en este momento lo único que quiero es volver a estar al lado de Alphonse e interpretar el diario juntos-

¡¿de Alphonse?!- exclamo irónico Henner con una ceja levantada- no será que deseas saber si Bòrn no tiene más noticias de cierta morena aristócrata italiana que conocemos-

¡no digas tonterías! ¡Danielle ni siquiera ha pasado por mi mente! ¡yo solo estoy preocupado por mi hermano menor!- dijo Ed totalmente sonrojado.

Jajajaja… tranquilo Ed, veo que te dejo de doler- dijo Henner con una sonrisa señalando el hombro izquierdo de Ed- será mejor que eches a andar esta carcacha para que reanudemos el viaje-

Sabes Henner daré gracias el día que este viaje termine, así dejaré de ver tu estúpida sonrisa y de escuchar tus bromas sin gracia-

Jajajaja… yo también te extrañare Ed amigo-

¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE TE EXTRAÑARÍA?!- grito Ed encendiendo el motor del auto.

El motor del auto se había apagado posterior a detener su marcha, aquel era un carro realmente viejo, Ed se preguntaba como todavía era capaz de andar, pero no habían conseguido nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------

La llamada era inesperada, nadie tenía conocimiento de que él se encontraba en aquel tren, solo aquellos militares de rangos superiores sabían donde se dirigía, solo ellos y una persona más, pero como esta sería capaz de saber que el se transportaba precisamente en aquel tren, esa persona siempre lo sorprendería. Tomo el auricular con firmeza y ordeno a todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí se marcharán, estos le obedecieron.

no es tiempo de saber de ti, ¿qué ha sucedido?- dijo con vos seria.

el menor se ha dado cuenta de todo- dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea- pero ya me he encargado del asunto-

¿qué has hecho?- dijo el doctor realmente molesto, necesitaba a los dos hermanos vivos.

No se preocupe doctor, pensaba llevárselo como un regalo de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi patria- dijo la mujer en todo mordaz.

Sabia que podía confiar en ti, Ethel- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ignorando el tono utilizado por la mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Esperar sin hacer nada le estaba comenzando a cansar, siempre había buscado la forma de divertirse, especialmente después de llegar a ese país, ahora simplemente debía esperar las instrucciones de un estúpido intelectual, todo por tener el poder de no tener a una corte marcial, eso le había prometido aquel hombre, tener la capacidad de divertirse como quisiera, en aquella guerra que le ofrecía tanto, ser, sin temer. El estar con aquel sujeto antipático y tan correcto no le ayudaba en nada a cambiar la situación.

Lo imagino al ver aquella fotografía, con el corte típico militar, rubio y de ojos azules, firme ante la cámara y con rostro serio, todo aquello que el Führer esperaba en un soldado, lo repudio, y ahora que lo tenía frente a él lo hacia aún más. No entendía porque tenía que estar bajo las órdenes de aquel hombre.

Sentado frente a aquella ventana, observaba todo lo que pasaba en la calle afuera de aquel hotel, tantas mujeres a quienes poseer, tantos hombres a quienes robar sus sueños y él ahí sentado esperando que un enano apareciera, la vida podía ser injusta. Fredrerick había salido esa mañana, según sabía alguna reunión con un espía que se encontraba en aquella región, alguien que supiese el paradero de aquel sujeto llamado Edward Elric, que importancia tenía ese hombre que el doctor había viajado hasta ese país siguiéndolo, un simple hombre sin fama, ni pasado, un emigrante casi gitano, de quién no sabía nada más que unos años de vida en varios países, que guardaría, que secretos tendría, se moría por saberlo, era la única razón por la cual le buscaba, eso y la recompensa que el científico le daría.

Tomo un trago de aquella copa que descansaba en su mano, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la calle, y ahí le vio aquellos ojos poco comunes, aquel cabello que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, sonrió dejando su copa a un lado, tal vez obtendría su recompensa antes de lo pensado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡vaya que maldita chatarra!- dijo Ed lanzándole una patada al auto.

Por lo menos nos trajo a donde queríamos- dijo Henner viendo a su alrededor, la ciudad estaba llena de vida.

Si pero estamos armando un verdadero alboroto- dijo Edward viendo a todos los autos y camiones que no podían pasar por el viejo auto que andaban.

¡Muevan esa porquería del camino!- grito uno de los conductores realmente molesto.

Si pudiéramos ya lo abríamos hecho… idiota- dijo Ed entre dientes.

Quiten ese auto de la vía sino quieren que los lleve arrestados a la jefatura- dijo un policía acercándose al lugar.

Pero no es nuestra culpa que no se mueva- le dijo Edward molesto al oficial.

No me importa sus excusas-

Vamos tranquilo Ed, si oficial haremos lo posible- dijo Henner.

Al parecer es el motor de arranque- dijo una voz femenina y joven desde el cofre del auto, una voz que Ed reconoció enseguida- trata de encenderlo ahora Henner- una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo se asomo a través de la capota, era Winry.

Vaya que sorpresa Yolaine- exclamo Henner obedeciendo a la chica, enseguida el motor encendió seguido de un ruido ensordecedor.

Bueno esta hecho, nunca has sido muy bueno escogiendo tus autos no es así Henner- dijo la chica cerrando el capote.

Ya que encendió muevan esa cosa, esta retrasando el trafico- dijo el policía señalando los camiones que transportaban materiales.

Edward estaba sorprendido, frente a él estaba Winry, su mejor amiga, la persona que lo había acompañado junto a su hermano en los momentos más triste de su vida, aquella que lo conocía más que cualquiera, su compañera de juegos y travesuras. Lucia más joven, tendría la misma edad que Alphonse en esos momentos, eso quería decir que no era su Winry, pero por alguna razón Ed sentía que era ella.

¿Yolaine?- exclamo Ed llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Edward lo lamento, que modales los míos, te presento a Yolaine la hija de Fier- dijo señalando a la rubia a su lado- este es Edward Elric, aunque tu lo veas de esta estatura a sido una gran ayuda para nosotros, el y Hansen completaron la misión-

¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PUEDE SER CONFUNDIDO CON UNA PULGA?!- grito Ed al escuchar la presentación de Henner.

Jajajaja, Ed nadie dijo eso- se defendió Henner mientras la rubia lo observaba sorprendida.

¡muevan esa porquería de una vez!- grito uno de los choferes.

Bueno ya que nos hemos encontrado Yola, que te parece si vamos a desayunar los tres, así me contaras que haces aquí- dijo Henner motando nuevamente en el auto.

Jejejejeje- la rubia reía nerviosa- yo hacer aquí… pero ¿que más podría estar haciendo aquí?, tu me conoces bien Henner- dijo evitando dar la respuesta y subiendo al auto.

Ed sonrió, tal vez ese era otro mundo pero aquella era su Winry. El rubio monto también al carro, escuchando la plática de la chica y su compañero de viaje, por alguna razón el solo hecho de oír aquella vos lo llenaba de alegría.

---------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba despertar de aquella manera, su cabeza dolía y otra vez estaba atado, con sus ojos cubiertos, sentía la garganta seca. Alphonse podía escuchar el golpeteo de las ruedas metálicas de un tren en contra de los rieles, así cómo el silbato anunciando su llegada a otra estación, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, escucho la voces de hombres que se acercaban y alejaban, estaría en algún compartimiento privado ya que nadie le contestaba, también era posible que lo llevasen con la carga, no sería la primera vez, pero aquel lugar era demasiado cómodo así que desecho aquella idea.

Trato de aflojar las sogas que lo ataban pero sus muñecas recibían demasiado daño, y no logro nada, suspiro. Si tan solo le hubiese creído del todo a su hermano, en ese momento en su mente paso todo lo que le diría Ed al salir de aquella, le echaría en cara que se lo había advertido, lo sabía.

Escucho que alguien abría la puerta, los pasos se acercaban a donde él se encontraba, se puso alerta, no podría hacer mucho pero de ser necesario utilizaría sus dientes. Una mano suave aflojo las vendas que cubrían sus ojos permitiéndole ver, la luz por unos instante provoco dolor en sus ojos, por reflejo los cerro con fuerza, espero que estos se acostumbraran y luego los abrió totalmente. Ahí la pudo ver, el rostro de la teniente Hawkeye, como podía ser tan distinta aquella mujer a la noble persona que conoció en su mundo, pero así era.

te has tardo mucho en despertar, por un instante me preocupe, creí que tal vez había sido demasiado veneno el que se encontraba en esa aguja- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Al se pregunto como era capaz de sonreír de la misma forma que la teniente.

¿veneno?- dijo aturdido.

No te preocupes, solo fue un poco, no te matará, no pasará de que te sientas débil por unos días-

¿A dónde me estas llevando?-

¿A dónde? ¿no lo puedes imaginar? Te llevo a donde se encuentra el Dr. di Estefano, el los necesita a los dos- dijo la mujer sentándose cerca de Alphonse.

¿para que nos necesita?-

Yo se que lo descubrirás a su debido momento mi pequeño…- Alphonse torció la boca al escuchar la respuesta- tengo una pregunta ¿qué te hizo sospechar que yo no era quién decía ser?-

Fue mi hermano quién me dijo que no confiará en ti-

Vaya- exclamo asombrada- así que fue el hermano mayor-

¿porqué ayudas a un hombre que es capaz de matar a tantos solo por experimentos?-

Mi deber es con mi patria, puedo no estar de acuerdo con todos los actos que se llevan a cabo en esta guerra, pero juré llevar a Alemania a la victoria, y si el Dr. di Estefano nos da las herramientas para hacerlo, olvidaré mi alma y haré lo que es necesario- contesto Ethel levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------

Habían encontrado el cuerpo abandonado cerca de los rieles, aparentemente el hombre había sido asesinado y luego lanzado del tren en movimiento. Los policías trataban de alejar a los curiosos del lugar, pero les era difícil manejar aquella multitud. El estar en guerra hacia común para algunos ver muertos, habían perdido el miedo, pero el hecho que esto había sucedido en la Francia de Vichy llamaba a las autoridades a investigar, a pesar que el gobierno daba paso libre a los soldados alemanas y este apoyaba plenamente al gobierno nazi, no era normal ver las muertes por justicia que se daban en la Francia ocupada.

Buscaron documentos que identificasen aquel cuerpo pero únicamente pudieron encontrar cartas escritas a una amante en la ciudad de Vichy, nada más. Pronto el caso fue olvidado por todos y solo fue publicado un pequeño artículo al respecto con la foto del difunto en caso de que algún familiar pudiese reclamar el cuerpo que se encontraba ahora en la morgue de la capital. Fue de esta forma que la _Interallié _supo del deceso de Bòrn unos días después.

----------------------------------------------------------

Danielle observaba con alegría las calles de Lyon, las personas transitaban tranquilamente, llevaban su vida con "normalidad", el aire era fresco y se respiraba la dulzura en el, "definitivamente el amor vive en Francia" pensó la chica mientras seguía a Hansen.

El moreno buscaba con la mirada el hotel donde se alojarían, ahí le esperaría el contacto que luego le llevaría a sitio donde escondían la radio, debía reportar a los ingleses lo que encontró en aquel viaje, y aquel era el único método. También necesitaba el informe de cómo se encontraban el resto de sus hombres, la misión acabaría al encontrarse todos en Vichy.

Al llegar al hotel ahí lo esperaba un hombre de nacionalidad austriaca, de mediana estatura, rubio platinado, con el ojo derecho verde y el ojo izquierdo café, inusual característica por la cual fue enviado a un campo de concentración donde le realizaron miles de experimentos, llegando a inyectarle sustancias en su iris en búsqueda de cambiar aquella "imperfección" en su cuerpo, fue así que perdió la vista del ojo izquierdo, eso hasta el día que logro escapar, desde entonces se escondía, viajando de una ciudad a otra y sirviendo como contacto entre franceses e ingleses. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, conocían la señal, Hansen dejo a Danielle en el hotel y el se marcho con aquel hombre sin que esta lo viese, sin más explicación que ese día regresaría tarde.

Era ya el medio día y Danielle se aburría como nunca antes, había permanecido encerrada en el cuarto de aquel hotel como Hansen se lo había ordenado, pero ya se había cansado, bajo a la recepción y hablo con el encargado, este le indico cuales eran los lugares más visitados por los turistas en aquellos días, aunque no había muchos dada la situación que vivía Francia. Con una sonrisa la morena se despidió, tomando las llaves y marchándose. Al salir sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre. Buscaría un restaurante en el cual almorzar y luego recorrería la ciudad, esperaba que Hansen no se molestase con ella, pero ella siempre había querido visitar aquel país, y más de aquella forma, como nadie, no siendo hija de su padre, solo un turista más.

Como pájaro en libertad se detenía en cada escaparate, se acercaba a todo vendedor que encontrase en la calle, su curiosidad era tan grande, todo parecía nuevo para ella quién siempre había permanecido encerrada, protegida por mentiras. Caminaba por las calles sin poner atención a nada, solo aquello que llamase a su curiosidad. Fue aquella coleta rubia lo que la hizo detenerse, todo pareció en cámara lenta, era él… al fin había encontrado a Edward, había sido una coincidencia, tal vez el destino. Solo una calle los separaba y ella la cruzaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el desayuno Edward no podía evitar observar fijamente a aquella chica tan parecida a su mejor amiga, seguía cada movimiento de esta y sonreía cuando esta reía por alguno de los malos chistes de Henner, permanecía callado todo el tiempo, no quería arruinar el momento, aquel encuentro con ninguna palabra, solo disfrutaría viéndola.

Yolaine no se percataba que el rubio sentado frente a ella la observaba de aquella manera, pero Henner si lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes, definitivamente disfrutaría molestando a aquellos dos chicos.

ahora veo por que no te atrajo Mathilde, es que no te gustan las mujeres mayores, ¡vaya que pícaro eres Ed! ¿Así que te gustan solo más jóvenes que tú?- dijo el castaño con la sonrisa más grande que Ed y la rubia le hubiesen visto antes.

¡¿qué diablos dices Henner?!- dijo Ed totalmente sonroja al igual que Yolaine quién había entendido lo que dijo el mayor.

Vamos no te hagas, se te caía la baba mientras mirabas a Yola, y yo que pensaba que por quien estabas loco era Danielle, veo que me equivoque- dijo el castaño disfrutando de las caras que hacían ambos adolescentes.

¡deja de decir tonterías!- dijo Ed molesto y sonrojado- yo no estaba babeando en ningún momento, debe estarte engañando la edad- desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Si, no digas disparates Henner- dijo Yola para ayudar al rubio.

Vamos tu tampoco te salvas, también estas sonrojada eso quiere decir que te gusta Ed, vamos no sean penosos estamos en el país del romance, es mi deber como buen francés serviles de cupido a dos buenos muchachos como uds.- dijo Henner sin contener la risa.

Definitivamente necesitas un psiquiatra Henner, estas imaginado cosas que no son- dijo Yola desviando también la mirada.

Jajaja- definitivamente Henner estaba disfrutando aquella situación- bueno ya cambiando de tema, no creas que se me ha olvidado muchachita, ¿qué estas haciendo en Lyon?- dijo viendo fijamente a Yolaine quién al escuchar la pregunta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Yo… bueno… ¿yo aquí?… jejejeje- decía nerviosa.

Si. Tu. Aquí-

Bueno es que Leopold me dijo que necesitaban un mecánico para reparar unos vehículos que habían robado a unos de la policía, tú sabes que cuando se trata de desarmar vehículos nuevos, yo tengo que ser la primera- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

"Definitivamente Winry no cambiaba mucho a pesar del mundo en el cual se encuentra" pensó Ed.

Jajaja… si lo sé, tu padre se pasa quejando se eso, hablando de eso ¿que te parecería echarle un vistazo a la pierna de Edward?-

¿mi pierna?- dijo Ed extrañado.

¿para que quería verle la pierna? Es a mi padre al que le gusta la medicina, no es a mí- dijo la chica con desprecio.

Cuando la veas te darás cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa- no te molesta verdad Ed- dijo dirigiéndose ahora al chico rubio.

Bueno, no lo sé, no es una pieza tan sencilla de reparar sabes- dijo Ed con duda, sabia perfectamente de lo que Winry era capaz de hacer al ver una maquina y no quería terminar con la pierna desarmada.

¿De que están hablando uds. dos?- dijo la chica alternando su vista entre los dos hombres.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero entre estar metida en un pueblo olvidado un poco por la civilización y las responsabilidades del trabajo no pude publicarlo antes, pero tratare de hacerlo mas pronto. Dedicado a raja, jajajajaja me encanta como quedan las iniciales de tu nombre ^^XD.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Frederick observaba sonriendo a las personas que se encontraban tres mesas separada de él, había esperado con tanta impaciencia ese día, apretó la pierna donde llevaba la cicatriz de la herida que todavía en las noches le dolía, y que le recordaba la deuda que Edward tenía con él, y justo ahí comiendo se encontraba el deudor. Su contacto ya se había marchado, en sus manos descansaba la información del viaje de la doctora Ulrike y el menor de los hermanos Elrics, era una lastima que el doctor deseara a ambos hermanos, pero después saldaría cuentas con los dos. Edward y el doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

no suena tan mal esa idea- dijo el coronel al escuchar la propuesta de Winry, el mismo había dado vueltas al asunto ya que en las ultimas lecciones Haydeé no había hechos muchos avances debido a lo distraída e inestable que se encontraba.

No puedo creer que apoye esa loca idea de Winry, Coronel, no usted- exclamo Scheska sorprendida.

La verdad es que Haydeé no nos ha dejado otra forma de ayudarla- dijo la Teniente quien permanecía atrás del Coronel- no quiere hablar con nadie… nunca he estado de acuerdo con actuar a las espaldas de las personas, pero en esta ocasión si lo estoy-

¡ud. también teniente!- volvió a exclamar Scheska.

Sabia que me apoyarían- dijo Winry con una sonrisa.

Esta bien llamaré al médico de la familia para ver que podemos usar- dijo Gracia levantándose de su asiento.

¿Dónde esta Haydeé?- pregunto Riza.

Si no me equivoco debe estar encerrada en el cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, últimamente solo así desea estar, me dijo que los dolores de cabeza cada vez se vuelven más frecuentes y que por eso se encierra- contesto Winry seria.

Iré a verla- dijo el coronel levantándose de su asiento y saliendo luego de la habitación seguido por las miradas de todos en la sala.

Realmente esta preocupado por Haydeé, se siente culpable por que no se dio cuenta antes- dijo la teniente con una mirada triste.

Nadie lo hizo- contesto Winry triste también.

--------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de la chiquilla rubia brillaban refulgentes al ver el brazo mecánico de Edward, nunca antes había visto un miembro prostético como aquel, pasaba su mano temblorosa a través del metal brillante, mientras seguía cada detalle del mismo. Su pasión desde pequeña había sido esa, llegando al extremo de desarmar el tractor Fergusson nuevo que había comprado su papá y que había mandado a traer desde estado unidos, y por el cual había gastado todos sus ahorros, en ese entonces apenas y había cumplido los 10 años por lo que su padre no hizo más que regañarla.

Podía sentir el hormigueo en sus manos que solo se quitaría al desarmar aquella obra de arte para descubrir como funcionaba.

no puedo creer que exista una obra como esta, el que la hizo debe ser un genio- decía la chica embelezada.

Si que lo es… es la mejor ingeniero en su campo- dijo Ed con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de la chica frente a él.

¿a sido una mujer?- dijo la chica realmente sorprendida.

Así es… es más, tu te le pareces mucho-

¡¡estas hablando en serio!! Mi sueño es poder hacer piezas como estas que ayuden a las personas- dijo la chica alegre colocando sus manos en sus mejillas- y dime, ¿puedes presentármela? ¿puedes?-

Lo siento no vive en este continente- dijo Ed al no saber que contestar.

Debí imaginarme, esta en América, verdad, algún día me iré para allá-

No desprecies los genios que están en tu tierra pequeña, Francia no tiene nada que envidiarle a ningún país créelo- dijo Henner al escuchar a Yolaine.

Escucha a Henner el tiene razón- segundo Ed- y dime Yolaine, ¿tienes herramientas para reparar mi pierna?- pregunto con una sonrisa, podía imaginar como esta reaccionaria.

¡claro!- dijo emocionada- puedo llevarte al taller.

Aja pequeña y no piensas preguntarme por tu padre- dijo Henner al ver como esta se había parado para halar a Ed y sacarlo del café.

Se que el se encuentra bien, me prometió que volvería a mi lado y jamás me ha roto una promesa- contesto la chica con una sonrisa para terminar de obligar a Ed a levantarse de la silla y hacerlo caminar.

Henner sonrió al escuchar a la chica, esta tenía razón, Fier jamás faltaba a su palabra, menos a su única hija y el sol de su vida, desde la muerte de su madre antes de iniciar la guerra, así había sido.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse podía sentir como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, tenía la nuca rígida por la posición en la que se encontraba, a pesar que le había pedido a la mujer que lo desatase esta lo ignoro, acaso pensaba que saltaría de un tren en movimiento, bueno al considerarlo bien seguramente si, rió un poco lo que hizo que su dolor aumentará, por lo que lanzo un quejido suave que fue escuchado por la rubia.

¿qué sucede?- se acerco Ethel a Alphonse que permanecía tirado en el suelo del vagón.

No es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Al dirigiendo su mirada hacia le otro lado donde no viera a la mujer.

Es comprensible, es el efecto del veneno que te aplique- se levanto para tomar algo de sus pertenecías para luego agacharse al lado de Al llevando algo en la mano- tomate estas píldoras ayudarán a que te sientas mejor-

Se lo agradezco pero puedo aguantar el dolor- dijo Al lanzadole una mirada de advertencia.

No seas orgulloso muchacho, no hagas más difícil este viaje para ti- dijo introduciendo una de las píldoras en su boca cuando este trato de contestar- vamos toma un poco de agua- y acerco el agua a la boca del menor.

Al no tuvo más opción que tragar la dichosa pastilla para no ahogarse, definitivamente odiaba a aquella mujer. Esta se levanto y volvió al asiento que se encontraba en el vagón que hacia su vez la acción de camastro.

todavía no comprendo por que me necesitan, si ya saben que no soy yo quién tienen el diario del señor di Estefano- dijo Al más molesto.

El diario era solo una distracción, ni siquiera lo escribió él, fui yo, en una noche el me dicto todo lo que ahí se lee-

Entonces todo lo que dice es un engaño- dijo Alphonse sorprendido.

No he dicho nada de eso, solo te dije que es una distracción, y si, todo lo que dice ese diario es verdad… hasta la última palabra-

Pero entonces ¿Qué papel hacemos mi hermano y yo en todo esto?-

Es simple, son piezas del tablero, herramientas para los planes del doctor… lo que tu prefieras, lo son desde que los conoció, al igual que todos los que le rodeamos-

----------------------------------------------------------

Danielle no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, Ed salía del café tomado de la mano de una chica de su edad, quiso regresar sobre sus pasos pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, tampoco su orgullo, y un sentimiento que lentamente le fue llenando el pecho, tenia la sensación que este quemaba, y con un impulso que nunca supo si de verdad fue suyo, se dirigió al encuentro de la pareja feliz, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Henner en el lugar.

Cruzo la calle sin mirar a los lados, por lo que no pudo ver el auto que se acercaba por esta hasta que volteo al escuchar el pito de este, todo se detuvo en ese mismo instante, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, juro que su vida terminaría ahí mismo, todo por un arranque de celos. Cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto más este no llego como espero.

La morena pudo sentir como impactaba con el pavimento mientras escuchaba el sonido de las llantas frenar con fuerza, y como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a acercase, levanto la mirada y vio ahí sobre su cuerpo a Edward. Ambas miradas se volvieron a encontrar provocando que ambos rostros se tiñeran de rojo, rápidamente Ed se retiro de encima de Danielle en reflejo al ver la posición en la que se encontraban.

¿es… es… tas bien?- pregunto Ed totalmente apenado, rasgándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Si… si… gra… cias- dijo la chica apartando la mirada.

Se puede saber que clase de loca se lanza a la calle sin ver hacia los lados antes- dijo molesta Yolaine- ¡ese camión pudo haberte matado!-

¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- se levanto Danielle molesta olvidando lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Alguien que mira a la calle antes de cruzar, como lo hace la gente normal-

Vamos tranquilas ambas- dijo Henner para intervenir, aunque realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación- estamos haciendo más alboroto ahora que el incidente en sí-

Por primera vez tengo que darle la razón a Henner, movámonos de aquí- dijo Ed viendo como la gente los señalaba entre curiosos y preocupados.

Los cuatro volvieron al café del cual momentos antes el trío había salido, se sentaron en la misma mesa y pidieron un té para Danielle, mientras esta se tranquilizaba. Henner y Edward pudieron notar las miradas eléctricas que se lanzaban ambas chicas, tal parecía que ninguna de las dos se había caído bien.

Danielle no podía olvidar los celos que momentos antes había sentido al ver a aquella rubia desabrida tomada de la mano de Ed, mientras que Yolaine no podía soportar todo el show que había montado aquella hija de ricos, más aún cuando sabía era italiana, la había visto semanas antes en los periódicos en los cuales anunciaban la visita de esta junto a su padre.

jajajaja, ya llevan demasiado tiempo lanzándose dardos con la miradas- dijo Henner- Yolaine esta es Danielle di Estefano, hija del científico dueño del laboratorio que fuimos a "visitar" y aunque no lo creas también puso su pedazo en la misión-

…-

Yolaine- dijo Henner en tono de reproche.

Mucho gusto, Yolaine mecánica estrella de la rebelión- dijo la rubia en tono molesto.

El gusto es mío- dijo la morena siguiéndole la corriente.

Danielle- dijo Ed interrumpiendo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Después que se destruyo el laboratorio, mi padre decidió que lo mejor era mudarnos a Francia, a pesar que le pregunte cual era la razon nunca me la quiso decir, solo dijo que esta buscando algo-

Eso quiere decir que ha venido por el diario- dijo Henner viendo detenidamente a Ed.

Seguramente- dijo Ed en tono bajo.

¿Diario?- pregunto Danielle.

En el laboratorio encontramos el diario de tu padre… - explico Ed.

Mi padre seria incapaz de llevar un diario Ed, odia escribir con su propia mano, dice que su cerebro es el único libro donde necesita guardar sus datos- dijo la chica extrañada.

Entonces el libro que encontramos ¿Qué es?- pregunto Henner interesado en la respuesta que daría la chica.

No lo sé la verdad-

Jum- llamo la atención Yolaine limpiándose la garganta- siento interrumpir pero yo tengo una curiosidad ¿cómo llegaste a Lyon si se supone que tu padre va hacia Paris?- dijo con desconfianza.

Hansen me ayudo cuando unos soldados alemanes me confundieron con una francesa y bueno el me trajo hasta aquí-

¡Hansen esta aquí! ¡eso quiere decir que mi padre también vino con ustedes!- dijo Yolaine olvidando todo lo sucedido antes y la desconfianza que le daba la chica morena.

No venia nadie más con nosotros- dijo Danielle extrañada por lo que la rubia decía.

Pero se suponía que mi padre y Hansen regresarían juntos a Francia- dijo Yola viendo a Ed y Henner alternamente.

Seguramente se separaron por alguna orden que le dieran a Hansen, sabes que es uno de los principales elementos que tenemos, tu padre debe estar en camino hacia aquí- dijo Henner.

Si, no te preocupes, sabes Fier fue el único de estos locos que aparentaba si estar cuerdo- dijo Ed con una sonrisa a Yola tratando de tranquilizarla.

Esta bien- contesto la chica devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ed ve con Yola a que te repare esa pierna, yo iré con Danielle a que me muestre el lugar donde se encuentra Hansen-

Pero…- Danielle quiso decir algo, pero Henner la sujeto de los hombros, interrumpiéndola.

Vamos, ellos no harán nada- le dijo Henner a Danielle al oído para luego llevársela hacia la salida del lugar.

Vamos nosotros también, de verdad quiero ver como funciona esa pierna tuya- dijo Yolaine alegre mientras tomaba de la mano otra vez a Ed, olvidando la preocupación que sintiese por su padre minutos antes.

Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ella, no tengo repuestos y me ha tocado ingeniármelas estos últimos años-

Por favor Ed estas hablando con la mejor mecánica de toda Francia-

Si eso lo se- dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hansen no podía creer lo que veía en el periódico que le había sido brindado por Franz, no solo había perdido a Fier en aquella misión, sino que también a Bòrk, muerto de aquella forma, eso solo podía significar que había sido descubierto por el contraespionaje alemán, lo que no podía deducir es que había pasado con Alphonse y Jacqueline, hasta el momento no se habían encontrado los cuerpos de una mujer y hombre jóvenes por lo que podía estar seguro que estos se encontraban con vida, la pregunta era en que condiciones.

¿tienes alguna información de las personas que acompañaban a Bòrk?- pregunto al fin Hansen.

Ninguna hasta al momento, fue visto entrar en la frontera acompañado por un chico y una mujer rubios ambos, pero después desaparecieron, el mismo día de la muerte de Bòrk-

Necesito que toda la _Interallié _comience a buscarles, no tienes idea de lo que me hará el hermano del chico si este no aparece- dijo Hansen preocupado.

Vamos tengo tiempo de conocerte y se que no solo es por el muchacho, ¿no es así?-

Le prometí a Jacqueline que regresaría a Francia y que volvería a disfrutar de la libertad, no puedo fallarle a ella también-

De acuerdo se cumplirán tus ordenes amigo, empezaré por contactarme con los _maquis _(1), en algo podrán ayudar-

Hazlo-

Hansen no podía evitar recordar la triste mirada de despedida que le dirigiera Jacqueline antes de marcharse, como si esta supiera que aquella iba ser la última vez que ambos cruzarían sus ojos, en su interior Hansen se prometió que no sería así, no la dejaría marcharse, no la perdería a ella.

-----------------------------------------------------

El doctor permanecía sentado ante el tablero de ajedrez, el tren se trasladaba lentamente a través del suelo francés, muy pronto llegaría a su destino final, la capital del país. Se encontraba solo en aquella habitación, no tenia con quién jugar, sabia que ninguno de los soldados podría ser un rival para él, no como había sido Hohenheim. Lo conoció en uno de los tantos viajes que el científico realizo, interesado en aquel nuevo auge que tenia en ese entonces la alquimia, la posibilidad del manejo de la materia desde su forma primaria las moléculas, todo en parte por la presencia de aquel enigmático hombre.

Tal vez fue eso lo que le llamo más la atención de él, el hecho que este parecía saberlo todo de las personas, como si hubiese vivido demasiado ya en el mundo, nunca pudo ganar en una discusión con él, ya fuese de filosofía u otra ciencia, y eso fue lo que le llevo al punto de obsesionarse con aquel hombre y su trabajo. Fue de los primeros que supieron su muerte, no la lamento, pero si extrañaría un buen rival.

Llevaba una hora en aquella situación, nadie lo interrumpía, sus pensamientos viajaban a aquello que tanto deseaba obtener, y lo que vendría después de ello. Pero necesitaba todas las piezas de nuevo en el tablero y bajo su influencia, ya las había atrapado una vez, solo falta tiempo.

ya tengo al alfil, solo falta el rey y la reina- dijo tomando en su mano la pieza que representaba la reina- en esta ocasión tu eres la pieza más importante, tu me darás la piedra que necesito y el alma que me robaron-

-----------------------------------------------------

Estaba realmente cansada, los días se volvían cada vez más cortos y las noches más largas, juro que era capaz de escuchar cada unos de los ruidos que se producían en esa antigua casa, algunas veces escuchaba una voz que me decía que me fuera, que todas las personas solo quería usarme para luego dejarme sola, en aquel mundo desconocido. No se desde cuando empecé a escuchar la voz, pero comenzaba a odiarla, no era una voz femenina, ni masculina, no sabría como describirla, pero llenaba mi mente de pensamientos egoístas, no quería escucharla más.

Sigo en la lucha de no dormir se que tal vez sea esa la causa de los trastornos que hoy mi mente sufre, pero no quiero más pesadillas, no quiero volver a ver esos ojos, ese hombre. Aun puedo sentir como lentamente mi alma va saliendo de mi cuerpo, se que solo son sueño, pero cada vez se volvían más reales, no puedo con ellos, pero no se cuanto resista mi cuerpo en esta situación. He dejado de salir del cuarto, noto como el coronel me mira preocupado, se esta volviendo obvia mi situación, se que he perdido peso, y eso que no soy mi gorda que digamos, es más soy demasiado delgada para mi gusto, y ahora no se como me veré. Pero he de evitar a toda costa repetir el sueño que me atormenta. Juro que a veces la sensación de las cadenas en mi muñeca queman mi piel, como si se tratase de una tortura eterna que he de sufrir, que clase de cosa puede haber vivido en el pasado que ahora lo pago de esta forma, ¿tan mala fui?, ¿será verdad que pagamos lo hecho en vidas pasadas?.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia las estrellas, ya nada en mi mente tiene sentido, quiero dormir pero no puedo, y a pesar de todo espero que este infierno termine pronto.

-----------------------------------------------------

Frederick había observado todo en silencio, sin levantar en ningún momento el periódico para revelar su rostro, en su mente solo retenía la imagen de la morena que repentinamente había entrado en ese lugar, sabia que la misma había desaparecido días antes y que en esos momentos se encontraba al lado de uno de los espías franceses, pero nunca se espero que llegase a Lyon al mismo tiempo que ellos, acaso aquello era una coincidencia o como siempre se trataba de algo preparado por el doctor. Estaba comenzando a pensar que de verdad todos eran los peones en el plan de ese científico, estaba decidido a descubrir que era lo que buscaba y si de verdad eso traería la victoria a su amada Alemania.

Bajo el periódico y pudo observar como la morena se marchaba al lado del castaño, y como los dos rubios se marchaban momentos después. Sabía donde los dos hombres se habían hospedado, su contacto le había brindado esa información, adoraba los agentes dobles, siempre dispuestos a dar información por dinero. Decidió que haría una visita a la habitación de los hombres para saber que tanto decía el dichoso diario del doctor di Estefano.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Henner y Danielle caminaban hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba esta última, ambos caminaban callados, realmente ninguno de los dos habían cruzado palabras antes, por lo menos no en una conversación, la adolescente se sentía incomoda pero el hombre parecía no darse cuenta.

no te preocupes nada pasa entre Ed y Yola, por lo menos por ahora- dijo repentinamente Henner deshaciendo el silencio.

Uuuu?! ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto la chica extrañada.

Solo lo que quise decir… estoy seguro que Yola le recuerda a Ed alguien muy importante en su pasado, lo veo en sus ojos-

¿alguien muy importante? ¿que clase de persona?-

Eso no lo sé… podría tratarse de un antiguo amor, quién lo sabe, esos dos chicos tienen una historia muy larga que podría ser difícil de comprender para ti-

Quiere decir que una niña mimada como yo es incapaz de saber lo que la gente pasa- dijo Danielle con resentimiento en la mirada- llegamos este es el hotel- dijo antes de entrar rápidamente en su interior.

Vaya no pensé que se molestaría tanto- dijo Henner con una sonrisa- vaya casanova que resulto nuestro pequeño Ed-

Entro en el hotel tras Danielle, era tal como lo pensó, pequeño y modesto, justo como los que Hansen solía utilizar, pequeño para no llamar la atención.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la persona que los seguía desde hace algunas cuadras atrás, este sonreía mientras esperaba en una de las esquina, tenía tiempo para cumplir su deseo, esta vez no se precipitaría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Edward y Yolaine se encontraban en el taller donde los rebeldes llevaban los autos y armas robadas para ser reparadas en caso de tener algún daño, el lugar estaba disfrazado como un taller común, ya que la policía solía hacer pesquisas en busca de "traidores" en la zona. Ed se encontraba sentado con la pierna extendida al frente, mientras que Yola permanecía agachada a un lado viendo las acciones que el otro realizaba y trataba de entender como funcionaba aquel extraño miembro

no puedo creer que alguien allá sido capaz de crear este sistema, mira las uniones con las terminales nerviosas- dijo Yolaine totalmente extasiada, mientras ayudaba a Ed a reparar su pierna dañada- es como si estuviera unido directamente a tu espina-

la verdad es que por más que Winry me explico como funciona, no logre entender mucho de lo que decía, aunque en los últimos años he comprendido con más facilidad ya que he tenido que estudiar un poco de todo-

has tenido una vida muy difícil ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica con tristeza.

Lo fue antes de tener a mi hermano a mi lado, después todo ha sido más fácil, no se que haría si no tuviera a Al con migo, seguramente ya estaría muerto en Polonia… el es quién suele hacerme pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, aunque no lo parezca-

¿Al?-

¡es cierto! Tu no sabes nada de Al, es mi hermano menor, se alegrará mucho cuando te conozca, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien desde el inicio-

¿Como contigo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

Así es- contesto Ed sonriendo igual.

Y dime Ed, esa chica Winry, ¿es una ingeniera? O tal vez medico… ¿Dónde vive?-

Jajajaja, eres una chica muy curiosa, ayúdame a terminar de reparar mi pierna mejor-

Ummmmm, eres malo- dijo la chica inflando sus mejillas- sabes mi sueño es algún día poder ir a otros países al igual que tu, y aprender todo lo posible de mecánica, no se, tal vez convertirme en la primera ingeniera mecánica de Francia… bueno, si esta guerra termina algún día-

Estoy seguro que lo harás… bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer, gracias a tus herramientas creo que por lo menos ya pobre correr- dijo Ed levantándose de la silla.

Lo siento por no ser de mucha ayuda, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien la repare- dijo la chica sonriendo.

No te preocupes, solo con que me prestarás las herramientas es una gran ayuda…-

Que mal educada que soy ni siquiera te he ofrecido nada, ¿quieres un té?-

No te molestes-

Vamos no es ninguna molestía- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al interior del lugar mientras Ed la seguía- ¿te gusta con leche?-

¡leche!... ¡¡no que asco!! ¡¿a quién le puede gustar el té con leche?!- dijo Ed con mala cara.

¿no te gusta la leche?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

¿a quién le puede gustar esa sustancia tan asquerosa?-

Eso explica el por que de tu estatura- dijo la chica.

¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN ENANO QUE PUEDE SER CONFUNDIDO CON UN GUISANTE?- dijo Ed molesto.

¡Si no te gusta que te digan enano, entonces debiste tomarte tu leche para crecer!- le contesto Yola en el mismo nivel.

¡no veo en que me hubiese ayudado la leche para ser más alto!-

¡que es necesaria para los huesos!-

¡mis huesos son bastante fuertes sin esa cosa!-

Tranquilos uds. dos- dijo un hombre entrando al lugar donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban- veo que has traído un amigo Yola-

Hola Jean, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que este era el día libre de todos- dijo Yola dirigiéndose al extraño.

Tenía que terminar con un auto para mañana así que vine a trabajar un poco… ¿quién es tu invitado?-

Mi nombre es Donatien, es un gusto- dijo Ed ofreciendo la mano.

No tienes que usar nombres falsos con Jean, el es parte de nosotros Ed… el es Edward Elric, es ahora parte de la resistencia, ayudo a papá y Hansen a entrar en el laboratorio y destruirlo-

La verdad es que no fue gran cosa- dijo Ed.

Bueno con esa pinta me imagino que lo fue un poco- dijo el hombre viendo a Ed incrédulo.

¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?- pregunto Ed molesto

Tranquilo Ed, Jean se refiere al miembro- dijo Yola deteniendo a Ed para que no lastimase a Jean.

¿La pierna?-

Si debes ser muy ágil para poder hacer lo que hiciste con una pierna de metal- dijo Jean viendo asombrado la pierna descubierta de Ed.

La verdad es que soy muy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo bastante tiempo de tener este miembro, así que me he adaptado… incluso tuve que salvarle el trasero a ese inepto de Hansen en más de una ocasión- dijo Ed orgulloso.

Vaya que modesto que es- dijo Yola por lo bajo.

----------------------------------------------------

Buscar en aquella habitación estaba comenzando a cansarlo, a pesar de haber revuelto todo no había encontrado el diario que tanto buscaba, solo habían dos camas y un closet, pero en ninguno localizo el manuscrito, acaso lo tenía consigo el enano, no podía ser así, estaba seguro que no llevaba nada consigo ninguno de los dos, acaso en el auto.

Se sentó en la orilla de una de las camas y pudo sentir como esta no se hundía como debería, tiro el colchón al piso y ahí lo encontró, como no se le había ocurrido buscar dentro de este. El libro no parecía la gran cosa, algunas de sus páginas estaban flojas, rasgadas y sucias, seguramente por el viaje que habían tenido, pero aún se podían leer la mayoría de lo escrito en él.

Leyó con rapidez buscando aquel secreto que le permitiese tener en sus manos al doctor, pero solo encontraba hechos que ya conocía en su mayor parte, y en los cuales él había sido participe. Recorrió las paginas una a una hasta encontrar aquello que le helo la sangre y le hizo detener el aliento.

El secreto del Dr. di Estefano estaba escrito en sangre.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hansen no esperaba ver a Henner frente a él, por lo menos no tan pronto, lo que significaba que Ed no se encontraba muy lejos y pronto tendría que darle las explicaciones de lo sucedido con su hermano menor, algo que quería evitar lo más posible, pero tal parecía que el destino no lo planeaba así. Vio como la chica entraba en la habitación sin decir nada y se tiraba en la cama, podía deducir que ella ya había visto al rubio, pero su actitud revelaba que no había sido algo muy bueno, sonrió, a pesar de la guerra el amor siempre es el que más hacia sufrir a las mujeres.

un largo tiempo sin verte- dijo Henner acercándose y dándole la mano a Hansen.

Veo que el chiquillo no te causo muchos problemas en el cruce, estas entero- dijo Hansen con una sonrisa.

Yo si, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Ed, en estos momentos esta con Yolaine reparando la pierna mecánica que tiene, resulto muy daña en el viaje-

¿Yolaine esta aquí?- pregunto Hansen preocupado.

Si, yo también me moleste cuando lo supe, pero ya sabes como es esa chiquilla, no puedes alejarla de la acción… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Fier?- pregunto Henner sentadose en la orilla de la cama donde Danielle se había acostado.

Esta muerto- contesto Hansen serio.

Danielle no pudo evitar voltear su rostro sorprendida, no le había simpatizado nada la chica rubia, pero jamás le hubiese deseado esa tragedia. Henner nunca espero esa noticia, de todos ellos siempre pensó que quien regresaría con vida era el viejo Fier, después de todo era el único que tenía el por que hacerlo, su hija.

¿Cómo paso?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Cruzando el Mosel… se que debí buscar otra ruta pero debíamos estar en suelo francés lo más pronto posible, más cuando supimos del traslado del Dr. di Estefano aquí-

Entonces tu ya lo sabías, que ese hombre venía para aquí-

Si… y por eso actué tan precipitadamente… si no hubiese sido por mi culpa…-

No te culpes amigo, es algo que no podías prever… pobre Yolaine, huérfana y sin familia a esta edad, ¿Cuándo le dirás?-

No lo sé, no creo poder hacerlo-

Pues tendrás por que será lo primero que haga, preguntarte por él-

Bòrk también esta muerto-

¿cómo has dicho?... eso quiere decir que Alphonse…-

¿Qué sucedió con Al?- interrumpió repentinamente Danielle al escuchar el nombre del menor.

El junto con Jackie están desaparecidos, no se han encontrado sus cuerpos por lo que pensamos que tal vez sigan con vida- explico Hansen fríamente.

Debo ir a decírselo a Ed- dijo Danielle levantándose de la cama.

No lo hagas, ¿tienes una idea de cómo reaccionará Ed?... saldrá corriendo como un psicópata en busca de su hermano, primero tenemos que encontrar alguna pista de donde se encuentra- dijo Henner tomándola del brazo.

Pero Ed merece saber que su hermano desapareció-

Danny no hagas las cosas sin pensarlo- le dijo Hansen con un tono duro- recuerda que todas tus acciones tendrán repercusiones el día de mañana-

Tranquila niña. Vamos siéntate- le dijo Henner señalando la cama.

Danielle obedeció sin protestar, tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir como su pecho la oprimía y la angustia por Alphonse crecía.

-------------------------------------------------------

El tren se detenía lentamente, Alphonse asumió que habían llegado a su destino, tal vez el último para él. Ethel se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual abrió un poco para ver hacia el exterior, cerro y volteo a verlo, su mirada reflejaba la indecisión que sentía, en aquel viaje había aprendido que aquel chico era una buena persona, de aquellos que volvían suyo el sufrimiento de otro, tal vez aquel era uno de sus mayores problemas, ella también había sido así tiempo atrás.

La rubia mujer se agacho para liberar las ataduras en los pies de Alphonse, así este mismo podría caminar hasta la salida del vagón hacia el andén, donde seguramente el Sr. di Estefano los estaría esperando.

tendrás que caminar hasta la salida, es mejor que no trates de hacer nada heroico, como sabrás estas en territorio ocupado por Alemania, así que hay soldados por todas partes, ya debes imaginar quien nos espera afuera- explico la mujer al terminar de soltar la soga.

Si lo puedo imaginar… todavía no entiendo para que puede querernos a mi hermano y a mi- dijo Al.

El sabe de donde eres realmente chico, el sabe que tu hermano y tu vienen de Shambala…- el rostro de Al mostraba la sorpresa que sentía al escuchar aquella confesión- y que son los únicos capaces de abrir la puerta-

¡¿Qué acaso no aprendieron la primera vez que no obtendrían nada con invadir nuestro mundo?!- dijo el rubio molesto ya parándose del piso.

No chico, ya no es eso lo que busca nuestro Führer, es algo más allá de eso, algo que solo en tu mundo se puede crear y que nos dará la victoria- dijo Ethel con el rostro serio.

¡¿la piedra filosofal?!- dijo Alphonse asombrado.

--------------------------------------------------------

Los tres salieron hacia donde suponían debían estar Ed y Yolaine, la morena había querido quedarse en el hotel, pero Hansen logro convencerla de acompañarlos. Henner pudo percatarse que la chica le profesaba una gran confianza al moreno, cosa que le alegro, sabía que en aquella época ella era su enemigo, pero también que era una buena persona.

Las calles le parecieron más vacías que en la mañana a Danielle, seguramente por que también las personas de aquel lado tenían miedo a las represarías de la policía, buscaban sus hogares a tempranas horas, los comercios cerraban antes de anochecer, a excepción de los bares y centros de reunión. Caminaban deprisa para tratar de no llamar mucho la atención, no era común que dos hombres mayores se trasladarán al lado de una menor, así que debían llegar rápido al taller.

Llegaron al pequeño taller en el medio de la ciudad, cualquiera pensaría que era una mala ubicación para un taller de la resistencia, pero les traía verdaderas ventajas hasta los momentos. Escucharon las voces de tres personas en el interior, dos de las cuales Danielle reconoció pero la tercera le fue totalmente desconocida, seguramente algún otro miembro de la resistencia.

Los dos hombres hicieron silencio al escuchar que personas entraban en el local, mientras Yolaine seguía discutiendo sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Edward fue el primero que salio al encuentro de los invasores, tomando un llave de tuercas como la que solía lanzarle Winry a la cabeza cuando lo reprendía, se dirigió a la única entrada del lugar, esa era una buena ventaja, tal vez ya planeada en caso de necesitar escapar del lugar, ya que si contaba con varias salidas secretas. Estaba preparado para golpear a quién estuviera entrando sin permiso, hasta que reconoció a Henner y Hansen como los intrusos.

deberían tener la cortesía de anunciarse antes de entrar a un lugar que no es su casa- dijo Ed con una sonrisa bajando la herramienta.

Siempre he preferido las sorpresas- dijo Henner también con una sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que el gran Damián…-

Te he dicho que ahora me llamo Henner- dijo Henner con seriedad a Jean al escucharlo decir su nombre verdadero.

Lo sé, lo siento… y también Hansen, que sorpresa, no has cambiado nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz nueva, eso prueba que sigues siendo el mejor… pero ¿quién es la dulce dama que esta detrás de uds?- dijo viendo a Danielle quién permanecía atrás de Hansen escondiéndose de Ed.

…- Danielle no sabía que decir nunca espero aquel recibimiento.

Ella es Danielle- dijo Ed con tono suave viendo a la chica con dulzura.

Si es la hija del científico loco que vino a experimentar con nuestra gente- dijo Yolaine con desprecio.

Yola deberás saber que lo que hace su padre, no significa que Danielle comparte su pensar, es una buena chica y eso lo se- dijo Hansen defendiendo a la morena.

Ed sintio una punzada en su pecho, ¿desde cuando Hansen conocía tanto a la morena?

Lo siento…- dijo Yola avergonzada-… Pero Hansen dime ¿Dónde esta mi padre?- pregunto la chica alegre olvidando todo lo que paso antes.

…- los recién llegados quedaron callados ante la pregunta, Hansen sabía que aquel momento llegaría pero aún así le era difícil darle una respuesta a la pequeña.

¿Por qué se quedan tan callados?- dijo Yolaine extrañada por la actitud de los mayores.

Será mejor que vayamos por algunas bebidas para los invitados, tengo un poco de vino guardado por ahí, ayúdame Yola- dijo Jean entendiendo el silencio.

Pero aún Hansen no me responde-

Ve con él, cuando vuelvas el te dará la respuesta- dijo Ed dándole calma a la rubia, esta obedeció con dudas, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

¿Qué le sucedió a Fier?- pregunto Ed serio al marcharse Yola, el también había comprendido que aquel silencio no era bueno.

Murió cuando cruzamos la frontera- dijo Hansen secamente.

¿cómo puedes decirlo de esa manera? ¿acaso no sabes como se pondrá Yolaine al saber esa noticia?- dijo Ed molesto al ver la actitud de Hansen.

Tranquilo Ed, Hansen lo sabe, es por eso que le es tan difícil decírselo ella- dijo Henner intentado calmar al Rubio- pero debes saber que en guerra esto ya es normal, perdemos camaradas todos los días, no es algo nuevo-

Lo se- dijo Ed por lo bajo sabiendo que aquello era cierto.

¿Cómo ha quedado tu pierna?- pregunto Henner interesado.

Pues hice lo que pude, por lo menos puedo flexionarla con mas facilidad pero aún no tiene su función al cien por ciento-

Bueno creo que iré afuera, permiso- dijo Danielle sintiéndose extraña en aquella situación y saliendo de la habitación.

Deberías ir con ella, ha venido hasta aquí solo por ti- dijo Hansen con una sonrisa cómplice al rubio.

¿por mi?- pregunto Ed totalmente sonrojado.

Es una chica decidida, desde que nos encontramos me exigió que la trajera con migo y mira lo logro, solo por verte a ti, anda, habla con ella-

¿estas hablando en serio?- dijo Edward aun mas sonrojado.

Jajajaja… nunca antes te había visto tan inseguro Ed, tal parece que en cuestiones de faldas, no eres el mismo de siempre- dijo Henner divertido al ver la actitud de Ed.

No necesito tus comentarios graciosos Henner- dijo Ed saliendo de la habitación por el mismo sitio que Danielle lo había hecho antes.

Veo que se llevan muy bien- dijo Hansen sonriendo.

Descubrimos que nos toleramos muy bien mutuamente- contesto Henner aun divertido por la actitud de Ed.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar de las cosas que hasta ese día habían vivido, para ellos todo aquello era más que experiencias, eran momentos de su vida que en ese instante no sabían que tanto duraría.

------------------------------------------------------

La joven rubia regreso acompañada por aquel hombre de cabello azabache, ambos traían en sus manos un par de copas de vino tinto. El rostro de la chica mostraba su molestia, odiaba cuando los adultos le ocultaban cosas, y sabía que en esta ocasión Henner y Hansen lo hacían. Estaba segura que algo le había ocurrido a su padre, seguramente este se encontraba herido en alguna parte de la Francia ocupada y no querían decirle para que no fuera en su búsqueda, sabía que todavía la miraban como la niña que ya no era, no desde que la guerra inicio.

quiero que dejen de ocultarme las cosas- dijo al entregar ambas copas a los dos adultos que se encontraban en la habitación- ya no soy una niña, no lo soy desde antes que uds. me conocieran así que hablen, ¿Qué le paso a mi padre?-

no deberías de hablar así Yolaine- le dijo Jean colocando las copas que el llevaba en una mesa cercana- nadie te ve como una niña-

no mientas Jean, lo he visto en la cara de todos uds., reconozco esa mirada cuando me ven, es la misma que pone mi papá… ya no soy una niña, tengo derecho de saber… ¿qué paso con mi padre, Hansen?-

esta bien te lo diré- dijo Hansen suspirando y tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, pero nunca las encontró, en esos casos nunca existían- tu papá murió en la frontera, una bala lo alcanzo cuando tratábamos de atravesar el Mosel… lo siento mucho Yolaine, no pude ayudarlo- Hansen bajo la cabeza al decir estas ultimas palabras-

no… no… estas mintiendo Hansen… papá me prometió que regresaría… el nunca me ha mentido- dijo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos celestes.

Lo siento mucho Yola, todos sabemos que es el único familiar que te quedaba- dijo Jean acercándose a la chica para tomarla por los hombros.

No, ¡ya les dije que no!- grito la chica antes de salir corriendo de la habitación por el mismo lugar que minutos antes lo habían hecho Ed y Danielle.

------------------------------------------------------

La gente miraba curiosa y con temor el gran grupo de soldados que resguardaban a aquel hombre vestido de traje, no era normal ver aquel despliegue a no ser que se tratase de un militar de alto rango o la venida del mismísimo Führer, todos observaron cuando este entro en la estación principal de trenes.

La estación había sido cerrada, en ella se encontraban solo las personas que se trasportaban en el tren quienes permanecían expectantes dentro de sus vagones, nadie parecía querer bajar ante el temor de que fuesen a ellos a quienes les esperaba aquella comitiva.

Los soldados se colocaron a lo largo del vagón de primera clase, frente a cada una de las ventanillas, esperando la primera señal de que alguien intentase escapar, ninguno de ellos sabía a quien exactamente recogerían en ese tren, pero imaginaban se trataba de un prisionero importante para el científico, no sabían cuanta razón tenían.

Alphonse caminaba frente a Ethel, esta le llevaba con las manos aún amarradas, podía ver los soldados que se encontraban afuera, seguramente esperándolo, en su mente solo cabía una pregunta ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí?, caminaba a paso lento, de todas formas no tenía prisa por salir, no que hubiese mucha diferencia pero por lo menos era su manera de sentirse un poco mejor, la mujer detrás suyo no parecía molestarse por su velocidad, tal parecía que ella tampoco disfrutaba mucho aquella situación, lo adivinaba por su cara, Al no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella rubia sentiría culpa por entregarlo, saco esa idea de su mente, había aprendido algo en todo aquel tiempo, los nazis no tenían alma, eran como homúnculos, esa era la única comparación que podía hacer.

Al bajar al anden Alphonse pudo notar a dos hombres que lucían en sus uniformes varias condecoraciones, estos se apartaron para dar paso a aquella figura que meses antes había conocido no muy bien. El pálido hombre de cabellera negra azabache, de ojos color café, barba bien cortada y arreglada, lo observaba con una sonrisa de victoria y burla en su rostro. Al pudo sentir como un escalofrió subía por su espada, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Alphonse Elric, sea ud. bienvenido a Paris, permítame ser su anfitrión aquí, de una forma… apropiada- dijo el hombre pausadamente y con una sonrisa siniestra.

--------------------------------------------------------

Danielle permanecía sin decir nada, solo miraba como el cielo se iba tiñendo con los hermosos colores del atardecer, siempre había amado ver como el día moría y se convertía en noche, siempre le hacia sentir una extraña paz que nunca comprendió.

Y buscando esa paz se había quedado en aquel lugar, tan distraída estaba en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió el momento en que la figura de Ed salía tras ella, todo en silencio.

me alegra ver que estas bien- dijo Ed de pronto provocando un susto a Danielle.

¡Ed! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

Vine a acompañarte, ¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros adentro?- pregunto Ed interesado.

Bueno, la verdad no tenia nada que ver con lo que hablaban y bueno… la verdad es que la muerte del padre de esa chica es en parte responsabilidad del mío-

Lastimosamente en esta ocasión no podemos culpar a tu padre de lo que paso, este país esta en guerra y como dijo Henner la gente muere durante las guerras, es algo que no podemos evitar-

Me siento tan fuera de lugar, no se que hago aquí-

A mi me alegra que lo estés- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…- Danielle no tenia nada que decir, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez, como su rostro se ponía cada vez mas caliente, estaba nerviosa.

No podía creer que era verdad que habías venido a Francia, el día que salí de Munich pensé que jamás volvería a verte, es más juré que me odiarías por lo que paso en el laboratorio de tu padre- dijo Ed apoyan sus brazos en uno de los carros aparcados fuera del taller.

No puedo negar que me sentí engañada- dijo Danielle imitando a Ed, sonrojada por la cercanía de este pero tranquila, era la serenidad que la presencia de Ed le regalaba, ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro- pero jamás podría odiarte, creo que eres a la única persona en este mundo que soy incapaz de odiar, por que… bueno… por que…-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Ed curioso y a la vez nervioso.

Es que yo… yo…-

En ese momento Yolaine salio corriendo del lugar, ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina salida de la chica, Edward fue capaz de ver las lagrimas que los ojos de la rubia derramaban, sabía exactamente cual era la causa, por lo que rompió en una carrera siguiéndola, no dejaría que su amiga pasará sola en esos momentos, estaría con ella como lo había estado en su mundo.

Danielle no sabia que hacer, si quedarse ahí o seguir a aquellos dos, algo en su corazón le dijo que debía seguirlo y así lo hizo, tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero no debía dejar sola aquella chica, o tal vez a Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fredrerick decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse aquella página, después de todo necesitaría un As debajo de la manga si quería cumplir su venganza, y aquella información parecía perfecta. Devolvió el diario a su lugar, escondiendo en su bolsillo la hoja en su chaqueta, volvió a colocar todas las cosas en su lugar y salio del lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Tomo el camino al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a aquel soldado de rango bajo… odiaba a los soldados como aquel, siempre esperando en las sombras para aprovecharse de las oportunidades de otros y arrebatarlas, aquellos que no seguían el ideal nazi que su líder les había enseñado, y que los llevaría a la gloría.

Fredrerick sentía orgullo de pertenecer a aquella raza perfecta y privilegiada, aquella raza elegida por Dios para poblar la tierra, no como todas aquellas imperfectas que había en el mundo. Era por ese orgullo que no podía aceptar que un miserable italiano lo humillará como el Dr. di Estefano lo había hecho, aunque fuese su jefe, era eso lo que le movía a seguir sus ordenes en esos momentos, encontraría el momento oportuno, cuando ya el científico le hubiese dado lo que el Führer buscaba, el se encargaría de purificar todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yolaine lloraba en brazos de Ed, podía sentir un vacío en su corazón que parecía crecer con cada lágrima, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la camisa de Edward, no quería estar sola y más sin embargo tal parecía que ese era su destino, la muerte de su madre había sido dura pero en ese entonces había tenido a su padre que la reconforto, ahora que era el quién la dejaba no sabía que iba hacer.

Ed sentía como la rubia se removía en su pecho, tal parecía que el destino siempre le deparaba lo mismo a los dos, crecer solos, no importando el mundo en el cual se encontraran, acaso no existía de verdad la justicia, el nunca creyó en Dios, no tuvo razón para hacerlo, pero ahora deseaba que si hubiese uno para culparlo de todas las desgracias que lo perseguían, a él y las personas que más quería. El también cerro más el abrazo para hacerle sentir a la pequeña que el estaba ahí para ella.

chuuuuuuu… tranquila, todo va estar bien- decía Ed con suavidad en su voz- tal vez no allá nada que te pueda decir que te haga sentir mejor, pero yo estaré aquí para ti, te lo prometo-

Yolaine cerró los ojos suavemente y aspiro el dulce perfume que despedía la ropa de Edward, tal vez no estaría tan sola, por lo menos ahora tenía a Ed con ella, ese era su único consuelo.

Danielle observaba todo detrás de una esquina, bajo la cabeza con tristeza, no tenía derecho para espiarlos pero aún así sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, acaso ella era tan vil como su padre, sintiendo envidia de aquella chica que se encontraba en el peor momento de su vida, Hansen se equivocaba, ella no era buena.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dedico este capitulo a una persona que ha seguido fiel mi historia, akiko1412, gracias por la dulce compañía, espero que disfrutes este capitulo también, me ayuda mucho tus reviews, si no me tardaría más en actualizar XD… los dibujos se los dedico a RAJA, XDD que me encanta el nick… jajajajaja. No vayas a molestar por los del beso, ese fue una petición de una amiga :P, pero peticiones son peticiones, además que se ven tiernos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Danielle regreso sola al taller, era mejor que los dejase solo, no la hacia sentirse muy bien el encontrase viéndolos abrazados, aunque comprendía las razones, algo en su interior hacia odiar aquella situación.

Dentro del taller los tres hombres tomaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban, seguramente de las acciones que seguirían, Danielle entro sin mirar a nadie tomando la copa que descansaba en la mesa olvidada, por alguna razón necesitaba aquel liquido, tomo el contenido entero en ella mientras los tres hombres la miraban asombrados y curiosos.

no sabía que las niñas tomaran de esa forma- dijo Jean sorprendido.

Las niñas de sociedad lo hacemos- contesto Danielle secamente sin levantar la mirada.

¿Qué te sucede?, pensé que estarías hablando con Ed afuera- dijo Hansen acercándose.

…- la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza.

¿Dónde esta Ed?- pregunto Hansen interesado.

Esta a unas cuantas calles cerca de aquí consolando a Yolaine, la vimos cuando salio y Ed fue con ella… -

Así que es un trío amoroso- dijo Jean, Henner le dio un codazo en señal de que se callase.

Ven vamos a hablar- dijo Hansen sacándola del taller saliendo por el mismo sitio por el cual la chica había entrado- dime ¿de verdad te molesta que Ed este con Yola?-

No puedo evitar sentir algo dentro de mi, no se que es, ¿furia?, ¿celos?, ¿envidia?, y al mismo tiene me siento tan fatal por sentir eso en este momento, se que ella necesita más de un amigo que yo… que ella perdió algo muy importante, pero…- las lagrimas comenzaban a caer del rostro de Danielle- … ¿acaso soy igual a mi padre?… no siento la mínima compasión por ella… ¿soy tan mala Hansen?-

Tranquila, no eres mala, solamente eres humana… - dijo Hansen abrazando a Danielle- no te preocupes por sentir, hazlo cuando ya no lo hagas por que en ese momento ya no existirá tu alma y serás solo una cáscara en este mundo, como le sucede a muchos aquí, todos y cada una de las personas que conoces hoy son un ejemplo de ello-

…- Danielle lo miro a los ojos y encontró sinceridad, sonrió, en ese viaje había encontrado a más de un amigo.

----------------------------------------------------

Henner hablaba con Jean, antes de la llegada de Danielle habían concluido que moverían a toda la _Interallié _para encontrar a Alphonse y a Jacqueline, sabían que el Dr. di Estefano buscaba algo con alguno de los dos, solo faltaba saber con cual de ellos. Los últimos informes decían que el científico se hallaba en Paris, razón por la cual sus sospechas los hacían creer que hacia esa ciudad eran llevados los dos, solo faltaba la confirmación.

Jean les facilitaría los medios de transporte mientras Henner se encargaba de hacer los papeles falsos que presentarían en aquel viaje, Hansen había decidido que en tres días saldría de Lyon con dirección a la capital del país, sería tiempo suficiente para que Ed terminara de descifrar que era lo que buscaba el científico con todo aquello, según el diario, y también el suficiente para decirle al rubio la verdad sobre su hermano.

Henner decidió ir por Edward para regresar al hotel, se despidió de Jean precipitando a su garganta el ultimo trago de licor en la copa, aquel había sido un día demasiado largo y lleno de malas noticias para su gusto, solo esperaba que aquella guerra terminará pronto.

------------------------------------------------------

Gracia al fin había conseguido los medicamentos para dormir a Haydeé, el medico que se los había proporcionado le pareció extraña aquella petición pero conocía desde muchos años aquella familia y rara vez les negaba algo. Habían decidido que aquella misma noche drogarían a la chica, ya rara vez la miraban fuera de la habitación, solo solía recibir al Coronel para las clases diarias, en las que según el no avanzaban nada, y a Gracia quien le subía los alimentos, después nadie más era admitido en su habitación.

ya tengo el medicamento, dijo mi médico que con la mitad de la pastilla quedará profundamente dormida- dijo Gracia poniendo el frasco en la mesa frente a ellos.

Ahora le tarea será convencerla que se tome la pastilla, no creo que sea algo tan fácil- dijo Scheska viendo a todos alternamente.

Eso es sencillo, nada más debemos disolverla en una taza de té para que se disimule su sabor y dársela a beber- dijo Havoc tomando el frasco para observarlo.

Todas las mujeres lo miraron sospechosas, la forma en que lo había dicho sonaba como si tuviera mucha experiencia en hacer ese tipo de cosas.

¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?- pegunto Havoc nervioso.

No le parece poco lo que acaba de decir Teniente, cualquiera pensaría que hace ese tipo de cosas con mucha frecuencia- dijo Winry con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por favor, eso lo pueden leer en cualquier novela barata- dijo el Teniente segundo en su defensa.

No tiene importancia de donde saco la idea, es la mejor forma de hacerlo hasta ahora, sabemos que dada la situación no tenemos otra- dijo el Coronel interrumpiendo la conversación.

Entonces iré a preparar el té, permiso- dijo Gracia levantándose del sofá.

La pregunta es ¿Qué sucederá después de que Haydeé duerma?, no estamos seguros de la forma que reaccionará, o si estamos haciendo lo correcto en realidad- dijo la teniente Hawkeye.

Es tarde ya para reconsiderar las cosas, ya han pasado demasiados días desde que Haydeé comenzó a actuar extraño, así que será después que resolveremos las consecuencias de lo que hagamos hoy- dijo el Coronel con seriedad.

¿y creen que después de esto ella vuelva a poder usar la alquimia?- pregunto Scheska interesada.

Esperamos que así sea, si no estaremos igual que en el principio- contesto la teniente.

Estoy seguro que así será- dijo Roy positivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron a la habitación en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, definitivamente su llegada a aquella ciudad no era lo que habían esperado. Henner le había dicho en el camino a Edward la necesidad que tenía de saber lo que decía el diario del Dr. di Estefano y que debían mostrárselo a Danielle.

Ed busco el manuscrito en el sitio en el que lo había escondido, había dejado a Yolaine ya más tranquila en el taller, sabía que Jean la cuidaría, aquel hombre parecía quererla igual que un padre, por la mente de Ed paso la imagen de la abuela Pinako, no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería la doble de la anciana mujer en aquel mundo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse a la anciana llena de nietos en alguna montaña de Europa, si aquel debía ser el destino de la anciana.

Tomo el libro en sus manos y lo abrió en la ultima pagina que había leído, debía admitir que lo había olvidado por mucho tiempo, o tal vez subconscientemente así lo deseo, cada vez que lo abría solo encontraba desgracias escritas en él.

"y a mi lado siempre estuvo la respuesta, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ella siempre fue especial, lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de una transfusión de gran volumen, realizare pequeñas inyecciones del plasma de la bestia".

"según los análisis que he realizado, la sangre del sujeto se ha mezclado a la perfección con el plasma, hasta el momento el único suceso es la baja en las plaquetas con los consiguientes apariciones de problemas en la coagulación, pero se que con el tiempo fusionarán por completo, permitiéndome así poder al fin completar el primer paso para abrir de nuevo la puerta a Shambala".

Edward abrió los ojos asombrados, acaso de verdad ese loco había logrado fusionar la sangre de Envy con la de algún sujeto, en verdad aquella era la forma de abrir la puerta, acaso era esa la razón de las continuas fallas que habían tenido en sus intentos junto a Al.

"pero mi verdadero objetivo es otro, si pudiésemos lograr hacer en este mundo la piedra sin viajar a ese otro mundo, por eso los necesito a ellos, a los hijos de Hohenheim…"

Así que pensaba utilizarlos a ellos, por un instante tuvo un mal presentimiento que lo hizo pensar en Al, ¿estaría bien?, quito esos pensamientos de su mente claro que si lo estaba, el mismo se lo había dicho, ya no era un niño, el podía cuidarse solo, debía creer más en su hermano menor.

"se que ellos son los únicos capaces de lograrlo. Se que no será fácil obligarlos, es una suerte que ellos hallan llegado a mi sin tener que buscarlos, una señal del destino tal vez, nunca había creído en él, pero ahora a tocado".

Lo demás de aquella hoja había sido arrancada, Ed se extraño, no recordaba que ninguna de las paginas estuviese rota. Cerro el libro, ¿Qué podría estar escrito en esa ultima parte? No importaba, ahora sabía que era lo que buscaba el científico loco, hacer una piedra filosofal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Los prisioneros serían trasladados desde campos de concentración en Alemania para los experimentos del Dr. di Estefano, muchos de los oficiales a cargo de tal movilización estaban molestos por el gasto de elementos que esto conllevaba, más cuando se acercaba la invasión a Inglaterra, la cual había sido aplazada nuevamente. Muchos de los soldados no comprendían para que pudieran necesitar tantos prisioneros, sin importar el estado de salud de los mismos, solo acataban las órdenes y llevaban a toda esa gente al otro lado de la frontera.

En total 450 personas eran llevadas en los vagones de carga como si de ganado se tratase, de la misma forma en que fueran llevados antes, sin comida, ni ropa, sin detenerse siguiera para realizar sus necesidades, con la ropa sucia y el hedor por doquier, muchos vomitando la bilis por falta de comida en su estomago, enfermos, ahí estaban sin conocer cual seria su destino final, ¿acaso otro campo de concentración?, no importaba al final carecían de libertad y de paz, y muy probablemente al final solo les esperaría la muerte.

Al final solo serían materia prima para el gobierno Nazi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel día se habían reunido para hablar de los adelantos hechos por Edward, este llevaba el diario del científico para que Danielle lo viera, ya Hansen les había contado lo que la chica le revelo días antes, en la mente del rubio solo cabía un pensamiento qué otra bestia podía haber escrito aquellas atrocidades, si no aquel que las cometió.

Danielle no podía controlar los nervios que le causaban la presencia de Edward en aquel lugar, ni ella misma comprendía que era lo que le ocurría, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Movía las piernas con desesperación mientras los tres hombres en aquella habitación discutían cosas que ella no comprendía, escucho la voz de Ed que pronunciaba el nombre de su padre y así volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

no dice quién es la persona que recibió las inyecciones de plasma, pero según el libro solo ahí una, las demás no sobrevivieron a los experimentos, si logramos encontrarla podremos detener sus planes- explico Ed a Hansen y Henner.

Si solo una persona es la que sobrevivió podemos pensar que se trata de Jacqueline, eso explicaría el repentino viaje del doctor aquí, el sabía que ella buscaría la forma de regresar a su país, era lo más lógico- dijo Henner.

Eso explica el viaje, pero aún no sabemos si ese libro lo escribió de verdad ese sujeto- dijo Hansen viendo a Danielle- para eso necesitamos que le des un vistazo, ¿podrías?- Ed sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver la familiaridad con la que Hansen hablaba con la morena, no le gustaba para nada.

Si, me permites- dijo Danielle con timidez a Ed señalando el libro de tapa oscura que descansaba en las piernas de este.

Claro- contesto Ed entregándole lo que pedía.

La chica lo abrió lentamente con cuidado que las hojas que estaban desprendidas no cayeran, reconoció de inmediatamente aquella, los trazos firmes pero redondeados que revelaban que se trataba de una mujer quién había escrito aquellas palabras, los puntos de las is colocadas a la derecha del palito, la letra inclinada ligeramente a la izquierda, y el breve temblor de la mano, seguramente por la sorpresa de lo que escuchaba, si aquella era la escritura de Ethel la que fuese asistente de su padre tras su llegada a tierra Alemana.

no, como lo pensé no es la letra de mi padre, quien lo escribió fue su asistente, Ethel Ulrike- dijo la chica cerrando el libro sin leer nada de lo que el decía, no quería saber nada de la verdad encerrada en él, no quería saber que había hecho su padre a otros inocentes, prefería la ignorancia, amaba demasiado a su padre.

Acaso todo lo que dice ahí es una mentira, ¡arriesgamos tanto por nada!- dijo Ed sorprendido, había levantado la voz sin quererlo pero el saber que todo lo que habían hecho y perdido hasta aquel momento no valió la pena lo molestaba.

No, no es eso- contesto la chica sorprendida- posiblemente todo lo que diga sea cierto, no lo sé, mi padre suele pedirle a los demás, su gente de confianza que escriba sus cartas, pero no se si confiará tanto en alguien como para dictarle un diario… la verdad es que no conozco nada de mi padre…-

Ed se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, podía ver la tristeza que sentía Danielle en su rostro, ella también debía estar pasando una situación difícil al descubrir de forma tan brusca que parte de su vida había sido una mentira, un conjunto de engaños, que su padre no era lo que ella pensó.

lo siento, no quise hablarte así- dijo en tono bajo.

Esta bien- contesto la chica con una sonrisa vacía.

…-

Olviden esas cosas- dijo Henner ante el silencio de todos- Ed, por que no llevas a pasear a Danielle por la ciudad, es un bello día y una hermosa chica como ella no debe estar encerrada en un cuarto de hotel con tres hombres, que podría pensar la gente- Ed sonrió al comprender la intensión de su amigo, Henner jamás cambiaría.

Pero ninguno de nosotros dos es de aquí, podríamos perdernos- dijo Danielle como excusa, no quería estar a solas con Ed, no soportaría los nervios.

No te preocupes por eso, hablas muy bien francés, solo pregúntale a cualquiera como regresar y ellos te ayudarán, nuestra gente es muy amable, aún hoy con la guerra, estarás bien- dijo Hansen intentando darle confianza a la chica- tu te morías por conocer Lyon ¿no es así?-

…- la chica no tenía más que decir.

Por favor, ven conmigo - dijo Ed ofreciéndole la mano a Danielle quién la tomo con dudas, pero ya más tranquila.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra mientras los mayores sonreían, sabían que aquellos dos chicos tendrían una historia, solo había que ayudarlos a comenzarla.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ambos soldados se encontraron de nuevo en aquella habitación de hotel que ocupaban, ninguno de los dos se soportaba, eran tantas las cosas que aborrecían el uno del otro y a pesar de ello debían trabajar juntos, todo por una misma causa, llevarle al Dr. di Estefano aquello que tanto buscaba.

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Fredrerick al moreno que entraba a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Estaba aburrido aquí metido y decidí salir un poco a pasear- dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Estas seguro que no me ocultas nada- dijo el Sargento viendo analíticamente a aquel soldado.

Sería incapaz de mentirle a un superior como ud. Sargento, más cuando es quien esta a cargo de la operación- dijo Hahn ampliando su sonrisa.

…- Fredrerick entrecerró sus ojos, no confiaba en aquel sujeto, sabía que era de las personas que venderían a su madre por un poco de poder- encontré al sujeto que buscábamos y a la hija del profesor- dijo serio.

Hahn maldijo en su interior al escuchar la revelación, eso le quitaba la ventaja que minutos antes pensaba tenía sobre aquel sujeto.

¡en serio! Es una gran noticia- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

Le informaré al Dr. di Estefano, el decidirá que haremos ahora, necesito que vayas mañana a vigilar cada uno de los movimientos que hagan, esta es la dirección en la que se encuentra el chico Elric- dijo el rubio extendiéndole un papel al otro- me informarás todo lo que suceda, detalle a detalle, ¿entendiste?-

Si señor- dijo el otro siguiendo el teatro de buen soldado- pero ¿no que íbamos a capturarlos?-

He dado una orden soldado, acátela-

Si señor- dijo sintiendo un mal sabor de boca, definitivamente tenía que tomar acción en el asunto, sino aquel estirado sargento se llevaría todo el crédito, pero ya tenía un plan en mente, tal vez no tendría todo el botín, pero si la tajada más importante.

----------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de la guerra Lyon todavía conservaba su belleza y su esplendor, la mancha de las atrocidades cometidas no opacaban la luz de la ciudad. El **Viejo Lyon** entre el Saona y la colina de **_Fourvière, _****Danielle había soñado por tanto tiempo poder visitar aquel lugar, el laberinto de callejuelas empedradas que comunican a distintos rincones en los cuales podías encontrar cafés, **boutiques o los típicos **_bouchons _****(1)****_, _****había amado aquel lugar desde que había leído una reseña turística la cual mostraba fotos de los edificios renacentistas. **

**Había olvidado por completo los nervios que llego a sentir por estar con Edward, miraba cada cosa tal cual niña que observa su muñeca nueva. Halaba de la mano a Ed para llevarlo de un lugar a otro, este disfrutaba ver aquella faceta de Danielle. Entraron en un café que mostraba su nombre en un pequeño letrero de color amarillo, en letras negras se podía leer Sol Café, ahí tomaron unos chocolates y platicaron por un rato, ninguno de los dos parecía recordar lo que sucedía o los problemas que los habían llevado hasta ahí.**

Caminaron hasta el **Teatro Galo-Romano, vestigio de lo que fuese en la época romana **la antigua **Lugdunum**, en la colina de **_Fourvièr. _****Por la época que se vivía eran pocos los turistas que llegaban, pero aún así la entrada era permitida. **

**Edward jamás había visto un lugar así, ni siquiera las ruinas que se encontraban bajo ciudad central podían compararse a aquel lugar, podía notar los años de historia que cubrían cada una de las rocas que formaban aquel gigantesco anfiteatro, subió sorprendido por las gradas que hacían a la vez de asientos, quiso imaginar los espectáculos que se pudieron haber llevado acabo en aquel sitio, pero su imaginación no vasto.**

**es hermoso ¿no es así?- dijo Danielle **

**si, lo es… de **** que época es todo esto- dijo Ed en un hilo de voz.**

**De la época romana, antiguamente Lyon fue un gran ciudad romana, en ella nació Claudio y quienes fueron emperadores del imperio, deseaba tanto visitar esta ciudad, tal vez más que la misma Paris-**

Se ve que sabes mucho de la historia de este lugar, es sorprendente ver que este sitio a sobrevivido a esta guerra-

Lo es- dijo bajando las gradas para dirigirse al centro del lugar, a una donde se situaban las columnas que antaño sostenían el techo- creo que a pesar de todo la humanidad respeta los lugares como este-

Pero no son capaces de respetarse a si mismos- dijo Ed al recordar lo que días antes había leído en el supuesto diario del doctor.

… lo siento- dijo Danielle ocultando el rostro de la vista del rubio.

¿Por qué lo sientes?-

Yo soy parte de esa gente de la que hablas-

No lo eres-

Soy hija de mi padre ¿no?-

No te culpes por nada, tu no tenias una idea de lo que tu padre estaba haciendo-

La ignorancia no es excusa, no libera a nadie de culpa, nunca quise saber que es lo que mi padre hacia más allá de su oficina… entre tantas veces a ese lugar y nunca vi nada-

Deja de sentirte culpable por algo que esta más allá de tu control, debes darte cuenta de que si hubieses querido ver que había en el laboratorio tu padre no lo hubiera permitido-

…-

Danielle bajo la vista al suelo huyendo a la mirada dorada del otro, Ed tomo el rostro de la morena, no le gustaba verla triste. Ambas miradas se encontraron nuevamente, noche y día, hechas para estar juntas pero que siempre están destinadas a la separación, unidos por pequeños instantes que valían la eternidad.

Los rostros de ambos se iban acercando, ninguno de los dos sabía que sucedía, solo dejaban que pasase, Danielle sentía cosquillas en sus labios al sentir el aliento de Ed sobre ellos, sería su primer beso, aquel con el que tantas veces había soñado, sería perfecto, vivía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hansen y Henner habían ido a recoger el automóvil que llevarían hasta Paris, así como los papeles que los identificaban como representantes diplomáticos de Estados Unidos, era una suerte que por aquellos días muchos políticos extranjeros eran bienvenidos en la Francia libre, aunque no era excusa para visitar la Francia ocupada, esperaban que con aquello fuese suficiente para viajar hasta Paris.

bueno, así que saldrán mañana- dijo Jean mientras se limpiaba las manos con una franela llena de grasa y observaba el auto con una sonrisa.

Si esperamos tener todo preparado para la partida- contesto Hansen leyendo la carta que minutos antes le había entregado Henner, la misma que le había dado La Gata.

Yo iré con uds.- dijo Yolaine entrando al lugar.

Lo siento Yola pero esta es una misión muy importante y no puedo dejar que vayas- dijo Hansen guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero la chica esa ira no es así, ¿Por qué yo no podría ir?... no me digas que yo te estorbaré más que esa niña mimada por que no lo puedo creer- dijo la rubia molesta.

Tenemos que llevarla por que ella nos ayudara a llegar a su padre- dijo Hansen.

No entiendo ¿Por qué detestas tanto a esa chica?- dijo Henner.

¡¿Por qué?!... ¡porque fue por lo que esta haciendo su maldito padre que el mío fue enviado a ese país de asesinos!- dijo Yolaine entre lagrimas.

Tienes que saber algo- dijo Hansen con seriedad- cada una de las personas que nos encontramos aquí decidimos arriesgarlo todo por recuperar la libertad de nuestra nación, y Fier era uno de nosotros, no culpes a otros por lo que paso, si necesitas un culpable a todo, señálame a mi. yo era quien comandaba la misión-

Hansen- recrimino Henner.

¡no lo acepto!- y la chica se marcho.

¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella?- pregunto Henner.

Es la única manera de mantenerla a salvo, no se si de esta misión alguno de nosotros salga vivo- dijo Hansen extendiendo a Henner la carta que minutos antes se encontraba leyendo, quien la recibió.

Las palabras de Hansen eran ciertas, aquel podía ser su final, pero en la mente de Henner algo le tranquilizo, por lo menos moriría en su tierra, en su hermoso Paris.

----------------------------------------------------

Uno de los guardias se acerco para pedirles que se marcharan, era tarde y debían cerrar el lugar, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar sus colores, un hermoso barajan lo cubría totalmente mientras las nubes se iban tiñendo de diferentes colores. Ambos tenían sus mejillas cubiertas de un rojo tenue, se habían separado antes de siguiera completar aquel beso, sus labios apenas habían rosado los contrarios pero aun así podían sentir el calor y la dulzura de los otros.

Salieron del lugar en silencio, Danielle no sabia que decir al igual que Ed, caminaban lento uno a la par del otro, Edward había caído en cuenta de los que había estado a punto de hacer y lo que aquello significaba, se había impuesto a si mismo que no se enamoraría de aquella y chica, y sin embargo tal parecía que no podría cumplirlo, por que tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente difícil, si se suponía que la razón siempre gobierna sobre el corazón, más cuando el se trataba de una persona de ciencia, su vida se había basado en la lógica a pesar de todo lo que vivió, y ahora todo parecía pasar a segundo plano, no podía ser así, no cuando su único sueño era volver a su hogar, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

El corazón de Danielle parecía no querer tranquilizarse, en su mente las imágenes de lo que no fue ocupaban su imaginación, desde que lo vio aquellos ojos dorados habían robado su atención pero nunca creyó enamorarse de Ed.

Edward decidió que lo mejor seria regresar, debía pensar en su hermano y en aquello que habían buscado todo esos años, tenía que ordenar sus ideas y ver los ojos de la morena no le ayudaría, todo hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo no se hubiesen encontrado.

debemos volver, Hansen y Henner deben estar en el taller- dijo Ed con voz seria.

Esta bien- Danielle se extraño del cambio tan repentino en la actitud del otro- creo que esta es la vía más rápida para llegar- dijo señalando una calle no muy transitada.

Lo que paso antes, olvídalo… por favor- dijo Ed para después aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, no quería ver el rostro de Danielle, si no sabía que dudaría en su decisión.

La otra detuvo su andar, acaso había escuchado aquello de verdad, sus oídos no le habían mentido, pudo ver como Ed se alejaba poco a poco de ella sin voltear un segundo a ver hacia atrás, ¿que acaso todo había sido un mal entendido?, ¿las ilusiones que se había formado eran a causa de su corazón adolescente enamorado? Su corazón se detuvo, así como todo su cuerpo.

El rubio sabía que Danielle había quedado atrás, sabía que en estos momentos debía estar tan confundida como el mismo lo estaba, pero si vacilaba en ese momento cometería una locura, olvidaría todo aquello por lo que había luchado, dejaría tras a la chica, aunque su corazón le gritaba que regresase, no lo haría, tendría que ser fuerte. Y así se fue alejando de la morena, seguramente esta le seguiría después, pero no vacilaría, no esta vez.

Lo observaba mientras se alejaba de su lado, su garganta se había secado y no era capaz de llamarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron pero se negó a llorar, después de todo solo eran amigos, nada más. Iba a reanudar su marcha cuando sintió una mano que la sujetaba desde atrás, un agarre fuerte que la dañaba.

--------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

Justo en el momento en que iba iniciar la marcha pudo sentir una mano que la sujeta fuertemente del brazo derecho y la hacia voltear con violencia, iba a reclamarle a la persona que la había halado cuando fijo su mirada en la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella, era el soldado que había intentado violarla en Châlons-en-Champagne, el alma pareció abandonarla por unos instantes, así como la fuerza.

me alegra saber que todavía me recuerda señorita di Estefano- dijo Hahn con éxtasis.

Danielle no pudo decir nada, rápidamente el hombre coloco su mano a modo de mordaza e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca para detenerle la lengua, en caso que repentinamente la chica quisiera gritar, dirigió su mirada a la calle para ver si alguien se había percatado de sus acciones pero parecía que nadie tenía interés de pensar en otro que no fuese si mismo, su sonrisa aumento. Los siguió desde que los vio salir del taller, justo donde el Sargento le dijo que se encontrarán, habia pensado que podría tener a ambos, a la hija malcriada y al enano gitano, sería doble recompensa, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse con lo seguro. Torció el brazo de la joven para que esta quedase dándole la espalda y frente a la calle, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la chica quien se estremeció ante la sensación, de verdad era una lastima el no poderse divertir con aquella chica le encantaban las reacciones que tenia aquel cuerpo.

míralo ahí tan cerca, tu dulce príncipe y tu aquí sin poder decirle nada, sin poder pedirle que te rescate, miralo, ni siquiera voltea a verte, es un lastima verdad, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez- dijo Hahn en tono burlón.

Odiaba aquella voz, sentía asco de solo sentir ese aliento en su cuello. Danielle miraba atónita como Ed se alejaba, las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a bañar por sus mejillas, estaba cansada de ser siempre la damisela en desgracia y simplemente no hacer nada. Mordió con todas las fuerzas la mano que la mantenía callada, al punto de sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de aquel sujeto, este la soltó empujándola a un lado, gritando por el dolor que la chica le habia provocado.

¡¡ED!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que este fuera capaz de escucharla cuando sintió que de nuevo la sujetaban.

Hahn le soltó un golpe en el rostro, nadie le había dicho que la quisieran sin golpes y esa mordida se la pagaría. Danielle sintió como la sangre bajaba lentamente por su labio inferior y como el hombre la colocaba en su hombro para comenzar la marcha, inconscientemente volvió a gritar el nombre de Edward, más no fue capaz de escuchar contestación, estaba atrapada.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gracia toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Haydeé, llevaba en la mano el té en el cual habían vertido la droga, esperaba que la chica no se diera cuenta del sabor extraño que podía tener, suspiro, nunca espero hacer algo como aquello, una sutil sonrisa adorno su rostro al preguntarse que diría su difunto esposo de saber que ella drogaría a una adolescente, seguramente estaría sorprendido y orgulloso.

Haydeé abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, no quería escuchar de nuevo al Coronel y uno de sus discursos, no cuando su cabeza dolía tanto por la falta de sueño, y no cuando ya una voz le pasaba susurrando que debía hacer. Pudo ver el rostro de la Sra. Hughes adornado por una dulce sonrisa, agradecio que se tratará de ella, se hizo a un lado permitiendo así que la mujer entrase a la habitación cerrando la puerta después que esta lo hiciera.

te he traido un té para que te ayude a sentirte mejor- dijo la mujer mostrando la taza humeante en sus manos- no has comido nada en todo el día, pense que no te caería mal algo caliente-

no tengo hambre, muchas gracias-

pero debes comer algo, si no enfermaras-

… tal vez tenga razón- dijo la chica dudando.

_No la escuches ella solo quiere que te sientas en deuda, después te exigirán que les traigas de vuelta a sus adorados mocosos, todos los humanos son iguales, solo les interesas para usarte, luego se desaran de tí- _dijo la voz en la cabeza de Haydeé.

No es cierto- dijo la chica con una voz ronca.

Esta bien si no quieres tomarla ahora, la dejaré aquí para que la tomes más tarde- dijo Gracia al escuchar lo que la chica había dicho.

No escuche lo que digo, lo siento Sra. Hughes, prometo que tomaré el té- dijo la chica con una medio sonrisa.

_Mientes-_

Trata de descansar un poco, tienes una muy mala cara- dijo la señora tomando la mejilla de la chiquilla.

Lo intentaré- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

_Mientes-_

Esta bien me marcho-

Gracias por todo-

_Todo en ti es una mentira__, no eres diferente a mi, tu eres mi_-

¡quieres callarte!- grito Haydeé a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Tu eres la que lleva mi sangre en las venas, nunca tendrás paz, como nunca la tuve yo- _

¡callate!... ¡callate!... callate- cada vez su voz era más suave, las lagrimas bajaban bañando su rostro, esta desperada.

Gracia escuchaba los gritos de Haydeé desde afuera de la puerta, solo esperaba que aquella droga de verdad la ayudara y no causase el efecto contrario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fredrerick se había reunido nuevamente con su contacto en aquella ciudad, este le había informado de la captura del hermano menor de los Elrics por parte de la Dra. Ulrike, esa era una ventaja, sabia parte del pasado de ambos, como Alphonse habia aparecido misteriosamente un día, como su hermano se desvivia por el, incluso como este era lo más importante para aquel enano pesado, sonrio, todo será más sencillo, haría que el mismo Edward viajará hasta Paris.

Dejo la carta que minutos antes había escrito, colocandola en la cama donde antes había encontrado el diario del Dr. di Estefano, encima de esta puso la insignia que había recibio por haber sido herido en la pierna durante la intromisión al laboratorio, la unica por la que realmente no sintio orgullo, aquella que le recordaba a toda hora que había perdido contra aquel sujeto, salio de la habitación dejando todo como lo encontro, si dejar señas que había entrado, solo aquellos dos objetos, lo suficiente para que Ed fuera después detrás de él, solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la chica que dejaba atrás, de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella no era culpable de la confusion que era ahora su cabeza. "eres un idiota" penso, depués de todo el infierno que había vivido hasta entonces, la primera cosa buena que le pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el regreso de su hermano, y él se alejaba de ella, por que no había pensado antes de hablar, que importaba vivir aunque fuese solo un instante fuera de las obligaciones que siempre habia sentido, dejando atrás la culpabilidad por el cuerpo de su hermano, la resposabilidad de regresarlo a su mundo, devolverles aquello que habían perdido al cruzar, dejandose simplemente vivir.

Al volver la vista atrás, paro su marcha y pudo escuchar la voz de Danielle que le llamaba a gritos, regreso sobre sus pasos aprisa. Vio como un hombre la golpeaba en el rostro para después echarla en su hombro. Ed abrió sus ojos al reconocer aquel sujeto, era Kimbly.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento comenzó a correr, cruzo la calle sin mirar a ninguno de los dos lados, movido por la necesidad de salvar a la morena, no tenia idea alguna de que sucedía pero estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno tratándose del doble de aquel traicionero tramposo, corrió con toda la velocidad que su pierna en mal estado le permitió, pudo ver como aquel sujeto desaparecía en el callejón. Llego al sitio sin encontrar ya nadie en él, ¿como podía ser tan rápido si llevaba una persona a cargas?, agudizo sus sentidos, pudo escuchar el ruido de los pasos que se alejaban en el suelo de piedra.

Se dirigió a donde escucho los pasos que desaparecían a la lejanía, ya era suficiente con el sufrimiento que le causaban sus propias decisiones, como para ahora también perder a Danielle, no ha la morena. Escucho como la marcha del otro paraba, lentamente y con sigilo se acerco a donde escuchaba el murmullo, seguramente le estaría advirtiendo a la chica que no hablará, solo tendría una oportunidad si ese hombre era parecido al verdadero Kimbly.

Escucho ruidos que venían de la esquina, giro la misma y en ella pudo encontrar a un par de niños que lo miraron asustados, mientras en sus manitas sostenían monedas que parecían ser nuevas.

¿Qué hacen aquí?...- pregunto Ed a los niños pero estos no le contestaron- ¿vieron a alguien pasar por aquí?- ambos niños negaron con la cabeza-Necesito que me digan la verdad- dijo Ed desesperado tomando con fuerza los hombros de uno de los niños.

nosotros no hicimos nada, estas monedas no las dio un señor que llevaba a una chica desmayada.- dijo el menor de los chicos.

Si, nos dijo que nos la daba si solo salíamos corriendo haciendo el mayor ruido que pudiéramos… no hicimos nada malo- dijo el otro niño poniéndose frente al menor para defenderlo.

Saben para donde se fue ese hombre- pregunto Ed sin escuchar nada de lo que los niños habían dicho.

Se quedo escondido en el callejón, abajo, debe seguir ahí- dijo el niño harapiento señalando hacia atrás.

Maldición me engaño- dijo Ed volviendo sus pasos hacia atrás- se la llevo… se la llevo…- decía desesperado mientras corría buscando alguna señal de Danielle- ¡¡MIERDA!!- grito cayendo arrodillado en el suelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel sitio definitivamente había sido apropiado, no solamente se había encontrado un buen escondite, sino que también aquellos niños pordioseros le habían servido de mucho, si fuese una persona creyente le hubiese agradecido al cielo, pero prefería no serlo. Pudo ver como el idiota enano había pasado frente a donde ellos se encontraban, la chica pataleo y trato de safarse, pero el era un soldado entrenado para la guerra, una chiquilla mimada no se soltaría tan fácilmente.

La chica lanzo algunas patadas al suelo, seguramente en un intento por llamar la atención de la pasa rubia pero de nada había servido, seguramente este estaba más concentrado en perseguir a aquellos dos niños. Muchas veces se pregunto como el todavía era un soldado de rango bajo, cuando era tan endemoniadamente inteligente.

Había sido mas sencillo de lo que pensó perder a aquel chico, nunca creyó que aquella misión llegase a resultar tan fácil, la chica permanecía quieta entre sus brazos, había decidido mejor meter un pedazo de tela de su camisa en lugar de sus dedos, la desgraciada tenia dientes realmente filosos, desde donde estaba podía ver las lagrimas que bajaban como cascadas de las mejillas de la chica, estaba disfrutando aquello.

Obligo a pararse a la morena, y la saco del callejón por otro que lo comunicaba, aquel laberinto había sido otra ventaja que tuvo a su favor, amaba aquella parte de la ciudad.

------------------------------------------------------

Yolaine lloraba molesta fuera del taller, ya no sabía con exactitud la razón de sus lágrimas, podía pensar que se trataba de frustración, tal vez todavía el duelo por la muerte de su padre, o simplemente que necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Se encontraba tratando de reparar el motor de una antigua motocicleta BMW, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo.

Sintió como una persona se acercaba a ella, tomo con fuerza la llave de tuercas y lanzo un golpe cuando esta estuvo cerca de su perímetro.

oye ten cuidado a quien le lanzas los golpes- dijo Henner apenas esquivándolo.

Lo siento Henner, pensé que te tratabas de Jean que venia a hacerme alguna broma pesada- dijo Yola limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente- suele hacer eso cuando piensa que estoy triste-

¿y no lo estas?-

¿a que has venido?- dijo volviendo a su trabajo- esta claro que no necesitan que una niña como yo les estorbe en sus misiones, ¿no es así?... es lo mismo que pensaba mi padre ¿verdad?-

No lo entiendas mal, tu padre nunca te vio como una niña tonta, ni pensó que le estorbaras, y tampoco Hansen lo hace. Debes entender que para todos nosotros tu eres un tesoro, la única familia que ha sobrevivido a esta guerra maldita, ¿crees que podemos ponerte en peligro tan fácilmente?...- dijo Henner viendo a la chica con cariño.

Yo también quiero luchar por mi familia- dijo la chica parando el sonido que estaba haciendo, Henner pudo ver como una lagrima bajaba solitaria por una mejilla de Yolaine- debo completar la misión de mi padre, si no el abra muerto sin razón alguna-

Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, no te preocupes- dijo Henner.

La chica no dijo nada más continuando con la labor que se encontraba realizado antes de iniciar aquella conversación, Henner entendió aquel silencio, Yola ya no quería hablar más del tema, permaneció parado un poco más en el lugar, pero desistió regresando por donde había llegado, se detuvo al escuchar que la chica dejaba de hacer ruido con las herramientas.

sabes que iré sin importar lo que me digan, verdad- dijo la chica sin voltear hacia Henner.

Si, lo sé- dijo Henner reiniciando su marcha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aquella celda era mejor de lo que llego a pensar Alphonse, la habitación tenía un escritorio con papeles blancos, tintero y plumas, algunos libros de la historia de la ciencia, química, biología, también una cama con sabanas limpias y para mayor asombro del menor un baño, claro a la vista de todo el que se encontrase en el cuarto o abriese la puerta, pero por lo menos podría bañarse, agito su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, no era tiempo para eso, debía buscar la manera de salir ahí como fuese.

Las ventanas tenían rejas de metal las cuales evitaban que cualquiera saliera o entrará al lugar, maldijo por lo bajo, para que las dejaban entonces, acaso les gustaba hacerle creer a las personas que podrían ser libres, pero sin esperanzas de que fuese realidad. La única puerta del lugar estaba hecha de metal, tenía una pequeña puerta a su vez por la que supuso le entregarían su comida, si es que le daban de comer. Por donde lo viese no podría salir del lugar, ni siquiera le había dejado una pluma fuente, si no que le habían dejado plumas de pájaros verdaderos, ¿Qué se suponía que haría con ellas?

Volteo su rostro a la puerta cuando escucho que esta se abría, su gesto se volvió duro al ver que quién llegaba era Jacqueline, o mejor dicho Ethel. Le dio la espalda a la rubia, tomo uno de los libros que descansaban en el escrito, tratando de ignorarla cuanto pudiese.

espero que te sientas cómodo, el Dr. di Estefano desea que tu permanencia sea agradable…- decía la mujer acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento en ella, vestía un uniforme militar gris con insignias que denotaban el rango de aquella mujer, su pelo recogido en un moño el cual hacia que se pareciese más aún a la Teniente Hawkeye, Al odio eso.

¿Cómo puede esperar que me sienta cómodo si soy un prisionero?, no le parece que eso es un poco hipócrita de su parte- dijo Alphonse cerrando el libro y tomando otro más del lugar.

Podría creerse así, pero debería agradecer su suerte… el Dr. lo necesita de no ser así sería un sujeto más de sus experimentos- dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama para inspeccionar el sanitario y la tina- créame, no es algo que alguien desearía… para mi no fue fácil serlo- al escucharla Alphonse levanto sus ojos dirigiéndolos al sitio donde estaba la mujer.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto sorprendido.

Lo que dije Sr. Elric, yo también fui un sujeto en los estudios del Dr. di Estefano- dijo la mujer subiendo la manga del uniforme mostrando la cicatriz de los que parecía ser una venodisección, tapándola un instante después- no se imagina quienes lo han sido-

¿cómo puede seguir ayudándole después de que ud. misma sufrió su locura?-

Por que el le dará a Alemania la ultima arma que necesita para ganar esta guerra, por eso- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos para luego abrir el grifo del agua.

¡Es tan importante para ud. ganar esta guerra sin pensar un momento en todas las vidas que se sacrifican cada día!- dijo Alphonse molesto.

Así es- dijo Ethel con firmeza- bueno Sr. Elric debe bañarse, el Dr. di Estefano quiere hablar con ud. otra vez, así que he venido a asegurarme que lo haga… apropiadamente- dijo la mujer con una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Al alzando un ceja sin entender, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al escuchar la ultima palabra recordando su encuentro con el científico en la estación de trenes de Paris.

Que permaneceré aquí mientras se baña y se cambia, no queremos que lleve en sus ropas escondido nada que pueda dañar al Dr.- dijo la mujer tomando asiento nuevamente en la cama del prisionero.

Esta bromeando, ¿no es así?- pregunto el menor totalmente sonrojado.

No, no lo estoy, es mejor que se apresure, no tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo con ud., no sienta vergüenza no es el primer hombre desnudo que veré- dijo la mujer con rostro de seriedad.

No puede pedirme que me desnude frente a ud. así no más- dijo el chico alterado.

No me diga que es la primera vez que se desnuda ante una mujer- dijo la Dra. Ulrike manteniendo la misma actitud.

Aquella afirmación solo logro que el sonrojo aumentara aun más en el rostro de Al, la mujer se percato del nerviosismo del muchacho, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro apenas perceptible.

si no se apresura tendré que llamar a los guardias para que ellos mismo le quiten la ropa y lo metan en la bañera, créalo no le gustará-

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer Al se dio cuenta que no tendría otra opción, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba lamentándose de no utilizar un chaleco como su hermano, eso atrasaría un poco más su vergüenza. No podía creer que se tendría que desnudar en frente de aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a la Teniente Riza, a quien miraba casi como familia, trago un poco de saliva y continúo despojándose de la ropa que llevaba.

Ethel observaba callada las acciones del chico, no podía creer que alguien en esa edad aun fuera tan inocente, no en aquella época, definitivamente el Dr. di Estefano tenía formas muy peculiares de torturar a sus prisioneros, ella también se había asombrado al escuchar la orden del hombre pero no puso objeción alguna, no valía la pena.

Se acomodo en la cama apoyando sus brazos en el colchón y de esta forma sosteniendo su espalda en una actitud más relajada, por su mente paso la imagen de Hansen, era una lastima que quien se encontrase frente a ella no fuese él, eso lo hubiese disfrutado aún más, pero por lo menos el chico no estaba tan mal.

----------------------------------------------------------

Había regresado a la habitación del hotel esperando que Hansen y Henner se encontrarán todavía en ella, estaba agitado, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro bañando el mismo, había corrido todo el camino hasta aquel lugar. Por su culpa ahora Danielle había sido raptada y no sabía por quien exactamente, bien podría tratarse de alguien del lado francés creyendo que así podrían extorsionar al científico, o si su mala suerte seguía a su lado, alguien del lado alemán, esperaba que eso no fuese así.

Maldijo su suerte una vez más, no había nadie en la habitación, seguramente los otros dos se encontrarían en el taller ultimando los detalles de su viaje. Debía apresurarse en encontrarlos, si Danielle salía de la Francia libre sería más difícil rescatarla. Paro su caminar al percatarse del objeto que descansaba en el colchón de su cama, nunca antes había visto esa insignia y no parecía pertenecer al ejército francés para pensar que le pertenecía a Hansen.

Tomo la misma junto al papel que descansaba bajo ella, con asombro pudo reconocer la esvástica labrada delicadamente en aquella pieza de plata, eso le pertenecía a un soldado alemán. Comenzó a leer la carta, la cual era dirigida a él, no decía mucho, pero igual sintió que todo su cuerpo se helaba. Tenían a Alphonse.

Le había vuelto a fallar a su hermano, no lo había protegido, el sabia que aquello iba a ocurrir, por eso se opuso tan enérgicamente a que los separasen, porque tuvo que escuchar a ese maldito de Hansen. Apretó la carta en su puño, Hansen, ese nombre volvió a pasar en su mente. Ed imaginaba que aquel bastardo debía saber perfectamente que habían atrapado a Alphonse, el tenía información de todos sus hombres, y Al iba con Bòrn, eso quería decir que le había ocultado la verdad del paradero de su hermano, seguramente para que no arruinase sus planes. Salio de la habitación con dirección al taller, esta vez si destrozaría a ese egoísta manipulador coronel de pacotilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Danielle permanecía quieta en la cama, aquel hombre le tenía atada de pies y manos, amordazada para que no pudiese gritar, se había tranquilizado después que aquel hombre había salido de la habitación, por más que había forzado los amarres en sus manos y pies estos no se aflojaron ni un poco, sus muñecas le dolían y no digamos sus pies, aquel hombre definitivamente era un neandertal.

Fue en ese momento que sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación que decidió quedarse quieta, no mover ningún músculo, si era aquel hombre la dejaría en paz si pensaba que se encontraba dormida, o por lo menos es lo que ella rogaba. Escucho como los pasos se dirigían a la cama donde ella se encontraba, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

veo que ya esta más tranquila, espero que aya podido descansar- dijo Hahn con sarcasmo en su voz.

El moreno se sentó en la orilla libre de la cama, miro con interés el rostro de la chica, "definitivamente una joya" pensó, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo encendió, dejo escapar el humo acercando su rostro al de la chica quien comenzó a toser, amplio más su sonrisa.

he hablado con tu padre, esta muy alegre de saber que me haces compañía y que ya no estas bajo esas malas influencias- volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo pero esta vez soltó el humo hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba la chica- desea que te lleve a su lado lo mas pronto posible… no tienes idea de lo que tu padre me dará por llevarle a su hija malcriada- dijo con una sonrisa mayor.

Tiro el cigarrillo al piso para después apagarlo con el pie. Volteo de nuevo a ver así la chica, desde la primera vez que la había visto la había deseado, tal vez solamente era el efecto que causaba el saber que no podía tocarla, por lo menos no de la forma en la que el quería, dirigió su mano hacia una de las piernas de la chica, esta se estremeció al solo sentir aquel contacto, aquello solo le hizo querer más.

es un lastima que no pueda completar lo que comenzamos en Châlons-en-Champagne, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaría- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir su mano a través de la pierna, deslizando el tela de la falda hacia arriba, descubriendo la suave y blanca piel de aquella zona, pudo observar el muslo firme de la chica- eres completamente exquisita-

Danielle comenzó a llorar desesperada, sentía asco de aquel tacto frió que subía por su pierna, ya no podía detener más el mar que descendía por su rostro mojando aquella almohada cubierta por sabanas blancas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tal vez por el miedo de lo que le pasaría o por el asco que llegaría a sentir si ese hombre la tocaba más. En su mente la imagen de Ed alejándose no la abandonaba, mientras una voz le susurraba en su cabeza que ese era su destino.

El escuchar los quejidos que lanzaba la chica, y verla ahí desesperada solo despertaban más algo dentro de él, pero se detuvo, estaba seguro que si le hacia algo el mismo Dr. se encargaría de que el sintiese un dolor muy profundo, lo supo cuando vio su cara por primera vez, lo que le extrañaba es que nunca sintió la preocupación paternal en su forma de hablar, ni siquiera hoy, estaba seguro que aquel hombre no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera su propia hija, se levanto de la cama sin decir palabra alguna para dirigirse al baño, dejando a la chica que lloraba desconsolada en la cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El Dr. di Estefano esperaba sentado en la biblioteca de aquel lugar, no era igual a la de su mansión pero por lo menos tenía algunas buenas publicaciones con las cuales se entretenía. Permanecía viendo aquel teléfono por el cual había hablado minutos antes con Hahn, ¿abría sido cierto?, ¿el hombre tenía a su hija con él y muy pronto la llevaría a Paris?, definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo muy bien para él.

Se levanto de la silla al notar que la puerta era abierta y a través de ella entraba el hijo menor de Hohenheim seguido por la Dra. Ulrike.

espero que este disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad, ¿Qué tal estuvo el baño?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

¿Qué desea con migo Sr. di Estefano?- pregunto molesto Al.

Vaya veo que no fue de su agrado, es una lastima… respondiendo a su pregunta, conoce que esto no es así- dijo señalando un libro medio de color marrón que Alphonse conocía muy bien.

¡ese es el diario de mi hermano! ¿Qué esta haciendo ud. con él?-

Digamos que es un recuerdo de guerra, en pago por el laboratorio que ud. y él destruyeron, una lastima la verdad, en el hice mucho experimentos, digamos interesantes…-

Aún no contesta mi pregunta- el rostro del joven no mostraba miedo alguno.

Es simple Sr. Alphonse, necesite que mejore el circulo de transmutación que dibujo su hermano en su manuscrito, de tal forma que pueda ser usado aquí-

¿Mejorar?-

Si ud. sabe a cual me refiero, el círculo para crear la piedra filosofal- dijo el hombre.

------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí después de tantos siglos el capitulo, Sorry RAJA pero es vos sabes, y a los demás una disculpa, es que me quebré un dedito XD, ya deje salir el lado malo y pervertido de mi persona en este capitulo, me gusto hacerle esa broma pesada a Al XDDD, ni se como se me ocurrió. Gracias a los que leen mi fic, especialmente a akiko1412, gracias por el apoyo. Creo que al final van a ser mas de 32 capítulos ya veremos.


End file.
